Get Happy Happy Days Are Here Again
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Se no final do primeiro ano de faculdade muito mudou, o que mais pode acontecer na volta a NY?- Continuação de Arms.
1. Don t Rain on my Parade

**A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entreternimento. **

**Devido a incentivos decidi continuar a história Arms, não consigo escrever o dia a dia, mas vou focar em alguns momentos importantes. Se tudo correr como espero teremos cerca de 15 capítulo. Aceito sugestões, criticas, só por favor, não xinguem minha mãe se não gostarem da história, ela é muito legal e não merece. lol  
**

**Alguns avisos: **

**-É uma historia Faberry, porém outros personagens também serão mencionados e a maioria dos casais que existem na série também existirão aqui, assim esperarem Brittana, Kleine, Mike/Tina, Sam/Mercedes, Sue/Sue (brincadeira).  
**

**-Eu odeio o personagem Finn Hudson e já aviso que pelo menos nessa historia ele não vai ser o mocinho que mesmo quando faz mer.. é idolatrado pelas pessoas (como quando fez Quinn ser expulsa de casa ou quando contou para todos que Santana era lésbica). Se possivel em algum momento da historia ele vai ter uma morte lenta e bem dolorosa para que possamos rir Muahahahahaha (Ai como eu to bandida) lol.  
**

**-Último aviso, eu não sei escrever drama, não gosto de conflitos e adoro momentos fofos tipo filhotinhos brincando com seus irmãozinhos (ountt), mas se tiverem sugestões eu posso tentar escrever.  
**

**Perdoem qualquer erro, já revisei várias vezes, mas alguns erros sempre passam.**

**Agora chega de falar e vamos partir para o que interessa.  
**

**Don´t Rain on my Parade**

* * *

**Junho 2015**

"Quinn?" Rachel chama pela namorada ao chegar em casa depois da aula. "Cadê você?" Ela continua chamando e andando pelo apartamento. Quinn havia ligado meia hora antes do fim da aula e dito que estava chegando no apartamento. "Quinn?" Somente ao entrar no quarto consegue encontrar a garota, jogada em sua cama, com Arthur em seus braços a loira dorme tranquilamente, quando o cachorro vê a morena começa a abanar o rabo animado, mas sem deixar o aconchego dos braços da dona. "Foi cansativa a viagem Arthur? Ou a mamãe não dormiu à noite e vocês passaram a madrugada assistindo TV?" Ela brinca com o cachorrinho enquanto deixa Quinn dormir, não fazia muito tempo que havia visitado Quinn e Arthur em Yale, mas sentia muita falta dos dois.

"Rach?" A loira começa a acordar e sorri ao ver a namorada provocando o pequeno Arthur que só quer dormir.

"Oi amor." Rachel se aproxima de Quinn e a beija delicadamente. "Como foi a viagem?"

"Foi tranquila. Arthur se comportou como um garotão." Quinn afaga o cachorro que parece saber que falam dele. "Animada por estar de férias?"

"Muito, mas acho que não terei muito tempo de férias."

"Por que amor? Algum problema?"

"Não, é que geralmente a atriz principal de uma peça na Broadway não tem muito tempo de folga." Rachel responde como quem não quer nada. Quinn senta na cama e olha surpresa para a namorada.

"Broadway?" Rachel apenas concorda. "Que peça?"

"Não é nada demais, é uma peça que já fez muito sucesso sabe e finalmente vai voltar aos palcos."

"Rachel, é Rent, Funny Girl ou Cabaret?"

"Funny Girl!" Ela responde gritando de euforia. Quinn a puxa para um abraço apertado e elas caem na cama.

"Parabéns Rachel, você merece."

"Nós não vamos poder viajar esse ano." A futura Funny Brice responde quase chorando.

"E daí? Eu não ligo de não viajar. Nossos pais e amigos podem vir pra cá e se ninguém vier passar uns dias conosco, problema deles, o que me importa é que em um determinado e próximo momento vou poder assistir minha linda, perfeita e maravilhosa namorada estrelando a peça dos seus sonhos nos palcos da Broadway." A loira diz olhando nos olhos da amada que sorri e coloca as mãos em seu rosto.

"Você é perfeita Quinn Fabray."

"Eu sei."

"Boba." Rachel coloca a mão atrás do pescoço de Quinn e a puxa para um beijo.

"Precisamos comemorar, vem." Quinn levanta da cama e tenta puxar Rachel que não quer sair da cama.

"Poderíamos comemorar aqui, o que acha?"

"Acho que poderíamos guardar essa comemoração para mais tarde, eu to eufórica e com fome."

"Ambos os problemas podemos resolver aqui." A morena pisca para a namorada que se rende e volta para a cama.

"Fazer o que, né?" Quinn brinca e senta nas pernas da diva.

"Como se fosse muito sacrifício, vem aqui Fabray." Elas riem e logo se perdem uma na outra.

* * *

**Outubro 2015**

"Para de andar de um lado pro outro Q, eu to ficando tonta." Santana reclama enquanto vê a amiga tentar fazer um buraco no chão do apartamento com os próprios pés.

"Hoje é a noite de estreia S."

"Eu sei Q, e a atriz principal é a Rachel, que deve estar roendo as unhas no teatro. Não sei por que você esta nervosa."

"Estou ansiosa, só isso."

"Sei, sei. Quem não te conhece que te compre Fabray." Santana diz saindo do quarto

"Quinn, esta pronta querida?" Judy chama entrando no quarto de Rachel.

"To sim." Ela responde que antes de sair do quarto volta até a cama onde Arthur observava tudo. "Se comporta garoto, eu e a mamma logo estamos de volta." Ela passa a mão na cabeça do cãozinho que lhe lambe a mão em resposta. Quinn sai do quarto e encontra sua mãe, Hiram, Leroy, Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine na sala do apartamento.

"Vamos? Estou tão ansioso, será que encontraremos algumas estrelas na plateia? Será que Barbra estará lá?"

"Estamos todos ansiosos Kurt e para o bem da minha estrelinha espero que Babs não esteja lá ou é capaz que Rachel engasgue no meio da musica." Hiram diz lembrando de quando Rachel errou a letra de 'Don´t rain on my parade' no teste para NYADA e todos deixam o apartamento. Eles se dividem em taxis e logo chegam ao teatro, Quinn, Judy, Hiram e Leroy ocupam seus lugares na primeira fila enquanto Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine ficam um pouco mais atrás.

Durante a apresentação Quinn vai mandando pequenas mensagens de texto para o telefone de Rachel, ainda que ela não fosse vê-las agora, apenas no intervalo, queria registrar cada momento. Talvez tenha sido o enorme buquê que seus pais mandaram ou os presentes de seus amigos ou as fofas mensagens de Quinn, mas no segundo ato Rachel retornou ao palco mais animada, mais feliz e ainda mais linda. Quando concluiu o espetáculo com a impecável apresentação de 'Don´t Rain on my Parade' a platéia ficou toda de pé e a aplaudiu. A morena foi ovacionada como nunca imaginara possível. Depois de secar as lagrimas que caiam em seu rosto, agradecer o publico e retribuir um 'eu te amo' que viu Quinn fazer com gestos a morena saiu do palco radiante.

Alguns minutos depois o camarim estava cheio, diversas pessoas queriam falar com Rachel e sabendo que teria um momento só seu Quinn aguardou tranquilamente. Assim que conseguiu se despedir de todos sobraram apenas sua família e amigos, depois de chorar nos braços dos pais, ser parabenizada por Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine e receber um grande abraço de Judy viu Quinn parada ao lado da porta, encostada no batente com um sorriso enorme. Com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça Rachel pede que a loira se aproxime.

"Você foi espetacular hoje, eu sei que você é sempre maravilhosa, mas hoje Rachel, meu Deus, você dominou aquele palco como nunca vi ninguém fazer." Elas se abraçam e Quinn continua falando, agora ao ouvido da morena. "Eu te amo muito Rach, como eu nunca, nunca imaginei que pudesse amar e nem que fosse possível existir um amor assim. Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te falar hoje, essa é a sua noite, precisa ser muito comemorada e depois de pouco mais de dois anos juntas eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa capaz de completar essa noite." Quinn tenta se afastar um pouco, mas Rachel a segura.

"Nós não vamos fazer nada aqui no meu camarim Quinn, não com meus pais, sua mãe e nossos amigos por aqui." Rachel diz sorrindo ainda perdida nos braços da namorada.

"Não era isso, mas é uma boa idéia, quem sabe depois." Elas riem levemente e Quinn consegue se soltar dos braços da morena só para então retirar a caixinha guardada em sua bolsa e ajoelhar em frente de uma Rachel com a maquiagem borrada, suada e mais feliz que ela já vira. Os pais de Rachel, Judy e os amigos das garotas estavam tão perdidos em suas conversas que nem perceberam o que acontecia.

"Quinn?"

"Shuuu, me deixa falar." Quinn pede enquanto lagrimas já caiam do rosto da morena. "Rachel, eu não consigo imaginar uma vida onde eu não possa estar com você, não consigo imaginar um dia onde eu não possa ouvir sua voz nem que seja por alguns minutos, você me completa, me faz uma pessoa melhor, me faz realmente feliz, seja brigando ou fazendo as pazes, cantando num karaokê ou passeando no Central Park, estudando para uma prova ou ensaiando para uma peça, seja num lugar cheio de gente ou sozinhas aqui ou em New Heaven, estar com você faz com que todos os momentos sejam perfeitos, faz com que onde quer que eu esteja, se você estiver comigo eu estou em casa e por isso preciso te perguntar, Rachel Barbra Berry, casa comigo?" Rachel não consegue falar, novamente Quinn Fabray a deixa sem palavras, ela apenas consegue concordar, balançar a cabeça e sorrir. "Sim?" Quinn pergunta ansiosa.

"Sim. Sim Quinn, claro que sim." A loira abre um sorriso enorme e coloca o anel escolhido com muito cuidado no dedo da agora noiva.

"Eu te amo Rach." Quinn se levanta e leva a mão de Rachel aos seus lábios beijando-a carinhosamente.

"Eu também te amo, muito Quinn, muito, muito, muito." Como uma criança eufórica Quinn levanta a morena do chão e a roda no lugar. Somente depois de um longo e apaixonado beijo elas se afastam o suficiente para ver que todos tinham lagrimas nos olhos, pelo brilho nos olhos de Kurt ele certamente já estava planejando o evento, Santana pela cara já imaginava o que aprontaria com Quinn na despedida de solteira, Judy, Leroy e Hiram já imaginavam os netos, Blaine e Brittany foram os primeiros a correr e parabenizar as amigas.

"Meu bebe vai se casar." Judy diz chorando ao abraçar novamente a filha.

"Ainda não é agora mãe, precisamos morar na mesma cidade antes." A loira diz sorrindo ao sentis a mão de Rachel segurar a sua.

"Precisamos planejar tudo." Kurt diz puxando Rachel para o sofá, mas ela para no meio do caminho.

"Calma Kurt, hoje eu vou comemorar com minha linda noiva, amanhã podemos começar a falar sobre o casamento. Quinn?" Ela olha para a noiva que concorda. Após se desvencilhar dos braços da mãe Quinn puxa Rachel para perto de si e a abraça por trás. A noite ainda prometia muito, depois dali seguiriam para um restaurante onde jantariam todos juntos, depois Santana e Brittany, Kurt e Blaine seguiriam para seus respectivos apartamentos e as garotas iriam para casa acompanhadas dos pais, que estavam hospedados no apartamento de Rachel.

* * *

Então? Continuo? Deixo assim? Já tenho mais 3 capítulos prontos.


	2. Baby one more time

******A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entreternimento.**

******Uma coisa importante, a historia Arms se passa em junho de 2013, só para situar todo mundo.  
**

******Boa leitura.  
**

**Baby one more time**

* * *

**Maio 2016**

"Alo?"

"_Rachel?"_

"Shelby?"

"_Oi Rachel, eu... eu estou em NY, será que poderíamos nos encontrar?"_

"Não sei Shelby, o que você quer?" Pergunta a morena sem nenhuma paciência.

"_Eu queria saber como você esta, conhecer você."_

"Você já teve essa oportunidade Shelby e eu não preciso de uma mãe agora. Você ainda tem uma filha que precisa de você."

"_Me perdoe Rachel, eu apenas queria ver você, saber como você esta. Quanto a Beth, ela também quer conhecer a família dela, ela é sua irmã."_

"Eu sei, mas se eu te encontrar, Quinn vai junto." A carta na manga de Rachel, quantas vezes ela segurou a noiva enquanto ela chorava por não poder conhecer a filha, Shelby nunca perdoou a fase rebelde de Quinn.

"_Eu realmente pretendo entrar em contato com Quinn também, Beth tem me perguntado muito sobre a mãe."_

"Perfeito então, podemos marcar no próximo final de semana? Quinn estará aqui."

"_Claro, fico feliz por você manter seus amigos da escola."_

"Eu também, mas Quinn não é minha amiga, pelo menos não é SÓ minha amiga, é minha noiva. Vamos nos casar no próximo mês."

"_O que?" _Sheby diz após alguns segundos em silencio_._

"Shelby se você tiver algum problema com isso nem perca tempo em nos encontrar."

"_Não é nada disso, apenas fiquei surpresa, me desculpe. No próximo final de semana está ótimo. Qual horário exato e local?"_

"Sábado, 14 horas na Starbucks da Avenida Greenwich?"

"_Claro, nos encontramos lá então."_

"Ate lá. Tchau."

"_Tchau Rachel, cuide-se."_

"Você também." Ao desligar o telefone Rachel respira aliviada torcendo para que esse encontro seja no mínimo amigável.

* * *

Dois dias depois Quinn estava finalmente chegando a NY, como fazia todos os meses desde mesmo antes de começarem a namorar.

"Vem Arthur, vamos. A mamma nos prometeu cookies lembra?" Quinn chama o cachorro que a segue após saírem do carro. "Vamos garoto." Ela sorri com a animação do cão que pula feliz os degraus da entrada do prédio. Logo eles entram em casa, Arthur corre pelo apartamento até encontrar Rachel que estava na sala.

"Hei garotão, como você ta?" Ela pega o cachorro no colo. "Oi amor." Depois de colocar Arthur no chão ela cumprimenta a noiva.

"Oi." Quinn sorri e com as mãos na cintura da morena a puxa para perto.

"Senti sua falta." Rachel coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn e a beija apaixonadamente.

"Te amo Rach, te amo muito."

"Te amo mais Q."

"Impossível." Elas riem e permanecem abraçadas trocando carinhos ate Arthur começar a latir.

"Eu sei, não esqueci dos seus cookies garoto. Vem." Depois de um mais um beijo a morena se afasta de Quinn e vai para a cozinha com o cão nos seus calcanhares. O telefone do apartamento começa a tocar e a loira atende. Da cozinha Rachel consegue apenas ouvir o lado da loira na conversa. "Quem era amor?" A diva pergunta ao ver a noiva entrar na cozinha completamente sem cor.

"Rachel?"

"O que aconteceu Quinn?"

"Era a sua agente."

"O que foi? Não me querem mais na peça? O que eu vou fazer agora? Esse é o papel dos meus sonhos Quinn." A morena já começa a se desesperar, mas é impedida pelos braços de Quinn na sua cintura.

"Eles nunca vão te deixar ir embora Rach, a Amy ligou pra avisar que saiu a lista dos indicados ao Tony."

"Oh, que ótimo Quinn, por um momento pensei que entraria em pânico."

"Você já estava em pânico amor." Quinn da um beijo na ponta do nariz de Rachel e sorri.

"Fomos indicados? Melhor musical? Figurino? Som? Qual deles?"

"Nenhum." A resposta deixa a morena confusa .

"Como assim, então o que tem demais."

"Até onde eu sei não houve indicações para a peça como um todo, pelo menos não ouvi o que Amy disse, parei de prestar atenção quando ela falou da indicação da atriz principal." Ela fala e espera cair a ficha.

"Eu fui indicada ao Tony?"

"Foi Rach."

"Não acredito."

"Acredite amor e não tenho duvida de que esse prêmio vai ser seu." O sorriso de Rachel fica ainda maior e logo ela esta pulando pela cozinha.

"Eu to tão feliz Quinn."

"Não tinha percebido." Diz a loira sorrindo com a alegria da amada.

"Eu vou a cerimônia de entrega do Tony, é a minha primeira cerimônia e eu estou indicada. Me acompanha Q?"

"Eu não estaria em nenhum outro lugar." Elas se beijam comemorando a novidade. "Parabéns Rachel Berry."

"Obrigada Q, muito obrigada mesmo, pelo apoio, por estar ao meu lado, por tudo."

"Eu te amo Rach, não precisa me agradecer por nada."

"Meus pais!" Rachel lembra de ligar para os pais e sai correndo da cozinha, Arthur late animado, mesmo sem entender o que aconteceu.

* * *

Sábado chegou rápido, a ansiedade de Quinn em rever Beth contrastava o medo de Rachel em rever Shelby.

"Fica tranquila Rach, vai dar certo. Se ela não quisesse te conhecer nem teria proposto esse encontro." Elas caminhavam em direção ao café de mãos dadas. Para passar segurança à noiva Quinn beija-lhe a mão. Enquanto elas caminhavam perdidas em seus pensamentos Arthur caminhava feliz com sua coleira do homem aranha e observava tudo ao seu redor, nada como um passeio para gastar suas energias.

"Quer esperar aqui enquanto vou buscar nossos cafés?" Rachel sugere assim que chegam ao café.

"Pode ser." Quinn responde sorrindo, observa a morena entrar na loja e senta à uma das mesas que ficam na calçada. Da bolsa que carregava transpassada tira uma toalha que coloca no chão para Arthur deitar. Não demora muito para que Rachel volte com os dois cafés para elas e uma garrafa de água para o cachorro.

"Meus Deus, ela esta linda." Rachel diz baixinho quando percebe Shelby e Beth atravessando a rua. Quinn se vira para onde a noiva está olhando.

"Oh!"

"Ela é a sua copia amor." A morena pega a mão de Quinn depositando um leve beijo.

"Oi meninas." Shelby diz sem saber como cumprimentar as garotas. Rachel acena para Shelby e Quinn aperta sua mão. "Beth, essas são Quinn e Rachel, lembra que falei delas pra você?" Ela pergunta e a garotinha sem tirar os olhos de Quinn apenas concorda com a cabeça.

"Oi Beth." Quinn fala enquanto se ajoelha para ficar na altura da criança.

"Oi." Ela responde timidamente.

"Tudo bem com você?" Novamente apenas um aceno de cabeça. "Você gosta de cachorro?" Isso faz com que a menina olhe para ela muito animada, esquecendo de toda timidez e exibindo o sorriso sem dois dentes. "Esse aqui é o Arthur." Quinn apresenta o cãozinho que até então permanecera quieto. A menina passa a mão no cachorro e sorri para Quinn.

"Ele é fofo, é seu?"

"É, foi a Rachel que me deu no meu aniversario ano passado."

"Que legal. Eu sempre quis um cachorrinho, mas a mamãe não gosta. Ela fala que eles fazem muita bagunça."

"Sua mãe tem razão, eles fazem muita bagunça mesmo, mas o Arthur aqui é muito bonzinho, as vezes ele é até mais comportado que a Rachel." Quinn brinca fazendo a menina rir. Enquanto as duas falam sobre o cachorro, Rachel e Shelby tentam conversar.

"Eu vi seu nome no cartaz de Funny Girl, você está linda."

"Obrigada. Nem acredito que consegui isso, estou muito feliz."

"Parabéns Rachel, se eu conseguir que alguém fique com a Beth essa semana gostaria de assistir a peça."

"Sem querer abusar Shelby, mas como vou sair de férias no próximo mês, se quiser ir hoje ou amanhã, consigo uma entrada para você e Quinn pode ficar com Beth."

"Se Quinn não se incomodar eu adoraria, mas eu quero pagar o convite."

"Não se preocupe com isso, ganho convites para todas as apresentações."

"Nesse caso eu adoraria." Mãe e filha sorriem, apreciando a trégua.

"Você disse que se casa no mês que vem, por isso as férias?"

"Não só por isso, no inicio do mês tem a minha formatura e a da Quinn, depois o casamento e no final do mês a entrega do Tony."

"Você vai na cerimonia? Deve ser maravilhosa."

"Vou, estou indicada em uma das categorias." Diz Rachel como quem não quer nada.

"Oh meu Deus, mesmo? Melhor atriz?" Shelby pergunta e Rachel concorda. "Que maravilha, parabéns Rachel, você merece, sempre soube o quão talentosa você era."

"Obrigada." A conversa continua, Shelby contanto sobre sua visita a NY e seus projetos de se mudar para a cidade, Rachel falando sobre a peça, a faculdade e os planos para o casamento. Depois de vários cafés e muffins, que Quinn descobriu ser uma paixão não só sua, mas de Beth também, Quinn, Rachel e Arthur foram para casa com Beth, já que Shellby precisava se preparar para a peça da filha que assistiria em poucas horas. Ela voltaria do teatro com Rachel para buscar a garota no apartamento da diva.

* * *

"Quinn, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Beth sentada no sofá com Arthur no seu colo pergunta envergonhada à Quinn.

"Claro que pode querida." A loira diz para a criança.

"Você não gostava de mim?"

"Como assim querida? Eu te amo pequena."

"Mas por que você não ficou comigo? Eu amo a mamãe e ela me fala que você era muito nova, mas eu não entendo."

"Beth quando você nasceu eu era só uma menina, eu era muito nova, não sabia nem cuidar de mim. Eu amadureci muito porque você, mesmo ainda não minha barriga me ensinou muita coisa, mas não seria justo com você se eu te privasse da vida que você tem com a sua mãe. A Shelby é uma ótima mãe, não é?"

"É sim, ela me leva e vai me buscar na escola, ela faz cookie quando eu to doente, conta historia antes de dormir, eu amo muito a mamãe."

"É isso que estou falando querida, quando você nasceu eu não tinha condições de te dar nem a metade dessas coisas, eu ainda estava na escola." Quinn que ate então estava sentada na mesa de centro em frente ao sofá, senta ao lado da garota e a coloca em seu colo. "Desde o momento que descobri que estava grávida eu te amei Beth, eu cometi muitos erros, mas eu aprendi com esses erros e quero ser uma boa pessoa para você." A menina sorri.

"Eu conheço o meu pai, às vezes, quando ele está em Lima, ele me visita."

"Que bom Beth, seu pai é um homem muito bom."

"Ele tem um cabelo engraçado."

"Desde que conheci ele Puck usava esse moicano." Quinn fala rindo.

"É muito engraçado, ainda bem que puxei o seu cabelo, não o dele." A menina fala como se fosse possível herdar um corte de cabelo. "Posso te perguntar só mais uma coisa?"

"Beth você não precisa pedir para perguntar, basta falar."

"É que a mamãe diz que eu pergunto demais." Responde a menina envergonhada. Quinn se pergunta como a garota pode lhe lembrar tanto Rachel.

"Pode falar querida."

"Então, eu conheço meu pai, o Noah, e eu chamo ele de pai, a mamãe já é minha mamãe, mas será que eu poderia chamar você de mãe?" A pergunta faz lagrimas caírem dos olhos de Quinn. "Não chora Quinn, desculpa, não queria te deixar triste."

"Não estou triste Beth, muito pelo contrario, to muito feliz e adoraria se você me chamasse assim, isso se sua mãe não se importar."

"Eu já falei pra ela e ela disse que se você concordasse eu podia."

"Fico feliz então. Eu te amo Beth."

"Também te amo mãe." Quinn nunca imaginou que viveria esse momento com Beth e a alegria era imensa. As duas loiras continuaram no sofá conversando sobre a escola, vendo TV e brincando com Arthur. Quando Rachel e Shelby chegaram estavam as duas dormindo no sofá com um sorriso imenso em seus rostos.

"Acho que Beth perguntou para ela."

"O que?" Pergunta Rachel curiosa.

"Ela queria saber se poderia chamar Quinn de mãe, já que ela chama Puck de pai." Rachel fica sem palavras com isso.

"Isso explicaria o sorriso de Quinn. Obrigada por essa oportunidade Shelby."

"Sou eu quem agradece Rachel, muito obrigada e novamente, parabéns pelo excelente e espetacular trabalho. Melhor eu pegar a Beth e voltarmos para o hotel."

"Eu levo vocês, vou chamar a Quinn." Logo estão todos no carro para levar mãe e filha de volta para seu hotel.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. We found love

**********A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entreternimento.**

**************We found love**

* * *

**Junho 2016**

"Minha filha, estou tão orgulhosa de você." Judy diz quase chorando ao parabenizar a filha pela formatura.

"Obrigada mãe."

"Queria que seu pai estivesse aqui, que ele deixasse de ser cabeça dura."

"Eu também gostaria mãe, mas não posso mudar a cabeça dele. Há muito tempo eu já o perdoei, não preciso sofrer com isso."

"Eu sei filha, você tem só 22 anos e é mais madura que muita gente da minha idade." Novamente chorando Judy abraça a filha que apenas sorri. "Espero que ele e sua irmã venham para o casamento."

"Se ele não quis vir hoje, não posso fazer nada, e se ele e Frannie vierem na próxima semana para o casamento certamente ficarei muito feliz, mas se não vierem isso não vai atrapalhar meu dia." Quinn olha para o lado e vê Rachel conversando com Brittany, Shelby e Beth. "Viu como a Beth esta linda? Eu não preciso do meu pai, tenho minha filha."

"Eu te amo muito querida, e tenho muito orgulho de você."

"Eu também te amo mamãe, muito obrigada por tudo que você fez." Dessa vez é Quinn quem puxa a mãe para um abraço.

"Quinn, a Beth quer te falar uma coisa." Rachel interrompe o abraço e sorri para as loiras à sua frente.

"Parabéns mãe." Sem saber se era por ter a filha perto, se era por ouvi-la chamar de mãe ou se era pelo sorriso com 'janelinha' mais lindo que já vira na vida, Quinn chorava muito ao abraçar a garotinha de 6 anos.

"Obrigada querida." Beth sorri e após conseguir deixar os braços da mãe que pareciam nunca querer lhe deixar ir ela olha para Rachel.

"Podemos jantar? Eu quero o bolo." Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos as três mulheres riem e caminham em direção ao resto da família e amigos.

Era a segunda formatura dos alunos do Nova Direções, a de Rachel tinha sido dois dias antes, muitos desistiram da faculdade ao longo do tempo, apenas Kurt ainda estudava, tinha ainda um ano pela frente, mas já trabalhava com grandes estilistas na cidade. Blaine largou ainda no primeiro ano quando começou a fazer participações em programas de TV e atuar em peças off-off-Broadway, ele não era muito famoso ainda, mas um contrato com uma peça na Broadway que estrearia no próximo outono o deixava tranquilo com a decisão. Santana nem quis ir para a faculdade, buscava seu sonho, a fama, e quem sabe um dia estudaria, por enquanto fazia shows na cidade, era conhecida e ainda tinha muito para crescer. Brittany, assim como Santana não quis ir para a faculdade, fez muitos cursos e hoje dava aula em estúdios de dança, além de ser coreógrafa assistente em alguns espetáculos na cidade. Os integrantes do Nova Direções podiam não se encontrar com frequência, mas mantinham contato, todos haviam sido convidados para o casamento e salvo Finn que ainda estava no exército, todos haviam confirmado.

* * *

A semana passou voando e logo chegou o dia do casamento, a noite anterior foi tensa, o Nova Direções estava em peso em NY e se dividiu entre as noivas. Desde o termino das aulas no mês de maio Quinn estava oficialmente morando no apartamento de Rachel, que agora era oficialmente o apartamento delas. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Puck, Sugar e Sam estavam no apartamento das garotas, fazendo a despedida de solteira da loira. Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Harmony e Unique, estavam no apartamento de Kurt e Blaine. Na faculdade Rachel reencontrou Harmony e acabaram se tornando amigas, Unique veio na amizade com Kurt, que sempre que possível trazia a amiga. Quinn 'acidentalmente' cortou Finn da lista da despedida de Rachel, assim como a morena da mesma forma 'acidental' apagou o nome de Joe da lista de convidados do casamento. Rachel sempre foi uma pessoa gentil com facilidade para perdoar, mas Joe tinha pisado feio na bola, todas as vezes que encontrava Quinn ele tentava voltar com ela, ainda que a garota sempre dissesse que estava com Rachel e era com ela que queria ficar. Assim, seu nome, como um passe de mágica, sumiu da lista, mas também não era nada que alguém fosse notar.

"Ta pronta estrelinha?" Um Leroy Berry muito emocionado pergunta à filha.

"Há muito tempo papai." Ela sorri. As garotas queriam se casar em algum lugar onde se sentissem em casa e o local escolhido acabou sendo o Central Park no Conservatory Garden, um local relativamente comum para casamentos. O dia? Exatos quatro anos do inicio do namoro.

"Seu pai não para de chorar."

"E depois ninguém sabe porque sou uma diva." Ela brinca.

"É por isso que amo tanto vocês dois, você e seu pai são minha vida e amo meus dois dramáticos."

"Também te amo papai." Kurt e Mercedes entram na sala animados.

"Sabe quem esta ai?" Kurt diz quase saltando. Os olhos de Rachel arregalam.

"Barbra?"

"Barbra, que Bar...? Claro que não Rachel, ela não foi convidada." Ele diz e percebe o olhar suspeito da diva. "Ou foi?"

"Talvez um convite tenha sido acidentalmente postado no correiro com o endereço dela, mas é apenas uma possibilidade." Diz Rachel envergonhada.

"Você é louca mulher." Mercedes joga os braços para o alto.

"Quem é então?"

"Russel e Frannie Fabray e um moreno alto lindo de morrer."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Antes que pergunte, não, Quinn ainda não os viu. Quando viemos para cá Santana estava indo falar com ela. Você sabia que a irmã dele é mãe da Brittany?"

"Claro."

"Quinn é prima de Brittany, tem noção do que é isso? Por que você nunca me contou?"

"Elas são amigas Kurt, quase irmãs, que diferença faz se são primas?"

"Por anos tivemos duas Fabrays no clube, isso é informação importante."

"Kurt, e por que isso é importante agora? Na época da escola eu não fazia ideia disso. Tia Christine, mãe da Britt, não falava com Russel, e pelo que Judy me disse ela estava querendo mudar isso na esperança do irmão tomar vergonha na cara e vir no casamento da filha e mais pra frente, o dia que Santana acordar pra vida, ir ao casamento delas."

"Ora essa, que família confusa, não?"

"Como se a sua não fosse sr. Hummel."

"Comporte-se diva, ou conto para seus pais porque você levaram 3 dias na viagem de volta para cá no verão em que vocês começaram a namorar."

"Você não diria?"

"Duvida diva?" Ele ameaça e ela se cala.

"Como se nós não soubéssemos, já tivemos a idade de vocês Kurt, comecei a namorar Hiram nos tínhamos 19 anos." Ele pisca para o garoto e Rachel cora na hora.

"Mas vamos ao que interessa, se não esse casamento não acontece e ainda quero curtir a festa com o meu chocolate branco." Mercedes diz animada.

"Sam sabe que você se refere a ele assim?"

"Claro que sabe garota, como você acha que eu chamo ele naquelas horas?" Ela brinca e todos riem.

"Cedes, melhor você ver se a Quinn tá pronta."

"Ainda não, vamos conferir a lista. Novo, velho, emprestado e azul?"

"Bom a lingerie é nova, o buque tem detalhes em azul, não tenho nada emprestado nem velho."

"O emprestado é comigo." Kurt tira uma caixinha do bolso e entrega para a melhor amiga. Ela abre e fica surpresa, um par de brincos lindos, delicadas esmeraldas formavam o brinco. "Era da minha mãe, não posso te dar, porque se um dia eu tiver uma filha, quero que ela possa usar, mas posso te emprestar porque você é como se fosse minha irmã e eu te amo muito." Para que não borrassem a maquiagem Mercedes e Leroy limpavam as lagrimas que caiam no rosto de Rachel e Kurt. A morena coloca os brincos e abraça o amigo.

"Eu te amo Kurt, muito obrigada." Ela sorri e da um beijo no rosto do amigo. Logo são interrompidos por uma batida na porta, Shelby e Hiram entram e depois de um boa sorte e te vejo daqui a pouco, Mercedes e Kurt saem.

"Você está fantástica." Shelby comenta.

"Linda estrelinha." Hiram concorda.

"Eu sei que apenas agora estamos voltando a nos falar e finalmente nos conhecendo, mas eu queria te dar uma coisa." Shelby entrega uma caixa quadrada para a filha. "Notei que vocês usam os anéis de noivado com a cor dos olhos uma da outra, o seu em diamante com esmeralda e o de Quinn diamantes com ônix, são anéis maravilhosos, por sinal. Mas eu queria te dar isso, minha avó usou no casamento dela, eu não tive um para usar, mas quando você nasceu eu sabia que seria seu."

"Mas e a Beth?"

"Quando a Beth casar quem fará isso por ela será Quinn, não eu." Shelby pega o colar, um cordão de ouro branco com uma pedra de esmeralda em forma de gota, com pequenos diamantes em volta.

"Obrigada mãe." Era a primeira vez que Rachel a chamava de mãe e não havia uma única pessoa na sala sem lagrimas nos olhos.

"Seja feliz querida."

"Eu já sou, mãe." Ela sorri e abraça a mãe.

"Rach, a Quinn já tá pronta, tudo certo com você?" Santana fala abrindo a porta devagar e chamando a amiga.

"Claro S, tá tudo bem com ela?"

"Ta sim, eles conversaram. Ela quer falar com você Leroy."

"Russel vai entrar com ela?"

"Ele quer, mas ela quer falar com você."

"Então vamos, por que ainda tem uma festa que estou louco para ir." Hiram brinca e todos correm para os últimos preparativos.

* * *

Cada detalhe do casamento era especial, ter Beth como dama de honra, Brittany e Santana como as suas madrinhas, seus pais reunidos para o evento, sua irmã e o marido também presentes, para completar a única coisa que faltava era ver Rachel, Quinn estava ansiosa por esse momento. Quando era pequena e seu pai era seu herói, sonhava com o dia de seu casamento, onde como uma princesa seria entregue pelo seu pai ao seu príncipe loiro, alto e cristão, mas as coisas mudaram, seu pai se tornou o vilão e seu príncipe é na verdade uma princesa morena, baixinha e judia, sua princesa era a mais linda que existe e isso superava qualquer sonho de criança. Desde que começou a amizade com Rachel seus pais meio que adotaram a loira, assim como Judy fez com Rachel e com o passar dos anos Hiram, Leroy e Judy eram os pais delas, simples assim. Russel perdeu seu posto, Quinn estava radiante de ter o pai apoiando seu casamento, ali presente e aparentemente feliz por ela, mas a honra de leva-la ao altar ele não tinha mais, essa era de Hiram e Leroy, que decidiram entre eles, não sabendo as garotas como, que Hiram entraria com Rachel e Leroy com Quinn e assim Quinn queria que fosse mesmo com seu pai ali.

"Pronta querida?"

"Há muito tempo Leroy." Ela responde orgulhosa.

"Foi exatamente o que Rachel me disse quando perguntei à ela, não poderia esperar menos de vocês." Ele da um beijo em seu rosto e lhe oferece o braço. Beth já havia jogado suas flores pelo caminho, Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine já estavam no altar, Blaine e Santana no lado de Quinn e Kurt e Brittany no lado de Rachel. O percurso foi feito com um sorriso imenso no rosto, a loira podia ver sua mãe, irmã, tia, amigos, todos chorando emocionados, até Sue Sylvester derramou algumas lagrimas. Com mais um beijo no rosto Leroy deixou Quinn no altar e foi se sentar, após entregar o buque para Santana a loira se vira para a direção de onde Rachel virá. Poucos instantes depois a música que tocará na sua entrada volta a tocar e Rachel aparece de braço dado com Hiram, os dois caminham com calma e certamente quem ainda não estava chorando, agora chorava. Hiram beija a filha e sorri para Quinn, que pega sua mão e sobem definitivamente no altar. Rachel entrega o buque para Brittany e então vira-se para Quinn, que sorri para a linda morena. Logo o juiz começa a falar.

"Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar o matrimonio..." depois disso as garotas não se lembrariam de nada que o juiz falara, estavam perdidas nos olhos uma da outra, imensos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos.

"Não chora amor." Rachel fala baixinho fazendo Quinn sorrir.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray e Rachel Barbra Berry, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimonio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?"

"É sim." As duas dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"Vós que seguis o caminho do matrimonio, estais decididas a amar-vos e a respeitar-vos, ao longo de toda a vossa vida?" Ele começa as perguntas e as garotas respondem mutuamente.

"Estou sim."

"Estais dispostas a receber amorosamente os filhos e a educa-los com amor?"

"Estou sim."

"Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo matrimonio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença do Estado e de todos os presentes." Quinn pega a mão de Rachel.

"Eu Lucy Quinn Fabray, recebo-te por minha esposa a ti Rachel Barbra Berry, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de nossas vidas." Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Quinn coloca a aliança no dedo de Rachel e beija-lhe a mão.

"Eu Rachel Barbra Berry, recebo-te por minha esposa a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de nossas vidas." Repetindo os atos de Quinn, Rachel coloca a aliança em sua mão a beijando em seguida.

"De acordo com a vontade que ambos acabais de afirmar perante mim, eu, em nome da lei, vos declaro casadas." Sabendo que era a deixa Quinn coloca a mão direita no queixo de Rachel e a esquerda na cintura, Rachel se aproxima da loira colocando as mãos em seu rosto, os lábios se tocam lentamente. Enfim casadas o beijo toma conta do momento, após serem aplaudidas elas se afastam, apenas o suficiente para separar suas bocas, e sorriem.

"Eu te amo Sra. Fabray." Quinn diz sorrindo à agora esposa.

"Eu te amo Sra. Berry." Rachel revida e sorri.

Viram-se para os convidados de mãos dadas e saem do altar em direção à saída do parque para seguirem para a festa.

Poucos minutos depois já estavam todos os convidados na festa, depois de um trajeto tranquilo e algumas fotos no parque e em todo percurso as garotas entram no salão. O DJ para a música e as anuncia.

"Senhoras e senhores, deem boas vindas às senhoras Rachel e Quinn Berry-Fabray." Todos aplaudem e de mãos dadas as noivas entram no salão. Muitas conversas acontecem, muitas parabenizações, muitos abraços, muitas risadas, era um momento de muita alegria. Após a primeira dança do casal elas dançam com seus pais. O clássico momento de jogar o buque Brittany e Mercedes pegam os arranjos, não por falta de tentativa de todas as outras solteiras. Ate mesmo Judy e Shelby entraram na brincadeira.

Nos discursos muitas pessoas falaram, os pais, os padrinhos e alguns dos amigos, até mesmo Beth quis falar. Todos riram com as provocações de Santana, se emocionaram com as palavras de Judy ao descrever a mulher que a filha se tornara, concordaram com Leroy ao dizer que a filha é uma perfeita diva, coisa vista por muitos como um defeito, mas que na verdade é uma de suas maiores qualidades e choraram com as lagrimas de emoção que impediram Hiram de falar qualquer coisa compreensível.

Após a festa as garotas seguiram para um hotel onde passariam a noite de núpcias regada a tudo aquilo que pudesse transcrever o enorme amor que sentem uma pela outra. A lua de mel, presente de Hiram, Leroy e Judy começava na manhã posterior ao casamento e ia até a manhã do dia da entrega do Tony. Elas ficariam 8 dias numa praia no México.


	4. I'm the Greatest Star

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Esse capitulo não é lá grande coisa, mas começa a dar sentido pra muita coisa que ainda vai acontecer, por isso ele é importante.

* * *

**I'm the Greatest Star**

**Junho 2016**

Oito dias passaram voando, em pouco tempo a lua de mel acabou e já era hora de voltar para a vida normal, no único dia em que se permitiram contato com o resto do mundo encontraram mais de 20 ligações em cada um dos telefones, Amy parecia precisar muito falar com Rachel, porem, para surpresa das garotas a conversa era com Quinn, que tinha uma audição para fazer para um filme que seria gravado na Austrália com Johnny Depp e Scarlett Johansson como principais. Obviamente Quinn concordou com a audição que seria feita no dia seguinte de seu retorno, o elenco já estava todo fechado, faltava apenas escalar a personagem que Quinn tentaria.

A preparação para a entrega começou na noite anterior, Rachel muito nervosa com o evento só conseguiu se acalmar com as mágicas de Quinn, que sem pensar duas vezes se propôs a fazer o que pudesse para ajudar a esposa.

"Você esta ainda mais linda." Quinn olha apaixonada para Rachel minutos antes de deixarem o apartamento rumo ao prêmio.

"Obrigada, você esta maravilhosa Quinn." A loira agradece com um leve beijo nos lábios da morena, nada que pudesse estragar a maquiagem.

Diferente de prêmios como Oscar e Grammy, a entrega do Tony não era tão badalada pela mídia, mas tinha sim seus adeptos. Alguns repórteres falaram com Rachel, afinal ela era uma revelação na Broadway e se tudo desse certo, em breve seria muito reconhecida. A noite foi perfeita, correu como deveria, os prêmios foram para os indicados que todos já esperavam que iriam ganhar, mas conforme a noite ia chegando ao fim e a entrega dos prêmios principais se aproximava, Rachel mal conseguia ficar quieta na poltrona.

"Fica calma Rachel."

"Não consigo Quinn, to muito ansiosa."

"Vai dar tudo certo amor." Quinn afirma ao beijar o dorso da mão da esposa.

"E agora senhoras e senhores, as indicadas de melhor atriz." O apresentador da noite apresenta cada uma das indicadas, um resumo de seu papel e o espetáculo. "E o Tony vai para.. mais um premio que todos já tinham certeza de quem venceria, a melhor atriz de musical é a maravilhosa, simpática e extremamente talentosa Rachel Berry." A morena que mantinha sua fisionomia neutra não conseguia acreditar, seu sorriso se desfez e não havia duvidas de que ela estava realmente surpresa. Quinn olha para a amada e sorri.

"Parabéns amor." Rachel então volta a sorrir e após um carinhoso beijo da esposa ela caminha em direção ao palco.

"Eu honestamente não esperava." Começa ela ainda emocionada com a conquista. "Aos 3 anos decidi que cantaria e atuaria na Broadway, que batalharia e faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para conquistar esse premio antes dos 25. Eu gosto e quero planejar tudo, porem desde a formatura no colegial quase nada saiu como planejado, pelo menos nada a longo prazo. Esse premio veio quatro anos antes e mal posso acreditar. Muito obrigada, obrigada a todos que participam da peça, todos que de alguma forma contribuíram para que ela acontecesse e todos que contribuíram para que eu estivesse aqui. Preciso agradecer tantas pessoas, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck, Finn, Artie. Sr. Shue, Srta. Sylverter, srta. Pilsburry, Coach Beist, Harmony, Unique, Judy, Shelby, Beth obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. Obrigada a meus pais, muito obrigada por serem homens fantásticos e pais excepcionais, me apoiando sempre, amo muito vocês, e por ultimo, agradeço à esposa mais perfeita do mundo, obrigada Quinn, você nunca me deixou esquecer meus sonho e meus objetivos, muito obrigada por me fazer lutar sempre por eles. Te amo Q." Com lágrimas nos olhos Rachel sai do palco e na plateia Quinn ainda limpa o rosto coberto por lágrimas.

Assim que saiu do palco Rachel deu uma entrevista nos bastidores.

"Rachel Berry, primeiramente parabéns pela conquista."

"Obrigada." Ela agradece sinceramente.

"Qual a emoção de um premio logo na sua estreia na Broadway?" O entrevistador pergunta.

"É indescritível, estou maravilhada, sempre sonhei com esse premio, mas como disse, pensava que ele viria mais pra frente."

"Algum novo projeto?"

"Não, que isso. Acabei de ganhar um premio com uma peça nova, estamos apenas há oito meses em cartaz, espero poder participar da peça por muito tempo ainda."

"Parabéns novamente." O repórter encerra a entrevista e ela volta para o seu lugar na plateia.

"Q?" Rachel chama a esposa assim que se senta. Quinn olha para ela para que continue. "Eu ganhei um Tony!" A loira sorri colocando a mão no rosto da morena.

"Não foi um Tony amor, foi o primeiro. Pode ter certeza que você ainda vai ganhar muitos outros." Rachel sorri e com uma mão segurando a de Quinn e a outra protegendo seu prêmio, ela deita a cabeça no ombro da amada esperando a conclusão do evento.

* * *

Rachel e Quinn, ainda que não gostassem muito de festas, precisavam participar da festa após o premio, era lá que todos poderiam colocar as conversas em dia e fazer novos contatos. Entre conversas Quinn conheceu algumas pessoas que buscavam novos atores e atrizes e algumas outras tantas pessoas que conheciam outras pessoas e eram sempre um contato. Rachel já tinha encontrado seu espaço, precisava apenas lutar para crescer, Quinn já precisava começar do zero. A faculdade lhe renderá alguns contatos, pequenas participações em comerciais, séries de TV e novelas, mas nada que pudesse ser realmente útil. Enquanto a morena amava estar num palco, a loira preferia as câmeras e ela lutaria até conquistar seu sonho.

"Com licença." Um homem alto, moreno e aparentando uns 40 anos no máximo se aproxima das garotas enquanto pegam uma bebida no bar. "Meu nome é Richard Taylor e... você é atriz?" Ele pergunta à Quinn.

"Sim, Quinn Berry-Fabray." Responde receosa, mas cumprimenta o homem.

"Que bom, estou trabalhando num roteiro de uma serie para TV, será que você teria interesse?" Quinn olha para Rachel que sorri.

"Amy está ali, vou falar com ela." A morena se afasta indo falar com sua agente que, por sinal, era agente de muitas pessoas nesse salão.

"O que seria?"

"Bem, você deve conhecer a Feiticeira, não?"

"Claro, assisti muitas reprises com a minha mãe quando eu era criança, o senhor está escrevendo algo semelhante?" Ela pergunta.

"Me chame de Richard, por favor, Sra."

"Quinn então." Ele acena concordando com a cabeça.

"Meu roteiro tem por base essa série, uma continuação. Na historia Sam e James já faleceram, mas conhecemos as netas deles, filhas de Tabatha, que assim como sua mãe se casou com um mortal e Adam."

"Parece muito interessante, mas por que se interessou por mim?"

"Acho que você poderia se encaixar muito bem no papel que escrevi."

"Por que?"

"Na minha historia conhecemos Brooke e Riley, as netas de Samantha. Brooke é a filha de Tabatha, é bruxa, advogada, solteira e gay, e Riley, é filha de Adam, também advogada, é mortal, casada, tem um filho e é quem encobre todas as confusões que a mágica da prima causam."

"Parece divertido." Ela diz interessada.

"Brooke é a principal, Riley coadjuvante, teremos como antagonista um dos advogados que trabalha com elas e desconfia que Brooke tem algum segredo muito serio. Você poderia ser a Brooke."

"Eu, eu não sei nem o que falar."

"Diga que concorda em ler o roteiro e fazer o teste."

"Claro, se puder me mandar o roteiro."

"Tenho uma copia aqui, tinha esperança de que pudesse encontrar meus personagens essa noite."

"Quando é o teste?"

"Esse final de semana." Ele entrega um cartão com o endereço.

"Estarei lá Richard."

"Até lá Quinn." Após um aperto de mãos o homem deixa Quinn sozinha e logo a loira vai atrás da esposa.

"Vou fazer um teste."

"O que? Sério? Parabéns amor." Rachel fala animada colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço da amada.

"É só um teste Rach."

"Mas já é alguma coisa."

"O que me diz de irmos para casa para comemorar seu premio?"

"Só se pudermos comemorar seus testes também." Rachel pisca para Quinn e de mãos dadas elas saem da festa.

* * *

Eu sei que não ficou muito bom, sinto muito, mas tenham calma que capitulos melhores virão.


	5. La Isla Bonita

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como

entretenimento.

* * *

**La Isla Bonita**

**Agosto 2016**

"Oi amor."

"_Oi."_ Quinn diz com um sorriso triste. _"Como vocês estão?"_

"Com saudade, Arthur passa a noite rodando pela casa atrás de você e eu não consigo dormir porque não sinto você ao meu lado." Rachel responde fazendo bico. Arthur, ao ouvir a voz da dona, entra correndo no quarto onde elas conversavam via Skype.

"_Sinto muito amor, mas falta pouco agora."_

"Já tem previsão de conclusão?"

"_Johnny e Scarlett precisam ter tudo concluído em no máximo uma semana, então devemos ter tudo pronto até lá. Eu já filmei quase todas as minhas cenas."_

"É tão estranho ouvir você falar deles como se fosse amigos de infância." A morena brinca.

"_Eles são ótimos amor, você vai arodar conhecê-los."_

"Espero." Diz Rachel com um bico enorme fazendo Quinn sorrir.

"_Como estão as coisas por ai?"_

"Tudo tranquilo Q, falei com Mercedes hoje."

"_Como ela tá?"_

"Noiva."

"_Sério?"_

"Sério, finalmente Sam tomou uma atitude."

"_Em breve então teremos amigos casados com quem podemos sair?" Quinn pergunta animada._

"Pois é, e algo me diz que Santana vai pelo mesmo caminho."

"_Como assim? El vão casar?"_

"Não que eu saiba, mas ela ta com todo jeito de que quer pedir a mão da Britt."

"_Uau. Ela falou alguma coisa?"_

"Nada demais, mas acho que ela só ta esperando você voltar para sair com ela em busca de alianças e ideias para o pedido."

"_To muito feliz por nossos amigos, se eles tiverem 10% da felicidade que sinto com você tenho certeza que serão absurdamente felizes." Rachel sorri com a declaração._

"Eu te amo vio?"

"_Eu sei, eu também te amo muito."_

"Q eu preciso ir, ta quase na hora de sair para o teatro."

"_Vai lá amor. Me liga quando chegar em casa?"_

"Não, mas mando uma mensagem de texto, você precisa dormir Q, quando eu chegar já vai ser mais de 4 da manhã ai."

"_Tudo bem. Eu te amo, quebre uma perna hoje."_

"Pode deixar querida, ate amanha. Boa gravação." Estar a três semanas longe da esposa não era fácil, ainda mais quando estavam casadas há tão pouco tempo. "Te amo Q, to com saudade."

"_Logo eu estarei em casa amor, fica bem, ate amanha. Também te amo."_

* * *

Passar um mês fora da casa não era nada fácil, não havia duvida de que Quinn estava muito feliz com o filme, era maravilhoso poder finalmente colocar em pratica tudo que aprenderá durante seu tempo em Yale, mas 30 dias longe da esposa era tortura. Ficar esse período longe de casa era difícil para todos os envolvidos no filme o que fazia com que amizades se formassem. Voltar para casa era muito bom, voltar com novos amigos era ainda melhor. No entanto nada superava o fato de voltar para casa com novos amigos e a primeira pessoa que se vê ao desembarcar é o amor de sua vida.

"Rach." Quinn vê a esposa e corre para encontra-la. A morena se joga em seus braços e com as pernas entorno da cintura de Quinn e os braços ao redor de seu pescoço a beija profundamente. Depois de alguns minutos num beijo intenso elas se separam apenas o suficiente para tocar suas testas.

"Eu te amo tanto."

"Também te amo diva."

"Essa é a famosa Rachel Berry de que você tanto falava?" Se Quinn não estivesse segurando Rachel a morena teria se esparramado no chão ao ouvir Johnny Deep falar seu nome.

"Essa mesmo JD." Rachel coloca os pés no chão e olha para o astro.

"Você chama Johnny Deep de JD?" A loira apenas concorda sorrindo.

"É um prazer conhecê-la." O astro galanteadoramente segura a mão da morena beijando seu dorso. Rachel praticamente perde os sentidos.

"Essa arte de deixá-la muda era apenas minha." Quinn brinca fazendo bico.

"JD para de provocar a menina."

"Pelo menos alguém me apoia, obrigada Scar."

"Oh meu deus, Johnny Deep é JD e Scarlettt Johansson é Scar? Quinn isso não é justo!" A morena bate o pé no chão fazendo todos rirem.

"Amor, Scarlett, Scar, Rachel Berry-Fabray." Quinn às apresenta. "Eu disse que você iria conhecê-los."

"É um prazer conhecer vocês." Já um pouco recuperada ela diz aos astros agora amigos de sua esposa.

"O prazer é nosso." Eles ficam ainda alguns minutos conversando até que cada um precisa seguir seu caminho.

"Boa sorte com a série, Q. Certamente será um sucesso."

"Obrigada Scar." Com um abraço elas se despedem e após pegarem as malas as garotas podem finalmente ir para casa.

"Bebe, saudade de você." Quinn senta no chão para brincar com o cachorro assim que entra em casa. "Você se comportou? Ah eu sei que sim, você é um ótimo garoto. E a mamma, aposto que foi ela quem não se comportou, não?" Finalmente colocando o cão no chão ela se levanta e abraça a esposa.

"Muito pelo contrario, me comportei muito bem na sua ausência, porem pretendo me comportar muito mal agora que você esta de volta."

"Quais são as suas intenções senhora Berry-Fabray?" Quinn sente as mãos da esposa percorrerem sua barriga e depois suas costas por debaixo de sua blusa.

"Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que são péssimas intenções, mas conhecendo você sei que a senhora vai amar minhas intenções."

"Depois de três anos com você sei que mesmo... mesmo as suas piores intenções têm os melhores efeitos em mim." Com leves beijos no pescoço da amada Rachel vai fazendo-a perder o autocontrole. "Meu Deus."

"Apenas Rachel, por favor." A morena provoca e leva um tapa no braço. Quinn coloca as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Rachel e a beija.

"Que tal levar isso pro nosso quarto?"

"Que tal começarmos pela sala, já que não tenho autocontrole suficiente para esperar até o quarto?" Rachel sugere empurrando a esposa no sofá.

* * *

"Q preciso da sua ajuda." Santana entra no apartamento das amigas antes mesmo de ser convidada, Quinn ainda amarrava o roupão ao abrir a porta que era esmurrada pela amiga. Como ela subiu sem avisar? Quinn adoraria saber.

"O que quer que seja não poderia esperar até o almoço pelo menos?"

"São três da tarde Quinn, o sexo derreteu teu cérebro?"

"Eu fui dormir muito tarde Santana."

"Pela cara foi dormir é muito cedo." A latina provoca a amiga que prepara um café enquanto espera a amiga falar.

"Bom dia amor." Rachel entra na cozinha e abraça a esposa por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Bom dia." Quinn responde sussurrando.

"Bom dia Rachel." Santana diz fazendo a diva saltar para trás.

"Santana." A latina ri e logo começa a falar.

"Espero que vocês duas possam me ajudar."

"O que aconteceu S?" Agora com o café em mãos Quinn já até consegue pensa, ela senta-se e logo Rachel está em seu colo com sua caneca de café.

"Eu não sei como fazer isso."

"Santana você nunca teve problemas em falar, na verdade seu único problema sempre foi não saber quando parar de falar."

"Parece que agora é a sua vez de fazer isso, não anã?"

"Hei, hei, hei. Pode parar Lopez, você esmurra minha porta, invade minha casa e quando queremos saber o que ta acontecendo você ofende minha mulher? Mais uma gracinha e vá resolver seus problemas lá fora." Quinn aumenta o tom de voz e diz seria à melhor amiga.

"Desculpa Rachel, eu to nervosa."

"Fala de uma vez." Quinn diz já perdendo a paciência.

"Eu quero me casar com a Britt."

"E?" Quinn espera a continuação de Santana.

"E o que? Eu quero me casar, isso já não é novidade suficiente?"

"Claro que não, desde quando ficamos noiva você parece estar se acostumando com a ideia e no casamento, lembra o que me disse minutos antes de eu entrar?" A loira pergunta e Santana concorda com a cabeça. "Você falou: 'Estou realmente feliz por você Quinn, espero um dia ter a coragem de pedir a Britt em casamento e ter a chance de fazê-la feliz como a Rachel te faz.' Chegou a hora S. A parte mais difícil é saber quando é a hora certa, saber que é isso que você realmente quer."

"Você tem alguma duvida de que quer ficar com a Britt?"

"Nenhuma, é a coisa que mais tenho certeza, quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela."

"Em que podemos te ajudar?"

"Não sei como pedi-la em casamento. O seu pedido foi lindo Q, quero algo assim que ela nunca esqueça."

"San, é claro que eu nunca vou esquecer o pedido de Quinn, o momento foi perfeito, a noite tinha sido maravilhosa, foi tudo incrível, e continuaria ainda que ela tivesse feito o pedido em qualquer outro dia e momento. Ouvir a pergunta 'quer casar comigo?' da pessoa que você mais ama no mundo é que faz o momento perfeito. Você pode propor no alto do Empire State ou na cozinha do seu apartamento, te garanto que o que vai fazer o momento ser perfeito é o fato de _você_ fazer o pedido." Os olhos de Quinn brilhavam com as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair, Rachel era realmente perfeita.

"Obrigada meninas, muito obrigada mesmo, acho que já sei o que fazer."

"Podemos saber?" A diva pergunta esperançosa.

"Vou deixar para Britt contar quando ela aceitar o pedido. Mas antes disso preciso da sua ajuda Q para encontrar o anel perfeito."

"Essa parte é a mais difícil, levei dois meses para encontrar o anel ideal."

"Não sabia disso amor."

"Pois é, dois meses para encontrar o anel e mais quatro meses para fazer o pedido."

"Estava com duvidas?" Santana brinca com a amiga.

"Não, eu ia pedir no nosso aniversario, mas então Rach foi chamada para a peça e eu soube que a noite de estreia seria perfeita."

"Você é a pessoa mais fantástica que existe Quinn, muito obrigada por ser minha." Rachel diz apaixonada beijando a esposa em seguida.

"Essa é a minha deixa, quando você começa a gravar a serie Q?"

"No inicio da próxima semana."

"Então temos alguns dias para nossa busca." Elas sorriem para a amiga. "Obrigada e até mais meninas. Beijos." Com isso a latina deixa o apartamento.

"Mais um casal pra sair com a gente." Quinn diz animada.

"Como se já não saíssemos com casais o suficiente." Rachel brinca.

"Mas agora serão casais casados, não casais namorando. É outra historia, em pouco tempo nossas conversas vão passar a ser a casa nova que estamos procurando, a escola que vamos matricular o filho mais velho, a noite que passamos acordadas porque o bebe estava doente, estamos ficando adultas." Dia a loira com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Eu te amo tanto sua boba." Rachel brinca e beija a esposa.

"Não acredito nisso, acho que preciso que você me mostre." Quinn pisca.

"Vamos pro quarto que quando eu te mostrar isso você não vai esquecer por alguns dias." De pé a morena dá a mão para a esposa e caminham para o quarto, onde passam o resto da tarde.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. If I Can't Have You

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Animadas para a volta de Glee hoje à noite? Ou estão como eu que se não tiver Quinn na tela não vou nem perder meu tempo? kkkkkk

* * *

**If I Can't Have You**

**Outubro 2016**

"Mãe, o que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Quinnie querida, que tal ajudar sua mãe com essas malas e me deixar entrar?" A loira mais velha fala já entrando no apartamento.

"Quem era amor?" Rachel pergunta vindo da cozinha com um pano de prato nas mãos.

"Rachel!"

"Judy, como vai?" A morena pergunta abraçando a sogra.

"Bem querida e você?"

"Tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, decidi visita-las, apenas isso. Você deveria agir mais como sua esposa Quinnie." Judy briga com a filha que trazia sua mala para dentro do apartamento.

"Acabamos de tomar café Judy, quer que prepare algo?"

"Não querida, não se preocupe." Ela informa à nora. "Arthur, vem com a vovó." Judy pega Arthur no colo e o abraça.

"Isso ainda é muito estranho." Quinn diz levando a mala da mãe para o quarto de hospedes. Alguns minutos depois, quando volta para a sala encontra Rachel e Judy sentadas no sofá conversando e Arthur no chão com um novo brinquedo.

"Mãe será que você pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo?"

"Não posso decidir visitar minhas meninas?"

"Claro que pode mãe, mas não faz muito sentido."

"Tudo bem, eu preciso contar uma coisa." Começa Judy timidamente.

"O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem? Você ta bem? Você ta doente?" Quinn corre para frente da mãe e senta na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá.

"Depois eu sou a dramática né amor?"

"Rachel!"

"Não é nada disso Quinn, mas eu queria contar para vocês antes que soubessem por outras pessoas."

"O que é?"

"Estou namorando."

"Como assim?" Quinn fica perplexa e Rachel apenas sorri.

"Como assim como Quinn? Da mesma forma que você e Rachel namoraram, ou Hiram e Leroy, Santana e Brittany, Kurt e Blaine."

"Oh meu Deus, você é gay?" A loira mais nova fala assustada.

"Claro que não Quinn."

"Mas, mas... todos esses casais são gays e você..."

"Quinn, não tenho culpa se a maioria das pessoas que vocês convivem são gays, e qual seria o problema se eu fosse? Entre todas as pessoas você deveria ser a que menos se importaria."

"Eu não me importaria, de verdade, eu não ligaria. É que você é minha mãe e eu, eu..."

"Quinn fica quieta que você só ta piorando a situação." Rachel diz rindo do desconcerto da esposa.

"Quem é ele Judy? Conhecemos?"

"Acho que você o conhece Rachel, ele é amigo de seus pais." Isso surpreende a morena.

"Tio Alberto?" Rachel sugere e na hora Judy sorri largamente.

"Pera ai, quem é tio Alberto e desde quando você ta namorando ele?"

"Tio Alberto é sócio do meu pai no escritório." Rachel explica.

"Um advogado, isso é bom. Mas quais são as intenções dele? Ele te respeita? Onde ele te lava quando vocês saem? Mãe, eu preciso falar com esse homem." Quinn fala nervosa andando pela sala.

"Fica calma Quinn. Nos conhecemos no casamento de vocês, Hiram e Leroy nos apresentaram. Alberto é um homem encantador, educado, gentil e muito bonito." Judy diz e Rachel concorda. "Ele apenas me leva em bons lugares, lugares que seu pai nunca sonhou em me levar. Fazemos programas maravilhosos, de simples piqueniques no parque a jantares nos melhores restaurantes da cidade."

"Que maravilha Judy, fico tão feliz por vocês."

"Calma ai, e as intenções?"

"Ele é ótimo Quinn, um homem maravilhoso. Estamos saindo há três meses."

"E só estou sabendo agora?"

"Quinn!" Rachel chama a atenção da esposa. "Quarto. Agora." Ela se levanta e vai para o quarto, logo Quinn a segue.

"Rachel, quem é esse cara? E se ele enganar minha mãe?" Quinn, nervosa, anda pelo quarto.

"Lucy Quinn Berry Fabray, sua mãe é uma pessoa jovem, bonita e se ela tem disposição para buscar um novo parceiro espero que você a apoie."

"Parceiro Rachel? Esse cara deve querer é sexo ou algo do tipo."

"Quinn para com isso, tio Alberto não esta abusando da sua mãe e se você não se acalmar quem vai ficar sem sexo é você." Isso faz a loira parar de andar de um lado ao outro do quarto.

"Mas Rachel..."

"Mas Rachel nada, ouve sua mãe, a apoie. Ela tem direito de ser feliz. Com o perdão da palavra, seu pai foi um idiota e depois de tudo que ele fez, apoie sua mãe, deixe-a ser feliz."

"Quem é esse cara?"

"Você conheceu ele Quinn." Rachel vai até o closet e pega um dos álbuns de fotos do casamento, após olha um pouco mostra o álbum para a esposa. "Olha ele aqui."

"Uau, ele é bonitão." Quinn diz ao ver o belo homem na foto ao lado de Hiram, Leroy e Rachel. "Latino?"

"Espanhol, ele nasceu em Madri e veio ainda pequeno para cá." A loira observa a foto, Alberto é realmente um homem charmoso, pele bronzeada, cabelos escuros, mas com alguns brancos aparecendo, agora lembrava dele, foi realmente muito educado e gentil ao falar com ela.

"Lembrou amor?"

"É, ele é bem bacana. Melhor voltar lá e falar com a minha mãe."

"Vai lá Q." Rachel sorri e vê a esposa sair do quarto. Depois de alguns minutos sai do quarto com um casaco e a chama Arthur, hora de passear com o garotão e deixar as loiras conversando.

**Dezembro 2016**

Finalmente a série faria sua estreia. Com dois episódios gravados a proposta era boa, se aprovada, a primeira temporada teria inicio em fevereiro e iria ate junho, com 10 episódios. A possível renovação para a segunda temporada traria 22 episódios de 30 minutos no horário nobre de setembro a junho.

A família estava toda reunida para comemorar o aniversario de Rachel e a exibição do episodio piloto. Em alguns dias seria Natal e como a diva não podia deixar NY para visitar a família em Lima todos ficariam até as festas. Para o ano novo Hiram, Leroy, Judy e Alberto tinham uma viagem programada, estavam muito animados com o passeio.

"Meu amor tá na TV." Rachel diz orgulhosa abraçando a esposa. Ambas sentadas no sofá com a morena abraçando Quinn por trás. "To muito orgulhosa de você Quinn."

"Obrigada Rach." Quinn sorri e virando a cabeça para trás dá um beijo no rosto da esposa.

"Uau. O que acontece no próximo episódio?" Kurt pergunta animado assim que o piloto termina.

"Não posso dizer Kurt, mas fico feliz que tenham gostado."

"Gostar? Eu particularmente amei, uma boa comedia é sempre bem vinda." Santana comenta.

"Obrigada pessoal." Diz a loira timidamente.

"Nunca imaginei que seria tão emocionante ver minha nora na TV." Hiram brinca fazendo Quinn corar.

"Você estava linda na tela Q, não que isso seja novidade, você é muito gata, mas foi muito divertido."

"Obrigada B." Quinn diz abraçando a amiga.

"Um brinde à Quinn." Leroy diz ao entrar na sala com taças e duas garrafas de champagne.

"Minha menininha vai fazer muito sucesso." Judy levanta do sofá e abraça a filha enquanto tenta segurar as lagrimas de emoção.

"Mas não estamos aqui só por causa da série."

"Q o aniversario da Hobbit a gente comemora todo ano, seu primeiro papel em série é só uma vez." Santana brinca e Rachel concorda.

"Santana tem razão amor." Ela pega duas taças e entrega uma a Quinn.

"Nah. À Rachel, que você tenha tudo que sempre quis e seja sempre muito feliz." Rachel sorri. Todos erguem suas taças em homenagem à morena.

"À Quinn, que sua carreira seja muito promissora e você conquiste todos seus objetivos." Quinn sorri e da um beijo na esposa enquanto todos comemoram.

"Brittany o que é isso?" Kurt da um gritinho agudo quase derrubando a taça.

"O que?" Ele vai ate a amiga e segura sua mão.

"Santana Lopes o que você fez?" Blaine pergunta percebendo o que encantava o namorado.

"Nós estamos noivas." Brittany diz colocando o braço entorno da cintura da latina.

"Parabéns meninas." Um a um todos às cumprimentam.

"Quando foi isso S?" Quinn pergunta à amiga.

"Posso contar?" Brittany pergunta e Santana concorda. "Eu estava em casa quando Santana chegou dizendo que recebeu uma proposta, assim que ela me contou fiquei radiante, ela está perto de conquistar seu maior sonho. Quando falei isso, ela me interrompeu, se ajoelhou e me disse que cantar e conquistar a fama não era mais seu maior sonho, seu maior sonho algo ainda maior, era mais importante que qualquer coisa relacionada a fama ou dinheiro, seu sonho era eu." A loira explica enquanto olha apaixonada para a latina. "Eu disse que não era sonho, nós já somos realidade." Santana trás a mão de Brittany até os lábios e a beija delicadamente. "Então abrindo uma caixinha com esse anel Sanny me perguntou se eu aceitaria me casar com ela, ser sua para sempre. Eu disse que sim, que já sou dela há muito tempo e sempre serei. Santana é a goiabada do meu queijo branco e eu não posso imaginar um dia em que eu não seja dela e ela não seja minha."

"Que lindo." Kurt diz secando as lagrimas de seus olhos. "Por que você não faz isso?" Ele dá um tapa no braço do namorado que tinha os braços em sua cintura.

"E que historia é essa de você estar perto da fama?" Rachel pergunta.

"Eu fui contratada por uma gravadora, vou gravar um cd."

"O que?"

"Um cd Rach, tem noção? Não consigo acreditar." Rachel se joga nos braços da amiga.

"Parabéns San!"

"Queria te pedir uma coisa, a Britt vai participar quando gravarmos o primeiro clipe, mas eu queria saber se você aceita gravar um dueto comigo."

"Eu adoraria." As morenas se abraçam. "Te amo San." Rachel fala ao ouvido da amiga.

"Também te amo baixinha."

"Mais um brinde então." Quinn ergue sua taça. "À Brittany e Santana, que vocês se completem, se façam felizes e tenham muitas alegrias e conquistam juntas." Todos concordam e voltam a beber. Em pouco tempo Kurt já esta discutindo ideias para o casamento com Brittany, Rachel e Santana discutindo o que podem gravar juntas, Quinn se oferece para escrever a música com a esposa, já que também quer participar e Santana concorda sabendo que entre as duas não há duvida de que a musica seja perfeita.

"Já que estamos num momento novidade, será que vocês podem esclarecer uma duvida?" Leroy pergunta a Quinn e Rachel.

"Fala papai." Rachel diz levando a taça à boca.

"Quando eu terei meu primeiro neto?" Quinn arregala os olhos e fica paralisada, só saindo do transe quando percebe que Rachel já esta ficando azul após engasgar com a champagne, Santana e Kurt começam a rir, Hiram e Judy cruzam os braços esperando uma resposta.

"Eu... nós... cedo..." Quinn tenta falar ainda surpresa.

"A data ainda não esteve em pauta de discussão papai, mas fique tranquilo que você terá seus netinhos para paparicar." Rachel diz após se recuperar.

"De quantos netinhos nos estamos falando?" Judy pergunta animada.

"Mãe, tem muita coisa que precisamos decidir antes de pensar na quantidade."

"Desde que vocês continuem tentando isso é que importa." Kurt brinca com as amigas.

"Quanto a isso não tenha duvida Kurt, estamos aqui há três dias e pelos barulhos vindos do quarto durante a noite estou surpreso de que nenhuma delas tenha engravidado ainda." Hiram provoca fazendo a filha e a nora ficarem roxas de vergonha.

"Pai!"

"Fica tranquila Rach, a pratica leva à perfeição e a perfeição nos dará netos lindos." Leroy assegura fazendo todos rirem.

* * *

Desculpem por não postar ontem, estava na maior correria e não consegui. Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews?


	7. Cry

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Esse capítulo foi escrito por causa de um pedido muito especial, sou péssima para escrever drama, mas prometi que tentaria. Não sei se ficou bom, porém decidi arriscar.

Ouçam a musica "Cry" na versão de Glee antes ou durante a leitura, ela vai ajudar.

Uma coisa importante, como a historia se passa nos Estados Unidos, os feriados serão os deles, ok? O que quer dizer que dia dos namorados é em fevereiro. =D

* * *

**Cry**

**Fevereiro 2017**

"Rachel é claro que não vou fazer isso." Quinn afirma à esposa que anda pela sala nervosa. Arthur permanece na sua caminha ao lado da estante apenas observando suas donas discutirem.

"Tem certeza Quinn? É a sua carreira, ela é importante pra você."

"Minha carreira é importante Rachel, mas você é mais. Eu te amo, nunca vou fazer nada que possa te machucar." Quinn se levanta e segura as mãos de Rachel. "Eu to cansada de discutir isso, duas semanas Rachel, por duas semanas nós discutimos o mesmo assunto e você não aceita o que eu quero."

"Eu não sei Quinn, realmente não sei."

"Você não acredita no que eu to falando?" A loira solta as mãos da esposa e dá dois passos para trás.

"Não é isso, mas não sei se é a coisa certa."

"Você é a coisa certa, qualquer coisa que comprometa isso se torna a coisa errada." A atriz tenta argumentar.

"Eu preciso pensar nisso Quinn." Rachel caminha em direção à porta.

"Rachel não faça isso. Se você sair por essa porta no meio da discussão quando você voltar eu não vou estar aqui."

"Quinn eu só preciso pensar."

"Você não precisa pensar em nada. A proposta foi para mim e eu recusei. Não vou fazer uma coisa dessas, quero participar do filme? Quero, muito, mas não vou ferir nosso relacionamento por ele. Eu te amo."

"Eu preciso de espaço." Rachel para na frente de Quinn e dá um beijo no canto de sua boca. "Eu te amo Quinn."

"Não faça isso Rachel, por favor."

"Eu não demoro."

"Rachel, eu to avisando, se você sair, me deixar aqui no meio de uma discussão..."

"Eu volto."

"Não duvido que você volte, mas duvido que eu volte."

"Quinn." A morena fala indo em direção à porta.

"Não Rachel, a escolha é sua. Eu te amo, quero ficar com você para sempre, foi o que prometi no dia que nos casamos e por tantos outros dias antes e depois disso. É você quem sabe."

"Já volto Quinn." Ignorando o pedido da esposa Rachel sai do apartamento. Quinn cai de costas no sofá, Arthur pula ao seu lado e enquanto a loira chora copiosamente ele apoia a cabeça em sua perna. Alguns minutos depois, mesmo sem saber quanto exatamente, se tinham sido 10 minutos ou 1 hora, a loira se levanta, seca as lagrimas, vai ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto.

"_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? __Is this what it feels like to really cry?_" É a primeira música que vem a cabeça de Quinn, que se segurando para não chorar, entra no quarto e coloca algumas roupas na mala. Sentada na cama pega um bloco e deixa um bilhete sobre o travesseio de Rachel. 'Sinto muito por você não acreditar em mim, eu te amo e sei que isso nunca vai mudar, mas não posso mudar o que você pensa ou faz. Eu entro em contato com você em breve para resolver as pendências.' A garota vai até a sala, coloca a coleira em Arthur e sai do apartamento, da sua casa, apenas com uma mala, sua bolsa, notebook e seu fiel companheiro. Quinn tranca a porta com certa dificuldade, já que as lagrimas teimavam em cair, desce as escadas com Arthur no colo e após colocar o cão e suas coisas no banco de trás do carro, ela senta em frente a direção e vai embora. Era tarde, não podia ligar para seus amigos, não queria preocupá-los, então optou por buscar algum hotel que aceitasse animais.

* * *

Rachel volta pra casa um bom tempo depois de discutir com Quinn, precisava se desculpar. Há duas semanas quando surgiu a idéia de criar um relacionamento entre Quinn e seu par no filme os problemas começaram, a loira negou na hora, os produtores disseram que era a única forma, que era necessário e Quinn rebatia que não iria fazer nada que pudesse prejudicar seu relacionamento, ela sendo casada nunca permitiria que algo ferisse o que tinha com Rachel. Os produtores apontavam o filme como uma ótima oportunidade para a atriz, a série já estava acontecendo, mas o cinema era o que fazia as pessoas. Era uma grande oportunidade, sua primeira protagonista e Quinn queria o papel, mas não aceitava as condições. O prazo para sua decisão expirava amanha e não havia duvidas de qual seria a decisão. A morena entrou em casa e jogou as chaves na mesa ao lado da porta, estranhou não ouvir as patinhas de Arthur pelo carpete de madeira, mas ele deveria estar dormindo.

"Quinn?" Rachel chama pela esposa indo em direção ao quarto. Ela sabia que Quinn estava blefando quando ameaçou sair de casa se ela saísse no meio da discussão. "Cade você amor?" A nova tentativa também foi frustrada, Quinn não respondia. Já dentro do quarto Rachel viu o bilhete em seu travesseiro. Ao terminar de ler percebeu que já chorava, pegou seu celular e ligou para a loira, todas as tentativas caíram na caixa postal. Olhou para o relógio, sabia que era tarde para ligar para seus amigos e que Quinn não os procuraria a essa hora. Transtornada Rachel voltou a ligar para a loira que não atendia.

"O que eu fiz?" Rachel sabia o que tinha feito, o que não deveria ter feito e em que momento deveria ter parado com a discussão. Quinn a amava, muito e agora ela tinha possivelmente perdido a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Seus olhos não aguentavam mais as lagrimas e acabou dormindo abraçada ao travesseiro de Quinn.

* * *

Na manha seguinte Quinn sai do hotel com Arthur na coleira, liga para Brittany que atende no segundo toque.

"_Bom dia Q."_

"Bom dia B, você poderia me fazer um enorme favor?"

"_Claro Q, o que é?"_

"Você só trabalha a tarde hoje não?"

"_Isso."_

"Será que você poderia ficar com Arthur agora?"

"_Claro, aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele não pode ficar em casa?"_

"Eu não estou em casa, mas eu explico depois."

"_To te esperando."_ As loiras desligam o telefone e poucos minutos depois Quinn toca a campainha do apartamento das amigas.

"O que aconteceu?" Santana abre a porta já esperando uma explicação. Em poucos minutos ela explica para as amigas toda a discussão, as duas semanas de discussão.

"Eu vou agora no escritório dos produtores."

"Fala que você vai aceitar as condições." Santana implora.

"Claro que não, não vou permitir que me manipulem dessa forma."

"Boa sorte Q."

"Obrigada B." Depois de um abraço das amigas ela sai do apartamento e vai para sua reunião.

* * *

"Espero que tenha concordado com nossos termos." Um dos produtores, um velho metido e de aparência suja fala sem nem olhar para Quinn.

"Infelizmente não senhor. O filme realmente me parece interessante, mas vou recusar a proposta." Ela responde firme.

"Posso saber por quê?" Outro dos produtores pergunta.

"Porque não vou sacrificar meu casamento por um filme. Minha vida, minha esposa e minha família são mais importantes."

"Você tem noção do dinheiro investido nesse projeto garotinha?" O primeiro homem fala de forma arrogante.

"Não senhor, e confesso que não faço questão de saber."

"Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno menina, você não vai arrumar mais um papel que seja."

"Eu não tenho medo senhor, se for necessário eu serei barista no Starbucks ou atendente no Mc Donald´s, mas não vou vender minha alma ao diabo por causa de um papel." Ela diz segura de si e com tranquilidade, ainda que por dentro estivesse em pânico.

"Você esta acabada menina."

"Senhor, toda essa discussão poderia ter sido evitada, foram vocês que disseram que deveríamos continuar com os planos, ainda que eu tivesse dado minha resposta no momento que foi sugerido esse absurdo."

"Saia daqui." Ele grita e ela se levanta.

"Tenham um bom dia." Ela sai da sala e logo deixa o prédio. Desesperada, com medo de com uma decisão ter aberto mão de sua carreira a loira senta num banco em frente ao prédio e deixa as lágrimas caírem. Alguns minutos depois sente alguém se aproximar e apenas reza para que não seja um ladrão, não tinha muita coisa mais a perder.

"Quinn?" Ao ouvir a voz doce Quinn levanta a cabeça.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Vim apoiar você, ficar ao seu lado quando dissesse que não aceitaria a proposta."

"Eu aceitei." A loira blefa.

"Eu sei que não, você não faria isso. Se existe uma pessoa correta no mundo essa pessoa é você."

"Não sou tão correta assim." Ela diz chorando. Uma mão em seu ombro lhe dá segurança para falar. "Você tem razão, eu não aceitei."

"Você terá outras oportunidades."

"Talvez, talvez não."

"Com certeza, você terá. Sua serie esta fazendo sucesso e ainda fará mais."

"Eles falaram que podem acabar com a minha carreira."

"Humpf, você é Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray, nem um acidente de carro que te imobilizou por meses foi capaz de te impedir de alguma coisa."

"Obrigada."

"Não me agradeça de nada. Me desculpe por te deixar daquele jeito."

"Você me machucou Rachel, nos tínhamos um acordo, nunca, nunca deixaríamos a outra falando sozinha num momento de discussão e nunca dormiríamos sem conversar e resolver tudo."

"Eu sei Quinn e to morrendo por não saber como me redimir com você. Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, eu preciso de você para viver." Ela coloca as mãos no rosto da loira. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo Rachel, promete que nunca mais faz isso?"

"Prometo Quinn. Promete que vai sempre me amar?"

"Sempre Rach." Com um sorriso tímido Rachel da um leve beijo nos lábios da loira.

"O que posso fazer pra resolver tudo isso?"

"Nos vamos no hotel pegar minhas coisas, depois buscar o Arthur na casa de Brittana, você vai ouvir um sermão da S e depois nós vamos pra casa conversar."

"Da um desconto quando formos conversar em casa? Porque a bronca da Santana já é castigo suficiente."

"Veremos." Quinn levanta e oferece a mão para Rachel que aceita e tranquilamente as duas caminham até o carro.

"Quinn?" Rachel chama momentos antes de entrarem no carro.

"Oi?"

"Feliz dia dos namorados." A morena diz timidamente ao entregar uma caixa para a esposa. Ainda que fosse uma caixa muito bonita Quinn sabia que o presente não era de muito valor, pelo menos não valor em moeda, era um acordo delas, presentes de dia dos namorados nunca poderiam custar mais que 50 dólares, era uma forma de buscar presentes mais pessoais e divertidos, presentes com mais significado.

"Obrigada Rach, mas eu não to com seu presente aqui, esqueci ontem em casa, era a ultima coisa na minha cabeça quando arrumei minhas coisas."

"Não se preocupe, ter você de volta é o melhor presente que poderia ganhar."

"Sendo assim, feliz dia dos namorados." Quinn diz dando um beijo no rosto da morena. Ela abre a caixa e encontra um porta retratos com uma foto que tiraram no ano novo. Ao fundo fogos estourando no céu de NY e em primeiro plano as garotas se beijando à meia noite do novo ano.

"É lindo, como conseguiu uma foto dessas?"

"Tenho muitas habilidades." Rachel sorri e Quinn ri da resposta.

"Vamos para casa princesa guerreira." Quinn abre a porta do carro ainda rindo com Rachel envergonhada do outro lado.

* * *

Valeu a pena minha tentativa de drama?


	8. You and I

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado à serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertencem. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**You and I**

**Março 2017**

"Eu disse que você conseguiria outros papeis." Rachel diz animada após o brinde. Ela, Quinn, Santana e Brittany estavam aproveitando a segunda-feira de folga de Rachel para jantarem em um restaurante novo na cidade.

"Mas não pensei que pudesse ser algo ainda melhor."

"Protagonista nas telonas, espero que me leve para o Oscar heim loira."

"Lamento S, mas o 'mais um' no meu convite é da Rach." Quinn segura a mão da esposa sobre a mesa e beija seu rosto delicadamente. Elas estava radiante, a serie era um sucesso, a próxima temporada estava confirmada e todos os episódios da primeira temporada estavam concluídos.

"Mal posso esperar para ver vocês nas grandes cerimônias." Brittany diz animada.

"Se a Fabray fizer um bom trabalho com a musica que me prometeu é possível que todas nos possamos ir ao Grammy."

"Estou fazendo o melhor S, garanto que antes mesmo de voltar de LA mando a musica para vocês."

"Eu posso escrever algumas coisas também San."

"Obrigada Rach, mas não confio nas musicas que você escreve sozinha, ainda tenho trauma com a 'Minha tiara'." A latina provoca a amiga e todas riem.

"Oras, depois eu escrevi 'Get it right'."

"Sabemos, e é por isso que Quinn vai ajudar você, se a nova musica ficar tão boa quanto 'Get it right' teremos o melhor dueto do ano."

"Conta sobre o filme Q." Brittany pede sabendo que assim as morenas parariam com a provocação. Todos sabiam que Rachel e Santana eram grandes amigas, mas adoravam se provocar mutuamente.

"Bom, acho que vai ser um grande desafio. É um drama e com uma historia muito boa."

"Se não tiver pelo menos um vampiro ou um lobisomem nem adianta que não vou assistir." Santana brinca.

"É um drama Santana, tem roteiro com nível de Oscar, vampiros e lobisomens não existem nem na imaginação dos personagens."

"Humpf, eu não vejo filmes sem vampiros, mutantes, lobisomens, super heróis ou duendes, a menos que sejam de terror ou tenham muita perseguição policial, tiros e sangue." Santana continua e Brittany pisca para Quinn.

"San, podemos ir ao cinema depois do jantar?"

"Claro bebe, o que você quer ver?"

"Naquele cinema perto de casa estão exibindo a versão 3D da Pequena Sereia, vamos?"

"Mas é claro Britt." Ela confirma contente até que percebe as gargalhadas das amigas e o sorriso da noiva. "Você fez de propósito."

"Claro. E quando o filme estrear você vai assistir." Brittany diz serie e Santana concorda. "Conta Q."

"Então, é um drama que envolve uma jovem família, o pai morre e a mãe fica sozinha com a responsabilidade dos 3 filhos. Ela tinha abandonado a carreira quando casou e agora viúva tem apenas as três crianças e sua melhor amiga." Quinn explica sem dar muitos detalhes.

"Qual a idade dela?" Santana pergunta agora interessada na conversa.

"Ela é um pouco mais velha do que eu, vou precisar envelhecer alguns anos, ela tem entre 28 e 30."

"A parte boa é que vou saber como minha esposa estará daqui a 6 ou 8 anos." Rachel brinca.

"Você poderia visitar a Q no set para ver se gosta do resultado."

"É uma ótima ideia Britt, posso sair de casa com uma garota de 22 anos e voltar com uma de 30." As quatro riem da brincadeira.

"Espero que você goste do resultado." Quinn fala baixinho para a esposa.

"Não tenho duvida disso." Rachel responde e dá um beijo no rosto da loira.

* * *

**Abril 2017**

Rachel Berry sempre gostou de viajar, sempre que podia visitava NY com seus pais. As viagens para visitar os avos e amigos dos pais também eram comuns na infância da garota, mas essa era Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry-Fabray era diferente, ainda gostava de viajar, mas sem os avos para visitar e com a maioria dos amigos morando perto ou a visitando com frequência, ela não precisava sair da cidade. Hoje as viagens de Rachel giravam em torno de uma bela loira, não era a primeira vez que saia em férias desde a estreia da peça, tirou o mês quando se casou e alguns dias em dezembro. Rachel zelava pelo profissionalismo, mas estava desesperada, quando no ensaio errou a letra da musica tema da peça três vezes seguidas, a mesma musica que cantava desde os quatro anos de idade, tinha certeza que precisava descansar. Na hora olhou para o diretor e disse '10 dias' ele concordou e a morena saiu do palco relaxada. Foi para casa, arrumou uma mala, pegou Arthur e foi à casa de Brittany e Santana, onde deixou o cãozinho. Depois seguiu para o aeroporto.

"Quinn?"

"_Oi Rach, tudo bem? Como estão as coisas por ai?"_

"Tudo ótimo amor." Rachel fala ao telefone sentada sobre a mala na porta do aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles.

"_Sua voz esta estranha, tem certeza?"_

"Claro Quinn. Deixa te perguntar uma coisa em que hotel você está?"

"_Hotel? Chateau Marmont. Mas você sabe disso, já te falei."_

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas onde fica exatamente?"

"_Rachel, por acaso você esta em LA?"_

"Então, eu precisava te ver."

"_Onde você tá?"_

"Na frente do LAX, não sei pra onde ir." A morena responde quase chorando e Quinn sorri.

"_Eu vou demorar para chegar ai, pega um taxi, eu to no estúdio ainda."_

"E onde fica o estúdio?" Ela pergunta já a caminho dos táxis que estavam parados na frente do aeroporto.

"_É só falar que você vai para o set da FOX, todos sabem chegar aqui."_

"Eu não."

"_Mas você também não sabe chegar em muitos lugares em Lima ou NY, você tem um péssimo senso de direção." _A loira provoca_._

"Ha ha ha. Continua com as piadinhas que eu volto pra NY agora mesmo." Ela afasta um pouco o telefone e diz para o taxista que quer ir para FOX, ele concorda e após abrir a porta para ela coloca sua mala no porta malas. "To saindo agora, não faço idéia de quanto tempo levo."

"_Vou avisar o diretor e pedir que liberem sua entrada, é o estúdio 16."_

"Obrigada amor, até daqui a pouco. Boa gravação ai."

"_Até, te amo Rach."_

"Também te amo Q." Elas desligam e Rachel chama o motorista. "Não sei se isso interfere alguma coisa, mas preciso ir para o estúdio 16."

"Esse é fácil de chegar, vou poder deixar a senhora pertinho."

"Obrigada." Ela fica realmente aliviada.

"Primeira vez em LA?"

"Não, mas a primeira vez indo a um estúdio."

"Vai ver os artistas? É um programa muito comum dos turistas." Ele tenta conversar.

"Mais ou menos, vou visitar minha esposa que esta gravando um filme lá, acho que podemos considerar um momento fã." Eles continuam conversando pelo caminho com o gentil motorista explicando alguns lugares que considerava interessante no trajeto. 30 minutos depois ela chega à FOX. Enquanto Rachel se apresenta no portão o taxista trás sua mala, logo sua entrada é liberada e com um aperto de mãos eles se despedem.

"Boa sorte em LA, deseje sorte à sua esposa também, espero que o filme seja um sucesso. Tentarei assistir quando lançar." Ele diz animado, no caminho Rachel havia lhe dito o nome do filme.

Um garoto vem correndo até a portaria.

"Rachel Berry-Fa... Fabray?" Ele pergunta ofegante.

"Sou eu."

"Me acompanhe, por favor." Ele a cumprimenta e quando vê a mala se oferece para carregá-la.

"Quinn está ocupada?"

"Ela começou a gravar uma cena e não podia interromper. Pediu que eu viesse buscar a senhora."

"Não me chame de senhora, por favor, me chame de Rachel, você não deve ser muito mais novo do que eu e fico me sentindo velha." O garoto sorri e concorda.

"Scotty." Ele se apresenta e tranquilamente eles seguem ate o estúdio, antes de entrarem no estúdio o garoto leva a morena até o trailer da loira onde deixaria sua mala. "Quinn disse que você também é atriz." O garoto comenta ao ver o quanto a diva estava maravilhada com o ambiente.

"Sim, mas meu ramo não é o cinema ou a TV, pelo menos não agora, quem sabe um dia."

"Teatro?" Ele pergunta e ela concorda.

"Broadway." Responde sorrindo.

"Uau, estive uma vez na Broadway, meus pais me levaram para ver Rei Leão, foi uma das coisas mais impressionantes que vi na vida."

"É mesmo muito lindo, foi um dos primeiros que assisti." Eles continuam conversando enquanto caminham para o estúdio. Já no set Rachel observa a esposa atuar, ainda que já tivesse visto algumas gravações da série que Quinn participava, estar num set de filme era grandioso.

"E corta!" O diretor grita encerrando a cena. "Amanhã começamos cedo, Quinn vou precisar de você à tarde, quero terminar algumas cenas em que você não aparece pela manhã." Ele explica à atriz principal. Ainda conversando com ele Quinn percebe a presença da esposa ao lado de Scotty.

"It's been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you."* Rachel canta baixinho para a esposa que caminha com um sorriso imenso até ela.

"Assim espero." Quinn brinca e abraça a morena.

"Senti tanto sua falta."

"Também amor." Com os braços na cintura da morena Quinn a puxa ainda mais para perto e beija sua cabeça. "Vem conhecer meu diretor."

"Ora se não é a famosa Rachel Berry de que tanto ouço falar."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela estende a mão para cumprimentar o diretor.

"O prazer é meu." Olhando para Quinn ele continua. "Se soubesse que sua esposa viria poderia ter remarcado as cenas de amanhã."

"Foi uma surpresa." Rachel explica colocando o braço entorno da cintura da esposa.

"Não se preocupe Steve."

"Se tudo correr como esperamos mais 20 dias e encerramos tudo."

"Tem sido maravilhoso gravar aqui, mas não vejo a hora de voltar para casa."

"Eu sei, estamos um pouco adiantados, logo logo você estará de volta a NY."

"Obrigada Steve." Quinn agradece sinceramente.

"Aproveitem meninas." Ele se despede e as garotas seguem para o estacionamento onde pega o carro alugado.

"Fico feliz por você ter vindo." Quinn fala feliz enquanto sai do estúdio e segue em direção ao hotel.

"Um mês sem te ver Q, não aguentava mais."

"Não vejo a hora de voltar para casa."

"Ount, falta pouco amor." Rachel sorri para a loira.

"Estava planejando em ir semana que vem para NY, passar o final de semana."

"Você acha que eu deixaria você sozinha no seu aniversario? Nunca."

"Por isso eu planejava ir."

"Mas agora estou aqui, quem sabe podemos falar com sua mãe para ela vir também."

"Nah, depois eu comemoro com ela, você vai estar aqui e isso já é mais do que o suficiente."

"Você é quem sabe, podemos fazer uma super festa." Rachel sugere animada imaginando um luau ou uma festa no hotel.

"Ou podemos ficar só nós duas aqui e você me acompanha nas aulas de surf que estou fazendo."

"Surf? Não é meio perigoso? E quando você arruma tempo para surf?"

"Eu não gravo 24 horas por dia, e duas vezes na semana gravo apenas à tarde assim aproveito para aprender algo novo. Surf é bem divertido." Quinn responde timidamente.

"Você sempre me surpreende, sabia?"

"Isso é bom, eu espero."

"Isso é ótimo."

* * *

"Quinn corre aqui." A morena chama a esposa que está no banho. Rachel já estava em LA há alguns dias e era o primeiro dia de folga de Quinn.

"Rachel?" Quinn sai correndo do banheiro ainda se enrolando na toalha.

"Vem ver isso." Rachel aponta para o notebook apoiado em suas pernas.

"Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa." A loira fala aliviada.

"Mas aconteceu, Santana me mandou um e-mail."

"Nossa, se um e-mail dela te deixa assim não quero estar por perto quando ela te ligar." Quinn provoca e senta ao lado de Rachel que vira os olhos para ela.

"Olha, só não vou falar nada porque esse e-mail é muito especial." Ela bate na cama pedindo que Quinn sente-se ao seu lado e então liga o vídeo. Nos primeiros acordes a loira percebe ser a musica que escrevera com a esposa, ela tinha concluído os últimos detalhes poucos dias depois de vir para LA, mas não fazia ideia que as morenas já tinham gravado a música, e menos ideia ainda de que elas fariam um clipe. Tudo bem que era um clipe da gravação, imagens de Santana e Rachel conversando, ensaiando e gravando. Quinn não conseguiria mensurar o orgulho que sentia da esposa e da melhor amiga nesse momento.

"Eu..."

"Quinn?" Rachel chama ao perceber que a loira não conseguia falar nada. "Você não gostou?"

"Não gostar? Rachel ficou lindo."

"Mesmo?" A morena pergunta insegura.

"Ficou fantástico Rach, honestamente Santana sempre teve a única voz capaz de competir com a sua na época da escola, e nas poucas vezes que vocês se uniam para cantar ao invés de competir, o resultado era sempre maravilhoso."

"Santana falou que essa será uma das musicas de divulgação do cd."

"Isso... isso é grande Rach. Parabéns."

"Parabéns para nós Quinn, esse trabalho é tão seu quanto meu e da San. De que adiantam nossas vozes sem a sua música."

"Você também contribuiu."

"Ser sua musa não conta e dar palpite em alguns acordes também não." Rachel brinca.  
"Não fala assim, sem minha musa não teria música, pergunta pra S se ela escreveria alguma coisa se não fosse pela B."

"É, você pode ter razão." A morena brinca fazendo bico.

"Já tem previsão de lançamento? A primeira música sai na próxima semana, não é?"

"Isso, quando fui deixar o Arthur lá a San estava eufórica, ela vai fazer muito sucesso Quinn."

"Vai sim, nossa amiga vai ser famosa." Quinn fala orgulhosa.

"Você também, mal posso esperar pelas noticias nos sites de fofocas 'estrela do cinema e da TV vista jantando com famosa cantora- só amizade?'" Rachel ri da própria sugestão, levanta da cama e coloca o computador numa mesa encostada na parede.

"Só você pra pensar nisso Rach, só você."

"Mas é bem provável, em breve vocês duas serão muito famosas e qualquer encontro será motivo pra muitas noticias verdadeiras e falsas também."

"Espero que isso nunca seja um problema para nós caso se torne realidade." Quinn diz séria e Rachel volta a sentar na cama.

"Claro que não Quinn, antes de qualquer coisa eu confio em você e sei que se alguém tentar alguma coisa com você sua resposta será sempre não. Você se dedica a esse casamento tanto quanto eu."

"É verdade." Quinn concorda e olha para Rachel com uma cara de bagunça.

"O que foi?" Pergunta curiosa.

"Se bem conheço Santana, nós vamos adorar provocar essas noticias na mídia, só para provocar as pessoas."

"Você pode tirar a garota do posto de chefe das líderes de torcida, mas nunca tira a chefe das lideres de torcida da garota." Rachel brinca.

"Se você não gosta dos meus momentos 'chefe das lideres de torcida' posso devolver o meu uniforme para Sue." Quinn provoca empurrando a morena na cama.

"Você não faria isso." A loira levanta a sobrancelha e sorri desafiando a morena. "Não faça isso, por favor, adoro aquele uniforme."

"Eu sei muito bem o quanto você gosta daquele uniforme."

"Gosto principalmente do que vem dentro do uniforme."

"Você não vale nada Rachel."

"Quer me devolver pros meus pais?"

"Nunca meu amor, você é minha."

* * *

"Faz tempo desde que estive aí. Faz tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade. E dessa vez eu não partirei sem você." * (Tradução)


	9. Take my breath away

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Alguns avisos:

- eu não conheço os Estados Unidos, apenas através da internet, Google, Google maps e nos sites dos lugares que eu por ventura venha a citar na historia. Nesse capitulo as garotas vão viajar e o lugar que escolhi para esse passeio nunca fez parte dos meus planos para conhecer, assim, caso alguém realmente conheça, perdoe a falta de detalhes ou se algo não fizer sentido.

- uma coisa importante nesse capítulo, eu não sou cientista e o conhecimento que tenho em genética é pífio, mas pelo bem de nossas mentes sonhadoras na história 'Get Happy Happy Days Are Here Again' o mundo tem estudos muito mais avançados e os procedimentos citados aqui são possíveis e seguros.

* * *

**Take my breath away**

**Julho 2017**

Era a primeira vez desde a lua-de-mel em que Quinn e Rachel podiam curtir juntas as férias, e ainda mais importante era a primeira vez que Beth passaria parte das férias com a mãe. Quinn sempre quis que isso acontecesse, mas não achava que cabia a ela propor isso, não queria se intrometer na criação de Beth, pois temia que Shelby se afastasse por isso. Quando Rachel sugeriu uma viagem e perguntou o que Quinn diria de levar a garotinha com elas não foi preciso nem uma resposta da loira, seu rosto demonstrava toda euforia com a ideia. Na mesma hora Rachel ligou para a mãe que concordou com a ideia, no dia seguinte as três mulheres já estavam reunidas programando tudo. Ter Shelby e Beth morando em NY era muito bom, elas se encontravam com frequência, Quinn buscava Beth na escola sempre que podia e era comum a garota passar alguns finais de semana com elas.

"Uau." Beth olha impressionada para o parque a sua frente, de mãos dadas com Quinn e Rachel elas param na entrada do Magic Kingdom Park na Disney, as mulheres trocam olhares, sabendo exatamente o que a garota sentia.

"É lindo não?" Rachel pergunta e a garotinha apenas balança a cabeça.

"A primeira vez que estive aqui eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade." Quinn comenta.

"É muito bonito."

"Você vai ver lá dentro, é fantástico." Poucos minutos depois as garotas já estavam dentro do parque, Beth estava impressionada com tudo que via, Rachel e Quinn caminhavam atrás dela que ia à frente, querendo ver tudo que o parque oferecia.

"Eu quero um bebe." Rachel fala de repente, fazendo Quinn parar na hora e olhar para ela.

"O que?" Beth olha para trás e vê as mulheres paradas.

"Eu quero um bebe Quinn, eu sei que você também quer."

"Eu quero, claro que sim, não vejo a hora de ter uma mini Rachel correndo pela sala só de fralda, brincando com o Arthur, ver você grávida." Quinn responde sinceramente, animada com a ideia, as imagens já se formavam em sua mente e eram perfeitas.

"Mãe?" Beth chama voltando em direção às mulheres.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde?" A loira sugere e Rachel concorda.

"Claro amor, vamos aproveitar o parque."

"Vamos e quem sabe na próxima vez que voltarmos já não teremos mais algumas crianças conosco."

"Eu até consigo imaginar a Beth adolescente reclamando das crianças menores."

"Será que podemos conhecer o parque?" Beth para na frente das duas com as mãos na cintura fazendo as mulheres rirem.

"O que você quer fazer primeiro Beth?" Quinn pergunta animada.

"Tudo mãe, precisamos conhecer tudo."

"Nós vamos conhecer tudo Beth, mas o parque é muito grande." Rachel explica e a garota parece frustrada, ela só quer brincar, qual é a dificuldade nisso?

"Vamos Mickey's Toontown, depois Fantasyland e Tomorrowland, amanha podemos ir ver o restante." Quinn diz e Beth sorri. "O que me diz Beth?"

"Perfeito, agora vamos?" Rachel ri e segue a garota que já descia a rua principal.

Depois de brincar muito, correr, comer, comprar souveniers, brinquedos e tudo que Beth poderia pedir, as três seguiram para o hotel, o dia foi cansativo e extremamente divertido. Elas chegam ao hotel com Beth já dormindo, Quinn a pega nos braços e sem acordá-la sobem para o quarto. Enquanto a loira dá banho numa Beth extremamente sonolenta e, por isso, de mau humor, Rachel separa as roupas da garota e prepara sua cama.

"Boa noite querida." Quinn coloca Beth na cama.

"Boa noite mãe, boa noite Rach. Amo vocês." Ela fala já dormindo. Quinn e Rachel sorriem ao ouvir isso.

"Nós também te amamos pequena." Quinn diz e dá um beijo na menina antes de se levantar. Enquanto se preparam para deitar a conversa sobre filhos não sai da cabeça das garotas. Já de banho tomado e vestindo seus pijamas Quinn e Rachel sentam na cama para conversar.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" Quinn pergunta sabendo que Rachel deve ter algo planejado.

"Eu fiz algumas pesquisas, tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo." A loira sorri da timidez da esposa.

"Quanto tempo?"

"Desde que você me pediu em casamento." Rachel fica corada com a admissão. "Eu quero muito ter um bebe com você. Na verdade eu quero vários."

"O que você descobriu nas pesquisas?"

"Como você quer fazer isso Quinn? Quem deve ter o primeiro bebe? Quais são os seus planos?" Rachel ansiosa levanta da cama.

"Amor, conta o que você já pesquisou, vamos ver primeiro o como engravidar, depois quem e quando." Quinn diz tentando acalmar a esposa.

"Tudo bem, nos sabemos como funciona inseminação artificial e na nossa idade é perfeito. É simples, fácil e podemos escolher os doadores. Mas eu quero ter o seu bebe, quero que seja nosso filho em todos os sentidos."

"Você mais do que ninguém sabe que não há diferença em ser filho biológico ou não..."

"Eu sei Quinn, mesmo. Mas eu quero ter a possibilidade de ter um bebe meu e seu, uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes com personalidade de diva e uma linda voz." A imagem citada por Rachel se forma na mente das duas. "Ou quem sabe uma morena de olhos castanhos com a sua atitude, meiga e delicada."

"Podemos ter as duas."

"Podemos ter quantas você quiser Quinn, mas eu quero que sejam nossas."

"Onde faremos isso?"

"No Canadá."

"Como será feito isso?"

"É necessário um tratamento hormonal, em nos duas, serão coletados alguns óvulos e em laboratório eles serão modificados para que se crie um embrião."

"É seguro?"

"Sim." Rachel afirma segura. Quinn olha para o chão e depois de alguns instantes continua. Rachel sabia que a esposa precisa de alguns minutos para assimilar as informações.

"Se não der certo, se acontecer algo errado?"

"Se não der certo nos faremos como a maioria das pessoas fazem, vamos procurar um doador e faremos a inseminação, se ainda assim não der certo podemos adotar."

"Quanto tempo precisamos esperar? Tem algum especialista próximo?"

"De três a quatro meses de preparação e o especialista mais próximo é na Universidade Columbia."

"Pertinho de casa, isso é bom. Mas também, o medico poderia ser em Seatle ou LA, nos daríamos um jeito."

"Sem duvida." Ela puxa a mão de Quinn até seus lábios e a beija delicadamente. "Fico feliz por você concordar com isso."

"Eu fico feliz por você ter sugerido, de onde veio essa vontade?"

"Nossa vida tá tão boa, nossas carreiras estão indo de vento em popa, ganhei meu segundo Tony como melhor atriz, um de melhor musical, a peça é um sucesso. Você terminou dois filmes, muitos outros vão aparecer, a série já é muito reconhecida e vai ser um sucesso ainda maior. Nós temos o dinheiro pra isso, a única coisa que faltava era ter essa conversa."

"Uma ultima pergunta e depois vamos dormir."

"Diga."

"Como vamos decidir quem engravida primeiro?"

"Pensei que você fosse se candidatar para a primeira gestação."

"Por mim tanto faz, desde que no próximo ano eu tenha uma miniatura sua nos braços para mimar eu concordo com qualquer uma de nós engravidando."

"Perfeito." Rachel sorri e da um beijo apaixonado na esposa.

"Eu te amo Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray."

"Também te amo Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray."

"Melhor irmos dormir, amanhã teremos uma garotinha eufórica pronta para brincar." Quinn levanta a coberta e se deita.

"Pelo que pude perceber hoje Beth não era a única animada hoje."

"O que posso dizer, eu adoro a Disney."

"Mal posso esperar pelo Sea World, adoro aquele lugar."

"Temos ainda nove dias na Disney Rach, vamos aproveitar todos os lugares." Já deitadas Quinn abraça a esposa por trás. "Boa noite Rachie."

"Boa noite Quinnie."

* * *

O resto da viagem seguiu tranquilamente, elas voltaram para concluir o passeio no Magic Kingdom e conheceram todos os outros parques do complexo. Beth ficou encantada com o Sea World, Quinn e Rachel pareciam crianças no parque da Universal onde puderam aproveitar as atrações do mundo de Harry Potter. Em nenhum momento durante a viagem a conversa do primeiro dia foi lembrada, aquilo não saia da cabeça de nenhuma das garotas, mas não era necessário pensar nisso durante a viagem, elas sabiam que seria a primeira coisa a ser decidida tão logo voltassem a NY.

"Mãe?" Beth andava de mãos dadas com Rachel e chama a mãe que caminhava atrás delas com varias malas no carrinho.

"Sim querida."

"Podemos vir nas férias no final do ano?" A garotinha estava tão eufórica com a viagem que não queria deixar o hotel.

"Não sei se poderemos voltar no final do ano, mas prometo que voltaremos, tudo bem?" Ela sugere e Beth sorri.

"Ano que vem então?"

"Não sei se poderemos ir a Disney ano que vem, mas você certamente vai viajar conosco." Rachel responde já pensando numa Quinn grávida nessa mesma época no próximo ano.

"Mas não vale ir pra Lima."

"Você tem razão, nos vamos pensar num lugar divertido." Quinn explica e a garota finalmente parece satisfeita. Já fora do aeroporto Rachel chama um taxi e assim que todas as malas já estão no carro elas seguem para casa. Shelby, assim que saísse do trabalho, iria ao apartamento da filha buscar a caçula. Cansada da viagem logo Beth adormece nos braços de Quinn, acordando apenas quando chegam ao prédio. A loira mais velha acorda a filha para que saiam do taxi. O motorista descarrega o porta-malas e com a ajuda do porteiro elas levam tudo para o apartamento.

"Vou ligar pra B avisando que já chegamos." Quinn avisa já levando uma mala para o quarto. Rachel organiza a mala de Beth e seus muitos presentes na sala e quando a loira retorna do quarto ela já levava as ultimas malas.

"O que ela disse?" A morena pergunta.

"Elas vem mais tarde trazer ele." Ambas sorriem em saber que logo verão seu garoto.

"Ótimo."

"Rachie eu posso dormir aqui hoje?" A loirinha abraça Rachel ela e Quinn voltam para a sala.

"Pensei que você quisesse ir pra casa mostrar seus brinquedos novos pra mãe e contar tudo sobre a viagem."

"Eu quero, mas queria ficar mais um pouquinho com vocês." Ela diz timidamente.

"Por mim tudo bem, mas vamos perguntar pra mãe quando ela vier."

"Ebaaa!" A menina corre para pegar seus brinquedos. Pouco tempo depois Beth e a mãe estão sentadas no chão brincando enquanto Rachel as observa esperando o jantar chegar. Shelby chega junto com Brittany e Santana, por coincidência se encontraram na porta do prédio.

"Mamãe!" A garotinha corre em direção à mãe que a recebe de braços abertos ao entrar no apartamento.

"Saudade de você bebe."

"Eu não sou um bebe, já tenho sete anos." Ela diz indignada mostrando a idade em suas mãos. Shelby ri e abraça Rachel. Quinn cumprimenta as amigas.

"Oi querida, como foi a viagem?"

"Oi mãe, foi ótima. Nos divertimos muito, não foi Beth?"

"Foi. Arthur." Ela fica eufórica ao ver o cachorrinho que tanto adora.

"Aproveitaram muito?" Santana pergunta enquanto Shelby cumprimenta Quinn.

"Foi maravilhoso, muito bom mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que não ia lá." Rachel explica animada.

"Lembra a ultima vez que fomos Q? No início do colegial, tia Judy e mamãe nos levaram."

"Foi muito bom." Quinn sorri ao lembrar da viagem que Fez com a prima.

"Vocês se divertiram e eu fiquei em casa, meus pais não me deixaram ir." Santana faz bico e cruza os braços.

"Cuidado Santana, as pessoas vão começar a pensar que você é gentil e tem sentimentos." Rachel provoca.

"Olha como fala Hobbit." Santana ameaça e abraça a amiga. "Cadê meus presentes?"

"Só você Santana Lopes, só você." Beth corre para sala onde sabe estar a mala dos presentes.

"Melhor irmos atrás da Beth, ela estava super ansiosa para mostrar tudo que ganhou, e fique tranquila S, nos trouxemos um presente para você." As mulheres se espalham pela sala esperando para ver o que as garotas trouxeram e tudo que Beth ganhou. Todos ganham presentes, inclusive Arthur, que para desespero de Rachel, realmente se diverte com os pacotes abertos dos presentes.

* * *

A/N 2- Criar embriões através de dois óvulos ainda não é possível, mas se assistimos filmes e séries com vampiros, bruxas, demônios e zumbis, por que não aproveitar uma fic em que duas mulheres são capazes de ter um filho biologicamente das duas? Eu sei que é algo utópico, mas prefiro acreditar que isso um dia será possível.


	10. We are young

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**We are young**

**Agosto 2017**

Engravidar era mais difícil do que parecia, quando engravidou de Beth tudo foi muito simples, mas agora quando Quinn realmente queria um bebe tudo era mais difícil. Alguns dias depois de retornarem da viagem elas conseguiram uma consulta com o especialista na Universidade de Columbia, as orientações eram simples, deveriam tomar alguns remédios para estimular a ovulação e algum tempo depois iriam ao Canadá retirar os óvulos que seriam preparados e então formado um embrião que seria implantado na futura gestante, gestante esta que ainda era uma incógnita, elas ainda não haviam decidido quem teria o primeiro bebe.

"Quinn você ta pronta?" Rachel chama a loira.

"Quase." Quinn se olhava no espelho dando os últimos retoques, a equipe que havia ajudado na preparação dela e de Rachel já havia ido embora, mas a loira não queria nada fora do lugar. Dentro de alguns minutos elas estariam se dirigindo à premier do filme, era um grande evento, alem de ser o primeiro filme de Quinn como protagonista.

"Você esta linda." Rachel a elogia ao ver a esposa entrar na sala.

"Obrigada, você também está linda." Quinn dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel e pega sua mão. A limusine já as esperava na porta do prédio.

Era o segundo evento de lançamento do filme, uma premier em LA tinha acontecido duas noites antes, porém Rachel não pôde acompanhar a esposa. Quinn estava eufórica para que a morena assistisse seu filme, ela achava estranho assistir sua própria atuação, percebia muitas falhas, mas Rachel dizia que essas falhas estavam apenas nos olhos críticos da atriz e seu trabalho era sempre muito bom.

"Falei com a Amy." Quinn comenta assim que elas sentam-se para aguardar o inicio do filme.

"Sobre?"

"Possibilidades de trabalho durante a gravidez."

"Ela sabia que um dia isso aconteceria."

"Foi exatamente o que ela disse." A loira ri lembrando do momento em que a agente disse exatamente isso.

"Então, o que vocês concluíram?"

"Que se tivermos um bebe entre maio e junho eu consigo voltar às gravações em agosto, ainda que eu leve o bebe."

"Quer dizer que você vai engravidar?"

"Quer dizer que andei pensando nisso e se você concordar eu adoraria." Quinn diz timidamente, Rachel sorri e coloca a mão na barriga da esposa.

"Não vejo a hora de sentir nosso bebe aqui."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo mesmo. Sempre achei que você é a mulher mais linda que já vi e lembro de quando você estava grávida de Beth, o brilho que saia de você." Rachel pausa recordando essa época. "Você estava maravilhosa."

"Eu chorava todas as noites e tinha olheiras, minha vida estava um caos, como eu poderia estar bonita?"

"Não sei amor, mas você estava estonteante." A morena pega a mão da esposa. "Mal posso esperar por ver você ainda mais linda do que naquela época."

"Eu te amo Rach."

"Te amo mais Q." Quinn encerra o momento com um longo beijo, eram apenas os lábios se tocando, mas era firme e transmitia todo carinho e dedicação que uma tinha pela outra.

* * *

**Setembro 2017**

"Rachel, Quinn, bem vindas, como estão?" Dr. Martin, o especialista em reprodução as recebe animado com a visita.

"Muito Bem." "Tudo ótimo." Dizem as duas simultaneamente.

"Fico feliz. Animadas para os resultados exames?" Pela atitude dela as garotas estavam animadas, eram os últimos exames, o próximo passo era seguir para o Canadá.

"Por favor, estamos muito ansiosas." Rachel comenta, o médico abre os prontuários no computador e começa a verificar os resultados, poucos minutos depois ele volta a olhar para as garotas.

"Muito bem senhoras, parece que tudo está exatamente como esperamos, podemos marcar com a clínica em Toronto, o procedimento para ser feito ainda este mês deve ser concluído em até cinco dias, será que vocês conseguem?"

"Nós podemos ir hoje se for necessário."

"Também não há necessidade de correr Rachel, mas quanto mais rápido melhor."

"Rachel tem razão, podemos ir hoje."

"Sendo assim, quanto antes melhor. Gostariam de repassar como será o procedimento?"

"Por favor." Quinn diz querendo memorizar todos os detalhes. O médico chama a secretaria e pede que ela agende com a clínica.

"Muito bem, vocês passarão pela captação dos óvulos, procedimento que leva apenas alguns minutos, com uma sedação leve, apenas para relaxar, pois é um pouco dolorido. Em seguida os óvulos serão estimulados e modificados a fim de criar o pré-embrião. De 48 a 72 horas depois os pré embriões serão implantados, esse procedimento é bem mais tranquilo que a coleta, não precisa de sedação, a única exigência é um repouso de cerca de 20 minutos." Ele explica as deixando aliviadas, não era a primeira vez que ouviam cada uma dessas palavras, mas ouvi-las novamente era sempre útil. "Durante dois dias nada de atividades físicas, nada que exija muito do corpo ou desgaste demais. Sexo só depois do segundo dia e não marquem o voo de retorno para antes desse período também."

"Quanto tempo para confirmar?"

"12 dias para um exame de sangue. Nesse período também podem tentar um teste de farmácia, mas com tão pouco tempo ele pode ser impreciso." Ele explica.

"Vamos aguardar o procedimento e quando estivermos próximas ao 12° dia pensaremos em como vamos descobrir." Rachel sugere.

"Se me permitem, eu sugeriria que não se preocupem com o dia, relaxem, levem suas vidas naturalmente, depois do 2° dia do procedimento, e tentem esquecer do que foi feito. A ansiedade pode ser prejudicial para fixação do embrião."

"Tentaremos doutor." Quinn diz segura. A secretaria bate na porta e entra ao ser chamada pelo médico. Ela entrega um papel a ele que a agradece.

"Vocês disseram que conseguem ir hoje, estão dispostas a fazer o procedimento amanhã?"

"Sim, acho que não teremos problemas em chegar lá ainda hoje."

"Podemos agendar para amanhã na parte da tarde, o que acham?"

"Perfeito." As duas respondem animadas. Ele entrega um cartão com o endereço da clínica, horário e as orientações necessárias.

"Boa sorte, espero vê-las em breve para confirmar a gravidez."

"Obrigada Dr." Quinn agradece e logo elas se despedem do médico. Saem do consultório e após mais algumas recomendações da secretaria elas seguem a caminho de casa para se prepararem para a viagem.

"O que está fazendo?" Quinn pergunta quando entram no carro e percebe Rachel mexendo no telefone.

"Procurando as passagens, tem varias opções."

"Que esposa eficiente a minha." A loira brinca e antes de dar a partida no carro dá um beijo no rosto da morena.

"Quando chegarmos em casa vou organizar nossa mala, você poderia levar o Arthur para o Pet Hotel, já que Brittana está em LA ou podemos tentar deixá-lo com Kleine." Rachel sugere ainda mexendo no telefone.

"Vou ligar pro Blaine então, eles sabem que os chamamos pelos nomes de casal?"

"Não sei, mas já ouvi tanto Santana quanto Kurt se referirem a nós como Faberry."

"Faberry? Gostei disso."

"Fui eu que escolhi." Rachel olha para Quinn sorrindo. "Santana e Kurt quando querem sabem ser bem criativos e esse foi o único nome que considerei adequado."

"Quais foram as outras ideias?"

"Você não vai querer saber."

"É, provavelmente não."

"Não mesmo, a maioria envolvia alguns dos apelidos nada carinhosos que Santana nos deu ao longo dos anos." Quinn olha assustada já imaginando o que a melhor amiga poderia ter criado.

* * *

O dia da implantação demorou a chegar, tudo bem que fazia apenas quatro dias que Rachel e Quinn haviam saído de NY, mas estavam tão eufóricas e ansiosas que o tempo parecia não andar. Parado mesmo o tempo ficou quando chegaram na clinica. Quando foram a clinica para retirar os óvulos elas estavam muito animadas, perguntaram mil coisas para os médicos responsáveis pelo tratamento, fizeram exatamente o que lhes foi orientado, Quinn continuou tomando todos os medicamentos necessários.

"Rachel por que você tá chorando?" Quinn pergunta à esposa que tem lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto Quinn permanece deitada aguardando os médicos para finalizarem a inseminação.

"Porque estou emocionada Quinn. Estamos realmente fazendo um bebe." Rachel diz quase soluçando.

"Amor." A loira fala carinhosa. "Vem aqui." A diva que até então aguardava sentada vai até a esposa. "Eu te amo muito Rach." A morena sorri com a fofura de Quinn em lhe chamar pertinho só pra dizer isso e aproxima seus lábios aos da loira.

"Também te amo Quinnie." Elas se beijam delicadamente por alguns segundos até serem interrompidas pelo médico que tosse ao entrar na sala.

"Desculpe interromper." Elas coram na hora e Rachel se afasta da maca onde Quinn está. "Você pode ficar ai Rachel, não precisa se afastar." Ele percebe que na hora em que a morena se afasta Quinn parece ficar tensa. "Assim como a coleta dos óvulos a inseminação é um pouco descontável, conversar com Quinn pode deixá-la um pouco mais calma." Ele orienta e Rachel volta a se aproximar. Enquanto ele prepara tudo Rachel segura a mão de Quinn. Quando percebe que a esposa se mexe um pouco por causa do procedimento a morena coloca a mão em seu queixo a fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

'Muito Obrigada Lucy Quinn. Eu te amo.' Ela apenas mexe os lábios, sem emitir som algum. Agora era Quinn quem tinha lagrimas nos olhos, o momento era muito especial, e diferente da primeira vez que engravidou, numa noite de alguns _keep collers_ a mais e um momento nada especial, esse momento era magico. Ela estava com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, amava Rachel como nunca imaginou possível e sabia que isso era reciproco. Elas confiavam uma na outra, se completavam e nesse momento estavam fazendo a coisa mais perfeita que um casal poderia alcançar. Com todo carinho do mundo Rachel limpa as lagrimas dos olhos e rosto da esposa que sorri em agradecimento. Com a mão direita ela faz sinal para que a morena se aproxime.

"Te amo muito Rachel Barbra, obrigada por tudo." Ela fala baixinho quando seus lábios estão tocando delicadamente os de Rachel. Elas aprofundam um pouco mais o beijo e curtem o momento. As mãos de Rachel agora seguravam delicadamente o rosto de Quinn que tinha as mãos nos cabelos da morena.

O procedimento já tinha acabado, mas ao perceber o carinho e amor naquele ambiente o médico optou por deixá-las à vontade e saiu da sala, elas estavam tão perdidas naquela bolha que provavelmente só sairiam dela quando fossem chamadas para voltar ao consultório depois dos 20 minutos de repouso.

Após algumas batidas na porta a enfermeira entra na sala encontrando as duas abraçadas, Rachel continuava em pé ao lado da loira na maca, seu rosto apoiado no travesseiro ao lado de Quinn falando algo em seu ouvido, deveriam ser coisas doces pela fisionomia do rosto da loira.

"As senhoras já podem ir para o consultório." A enfermeira ajuda Quinn a sair da maca, deixando o local para que a mulher possa se vestir. Poucos minutos depois elas estão no consultório aguardando o médico.

"Muito bem senhoras, agora precisamos aguardar." Ele diz seguro de que tudo correrá como o esperado. "O médico de voces em NY já explicou que o exame de sangue pode ser feito em 12 dias?"

"Sim, e também disse que se pudermos esquecer do procedimento e levar uma vida normal isso pode ajudar." Quinn diz.

"Isso mesmo." Ele se levanta e as acompanha até a porta. "Qualquer coisa podem me ligar, qualquer duvida."

"Obrigada doutor." Rachel e Quinn falam juntas.

"Boa sorte. Até qualquer hora." Ele diz sorrindo.

"Com todo respeito, espero não vê-lo em breve." Rachel brinca e Quinn dá um tapa em seu braço.

"Rachel!"

"Eu entendo, muitos pais falam isso." Ele diz entendendo a brincadeira da morena.

"Mas quem sabe dentro de um ou dois anos não voltamos a nos encontrar."

"Ficarei feliz com isso." Ele cumprimenta as duas e elas saem do consultório.

* * *

De volta ao hotel Quinn se deita e acaba dormindo, descansar por dois dias era uma das maiores recomendações e se o sucesso do procedimento dependesse disso, então Quinn passaria dois dias deitada.

"Rach?" Quinn diz sonolenta para uma Rachel jogada na cama com a mão em sua barriga. "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Falando com a nossa garotinha."

"Mas ela ainda nem existe."

"Ela vai existir e quero que ela saiba desde o primeiro momento o quanto é amada e querida por nós."

"Você vai estragar nossos filhos, mimar até não poder mais." Quinn comenta. Rachel dá um ultimo beijo na barriga da esposa e se deita ao seu lado.

"Farei por eles tudo que meus pais sempre fizeram por mim. Se ser mimada significa ser amada pelos pais e receber todo apoio do mundo eu os mimarei mesmo." A morena diz orgulhosa.

"Você vai ser uma excelente mãe. Você não faz ideia de como fico feliz em ter você ao meu lado para criar nossos filhos. Nós podemos não ser perfeitas, mas vamos fazer nosso melhor."

"Não tenho nenhuma duvida quanto a isso."


	11. You re Having my baby

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Meus agradecimentos a **annalemos** que disse que me disse que a técnica da fusão óvulo x óvulo existe sim, e no caso de animais se chama quimerismo. Como ela disse essa técnica poderia sim ser utilizada por um casal lésbico, mas algumas questões de ética dos cientistas não permite que sejam feitas. Quem sabe um dia a dignidade da pessoa humana e seus direitos fundamentais não consigam superar a ética sobre a concepção da reprodução natural.

* * *

**You´re Having my baby**

**Setembro 2017**

12 dias passaram voando, Quinn e Rachel estavam com tantas coisas na cabeça, era a estreia da segunda temporada da série, gravações de segunda a sexta, das 9 às 17, as apresentações de Rachel de quinta a domingo, as entrevistas, paparazzi. Muitas pessoas estavam atrás delas, o dueto com Santana havia sido lançado e fora um sucesso. Eram tantas coisas na cabeça das duas que os 12 dias já eram 20 e elas ainda não sabiam se Quinn estava ou não grávida.

"Está pronta amor?" Rachel chama a loira na porta do quarto. Ao perceber que ela não estava no local foi ao banheiro procurá-la. "Quinn?" Ela chama novamente antes de entrar no banheiro.

"Aqui." Quinn responde com voz de choro, o desespero que tomou conta de Rachel foi tão grande que se a porta não estivesse destrancada ela certamente seria destruída.

"Tá tudo bem amor?" A morena vê a esposa sentada no chão e decide sentar-se ao seu lado. Quinn estava pronta para o evento de lançamento da série, com um belo vestido verde encostada na parede do banheiro com as pernas esticadas em direção ao vaso e a cabeça inclinada para trás, seus saltos largados perto da banheira, como se tivessem sido atirados lá. Lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

"Eu to me sentindo mal."

"O que você tem?" Rachel se aproxima dela, passa a mão em sua testa na tentativa de ver se a loira está com febre ou algo do tipo. Antes que pudesse responder Quinn se apoia nos joelhos e ao se apoiar no vaso vomita o que quer que ainda exista em seu estomago.

"Eu não paro de vomitar."

"Você comeu algo diferente? O que você ta sentindo?"

"Não que eu me lembre." Ela responde chorosa com a cabeça apoiada no braço que estava sobre o vaso. "To enjoada, minha cabeça dói, to cansada, com sono."

"Quer ir ao médico?" Rachel pergunta passando o braço pelo ombro de Quinn, puxando-a para perto de si. Quinn apenas balança a cabeça negativamente. "Quer que eu ligue pra Amy e explique que você não está se sentindo bem?"

"Não, eu preciso ir." Quinn diz tentando se convencer de que podia fazer isso.

"Vem amor, escova os dentes, passa uma água no rosto e vamos ate a cozinha, vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer."

"Eu to com fome, mas não quero vomitar novamente."

"Vou fazer uma torrada então, com um pouco de chá."

"Tudo bem." Ela se levanta e parece ficar tonta. Rachel a segura e vão juntas até o quarto. Quando Quinn senta na beira da cama Rachel volta ao banheiro tentando encontrar algum remédio para o enjoo da esposa. Ela retorna alguns minutos depois com uma caixinha comprida nas mãos.

"Quinn, será que..." Ela não conclui, apenas mostra a caixa para a loira que sorri como se tudo agora fizesse sentido.

"Por que não pensei nisso antes?"

"Não faço idéia amor, nem passou pela minha cabeça também." Rachel entrega a caixa para Quinn.

"Eu vou..." Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro.

"Você quer que eu..."

"Não amor, eu já volto." Ela diz entrando no banheiro. Poucos minutos depois ela sai e volta a se sentar na cama após colocar o teste na mesa no canto do quanto, então elas aguardam o tempo certo.

"Quanto tempo?" Rachel pergunta.

"Entre um e dez minutos." Quinn responde e Rachel olha para o relógio ao lado da cama.

"Eu te amo Quinn."

"Também te amo Rach." Elas trocam um leve beijo. Alguns minutos se passam e Quinn olha para a esposa. "Você pode olhar?"

"Claro." Rachel se levanta e pega o teste sem nem olhar para ele. Volta a sentar ao lado da esposa e só então se permite olhar o resultado. Lagrimas começam a correr por seu rosto, essa talvez tenha sido a linha mais linda que Rachel já virá. Ela olha para Quinn e sorri.

"Rach?"

"Nós vamos ter um bebe Quinn!" Rachel praticamente grita, Quinn se joga em seus braços e a beija. "Você vai ter um filho meu." O sorriso da morena é tão grande que mal cabe em seu rosto.

"Por favor, não canta essa musica quando formos contar pros nossos pais." Quinn pede já chorando, lembrando-se da gravidez de Beth.

"Claro que não amor, não vou cantar nada, eu prometo." Rachel beija a cabeça da loira e a abraça ainda mais forte. Elas ficam alguns minutos abraçadas até Quinn se afastar um pouco.

"Nós precisamos ir." As lagrimas foram substituídas por um largo sorriso.

"Tem certeza que quer ir?"

"Eu prefiro ficar em casa, deitada na cama com você pensando em nossa garotinha, mas nós realmente precisamos ir, eu preciso esta lá."

"Então vamos, e quando voltarmos vamos aproveitar muito essa nossa novidade." Rachel beija Quinn profundamente. A morena ajoelha no chão e beija a barriga da esposa. "Eu e a mamãe te amos pequena, muito muito." Rachel olha para cima e ve o sorriso bobo e apaixonado de Quinn.

"Você é boba."

"Não ouve o que ela fala, eu não sou boba princesa, só estou perdidamente apaixonada por você." Rachel fala como se fosse realmente possível conversar com a filha.

"Eu disse, boba."

"Sua boba." A morena provoca ainda ajoelhada, mas agora com o rosto apoiado na barriga da loira.

"Só minha e não troco por nada."

"Ount." Rachel levanta e deposita um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa.

"Eu te amo tanto Rachel, nos vamos ter nossa garotinha."

"Teremos amor, muito em breve." Elas trocam ainda mais alguns beijos e carinhos e seguem para a festa.

* * *

**Dezembro de 2017**

O Natal chegou rápido, depois que confirmaram a gravidez as garotas não tiveram mais sossego, acrescentar consultas e exames a já atribulada rotina não era fácil. Quinn já estava com três meses e ninguém, além dela e Rachel, sabia da gravidez. Hiram, Leroy, Judy e Alberto estavam em NY para passar as festas com elas. Pra completar o ano na antevéspera de Natal seria a última apresentação de Funny Girl, a peça havia sido um enorme sucesso, mas existiam outras propostas e em comum acordo entre Rachel, os produtores e todos os envolvidos na série, foi decidido que ela chegaria ao fim. Quando surgiu o anuncio do termino do espetáculo diversas noticias foram divulgadas, algumas diziam que Rachel estava abandonando a peça para se dedicar a um possível revival de Rent, ela adoraria que isso fosse verdade, mas ainda não havia sido procurada sobre nada a esse respeito. Recentemente Rachel havia sido chamada para estrelar a nova versão do filme Funny Girl. Ela não cabia em si de alegria e esperava que o filme fizesse tanto sucesso quanto a peça fez.

Hiram e Leroy estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento das garotas, Quinn estava na poltrona conversando com os sogros e Alberto que ocupava o outro sofá. Rachel estava de um lado para o outro no apartamento organizando o jantar com a ajuda de Judy, Brittany e Blaine. Santana e Kurt haviam descido com Arthur para ele andar um pouco, o designer tinha feito um conjunto para o cãozinho composto por uma calça, suéter e botas, era a coisa mais fofa e foi o único presente trocado até agora, ele não se aguentava e quis entregar assim que chegou. Quinn logo vestiu Arthur que saiu todo metido para passear com o tio Kurt e a tia Santana.

"Eu ainda estou emocionado com o termino da peça, tanta coisa aconteceu desde a noite de estreia." Hiram dizia com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

"Foi realmente algo maravilhoso, sempre soube que Rachel era muito talentosa, mas a ultima apresentação foi fantástica." Alberto comentou.

"Ela se superou. Nunca imaginei que Rachel pudesse fazer algo assim. Ela é incrível, todas as apresentações foram impecáveis, mas essa foi realmente surpreendente." Quinn diz com orgulho da esposa. Leroy sorri das palavras da nora.

"Estamos falando mal de quem?" A morena entra na sala e entrega um copo de chá para a esposa.

"De você bebe." Hiram provoca.

"E onde vocês arrumaram algo ruim para falar de mim?"

"Como é modesta essa minha esposa." Quinn brinca e puxa a morena para se sentar em seu colo.

"Eu to suada Quinn." Rachel reclama tentando se levantar, mas isso só faz Quinn abraçá-la mais forte.

"Vocês são tão fofas." Brittany comenta ao ver a cena.

"Por falar em fofas Britt, quando você e Santana vão finalmente casar?" Judy pergunta sentando ao lado do namorado.

"Ai tia, não sei ainda. A San tá com muito compromisso por causa do disco, eu tenho feito muita coisa também, recebi algumas propostas. Mas não deve demorar muito."

"Que bom, estava falando sobre isso com sua mãe, ela tá ansiosa pelo casamento."

"Vocês acham bonito me deixar sozinho na cozinha?" Blaine entra na sala fingindo brigar com as mulheres que o ajudavam.

"O assunto aqui tava interessante Blaine, principalmente na parte que falavam de mim, pena que pararam quando cheguei." Rachel faz bico.

"Que frio lá fora, Kurt da próxima vez faça um conjunto desses pra mim, Arthur era o mais aquecido entre nós." Santana reclama, mas sorri ao ver a noiva na sala. "Oi."

"Oi." Brittany a abraça e beija seu rosto. "Nossa, você está realmente gelada." Kurt vai até Blaine que o abraça também. Arthur já sem a coleira corre para o colo das donas.

"Meu menino tá tão lindo e quentinho." Quinn diz apertando o cachorro em seus braços. O forno apita e Judy se levanta.

"Mais cinco minutos e quero todos à mesa, vamos servir o jantar." Ela segue para a cozinha com Rachel, Brittany e Blaine logo atrás.

O jantar corre tranquilamente, ou tranquilamente da forma como todas as reuniões de família costumam correr, com música, discussões, momentos de alegria, brincadeiras e muita conversa. Depois do jantar todos voltam para sala.

"Podemos trocar os presentes hoje? Não aguento esperar até amanhã." Rachel pergunta.

"Kurt já quebrou mesmo a tradição." Santana comenta.

"Por que não começamos uma nova então, trocar os presentes hoje é bem mais divertido." Quinn sugere. Todos concordam e aos poucos muitos presentes são entregues, muito papel rasgado fica no chão fazendo a alegria de Arthur. Depois que todos tinham ganhado seus presentes e aproveitavam mais um pouco da sobremesa Rachel vai até o quarto e volta com alguns envelopes. Quando entrega todos ela olha pra Quinn.

"Esse é o ultimo presente de vocês, esperamos que gostem." Ela diz corando na hora, Quinn e Rachel ficam paradas em pé esperando que todos abram. Dentro do envelope o mais recente ultrassom, com cerca de 18 semanas o bebe de cerca de 15 centímetros era bem nítido.

"Meu Deus!" Hiram diz assustado e animado ao mesmo tempo. Judy e Leroy choravam. Alberto sorria abraçando Judy. Kurt e Santana não podiam acreditar, como ficaram sabendo apenas agora? Brittany e Blaine não viam a hora de conhecer o bebe Faberry.

"Quanto tempo?" Judy diz tentando limpar as lágrimas e sorrindo largamente.

"18 semanas mãe." Quinn então levanta o casaco e mostra a já bem aparente barriguinha. Como era a segunda gestação da loira ela ficará nítida mais rapidamente.

"Oh meu Deus." A loira mais velha abraça a filha e a nora. "Parabéns meninas."

"Como?" Leroy pergunta emocionado depois que as garotas tinham recebido todos os abraços de parabenização.

"Bem, quando duas pessoas se amam muito..." Rachel começa, mas logo é cortada pelo pai.

"Essa parte eu sei muito bem mocinha, espere até que seus filhos façam isso com você."

"Ah papai." A morena abraça o pai que beija sua cabeça.

"Nós fizemos um tratamento de fusão de óvulos." Quinn explica.

"Como funciona isso?" Alberto pergunta curioso, nunca tinha ouvido falar em algo do tipo. Quinn e Rachel explicam tudo para a família, era emocionante poder dividir isso com eles, e mais emocionante ainda era pensar que no próximo ano teriam um bebe nessa época.

* * *

Gostaram?


	12. I Feel Pretty Unpretty

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**I Feel Pretty / ****Unpretty**

**Fevereiro 2018 **

Era noite de entrega do Oscar, Quinn era uma das indicadas na categoria "melhor atriz" e não podia estar mais feliz. Rachel estava eufórica com a indicação, pois não é todo dia que alguém tem a esposa indicada ao Oscar.

"Eu to horrível." A equipe de maquiagem tinha acabado de sair do quarto delas no hotel em LA e Quinn, que já era naturalmente linda, estava estonteante, era a mistura do brilho da gravidez com a maquiagem perfeitamente aplicada. Seu vestido, num tom de azul forte, marcava a barriga de forma a deixar a atriz ainda mais linda.

"O que?" Rachel pergunta assustada ao terminar de calçar seus belos saltos.

"Eu disse que estou horrível." A loira praticamente grita.

"Hei, pera ai. Você não está horrível."

"Olha pra mim Rachel, eu to enorme." Rachel balança a cabeça e segura as mãos da esposa.

"Quinn não diga isso. Se lembra do único dueto que fizemos no colegial?"

"Claro que lembro."

"O que dizia a letra?"

"Ah Rachel, cantávamos sobre como nos sentíamos feias."

"Sim, mas lembra do trecho em que eu dizia ter pena de quem não fosse eu aquela noite?" Quinn concorda e a morena continua. "Eu tenho pena dessas pessoas todas as noites, tenho pena de todos que não são eu e não podem ver a criatura mais linda que existe no mundo. Todas as pobres pessoas que não podem te ver ao acordar, com o rosto amassado e os olhos inchados e ainda ser a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Tenho pena de cada um que gostaria de ser como você, porque meu amor, ninguém, nem com a maior dedicação do mundo, pode chegar aos seus pés."

"Eu to feia, to gorda. Daqui a pouco a Santana vai começar a me chamara de Lucy Coboosey." Quinn senta na cama e sente as lágrimas ameaçarem cair de seus olhos.

"Nem que você tentasse você conseguiria ser feia meu amor. Você não esta gorda, você esta grávida, e particularmente estou gostando dessas novas curvas." Rachel sorri sugestivamente fazendo Quinn ameaçar um sorriso. "Quanto a Santana tentar te chamar assim, não se preocupe, se ela sequer cogitar a ideia eu mostro que posso não ser de Lima Heights, como ela finge ser, mas sei muito bem defender minha família." O sorriso de Quinn finalmente aparece.

"Obrigada."

"Você é linda Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray, a mulher mais linda que já vi. Nunca esqueça disso." Quinn agradece com um beijo nos lábios da morena. "Meu Deus Quinn, se em algum momento você duvidar disso entre em qualquer site dedicado a você, seus fãs a elogiam constantemente. Em quantas capas de revista você já apareceu? Quantas mulheres feias você já viu na Vogue? Na Cosmopolitan? Na Allure? Nenhuma Quinn, e você já apareceu nas duas primeiras e seu ensaio na Allure já está agendado."

"Eu gostei da capa da Cosmopolitan." Quinn sorri lembrando da foto tirada para a ultima edição da revista que tinha uma entrevista com as duas. "Tinha uma morena muito linda comigo."

"Eu gosto mais da loira na foto." Rachel responde olhando apaixonada para a esposa que sorri timidamente.

"Melhor irmos, não posso faltar na minha indicação ao Oscar."

"Na sua primeira indicação, você quer dizer, não?" Rachel diz sorrindo ao se levantar e oferecer as mãos para a esposa. Elas terminam os últimos retoques de maquiagem e saem para o evento, a limusine as esperava na porta do hotel.

* * *

"Quinn, Rachel?" Os paparazzi as chamavam enquanto elas caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho em direção ao evento. Amy ia a frente delas orientando com quem deveriam falar.

"Senhoras, estão ainda mais lindas esta noite." O entrevistador da Fox as elogia.

"Obrigada." Ambas dizem sorrindo.

"Animadas para o evento?"

"Muito, nossa, não tenho nem palavras pra descrever a emoção em estar aqui." Quinn diz emocionada.

"E você Rachel? Mês agitado para vocês não? Você está gravando a nova versão de Funny Girl e na ultima semana ganhou um Grammy pelo melhor dueto do ano com Santana Lopez. Parabéns."

"Obrigada. Esse ano começou muito agitado, as indicações, o filme, que tem sido um prazer imenso gravar e o Grammy, ainda não consigo acreditar que tenho um." Ela responde animada e Quinn ri.

"Ela realmente não consegue acreditar, tem noites que acordo e ela não esta na cama e quando saio para procurá-la geralmente encontro Rachel em dois lugares." Quinn começa fazendo Rachel corar.

"Quinn." A morena pede baixinho.

"Depois disso nós precisamos que você conte." O entrevistador provoca.

"O mais comum é encontrá-la no quarto do nosso bebe sentada na cadeira de balanço." A loira coloca a mão na barriga e Rachel coloca a mão sobre a mão da esposa. "Mas algumas noites encontro Rach na sala, parada olhando para a estante onde estão seus prêmios como se fosse uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos, admirando sem que pudesse tocar." Ela conclui fazendo o entrevistador rir e a morena ficar praticamente roxa de vergonha.

"Acho justo você agora revidar, contando alguma coisa também." Novamente provocando o entrevistador diz.

"Não, não posso fazer isso com ela, sabe os hormônios da gravidez?" Ela pergunta e o homem concorda. "Então, 99% das vezes eu sou o alvo dos hormônios, então é melhor não cutucar a onça ainda mais." Ela brinca e os três riem.

"Obrigada garotas, boa sorte hoje Quinn."

"Obrigada." Ela agradece e de mãos dadas com Rachel seguem em direção ao evento, porém, não sem antes pararem para mais algumas entrevistas.

* * *

A noite é animada, vários prêmios são entregues, Quinn tentava manter a calma, era a sua primeira indicação e ela honestamente não esperava sair com uma estatueta na mão, o filme havia ganho alguns prêmios técnicos como fotografia e trilha sonora e ainda concorria a melhor filme, porém era a primeira indicação individual da loira ao prêmio. Antes do anúncio da sua categoria seu celular tocou diversas vezes com inúmeras mensagens de apoio, desejando sorte. Nos intervalos ela e Rachel tiravam fotos com alguns de seus ídolos, que também participavam do evento, e postavam nas redes sociais, fazendo a alegria de seus fãs. A categoria de melhor atriz era a antepenúltima da noite e assim como as duas que a seguiam, melhor ator e melhor filme, era uma das mais concorridas.

Como era de se esperar o vencedor do premio de melhor ator no ano anterior sobe ao palco para entregar o premio de melhor atriz. Depois de um breve discurso e apresentação das indicadas ele anuncia a vencedora.

"E o Oscar vai para..." Enquanto ele faz a pausa dramática para abrir o envelope as cinco indicadas aparecem no telão. "Quinn Fabray." As câmeras registram a surpresa da atriz, que realmente não esperava a vitória. Ela olha para Rachel que sorri orgulhosa da esposa.

"Parabéns Q." Ela diz emocionada ao se levantar e oferecer a mão para a loira levantar. Quinn dá um leve beijo em seus lábios e segue em direção ao palco sob uma chuva de aplausos.

"Eu... nossa... muito obrigada Academia. Não esperava esse prêmio, juro que não. Estava preparava para aplaudir a vitória de qualquer outra indicada, eu tinha certeza que esse prêmio seria da Meryl Streep ou da Michelle Williams." Ela diz elencando duas das indicadas ao prêmio e fazendo todos rirem. "Ontem à noite minha esposa me disse que eu deveria escrever um discurso e colocasse o nome de todos que me ajudaram no filme e na carreira, mas eu estava tão certa de que não venceria que falei pra ela que não era necessário. Vocês não imaginam por quanto tempo vou precisar ouvi-la dizer que tem sempre razão e eu deveria ouvi-la mais." Novamente todos riem e Quinn parece realmente assustada com o que falar. "Eu preciso falar o nome das pessoas, mas não consigo lembrar nem o meu. Obrigada a todos que participaram do filme, Steve nosso diretor, Anne, Mike, David e Daisy meus maravilhosos colegas de elconco com quem contracenava diariamente, Scotty nosso adorável e prestativo estagiário. Todos, todos que diretamente ou indiretamente foram importantes para que esse filme saísse do papel e se tornasse o que é hoje, muito obrigada. Muito obrigada a minha família, mãe, Beth, Shelby, Hiram, Leroy, Alberto, San, Britt, Kurt, Blaine, Cedes, Sam, Sr. Shue, Srta. Silvester, pai, Frannie, Amy e se esqueci de alguém, mas você contribuiu para esse momento, considere-se agradecido." A música começa a tocar e ela precisa deixar o palco. "Obrigada Rach, se não fosse por você nada disso estaria acontecendo, eu te amo." Ela encerra agradecendo à esposa e logo sai do palco.

Quando Quinn retorna para seu lugar o premio de melhor filme estava para ser entregue. Com sua estatueta nas mãos ela senta ao lado da orgulhosa esposa que a recebe com um carinhoso beijo.

"Parabéns meu amor, que seja o primeiro de muitos Oscars."

"Obrigada Rach." Ela sorri e beija o rosto da amada. Ela sente o bebe chutar e coloca a mão da esposa onde sentiu o chute.

"Ount, que fofo. Nosso bebe está te parabenizando." Rachel brinca. "Ansiosa pelo ultimo premio? Geralmente o vencedor de melhor filme combina com o melhor ator ou melhor atriz."

"Um pouco." Quinn sorri realmente ansiosa ao ver o apresentador da noite retornar ao palco com o envelope de melhor filme. Era o momento mais esperado do evento e todos aguardavam ansiosamente. Para surpresa de todos o melhor filme não foi o que teve o melhor ator ou a melhor atriz, o filme de Quinn infelizmente não levou o prêmio, mas já era, certamente, consagrado como um excelente filme.

* * *

Durante a festa pós-cerimônia, entre algumas conversas e congratulações, os telefones de Rachel e Quinn não paravam de tocar. Já haviam falado com quase todos os conhecidos, Judy ligou chorando, mal conseguia falar, Hiram e Leroy choravam muito, mas conseguiram se manter mais calmos, Shelby e Beth falaram com Quinn, a menina estava animada mesmo não sabendo ainda o que o premio realmente significava. Pela voz de Russel podia-se dizer que estava realmente emocionado e orgulhoso da filha, mais uma vez pediu perdão por tudo que tinha feito e se disse emocionado por ter sido lembrado no discurso, o que Quinn respondeu com um 'Você é meu pai, perfeito ou não eu te amo e tudo que eu passei até hoje foi importante para que esse momento existisse.' Nesse momento o homem não segurava mais as lagrimas. Frannie também ligou para a irmã. Todos os amigos já tinham ligado, Kurt quase morrera ao ouvir o nome de Quinn ser chamado, segundo Blaine o designer ficou alguns segundos sem respirar, Mercedes e Sam estavam eufóricos pela amiga, prometeram encontrá-las antes da volta a NY. Senhor Shue e senhorita Pillsburry, agora senhora Shue, estavam emocionadíssimos quando falaram com as garotas.

Dois telefonemas realmente surpreenderam as duas, ou melhor, a existência de um e a ausência de outro. Rachel tomava seu drink quando atendeu o telefone e ouviu a voz de Sue Silvester, seu rosto ficou pálido na hora. Sue pediu para falar com Quinn e numa ligação de pouco mais de três minutos conseguiu deixar a loira sem palavras por um bom tempo. A treinadora não podia deixar de elogiar sua ex-chefe das lideres de torcida, e novamente dizendo que Quinn chamava sua atenção por lhe lembrar de uma jovem Sue Silvester ela completou explicando que mais que apenas isso, cada vez mais Quinn lhe mostrava que ela, ainda que não fosse mais uma garota, podia continuar fazendo o possível para se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

"Estranho, Santana ainda não ligou." Rachel comenta ao entrar na limusine que as levaria de volta para o hotel.

"Também estou achando isso estranho. Ela deve estar ocupada demais com Britt pra lembrar de ligar a TV."

"A Britt não deixaria ela perder a entrega do premio."

"Bom, são duas horas da manhã em NY agora." Quinn comenta.

"Elas devem estar dormindo." As duas permanecem em silencio algum tempo, abraçadas e aproveitando o momento. "Quinn?"

"Hum?" A loira quase dormia com o carinho que recebia na cabeça.

"Elas não estão em NY."

"Onde elas estão?"

"San tinha um show hoje, ou ontem."

"Onde?" A única coisa que Quinn não gostava na gravidez era que sua memória parecia desaparecer.

"Vegas." Rachel responde arregalando os olhos, na mesma hora o telefone de Quinn começa a tocar.

"Alô?" Quinn atende colocando o celular no viva voz.

"_Fabray!"_

"Oi San."

"_Fabray se liga, em quanto tempo você e a anã de jardim conseguem chegar em Vegas?"_ Pelo carinhoso apelido ela devia estar muito bêbada, desde o casamento os apelidos com Rachel diminuíram, mas sempre que bebe, Santana volta à sua época de colegial, com linguinha afiada e ferina.

"Santana você por acaso foi presa?" A loira já pergunta esperando o pior.

"_Não Quinn, tá louca ou são drogas? Fique sabendo que drogas podem prejudicar a minha afilhada heim."_

"Onde você esta? Cade a Britt?"

"_Nós estamos em Vegas caramba, tá surda? Eu preciso que você e a diva em miniatura venham pra cá."_

"Por que exatamente?" Rachel pergunta suspeitando de algo.

"_Anã você tá ai. Eu preciso de testemunhas."_

"Testemunhas?" As duas questionam preocupadas.

"_A Britt Britt e eu vamos nos casar." _

"Meu Deus!" "O que?" Quinn e Rachel dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"_Vocês esqueceram que estamos noivas?"_

"Mas e todos os preparativos que a sua mãe e a tia Christine estão fazendo?"

"_Ah Q! Eu quero me casar com a Britt logo, ela também quer isso."_

"Mas Santana..."

"_Quinn, você se casaria de novo com a Rachel? Mesmo sabendo que ela é uma diva, canta até enquanto dorme, que passa a noite babando sobre os prêmios dela e que ela ronca?"_

"Num piscar de olhos."

"_Então pronto, venham pra cá e vamos ter uma cerimônia cheia de noivas_." Santana diz e desliga o telefone.

"O que exatamente aconteceu?" Quinn pergunta com o celular na mão.

"Acho que você concordou em renovar nossos votos e ser testemunha no casamento delas." Rachel explica e Quinn arregala os olhos surpresa. A morena ri e pelo celular começa a procurar voos para Las Vegas, elas teriam o tempo de chegar ao hotel trocar de roupa e correr para o aeroporto, em duas horas no máximo estariam em Vegas.


	13. New York State of Mind

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**New York State of Mind**

**Março de 2018**

"Nossa próxima convidada é a adorável e cada vez mais linda Quinn Fabray." Uma chuva de aplausos toma conta do auditório enquanto Quinn senta-se ao lado de David Letterman. "Como vai Quinn?"

"Bem obrigada." Ela sorri e acena delicadamente para a plateia.

"Você tem feito tanta coisa que nem sei por onde começar." Quinn apenas sorri com o comentário. "Parabéns pelo Oscar, melhor atriz do ano, como se sente?"

"Eu ainda não acredito, realmente não esperava esse premio. O filme foi maravilhoso de fazer, um trabalho incrível."

"Eu assisti e confesso que eu esperava que você ganhasse esse premio, você realmente mereceu."

"Obrigada."

"Algum outro filme preparado?"

"Não, por enquanto estou me dedicando a serie, mas tenho alguns projetos para o final do ano, inicio do próximo." Ela responde enquanto acaricia a barriga sem que nem perceba.

"E o casamento em Vegas, quanto tempo de preparação?" Ele pergunta já sabendo que foi uma decisão repentina, nas semanas seguintes ao Oscar era a única coisa que se falava nos sites e revistas do ramo, que a vencedora do Oscar se casou logo após a entrega do premio.

"Duas horas." Ela responde depois de pensar um pouco.

"Duas horas?" Ele questiona incrédulo. "Que beleza, a minha mulher levou anos pra preparar nosso casamento e acabamos nos casando no cartório." Ele conta fazendo todos rirem.

"Mas essa foi só a renovação de votos, eu meio que fui enrolada pela nossa amiga."

"Santana Lopes?"

"Essa mesma. Rachel e eu estávamos saindo da festa do Oscar quando Santana me ligou pedindo que fossemos a Vegas, ela precisava de testemunhas para se casar com a agora esposa dela. Não sei como, mas Santana acabou meio que me desafiando, ela perguntou se eu me casaria novamente com Rachel, sabendo exatamente como ela é e eu disse que casaria em um piscar de olhos. Cá entre nós, eu casaria quantas vezes fosse possível, Rachel é uma esposa fantástica." Quinn comenta e olha para a primeira fila onde a morena envergonhada está sentada. "Santana então disse que estava tudo certo e nos aguardava. Fomos para o aeroporto, pegamos o primeiro voo para Vegas e duas horas depois da ligação da San, Rach e eu estávamos renovando nossos votos de casamento com um cover do Elvis como juiz." Ela conta e todos riem da absurda historia.

"Vocês riem, mas é verdade, temos fotos para provar."

"Oh não." Quinn esconde o rosto nas mãos, mas logo olha para o telão.

"Uau, era realmente o cover o Elvis." Ele diz e Quinn concorda.

"Isso foi depois da cerimônia?"

"Foi, era 1 da manhã mais ou menos."

"Uau. Vocês são loucas." Ele brinca. "Essa foi Quinn Fabray. Obrigada Quinn."

"Obrigada." Os comerciais entram no ar e David continua conversando com a loira, Rachel se aproxima e o cumprimenta.

"Como você concorda com algo assim? Ela tá grávida pelo amor de Deus." David pergunta brincando.

"Eu conheço Quinn há quase 10 anos, não há nada que ela decida que alguém seja capaz de mudar."

"Então você tem sempre a ultima palavra?" Ele pergunta e Rachel sorrindo responde.

"Sim Quinn."

"Hahaha, eu to aqui sabia?"

"Como eu poderia não perceber meu amor?" Rachel senta ao lado da esposa e dá um beijo em seu rosto.

"Terminou de gravar o filme já?"

"Sim, vai estrear em julho."

"Oh que maravilha, perdi as contas de quantas vezes fui assistir a peça, você estava magnífica."

"Obrigada David." Ela agradece sorrindo.

"David, um minuto." O assistente de palco orienta e as garotas se despedem do apresentador e saem do palco.

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn?" Rachel chama a esposa como uma louca. Arthur pula atrás dela.

"O que foi Rachel?" A loira sai do quarto do bebe onde tinha acabado de guardar umas ultimas roupinhas que tinha comprado e já estavam lavadas e passadas.

"Me chamaram pra fazer Maureen Johnson em RENT."

"O que? Parabéns amor." A loira abraça, ou tenta abraçar do jeito que consegue com a super barriga de 30 semanas.

"Eu nem acredito."

"Fantástico Rachel, vai ser incrível. Você tava preocupada que não tinha ido bem na audição."

"Pois é, mas disseram que me adoraram e depois do sucesso em Funny Girl eles precisavam que eu estivesse com eles."

"Parabéns amor." Quinn beija os lábios da morena por alguns segundo.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Rachel sorri e pelo sorriso a loira já sabe o que ela quer.

"Não Rachel."

"Mas você nem me deixou falar."

"Eu sei o que você quer e continuo dizendo não." Quinn fala e caminha em direção a sala.

"Mas Quinn."

"Não Rachel."

"Amor, por favor." Quinn senta no sofá e Rachel senta na mesinha de centro à sua frente.

"Não adianta fazer esses olhinhos pidões, eu não quero Rachel, não é justo."

"Mas amor."

"Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray eu não vou fazer como os seus pais. Eu te amo e amo seu nome, mas minha filha não vai ter o nome de uma cantora, ou uma personagem de série, filme ou musical e nem nome de nenhuma atriz. Não por essas razoes pelo menos. E não me venha com a história de que Celine é um nome adorável e doce; que Funny seria divertido ou que Cher seria diferente. Ela não vai se chamar Maureen. Eu não caio na sua Rachel Barbra, não mesmo." Quinn tenta levantar do sofá, mas a barriga não a deixa. Rachel a ajuda e olha esperançosa. "Não Rachel." Ela sai da sala e vai para o quarto.

"Poxa Arthur, bem que você podia me ajudar." Ele deita no chão com a barriga para cima esperando carinho. "Já vi que você não vai mesmo me ajudar." Ela fala passando a mão na barriga do cãozinho.

* * *

**Maio de 2018**

"Hei, o que você ta fazendo aqui?" Rachel pergunta da porta do quarto do bebe, faltava muito pouco pro bebe nascer, dentro de uma ou duas semanas elas finalmente teriam um bebezinho nas mãos.

"Estou conversando com ela, explicando que estamos ansiosas para conhecê-la." Quinn diz enquanto aproveita o vai e vem da cadeira de balanço. Arthur dormia próximo ao pé da cadeira e quando Rachel entrou no quarto apenas levantou a orelha.

"Eu falei isso ainda hoje pra ela, quando eu cheguei do ensaio, você tava dormindo e não quis te acordar. Conversamos bastante. Ela é uma excelente ouvinte."

"Não vejo a hora de tê-la em meus braços. Lembro de quando Beth nasceu, eu fiquei só alguns minutos com ela e logo a tiraram de mim." A loira fala baixinho com um olhar distante. Rachel ajoelha no chão e segura suas mãos. Ainda que a pequena faça parte de suas vidas, lembrar do momento em que um bebe é separado da mãe não é nada fácil.

"Ninguém vai tirar ela de você amor. Eu prometo." A morena limpa as lágrimas que arriscavam cair dos belos olhos de Quinn. Elas ficam alguns segundos se olhando, aproveitando o momento.

"Rachel?"

"Oi?"

"Lembra quando você disse que seria interessante deixar a mala pronta e tudo mais?"

"Sim, e você me disse que era cedo e não precisava me preocupar."

"Então, acho que eu deveria ter aprendido a ouvir você quando não fiz o discurso do Oscar."

"Ah?" A morena olha confusa para a esposa, a conversa não fazia nenhum sentido.

"Acho que sua filha quer fazer a estreia dela."

"Quinn você não tá fazendo muito sentido." Rachel levanta do chão e olha para a loira que estende a mão pedindo para que a esposa a ajude a levantar.

"Eu to em trabalho de parto, minha bolsa acabou de estourar."

"O que? Como? Por quê? Mas é cedo." Agora a incoerente era Rachel.

"Amor pega algumas roupas pra mim e pro bebe, vou ligar pra San, Kurt e pros nossos pais."

"Mas você não tem contrações?"

"Eu acordei com dores nas costas e um pouco de cólica, mas não pensei que pudesse ser isso, agora a bolsa estourou e... Arghhh... pronto, começaram as contrações." Rachel corre para pegar algumas roupas sem nem olhar para o que pegou. Corre no quarto e pega o celular dela, bolsa com os documentos delas e volta para o quarto do bebe para ajudar Quinn.

"Eu ligo pra todo mundo fica tranquila." A morena tenta manter a calma para ajudar a esposa.

"Liga pra maternidade."

"Bem lembrado." Com a mala improvisada e a bolsa nas mãos, Rachel ajuda Quinn a sair do apartamento e caminhar até o elevador, onde mais uma contração chega. Já na garagem elas entram no carro e enquanto sai do prédio Rachel liga para Santana.

"_O que foi Rachel? É bom que seja algo importante."_ A voz da latina ecoa pelo carro.

"Arghhhhh!"

"_Espero que vocês não tenham me ligado no meio do sexo, porque eu conto pra mídia heim."_

"Cala a boca Santana. A Quinn tá em trabalho de parto."

"_Já? Não é cedo?"_

"Pois é, mas que podemos fazer se a bolsa dela estourou. Estamos indo pra maternidade."

"_Nós encontramos vocês lá. Quer que avise Kurt e seus pais?"_

"Eu agradeceria."

"_Boa sorte Quinnie. Vai dar tudo certo Rach."_

"Obrigada, tchau." Após desligar a morena liga para a maternidade avisando que estavam a caminho. Rachel sempre muito correta ao volante, se tivesse sido vista por algum policial teria levado algumas multas, mas sua esposa e filha eram mais importantes que algumas multas.

Elas chegam ao hospital em tempo recorde e ao parar na porta da maternidade Rachel larga o carro e sai para ajudar a esposa, logo surge um homem com uma cadeira de rodas para levá-la para dentro.

"Rachel!" Quinn aperta a mão da esposa quando a sente a contração.

"Eu to aqui amor." Elas entram na sala onde Quinn será examinada.

"O médico já vem vê-la." O homem que as trouxera informa. O celular de Rachel começa a tocar.

"Alo?"

"_Rachel? Como a minha filha tá?"_

"Vou passar o telefone pra ela Judy." Rachel entrega o telefone para a loira. "Sua mãe."

"Oi."

"_Oi querida, como você tá?"_

"To bem mãe, dói muito, mas to bem."

"_Logo passa meu anjo. Eu acho que não vou chegar a tempo de ver minha neta nascer, mas Alberto já esta procurando voos."_

"Fique tranquila mãe, não precisa vir com pressa."

"_Claro que preciso, logo estarei ai." _Judy diz segura e Quinn sorri, por mais que seja adulta, ela precisa da mãe.

"Obrigada mãe."

"_Que isso querida. Oh, Alberto encontrou um voo, é provável que estejamos ai pela manhã."_

"Ótimo... Arghhhhhh." Quinn afasta o telefone quando sente a contração e o entrega para Rachel, o médico entra na sala.

"Judy, vamos precisa desligar, o médico chegou aqui."

"_Mantenha-nos informados, por favor querida. Vou ligar para seus pais e logo estaremos ai."_

"Obrigada." Ela agradece e desliga o telefone.

Uma enfermeira entra logo atras do médico e ajuda a loira a se deitar. Poucos minutos depois ele conclui o exame.

"Quinn parece que a dilatação já começou, mais algumas horas e vocês terão seu bebe nos braços."

"Quantas horas são algumas horas?" A loira pergunta entre contrações.

"Você já esta com 4 centímetros, acredito que mais umas 6 horas."

"Seis horas?" Rachel pergunta assustada. "Ela vai ter dor por mais 6 horas?"

"Aproximadamente."

"Rachel fica calma, quem precisa surtar aqui sou eu." A loira diz já um pouco irritada. O celular da morena volta a tocar. "Eu vou arremessar esse celular pela janela Rachel Barbra."

"Eu não tenho culpa Quinn, as pessoas estão preocupadas com vocês."

"Danem-se as pessoas Rachel. Arghhhhhh. Vai atender isso lá fora." Quinn grita em meio a contração. O médico sorri sem deixar que elas percebam, se elas soubessem quão comum é esse comportamento.

"Fala." Rachel atende o telefone sem nem ver o identificador.

"_Nossa, é assim que você fala com seu melhor amigo?"_

"Desculpa Kurt, diga." Ela fala sentando num sofá no corredor do quarto da esposa.

"_Como a Quinn tá?"_

"Com dor, gritando, me xingando, mas animada."

"_Preciso ver essa cena, a sempre calma e contida Quinn Fabray surtando."_

"Não fala dela assim, imagine só como deve ser dolorido."

"_Prefiro não imaginar."_ Ele diz sorrindo. _"Blaine e eu estamos indo pra aí, vocês precisam de alguma coisa?"_ Ela balança a cabeça e ao olhar para os pés percebe que ainda está com seu pijama de ovelhas e pantufa. _"O que foi?"_ Ele pergunta ao ouvi-la rindo.

"Eu to de pijama ainda. Vocês podem passar no meu apartamento antes? Preciso de uma roupa."

"_Espero que não seja aquele de ovelhas que você tanto gosta."_ Quando ela não responde ele continua. _"Rachel Berry!"_

"É tão confortável Kurt."

"_E nada sexy."_

"Mas pra que eu preciso de sexy esses dias, Quinn não tem disposição para nada além de deitar de conchinha e dormir."

"_Ela tá grávida Rach."_

"Eu sei Kurt, não to reclamando, apenas comentando que não há necessidade de nada sexy, o confortável é bem melhor. Ainda mais com as alterações hormonais em que uma hora ela tem calor e na outra frio, pra não congelar com o ar condicionado eu prefiro estar com roupa quente."

"_Tudo bem, você pegou sapatos ou está de pantufas?"_

"Você me conhece tao bem senhor Hummel."

"_Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"_

"Melhor trazer roupas pra Quinn e pro bebe, eu peguei qualquer coisa que vi pela frente, não deve ter nada combinando."

"_Fica tranquila diva, seu personal stilyst chegará em breve."_

"Obrigada Kurt." Ela agradece e desligam o telefonema. Rachel respira fundo e volta para o quarto.

"Amor." Quinn diz sorridente.

"Como você tá?" Rachel respira aliviada ao perceber que o humor da loira tá melhor.

"To bem, sem contrações no momento."

"Bom." Rachel sorri e beija a testa da esposa.

"Quem era ao telefone?"

"Kurt, pedi que ele trouxesse roupas, só agora percebi que ainda estou de pijamas."

"Ow, mas você tá tão fofa com esse pijama."

"Mas preciso de roupas decentes Q, não posso ter nossa primeira foto de família usando pijamas." Rachel brinca e senta na cadeira ao lado da cama.


	14. Isn t she lovely

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Isn´t she lovely**

**Maio de 2018**

A madrugada passa lentamente, entre muitas contrações e péssimo humor, o dia amanhece e com ele chegam Judy, Hiram, Leroy e Alberto.

"Cadê meu bebe?" A loira mais velha entra ansiosa no hospital.

"A ultima noticia que tivemos era que ela ainda não tinha atingido a dilatação necessária." Kurt explica.

"Mas ela tá bem?"

"Sim, Rachel deve voltar a qualquer momento." Santana comenta e na hora Rachel aparece na sala de espera.

"Judy, que ótimo que chegou, Quinn estava perguntando de você." Rachel abraça a sogra e os pais e o quase sogro.

"Como ela está estrelinha?"

"Tá bem pai, o médico falou que falta pouco agora."

"Os batimento do bebe? Quanto tempo Quinn esta em trabalho de parto?"

"Papai fica tranquilo, o médico dela tá monitorando tudo." Rachel tranquiliza Leroy, um médico será sempre um médico. "Eu vou voltar pra lá, Judy quer vir comigo?"

"Por favor." Ela dá um beijo no rosto do namorado e segue a nora.

"Boa sorte Rach." Brittany diz e todos sorriem concordando. "Dá um beijo na Q por mim."

"Pode deixar Britt, espero voltar daqui a pouco com boas noticias."Ela sorri e segue em direção ao quarto.

"Mãe!" Quinn fica radiante ao ver a mãe.

"Oi Quinnie, como você tá?"

"Ansiosa, com medo, nervosa." Judy a abraça apertado.

"Isso é normal bebe, vai dar tudo certo." O médico volta a entrar no quarto.

"Vamos ver se já atingiu a dilatação total." Ele a examina sob olhares os curiosos de Judy e Rachel e cansados de Quinn.

"Então?"

"Estamos quase prontos, vamos prepara tudo e logo vamos trazer esse bebe ao mundo." Ele olha para a enfermeira que começa a preparara tudo e em poucos minutos Quinn está pronta para começar a parte final. Rachel segura sua mão esquerda e Judy fica do seu lado direito.

"Eu te amo Quinn." A morena fala beijando o rosto da esposa.

"Estamos prontos, na próxima contração faça força Quinn." E logo chega a contração.

Depois de algumas vezes repetidos o mesmo processo o médico começa a ver a cabeça do bebe.

"Já vejo a cabeça Quinn, continue." Ela puxa enquanto grita de dor e aperta a mão de Rachel com toda força. Judy limpava sua testa com um pano úmido.

"Não dá." Ela solta o corpo de volta na cama.

"Você consegue Q, vamos."

"Não dá Rachel, eu to cansada."

"Falta pouco amor, ela tá quase aqui."

"Não."

"Vamos Quinn, não covarde." Judy diz chamando atenção da filha.

"Eu não sou covarde!"

"Pois é o que parece mocinha." Indignada ela volta a fazer força.

"Falta pouco, os ombros estão saindo."

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Um som de choro invade o quarto.

"É uma linda menina." O médico confirma, Quinn relaxa na cama e sorri.

"Você conseguiu amor." Rachel beija a testa da esposa.

"Rachel?" O médico a chama e lhe entrega a tesoura para que corte o cordão. Quando olha pela primeira vez para a filha Rachel se apaixona perdidamente, era o bebe mais lindo que já virá.

"Assim." A enfermeira orienta como ela deve fazer e após cortar o cordão a bebe é enrolada em um pano e entregue para Rachel.

"Oi." Com o dedo indicador ela toca o rosto da recém nascida. Com muito cuidado ela vai até a esposa e coloca a criança nos braços da mãe.

"Oi meu amor." Quinn passa a mão pelo rosto do bebe delicadamente. Cuidadosamente ela desce a mão até os dedinhos da menina, segurando sua pequena mão em seus dedos.

"Ela é linda."Judy exclama ao ver a neta que respondendo aos toques da mãe abre e fecha a boquinha.

"Precisamos limpá-la." A enfermeira explica e Quinn entrega o bebe a ela.

"Vai com ela amor." Rachel concorda e segue a enfermeira.

"Quinn falta pouco, precisamos expelir a placenta." E o médico continua com os procedimentos enquanto Rachel observa a filha receber os primeiros atendimentos. Depois de tudo pronto a morena vai até a sala de espera informar o resto da família e se surpreende ao ver Shelby e Beth lá.

Sorrindo Rachel olha para todos.

"Então?" Santana ansiosa pergunta.

"Ela é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi." A morena não cabia em si de tanta alegria. "48 centímetros, 3.500kg, tufinhos de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ela é linda."

"E a Q?" Brittany pergunta.

"Tá ótima, exausta, mas tá tudo bem. Daqui a pouco vocês vão poder vê-las." Rachel olha para os pais que a abraçam apertado.

"Parabéns querida."

"Obrigada papai." Todos a abraçam e dão parabéns.

"Eu sei que é meio confuso, mas o que exatamente ela é minha?" Beth pergunta curiosa e todos olham confusos.

"Beth?" Rachel ajoelha no chão para olhar para a menina. "Tecnicamente ela é sua sobrinha, já que você é minha irmã, mas Quinn é sua mãe também e eu nunca consegui agir como sua irmã."

"É você me poe de castigo quando faço coisas erradas e me faz comer legumes, irmãs só brincam, você faz igual a mamãe e a mãe." A pequena loira diz fazendo bico.

"É porque eu te amo como uma filha, e por isso acho que você deveria considerar ela como sua irmã." Rachel diz fazendo Beth sorrir.

"Eu vou poder brincar com ela?"

"Ainda não porque ela ainda é muito pequenininha, mas você vai sim poder brincar com ela."

"Eba!" Beth abraça Rachel.

"Quer vir comigo pra conhecer sua irmã?"

"Posso?" Ela olha entre Shelby e Rachel que concordam. Com um imenso sorriso ela pega a mão da morena e seguem para o quarto de Quinn.

"Olha quem eu encontrei lá fora."

"Beth." Quinn fica super feliz ao ver a filha.

"Oi mãe." Após dar um abraço em Judy Rachel coloca a pequena sentada na cama ao lado de Quinn. "Ela é tão pequenininha."

"Voce também era assim."

"Era?" Ela pergunta arregalando os olhos.

"Huhu."Uma batida na porta interrompe.

"Desculpa, mas ninguém consegue se segurar mais." Leroy diz ao abrir um pouco a porta. Rachel olha para a esposa que concorda.

"Entra papai, quem tá ai?"

"Todo mundo." Hiram diz e silenciosamente todos entram no quarto.

"Oh meu Deus, ela lembra muito você quando nasceu." Shelby comenta dando um abraço na filha.

"Ela é tao fofa." Brittany diz sorridente. "Eu quero um San." Brittany pede e se fosse num desenho os olhos de Santana teriam saído de seu rosto. Todos riem baixinho do desespero da latina.

"Já escolheram o nome dela?" Kurt pergunta sabendo das constantes brigas que aconteciam.

"Por favor, me diz que você não convence colocar algo como Funny ou Celine?"

"Não Santana." Rachel responde e pega a menina dos braços da esposa para que ela seja apresentada. A bebe abre os olhos e todos podem ver o intenso verde de seus olhos. "Bom, pessoal, essa é Mackenzie Joy Berry-Fabray." Ela diz e muitos Ounts e Ahhs são ouvidos. "E antes que você invente apelidos Santana, vamos chamá-la de Mack."

"Mas isso é tão comum." A latina reclama.

"Eu sei muito bem que apelidos você gosta de dar." Rachel diz.

"Além do que seria muito estranho você dar algum apelido esquisito para sua própria afilhada." Quinn completa. Santana fica surpresa, ela brincava que o seria madrinha do bebe, mas nunca nada tinha sido confirmado.

"Eu..."

"Aceita?" Quinn pergunta.

"Claro Q. Obrigada." Ela abraça a melhor amiga.

"B?" Quinn chama. "Você também será madrinha dela." A loira mais alta sorri ainda mais e abraça a prima.

A família fica ainda alguns minutos no quarto, mas aos poucos todos vão saindo, restando apenas Rachel, Quinn e a pequena Mack.

"Kurt?" Rachel chama antes que o amigo feche a porta.

"Tira uma foto nossa?" Ela entrega o telefone para ele que sorridente bate a foto. Ele entrega a câmera e deixa a jovem família a vontade.

* * *

Meio curtinho, eu sei, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Estou em semana de prova na faculdade e não sei quando volto a atualizar a fic, SE eu conseguir um tempinho pra escrever pode ser qualquer dia, mas se não der, prometo que sábado ou no maximo domingo posto um capítulo novo.

Obrigada por tooooodos os comentários, eles me ajudam muito a escrever.


	15. Back to Black

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Desculpem a demora, minha semana de provas acabou comigo, to exausta. =/ Mas fiquem tranquilas que já voltei a escrever e essa semana teremos mais capítulos.

Antes de começar, um aviso: se você é fã do Finn ou no mínimo gosta muito dele, melhor desconsiderar esse capítulo, porque como eu disse logo no primeiro capítulo eu não suporto ele.

* * *

**Back To Black**

**Julho de 2018**

"Hei, você pode chorar, sabia?" Quinn diz abraçando a esposa que parecia perdida em pensamentos sentada no sofá. A notícia dessa manhã não tinha sido nada agradável.

"Eu sei, mas não consigo."

"Você vai conseguir, eu to aqui para o que você precisar."

"Obrigada amor." Rachel agradece dando um beijo no rosto da loira. O momento de apoio foi interrompido pelo choro da pequena Mack. Quando Quinn ia se levantar a morena segura sua mão a impedindo. "Eu vou." A loira apenas concorda.

"Oi pequena, o que você precisa?" Rachel tira a filha do berço e a aconchega em seus braços. "Parece que não é um problema de fralda." Ela dá um beijo na testa do bebe sentindo o cheirinho de bebe que faz tudo ficar melhor. A criança diminui o choro, mas não para de todo. "Aposto que você ta precisando da mamãe." Elas voltam pra sala onde Quinn reconhecendo o choro de fome já começa a abrir blusa do pijama para amamentar o bebe que logo está em seus braços.

"Você tá melhor?"

"Alguns minutos com ela fazem tudo ficar melhor." Rachel sorri fracamente.

"Como uma boa Berry, Mack faz tudo ficar melhor apenas com a presença dela." Quinn fala sem nem tirar os olhos da criança em seus braços.

"Faz quase um ano que falei com ele pela ultima vez." Rachel admite fazendo a loira olhar para ela.

"Achei que vocês conversassem com mais frequência." Quinn diz confusa, depois que começaram a namorar Rachel voltará a falar com o ex. Não a ponto de voltar a ser um grande amigo, mas era bom saber que ele estava bem e ele saber que tinha alguém, além de sua mãe, que o apoiava.

"Ele me ligou uns dias depois da estreia da segunda temporada da série." Rachel começa a contar após alguns minutos em silencio. "Ele havia visto que eu tinha ganho mais um Tony e que você estava fazendo uma série. Contei como era, que era um projeto promissor, que você estava feliz. Disse que eu estava gostando muito do meu espetáculo e já sentia uma saudade sabendo que acabaria em breve. Ele me pareceu muito feliz com essas noticias, admitiu ter muito orgulho de nós, de quem nos tornamos."

"Isso é ótimo amor, mas porque ele parou de ligar?"

"Contei que nós teríamos um bebe."

"Você contou pra ele antes de contarmos pra nossa família?" Quinn parecia magoada com a noticia. Mack acabara de mamar e estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mãe para que pudesse arrotar.

"Ele parecia tão feliz pela gente Quinn, eu queria dar uma boa noticia, algo realmente incrível. Ela não tinha bons momentos onde ele estava, era muito difícil." Rachel responde e Quinn percebe a sinceridade na atitude da esposa. Sabia que a morena não tinha feito por mal.

"Ele não gostou da noticia?"

"Na verdade não, ele ficou alguns segundos mudo e então me perguntou como seria quando ele voltasse. Disse que não tinha entendido o que o preocupava e então ele disse _'Como você vai conseguir deixar a Quinn e uma criança quando eu voltar? Não quero ser responsável pelo filho dos outros.'_" Rachel começa a chorar. "Então eu disse que isso nunca aconteceria, eu nunca deixaria minha família. Ele levantou a voz e disse que pensava que _isso_, o que nos temos era passageiro e que eu voltaria a ficar com ele."

"Ele não fez isso." Quinn estava indignada, tentava manter o controle apenas por causa do bebe em seus braços, mas estava difícil.

"Infelizmente foi o que ele disse. Argumentei com ele e disse que isso não era passageiro, isso era o meu presente e meu futuro, que não importava o que ele pensava, você era meu futuro, era com você que eu passaria minha vida e que se ele não estivesse feliz por nós eu não podia fazer nada."

"E o que ele fez?" A loira estava curiosa, o temperamento estourado do rapaz era famoso.

"Não se convenceu, foi o que ele fez. Ele continuou dizendo que eu estava errada e isso tudo era porque eu sentia falta dele, mas ele voltaria e nós poderíamos viver felizes como sonhávamos na época da escola." Rachel finalmente olha para a esposa e vê o ódio que saia dos olhos da loira, se fosse um desenho animado estaria saindo fumaça das orelhas de Quinn. Vendo que a atriz precisava extravasar o ódio a morena pegou o bebe em seus braços e agora que a criança dormia tranquilamente, Rachel a levou para seu quarto e voltou para sala. Quando entrou no cômodo viu Quinn andar de um lado ao outro na sala.

"O que você falou pra ele?"

"Fui o mais clara possível, disse que se infelizmente ele não conseguia continuar com a própria vida, a minha vida já não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com ele. A minha vida é com você e nossa família. Ele não gostou e voltou a gritar, eu avisei que enquanto ele pensasse assim eu não queria mais falar com ele."

"E ele não ligou mais?"

"Não.

"Eu sinto muito Rachie, mas se esse idiota não estivesse morto eu o mataria." Quinn, agora mais calma, caminha até a esposa e a abraça.

"Não diga isso Quinn, nem por brincadeira."

"Não é brincadeira amor, sempre respeitei ele porque era seu amigo e alguém importante pra você, mas falar como ele falou do nosso relacionamento, do seu comprometimento com a nossa família, eu não admito."

"Ele era um bom homem, ninguém merece sofrer como ele sofreu."

"Talvez você tenha razão, ele não precisava ter sofrido tanto, talvez os dois meses na prisão sendo torturado tenham sido demais, eu teria acabado com ele em menos tempo."

"Quinn!" Rachel se afasta da loira.

"O que foi, eu disse que ele não merecia sofrer tanto."

"Não fale assim Quinn, por favor."

"Tudo bem, desculpe. Mas eu realmente odeio Finn Hudson e não posso deixar de ficar grata por saber que o mundo esta livre dele."

"Quinn! Agora chega." Rachel fala com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Tá bom, desculpa amor, vou parar com isso."

"Obrigada." Quinn abraça a morena que apoia a cabeça em seu peito.

"Quando vamos para Lima?"

"No final da tarde, o enterro é amanhã." A loira da um beijo na cabeça da esposa e juntas vão para o quarto preparar as malas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte todos estavam reunidos no cemitério, Carole estava desconsolada, Burt a abraçava sempre que a mulher se perdia no choro. Kurt não acreditava no que tinha acontecido com o irmão, Finn podia ser um idiota muitas vezes, mas era seu irmão e tinha um bom coração. O enterro tinha terminado e aos poucos todos deixavam o local, Quinn tinha se afastado um pouco do grupo formado pelo Novas Direções e a família de Finn para ligar para sua mãe e perguntar sobre como a filha estava. Carole, Burt e Kurt estavam parados próximo ao carro do designer acompanhados de Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Will, Emma, Sue, Puck, Sam, Artie e Mike.

"Nunca pensei que você viria prestar seus sentimentos ao Finnútil Q." Santana diz ao se aproximar da loira que desligara a ligação com a mãe.

"Não são sentimentos, vim pra ter certeza que ele está morto, só não conta pra Rach." A loira diz rindo.

"Só você Q. Mas estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo, então..." Santana ri junto da amiga.

"Sabia que você era minha melhor amiga por alguma razão." Quinn comenta e abraça a amiga. "Ele realmente fez muita besteira na vida, mas por alguma razão era importante pra Rach."

"Ele foi o primeiro, sabe como é, né Fabray." Santana comenta fazendo cara de nojo.

"Não me lembre disso." Quinn fecha os olhos tentando apagar da memória essa época na vida da esposa. "E pelo que me lembro você também dormiu com ele."

"Eu realmente não preciso lembrar disso. Foi a pior noite da minha vida, não sei como a Rachel aguentou isso por quase um ano."

"Sete meses, depois disso eles ficaram juntos por sete meses."

"Bom que ninguém aqui ta contando, né?"

"O que eu posso fazer, naquela época eu queria acabar com ele." Santana ri e da um tapinha nas costas da amiga.

"Quinn?" Rachel chama a esposa enquanto caminha em sua direção. Santana e a amiga olham para a diva. "Carole e Burt estão indo para casa, Kurt nos convidou para irmos pra lá."

"Pensei que fossemos pra casa da minha mãe buscar a Mack."

"Foi o que eu disse, por isso vamos nos reunir no Breadsticks." A morena segura a mão da esposa para que caminhem até o carro da mãe de Quinn. Santana as acompanha e logo Brittany está ao seu lado.

"Nos encontramos lá?" Quinn pergunta às amigas.

"Claro, não perco um breadstick por nada, alem de que vou poder paparicar minha afilhada." Santana sorri ao falar da menina.

"Até logo meninas." Rachel se despede das amigas e entra no carro. Quinn entra no lado do motorista e poucos segundos depois liga o carro.

"Como você esta?" Quinn pergunta quando já estão na metade do caminho ate a casa de Judy.

"Acho que to bem, não sei ao certo."

"Você continua sem chorar Rach."

"No fundo eu acho que ele não merece, sabe? Finn foi muito importante em determinado ponto da minha vida, mas ele desistiu de tudo, entendo os motivos dele, eu pude seguir em frente e lutar pelo que sonhava, porem enquanto eu realmente segui em frente ele ficou estagnado numa esperança falsa." Rachel explica.

"Não tem nada de errado em chorar pela morte dele amor."

"Eu sinto como se não fosse justo com você, depois de tudo que ele falou."

"Comigo? Rachel ele foi ridículo com você, o que ele disse sobre nós foi absurdo, mas durante todo nosso colegial ele foi a pessoa mais importante pra você."

"Mas chorar por ele é como se eu estivesse te traindo, entende?"

"Não e a menos que você tenha pensado em estar com ele em algum momento nesses últimos cinco anos não tem porque você pensar assim."

"Claro que nunca pensei nele Quinn, e mais que isso, durante o colegial você já era a pessoa mais importante, era você quem eu queria impressionar e chamar atenção, mas na época achava que queria isso apenas para chegar ao Finn."

"Então não se preocupe Rachel, eu entendo que você precisa aceitar ainda a morte dele, foi algo muito forte e impressionante, a forma como ele morreu, como ele foi encontrado. Eu entendo amor."

"Você tem razão."

"Eu sempre tenho." Quinn brinca conseguindo um pequeno sorriso.

"Não força a barra Quinn." Elas permanecem em silencio alguns minutos, porem o silencio é interrompido com os soluços de Rachel. Quinn para o carro no momento que percebe o choro da esposa.

"Rach." Ela solta ambos os cintos e puxa a morena para um abraço.

"Ele era tão novo, por... por que alguém... alguém poderia fazer isso? Ele... ele... ele foi torturado amor, mu...muti...mutilado. O médico disse que... que ele so...sofreu muito." Rachel diz entre soluços.

"Realmente não é justo Rach e longe de ser compreensível."

"Finn era um bom homem."

"Claro que era, ele estava no exército buscando coisas boas, ele queria um mundo melhor." Quinn tenta tranquilizar a esposa, ainda que soubesse que o garoto apenas estava no exercito pra tentar melhorar a imagem do próprio pai e pouco se importava com o resto do mundo. Rachel permanecia nos braços da esposa ate que parasse de chorar. Alguns minutos depois ela se acalma.

"Eu realmente preciso da Mack agora." Ela diz sorrindo. Quinn sabendo que a simples presença do bebe fará com que o humor da morena melhore, logo volta a travar o cinto e seguir para a casa da mãe.

Ao entrarem na mansão Fabray elas encontrar Alberto ninando a criança enquanto dançava uma musica lenta com ela nos braços. Judy os observava do sofá com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Quando entram na sala Judy e Alberto percebem a cara de choro da morena, o espanhol vai até ela e entrega o bebe. Com a filha nos braços o dia de Rachel parece melhorar na hora.

"Oi meu amor, você é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo." Ela diz e beija a testa da menina. Quinn se aproxima pro trás passando seus braços na cintura da esposa. Rachel dança com movimentos leves para que a filha durma.

"Muito obrigada por tudo." Rachel agradece.

"Não tem o que agradecer amor, eu te amo e vou sempre estar ao seu lado." Quinn da um beijo no rosto de Rachel enquanto permanecem dançando calmamente com a criança nos braços da morena.

* * *

Pessoal novamente, sinto muito pela demora, mas as provas são terriveis.

Obrigada a quem continua acompanhando e comentando.


	16. Everybody wants to rule the world

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**Setembro de 2018**

Rachel, Quinn, Arthur e Mack passeavam pelas ruas de NY próximas ao seu apartamento, era final do verão e a temperatura estava agradável, aproveitar o dia de folga em família era tudo que elas queriam. Com a rotina que tinham era muito difícil conseguir um dia assim. As gravações da série estavam uma loucura, já se falava em renovação para a terceira temporada, na ultima semana a serie havia ganho o Emmy de melhor série de comédia, era uma das favoritas do público. Rent havia estreado a pouco mais de duas semanas e a mídia fazia um alvoroço por isso, a peça era fantástica e a atuação de Rachel, como sempre, impecável. Quinn estudava alguns roteiros e tinha planos de voltar a fazer filmes no próximo ano e Rachel queria gravar o próprio cd.

"Nossa, vocês não atendem mais o telefone não?" A empresaria das garotas as aguardava na entrada do prédio.

"Amy?"

"Pelo menos se lembram quem sou." Parada de braços cruzados ela observa enquanto Rachel e Quinn seguram o carrinho do bebe para subir a escada da entrada do prédio.

"Em que podemos ajudá-la?" Rachel pergunta quando já estão no elevador.

"Eu sei que a rotina de vocês é extremamente puxada, mas o que vocês acham de fazer um especial de uma série?"

"Eu não posso Amy, tenho contrato com uma série já, esqueceu?" Quinn diz ao entrarem no apartamento. Arthur corre para beber água e Rachel pega a filha no colo enquanto a loira coloca o carrinho no canto da sala.

"É claro que não esqueci, mas seria apenas um especial, previsão de duas semanas de gravação, no máximo."

"Parece interessante." Rachel comenta. "Já volto." Ela sai da sala para colocar a filha em seu quarto.

"Amy quer um café, alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada. Pensa nisso Quinn, é interessante, pode ajudar ainda mais a sua carreira."

"Pode ser interessante." Rachel volta para a sala e senta-se no sofá, logo Quinn senta ao seu lado. Amy entrega duas pastas para as atrizes.

"Amy eu nunca pensei em fazer TV."

"Rachel você precisa de mais destaque na sua carreira, seus fãs são os fãs da Broadway, o filme, ainda que excelente, não traz mais mídia, você precisa da TV. Você é muito famosa, mas hoje você é famosa por ser casada com a estrela Quinn Fabray. Não to questionando seu trabalho Rach, você sabe o quanto te admiro, mas as pessoas precisam te conhecer mais." Amy explica deixando a morena pensativa.

"Não fala assim dela Amy, alem do mais logo a Rach vai lançar o cd." Quinn segura a mão da esposa e da um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto. "Tv é muito divertido amor, se você concordar em participar, tenho certeza de que vai gostar."

"Eu não levei pra um lado ruim o que a Amy disse, ela tem razão, é só o especial?"

"Isso, um único episodio."

"Sem prorrogações?" Rachel insiste.

"Por enquanto não."

"Onde será gravado? Eu consigo conciliar com a série?"

"Consegue Quinn, já conversei sobre isso."

"Só mais uma pergunta, por que nós?" Rachel pergunta apontando para ela e Quinn.

"Quando vocês virem qual é a série entenderão. Eles precisam de pessoas com afinidade, alguns amigos de vocês também estão sendo chamados para essa série."

"Poderíamos saber quem?"

"Assim que me derem a resposta." Amy diz com um sorrido orgulhoso, sabe que vai ganhar as clientes na curiosidade. Quinn e Rachel abrem as pastas e descobrem de qual serie estão falando.

"Não pode ser Amy."

"Pode e é, fiquem tranquilas." Elas continuam a ler o script em suas mãos.

"Quem seríamos?" Rachel curiosa pergunta.

"Ainda que você seja 'Rachel' querem que você seja a Monica, Quinn será Rachel."

"Isso vai ser confuso." Quinn brinca fazendo as outras mulheres rirem.

"Se eu não aceitar meus pais me deserdam." Rachel brinca. "Se Quinn também concordar conte comigo.". Quinn continua lendo e então olha para a empresária.

"Não vai mesmo atrapalhar a série?"

"Não Quinn."

"Então eu topo."

"Agora quem vai trabalhar com a gente?"

"Brittany será Pheobe, Blaine será Chandler, Puck será Joey e Sam será Ross."

"Desde quando Puck, Britt e Sam são atores?"

"Bom, eles não são atores, mas são seus amigos e é isso que a serie precisa. Vocês duas e Blaine saberão orienta-los. Os três fizeram testes e conseguiram demonstrar o que os diretores e roteiristas querem."

"Testes?"

"Sim, a principio eles queriam você Quinn, mas queriam pessoas que pudessem atuar com naturalidade com você, logo pensaram em Rachel, quem teria mais naturalidade que a própria esposa que também é uma fantástica atriz, depois Blaine, um grande amigo e excelente ator. Quando me ligaram já tinham decidido que vocês três precisariam estar no projeto. Eu sugeri os outros três."

"Vai ser incrível." Quinn fala animada.

"Sem dúvida. Será pós fim de temporada, então veremos todos com seus pares, Quinn e Sam, Rachel e Blaine, Brittany e Mike Chang, o amigo de vocês também e Puck ainda solteiro. Kurt será Gunther e Santana uma ex de Puck."

"Eu vou morrer de rir gravando esse especial." Rachel comenta já rindo. O choro de Mack interrompe o momento.

"Pode confirmar nossos nomes Amy, preciso muito ver esse especial na TV." Quinn fala rindo ao se levantar para ver a filha.

* * *

**Dezembro de 2018**

"Meninas vocês não fazem idéia de como estou feliz por ter vocês ao meu lado nesse momento." Rachel diz abraçando Santana e Mercedes, ou melhor, abraçando Santana e tentando abraçar Mercedes, já que a amiga está com uma enorme barriga de oito meses de gestação, ela e Sam haviam se casado no meio do ano anterior e aguardavam ansiosos o nascimento do primeiro filho.

"Não conta pra ninguém anã, mas estou muito orgulhosa de você." Santana diz se soltando do abraço.

"Ahh, Santana, para de ser agradável e gentil, eu não quero voltar a chorar." Mercedes fala já secando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"É sério, eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso, vocês me deram um apoio fantástico pra conseguir terminar esse disco, muito obrigada." A morena diz emocionada.

"Precisamos comemorar, você concluiu o cd e tenho certeza de que ficou perfeito." Rachel tinha acabado a ultima faixa do cd, agora era com a equipe técnica e em pouco tempo seu bebe seria lançado. As três mulheres estavam saindo do estúdio e queriam comemorar.

"Fala oi pra mama Mack." Quinn, com a filha nos braços, se aproxima da esposa e das amigas que estavam na porta do estúdio. A garotinha estava mais parecida com Quinn a cada dia, de Rachel tinha os cabelos castanhos e a boca. Era uma criança linda.

"Oi Mack, tudo bem meu amorzinho?" Rachel pergunta pra filha que estica os braços pedindo para ir para o seu colo. A morena rapidamente acata o desejo do bebe. "Oi amor." Ela aproveita a proximidade e troca um leve beijo com a esposa.

"Conta pra mama o que você fez hoje." Quinn estimula a filha.

"Ba ba ba ba." A bebe responde animada fazendo com que as mães sorrissem bobamente.

"Você fez tudo isso Mack? A mamãe deve ter deixado você bem cansada com tanto passeio." A menina bate as mãozinhas como se concordasse com a mãe.

"Nós vamos sair pra comemorar a conclusão do cd Q, vem com a gente?"

"Claro." As quatro caminham em direção a um restaurante onde podem passar um tempo tranquilas, conversando e aproveitando a companhia das amigas.

"Qual a previsão para a chegada do Junior?" Santana pergunta com a afilhada no colo.

"O médico falou entre final desse mês e meio de janeiro."

"Essa é a pior parte da gravidez, não vemos a hora deles chegarem." Quinn comenta enquanto oferece maça raspada para a filha que entre uma colher e outra cospe na roupa da madrinha, deixando Santana nada satisfeita.

"Mack não faz isso, vou cancelar a entrega do pônei se você continuar cuspindo em mim." A latina reclama entregando limpando a roupa.

"Um pônei Santana, você não poderia fingir que vai dar algo menor para ela?"

"Não to fingindo Berry, realmente encomendei um pônei." Santana responde tão seria que Rachel perde a cor do rosto.

"Não provoca ela S, você não seria louca de dar um pônei pra Mack, onde colocaríamos ele?"

"Isso é problema de vocês, se minha afilhada quer algo ela terá."

"Oh meu Deus, vocês estão ferradas com Satã como madrinha." Mercedes comenta rindo.

"É serio Santana, é bom que não exista pônei algum."

"Mack, você quer um pônei?" Ela pergunta para a criança que já acabará de comer e babar em sua roupa.

"Po, po!" A menina responde abrindo um sorriso com seu único dentinho.

"Viu Berry, ela quer."

"Ela não quer nada. Mack fala pra madrinha que você não quer nada." Mack olha pra mãe como se fosse absurdo o que ela dizia e levanta a sobrancelha exatamente como Quinn.

"Po, po!" Responde indignada e esconde o rosto no pescoço da latina.

"Duas coisas, como ela pode querer realmente um pônei e como ela consegue levantar a sobrancelha exatamente como a Quinn?" Mercedes pergunta impressionada com a menina. Santana passa a menina para a mãe que a pega a ajeita em seus braços, para dormir. Rachel pega a mantinha na bolsa da bebe e coloca sobre a criança nos braços da esposa.

"Não acreditei na primeira vez que ela fez isso, pensei que ela fazia sem nem saber, mas ela sabe." Rachel comenta.

"Nós Fabray´s temos muitas surpresas não é amorzinho?" Quinn fala beijando a testa da filha que piscava de sono com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mãe.

"Não vejo a hora de conhecer meu garotão." Mercedes diz sorrindo com a mão sobre a barriga e um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Eu to super ansiosa, será o primeiro amiguinho da Mack. Tina e Mike estão enrolando para ter um bebe, Blaine e Kurt ainda nem falam em casamento. San e Britt casaram a pouco tempo." Rachel diz realmente animada.

"Saibam que Britt ta animada para termos um bebe, estamos planejando um para quando ela terminar de montar a coreografia pro novo cd da Britney."

"Uau, uma mini Santana... não sei se to pronta pra isso." Quinn fala baixinho, mas todas ouvem. Enquanto Mercedes e Rachel riem Santana dá um tapa no braço da amiga.

"Hei, hei, to com o bebe no colo, tenha modos Lopes."

"Sem desculpas Fabray, olha como fala da minha futura filha."

"Tá bom, ta bom, não posso falar mal da minha futura afilhada." Quinn sorri e sem que a latina perceba dá um beijo em seu rosto. Santana passa a mão na bochecha como se não tivesse gostado.

"Para com isso Fabray!"

"Nossa como eu sinto falta desses momentos enquanto eu to em LA." Mercedes começa a chorar. Rachel a abraça tentando acalmar a amiga.

"Calma ´Cedes. Nós vamos te visitar em breve, quando esse garotão nascer nós iremos pra lá."

"Prometem?" Ainda chorando a cantora pergunta.

"Claro ´Cedes, não se preocupa. Nós vamos pra lá assim que o garotão chegar." Quinn diz segurando a mão da amiga que estava a sua frente na mesa.

"Obrigada."

"Não chora Mercedes." Rachel e Santana abraçam a amiga que aos poucos para de chorar.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 2019**

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que nós fizemos isso." Rachel diz incrédula ao parar na porta da casa que ela e Quinn haviam comprado. A morena estava com a filha no colo e Quinn estava ao seu lado.

"É realmente algo grande." Quinn diz ainda impressionada.

"Grande? É imenso. Nossos pais vão surtar na próxima vez que nos visitarem."

"Bem provável, mas nós fizemos uma boa coisa."

"Uau, vocês realmente largaram a vida de jovens solteiras na cidade não?" Santana caminha de mãos dadas com Brittany se aproximando das amigas.

"S há muito tempo não somos solteiras na cidade." Quinn brinca.

"Como vocês conseguiram arrumar uma casa em tão pouco tempo e em um lugar tão bom?" Brittany pergunta curiosa.

"Foi muita sorte Britt." Rachel passa seu braço direito pela cintura da esposa. Quinn retribui o abraço passando seu braço esquerdo pelo ombro da morena e apoiando a mão na cabeça de Mack que dormia no braço da mãe.

Não era fácil comprar uma casa no Upper East Side, mas em pouco menos de um mês de busca as garotas conseguiram encontrar a casa que queriam no lugar que desejavam. Era uma casa grande, 5 quartos, 5 banheiros, sala de estar, jantar, lavanderia, sala de entretenimento, quintal, terraço e escritório. Era a casa perfeita para criar uma família.

"O caminhão de mudança ta chegando." Brittany comenta ao ver o caminhão entrar na rua. Em poucos minutos as coisas já estão sendo colocadas na nova casa das garotas. Brittany e Santana as ajudariam a organizar tudo e no final da tarde Kurt e Blaine também viriam.

Mack estava dormindo num pequeno berço na sala enquanto todos andavam para cima e para baixo organizando tudo. Quinn andava com a baba eletrônica na mão para que pudesse ouvir quando a filha acordasse. Ela e Brittany estavam organizando as coisas na cozinha e nas salas, enquanto Rachel e Santana cuidavam dos quartos e escritório. Diferente do apartamento a casa tinha muito espaço, elas precisariam comprar ainda muita coisa para mobilhar algumas partes da casa, como os outros 3 quartos e a sala de entretenimento.

Mudar num sábado não era fácil, mas era o melhor que podiam fazer, Quinn estava gravando a serie e um novo filme. O especial de Friends que fizeram tinha sido gravado no final de janeiro, foi corrido para Sam, já que Mercedes tinha tido o bebe poucas semanas antes de iniciarem as gravações. O pequeno Phillip John Evans era muito fofo, um bebe lindo, a cópia de Mercedes com a boca e os olhos de Sam.

"Quinn já terminaram de trazer tudo, as caixas já estão nos cômodos certos, Santana e eu vamos começar a organizar nosso quarto, vocês precisam de alguma coisa por aqui?" Rachel abraça a esposa por trás e deposita alguns beijos em seus pescoço.

"Não, ta tudo bem por aqui." Quinn se vira nos braços da morena e a beija profundamente. "Eu te amo tanto." Ela diz com os lábios quase tocando os de Rachel.

"Te amo mais." Rachel disse antes de voltar a beijar a esposa. O choro da filha as afasta, mas antes de chegarem na sala encontrar Brittany sentada no sofá com Mack em pé a sua frente. Há algum tempo ficar em pé já era uma boa diversão para a menina, mas agora seu objetivo era andar. Quinn e Rachel param ao lado do sofá onde a amiga está. Rachel se abaixa e chama a menina.

"Mack vem com a mama." Quinn pega seu celular do bolso e liga o vídeo. "Vem Mack." A menina solta a mão de Brittany e dá alguns passinhos em direção às mães. Depois de seis pequenos passinhos ela chega até Rachel que a abraça eufórica. "Você conseguiu Mack. Parabéns!" Quinn desliga o video e abraça a esposa e a filha. Rachel entrega a menina para Quinn que a enche de beijos.

"Parabéns Mack, você andou." Santana entra na sala e percebe a animação. Brittany foi ate as amigas e parabenizava a afilhada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Mack andou!" Rachel fala eufórica.

"Ela o que? Mas ela é muito pequena."

"Não é não, bebes podem andar a partir dos 9 meses." Brittany explica para a esposa.

"Depois disso pode ter certeza que seu pônei chega em breve mocinha." Santana fala para a afilhada depois de dar muitos beijos e apertos nela.

"Que pônei?" Brittany pergunta curiosa.

"Um que a louca da sua esposa prometeu pra minha filha. Onde vou colocar um pônei?" Rachel realmente não gostava da idéia do pônei.

"Não se preocupa Rach, não vou deixar ela comprar um pônei."

"Mas eu já comprei Britt Britt."

"Santana!"

"O que eu posso fazer? E alem do mais agora vocês tem um quintal." Ela sorri de lado e sai da sala com Mack nos braços. "Vamos no quintal ver onde podemos colocar a comida e a água do seu pônei." As tres mulheres na sala ficam boquiabertas.

"Ela é louca." Quinn diz.

"Muito." Brittany concorda.

"Espero que vocês não demorem a ter um bebe Britt, pois tudo isso que Santana faz terá volta." Rachel fala saindo da sala e indo para o quintal, tentar mais uma vez convencer a amiga a desistir do pônei.

* * *

To tentando achar fotos de alguns bebes fofos pra representar a Mack e os futuros bebes Faberry e montar uma capa pra fic, mas tá dificil, nem o bebe mais lindo do mundo chegaria aos pes de um bebe com genes de Dianna Agron e Lea Michele kkkk.


	17. Over the Rainbow

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Over the Rainbow**

**Maio de 2019**

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie, Mackenzie. Ehhhhh!" Todos cantavam parabéns para a menina. Era o primeiro aniversario da garotinha e a festa era imensa. Quinn e Rachel sorriam bobamente com a filha ora nos braços de uma ora nos braços da outra. Centenas de fotos foram tiradas, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Shelby e Alberto eram os responsáveis pela maioria dos registros, cada um com uma maquina e não queriam perder um único momento. Quando estava no chão Mack brincava com Beth, que era louca pela irmãzinha, desde a mudança para a casa as visitas de Beth eram mais frequentes, ela tinha um quarto lá e podia dormir mais vezes. Ela adorava passar algum tempo com Quinn, Rachel e Mack.

"Mãe, mãe?" Beth caminhava em direção a mãe de mãos dadas com Mack enquanto Quinn conversava com Mercedes. O pequeno Phillip nos braços da loira. Ela olha para as filhas e sorri, entrega o adorável bebe para a amiga e se ajoelha no chão.

"Oi meus amores." Beth solta a mão da irmã que corre para os braços da mãe. A menina mais velha também abraça a mãe. Rachel chega com a câmera confiscada de Leroy, que parecia mais um paparazzi do que um avo, de tantas fotos que já batera na salão, e fotografa o momento das três abraçadas.

"Hei, olhem pra cá." Quinn olha para a esposa e vira Mack para que ela olhe em direção à mãe. Beth também se vira e sorri. Novamente registrando um adorável momento Rachel sorri.

"Mama."

"Oi princesinha, você ta muito linda." Rachel comenta passando as mãos pelos cabelos ondulados da menina. Todas as crianças vestiam roupas de príncipes e princesas de contos de fadas da Disney, Mack era Bela e Beth era Cinderela, Phillip era Adam, o príncipe de Bela. Havia mais algumas crianças, Frannie trouxe os filhos, Christopher, vestido como John Smith de Pocahontas e Daniel como Erick da pequena sereia. Alguns dos amigos das garotas e outros familiares que também tinham crianças entraram na onda e era possível encontrar todos os outros príncipes e princesas. A filha do Senhor Shue, Mandy, era Ariel. Mandy era uma menina muito linda, a mistura perfeita de seus pais, seus longos cabelos ruivos chamavam atenção e aos quatro anos era uma menina muito animada e simpática. Sue e a filha também estavam na festa e e garota de sete anos era Aurora, a Bela Adormecida.

"Russel parece que finalmente faz parte da família." Rachel comenta quando as meninas saem correndo em direção a Hiram e Shelby. O bolo estava sendo servido e Beth estava ansiosa por esse momento. Mack podia não saber o que era, mas se a irmã gostava deveria ser bom.

"É verdade, ele pareceu bem animado hoje." Quinn comenta observando Russel conversar com Judy e Alberto.

"Ele se divertiu muito com Mack hoje e ela adorou."

"Igual a mama dela, que 'precisa de aplausos para viver'."

"O que eu posso fazer? Entendo minha filha, receber atenção é essencial."

"Vamos conversar com nossos convidados Sininho." Quinn brinca se referindo a citação da esposa em receber aplausos.

"Não são nossos convidados, são da Mack." A morena já estava cansada de conversar com tanta gente, entre família, amigos e colegas de trabalho eram cerca de 200 pessoas. Se ela falou com metade foi muito.

"Amor, até o quinto aniversario dela a festa será mais pra nós do que pra ela. Depois ela realmente começará a aproveitar e ter os próprios convidados, só daqui a uns 12, 13 anos." Antes que Rachel pudesse divagar na ideia da filha adolescente, Russel se aproxima das garotas.

"Quinn, Rachel, eu queria agradecer o convite, foi ótimo poder passar algumas horas com a Mack." Desde que a menina nascerá ele estava tentando se aproximar da filha, queria conhecê-la melhor e fazer realmente parte da sua vida. Quando participou do casamento soube que precisava melhorar sua atitude, mas nunca conseguia mudar, a gota d´água foi o nascimento da neta, ele não podia deixar de conhecer a garotinha.

"Que isso Russel, o prazer foi nosso." Rachel, politicamente correta, agradece a presença do sogro. Ela percebe que ele realmente precisa falar com Quinn e pede licença, dizendo que vai ver por onde a filha anda.

"Quinn, eu..."

"Não, eu to muito feliz por você estar aqui, mesmo."

"Obrigada Quinn, eu também estou." Ele diz sincero. "Eu acompanho tudo que você faz sabe, cada entrevista, cada papel. Você é um grande orgulho pra mim."

"Obrigada Russel."

"Mack é adorável, está cada vez mais linda e parecida com você. Sua irmã e seus sobrinhos estão encantados com ela."

"Os meninos são umas gracinhas também, sinto por não ter conhecido eles antes." Era a primeira vez que Quinn via os sobrinhos de seis e quatro anos. O marido de Frannie, agora ex marido, era um cristão fervoroso e não admitia que a esposa mantivesse contato com a irmã, quando soube que ela havia ido ao casamento ficou revoltado com a mulher. Somente agora, depois do divorcio formalizado e a obtenção da guarda total das crianças é que Frannie pode realmente voltar a procurar a irmã. Atualmente ela morava com o pai e os meninos na Califórnia.

"Espero conseguir mudar e realmente participar da sua vida. Quero voltar a ser seu pai."

"Eu adoraria isso." Ela sorri feliz quando o homem se aproxima e a abraça.

"Parabéns minha filha."

"Obrigada pai."

* * *

Após a festa Quinn, Rachel e Mack foram para casa, as mães estavam animadas para que a menina abrisse seus presentes, sabiam que ela ficaria mais eufórica com os papeis, como toda criança, mas seria divertido. Judy, Alberto, Leroy e Hiram estavam hospedados na casa das filhas, mas tinham ido para casa mais cedo.

"Eu vou colocar ela na sala e já volto para te ajudar com os presentes." Quinn avisa a esposa que começa a descarregar o carro na porta da casa. Quando a loira entra em casa encontra a mãe e Hiram conversando na sala. "Hei, vocês podem ficar de olho nela enquanto eu ajudo a Rach a descarregar o carro?"

"Claro filha."

"Vou ajudar vocês." Hiram diz levantando do sofá e saindo da sala, mas não sem antes dar um beijo na aniversariante. "Hora de abrir os presentes princesinha." Ele fala animado.

"Vamos chamar o vô e o abuelo?" Judy pergunta pra neta chamando-a para ir para o seu colo. A menina se joga nos braços da avó sorrindo.

"Obrigada mãe." Quinn dá um beijo na filha e vai ajudar a esposa e o sogro.

"Eu não entendo como uma criança de um ano consegue ganhar tanto presente." Rachel comenta subindo as escadas para entrar em casa com seu pai logo atras.

"Você realmente não se lembra dos seus aniversários, não?"

"Claro que lembro, mas eu não ganhava tanto presente."

"Rachel no seu aniversario de um ano seu pai e eu chamamos um táxi para levar parte dos seus presentes para casa." Hiram explica colocando algumas caixas no chão da sala.

"Oh eu lembro, só os presentes dos seus avós foi capaz de encher o porta-malas do nosso carro." Leroy comenta descendo a escada. A morena olha para o pai na escada.

"Os aniversários de Quinn não eram nada diferentes, nossa sorte foi ter feito todos os aniversários em casa, não precisávamos levar os presentes para cima e para baixo." Judy conta enquanto desce a escada com a neta no colo e Arthur atras dela acompanhando cada passo da loira que carregava sua melhor amiga. Quinn entra na sala com os braços cheios de caixas e pacotes.

"Posso saber porque todos estão aqui reunidos falando de historias antigas quando temos um porta-malas inteiro para descarregar? Vamos trabalhar, quero ver todo mundo se mexendo." A loira diz brava e em poucos segundos todos estão ajudando. Ou melhor, quase todos, Rachel continua parada na sala olhando para a esposa. "Posso saber por que a senhora não tá ajudando?"

"Uau." A diva diz com um sorriso safado no rosto.

"Uau o que Rachel? Temos muito o que fazer." Rachel estende a mão a Quinn que a segura e finalmente entende a cara da morena.

"Eu adoro esse seu lado." A loira sorri e quando Rachel a beija corresponde prontamente.

"Bonito isso, não? Todos nós trabalhando e vocês aqui dando um amasso." Leroy provoca as duas ao colocar mais presentes no chão. Elas se afastam na hora e coram.

"Nós... eu..."

"Vamos Rach." Quinn pega a mão da morena e a puxa para fora da casa. Poucos minutos depois todos os presentes já estão no chão e a família toda reunida para o tão aguardado momento.

"Como vocês conseguiram colocar tanta coisa dentro do carro?" Alberto pergunta impressionado.

"Rachel tem muitas habilidades." Quinn provoca fazendo a morena corar.

"Ser extremamente organizada tem suas vantagens." A diva explica.

Depois de cerca de 40 minutos abrindo presentes e tirando fotos todos estão exaustos, Judy, Alberto, Hiram e Leroy dão boa noite e se retiram deixando apenas as filhas e a neta na sala. Arthur tinha sido vencido pelo sono e estava praticamente desmaiado no sofá entre os pés de Quinn que tinha a filha dormindo sobre seu peito. Rachel observava a cena sentindo-se extremamente feliz. O barulho da campainha interrompe o momento. Rachel muito contra sua vontade se levanta e atende a porta.

"Oi Britt, tá tudo bem? O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Oi Rach, tá sim, nós viemos trazer o presente da Mack." A loira explica e aponta para a esposa que estava ao lado do carro com uma caixa imensa, com cerca de 1,5m de altura pouco mais de 2m de comprimento e muitos furos em volta.

"O que é isso Santana?" Rachel pergunta temendo o que pode ter na caixa.

"Nossa é assim que você recebe a madrinha da sua filha?" A latina diz enquanto empurra o carrinho em que a caixa estava apoiada. Ela e Brittany levantam a caixa com grande dificuldade e sobem a escada. Rachel as deixa entrar e as segue observando as rodas do carrinho no seu belo chão de madeira.

"Rach, quem era?" Quinn sonolenta pergunta do sofá.

"Levanta Q, trouxemos o presente da minha fofíssima afilhada." A loira se surpreende com a presença da melhor amiga e só não salta do sofá porque lembra que a filha estava dormindo sobre seu peito.

"O que você fez Santana?" A loira pergunta preocupada.

"Eu trouxe o presente que minha princesinha queria, dá pra acordar ela, por favor?"

"Ela tá exausta S."

"Mas eu quero ver a carinha dela com o presente e não dá pra esperar até amanha, precisamos abrir a caixa hoje." Santana explica demonstrando grande preocupação com o conteúdo da caixa. Rachel e Quinn se entreolham e a loira acorda a filha calmamente, porem a menina que não gosta nada de ter o sono interrompido, exatamente como Quinn, começa a chorar.

"Mack, hei, a madrinha trouxe seu presente, não chora. Quer ver o que é?" Santana fala com a menina que logo se acalma.

"Vem ajudar a tia a abrir a caixa?" Britt pergunta pegando a menina no colo e a ajudando a puxar a fita que fechava a caixa. Cada vez que a caixa se mexia Quinn e Rachel entravam em panico, Santana não teria feito o que elas pensavam. E se tivesse, o presente voltaria com ela pra casa hoje.

"Olha lá Mack, olha o que a tia San trouxe pra você." Britt continua falando com a afilhada mostrando o interior da caixa para ela que dá pequenos gritinhos de alegria.

"Por favor, me digam que não é o que eu to pensando." Rachel implora.

"Pela sua cara de panico posso dizer que é exatamente o que vocês estão pensando." Santana responde adorando o panico das amigas.

"Abre logo a caixa." Quinn pede.

"Hei, o presente é da menina, deixem ela curtir o momento." Brittany dá uma bronca nas amigas e continua brincando com Mack, que bate palminhas e dá gritinhos a cada pedaço de caixa que Santana abre. Quando o presente sai da caixa Rachel quase chora. De ódio. Ela quer esganar Santana.

"Você é louca Lopes?"

"Por que?"

"Por que? Você não pode estar falando sério. Um cavalo, tem um cavalo na minha sala. Tem um cavalo no meu tapete persa!" Quinn grita com a latina. Brittany coloca Mack nas costas do animal e brinca com ela enquanto Quinn e Rachel discutem com sua esposa.

"Mas ela queria."

"Ela não tem o que querer Santana, ela tem um ano, ela poderia querer uma ilha, mas nem por isso você precisaria dar." Rachel fala irritada.

"Eu sempre quis um pônei e meu pai nunca me deixou ter um."

"Pronto Santana, problema resolvido, você agora tem um por que eu quero esse cavalo fora da minha casa."

"Quinn." Santana tenta, mas a loira vai para a porta da sala esperando que a amiga se retire.

"Não Santana, eu quero isso fora da minha casa e definitivamente fora do meu tapete persa." Rachel e Quinn estavam tao alteradas que não haviam nem percebido que o animal havia parado de se mexer.

"Parece que a pequena aqui não aguentou o presente e precisa dormir. Vou colocá-la na cama enquanto vocês continuam a discussão.

"Olha pro bicho." Santana pede ficando quase azul de tanto controlar o riso.

"Eu não quero nem olhar pra isso Santana Lopes, quero isso fora da minha casa."

"Mas Rachel, olha." Dessa vez a diva olha.

"Por que ele não se mexe?"

"Porque é uma imitação, ele se move, anda, movimenta a boca e as orelhas, mas não é de verdade."

"Ele o que?" Quinn volta pra sala e olha desafiando a latina. "Você trouxe um pônei de pelúcia pra minha filha e me fez pensar que era de verdade? Você tem algum apego a vida Santana?" Quinn irritada tenta ir pra cima da amiga, mas Rachel a segura.

"Calma Quinn."

"Calma como Rachel? Ela é louca!"

"Hei, não precisa ofender, vocês viram como a Mack ficou feliz, ela adorou o presente."

"Eu te odeio Santana!" Quinn estava revoltada com a amiga.

"Também te amo Q!"Rachel se aproxima do animal e passa a mão sobre os pelos.

"Nossa é tão natural." Os olhos da morena quase saem do rosto quando percebe que podem ser naturais. "Santana, por tudo que é mais sagrado, algo nesse brinquedo é natural?"

"É tudo artificial, fica tranquila, eu posso querer provocar vocês, mas sei o quanto são dedicadas a essa historia de comer mato e não ingerir ou vestir nada de origem animal."

"Talvez você tenha algum coração."

"Claro que tenho Q. Eu amo a Mack como se fosse minha filha, você acha que eu faria alguma coisa que fizesse vocês realmente me odiarem? Eu não suportaria não poder conviver com ela." Santana explica com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Desculpa S, eu me descontrolei."

"Tudo bem Q. Eu deveria ter ouvido a Britt e não ter ido em frente com a pegadinha." Elas se abraçam para finalizar o pedido de desculpas.

"Se eu fosse você começaria a me preparar Santana, porque o dia que você e a Britt tiverem um filho isso terá volta." Rachel avisa a amiga ao abraçá-la.

"Hei, tudo certo?" Brittany pergunta ao descer a escada e ver a esposa abraçando Rachel.

"Tá sim Britt, desculpa." Quinn se desculpa da prima.

"Não se preocupa Q, eu sabia que a ideia da San não era muito boa, mas você entende como nossas morenas são cabeça-dura, não?"

"Oh sim, eu entendo." Quinn concorda e abraça a loira mais alta.

"Mal posso esperar pela sua vingança Rach." Ela diz ao abraçar a morena.

"Já estou tendo ideias Britt, já estou tendo ideias." Ela ri de um jeito que faz Santana temer o que a amiga pode fazer, quase se arrependendo da pegadinha, mas logo passou, pois a cara que elas fizeram quando viram o pônei foi impagável.

* * *

A/N Só eu acho muito a cara da Santana aprontar uma dessa? kkkkkk


	18. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Eu cometi um erro no capitulo 16, a série de Quinn já estava na terceira temporada, indo agora para a quarta temporada. Desculpem.

* * *

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody **

**Julho de 2019**

"Elas já vieram aqui separadamente, mas juntas pela primeira vez nesse palco, recebam Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry!" Ellen anuncia as entrevistadas. As duas entram sorrindo e acenando para a plateia. "Olá garotas, como vão?"

"Bem, obrigada, você?" Quinn responde sorridente.

"Ótima. Vocês fizeram um especial de FRIENDS certo?"

"Isso, foi um episodio em homenagem aos 15 anos do fim da série. Foi algo fantástico de fazer." Rachel responde.

"E vocês contracenaram com seus amigos, como foi isso?"

"Foi maravilhoso trabalhar em família, eles são nossos melhores amigos. Pessoas que conhecemos desde a infância." Quinn conta.

"Foi também a primeira vez em que vocês contracenaram?" Ellen pergunta curiosa.

"Mais ou menos, profissionalmente sim." Rachel diz.

"Como assim? Espero que você não esteja se..."

"Não Ellen, claro que não." Rachel fica roxa com a sugestão da apresentadora de que ela pode estar se referindo a algum 'momento a dois'.

"Nós fizemos alguns musicais na época da escola." Quinn explica.

"Ahh." Ellen finge estar decepcionada por não ser nenhuma historia mais picante fazendo a plateia rir. "Musicais? Você também canta não é Quinn?" Ela pergunta fazendo a atriz corar.

"Não, não, Rachel, Santana , Mercedes, Blaine e Kurt cantam, eu não."

"Como assim, então quem é aquela loira cantando ali no telão?" Rachel e Quinn olham para o telão e veem o vídeo da apresentação do coral onde Quinn e Sam cantaram '(I´ve had) the time of my life'. Quinn estava roxa com o vídeo e escondia o rosto com a mão, todos olhavam admirados para o vídeo. Rachel tirou a mão de Quinn que escondia seu rosto e beijou-lhe a mão.

"Essa foi uma das músicas que fez nosso grupo ganhar as Seccionais em 2010."

"Sua voz é linda Quinn." Ellen elogia a entrevistada.

"Obrigada."

"Tentei convencê-la a participar do meu álbum, mas Quinn foi relutante e não aceitou."

"Talvez você devesse gravar um segundo álbum, quem sabe ela não anima." Ellen sugere.

"Existe um projeto."

"Oh, isso é ótimo, adorei seu cd, ouço sempre o seu, o da Santana e da Mercedes."

"Obrigada Ellen, fico feliz por ter gostado."

"Eu amei, a Portia precisou sumir com eles porque eu os ouvia com frequência. Mas eu comprei outros, não conta pra ela." A apresentadora conta como se fosse um segredo fazendo a plateia rir.

"Sua série tem sido um grande sucesso desde a estreia, está indo para a 4° temporada, é isso?"

"Isso, em setembro. Estamos muito animados, ainda existe muito pra trabalhar com a série."

"Isso é ótimo, adoro a série." Ellen comenta fazendo Quinn sorrir. "Rachel ainda com Rent, correto?"

"Sim sim, até dezembro pelo menos."

"Outros projetos?"

"Sim, tenho algumas coisas em mente."

"Temos mais uma foto aqui no telão." Elas olham para o telão e veem uma foto do aniversário de Mack, a menina com o rosto sujo de bolo no colo de Quinn e Rachel limpando a filha, uma foto tirada sem que elas percebessem.

"Meu Deus onde você consegue esses arquivos?" Quinn pergunta.

"Temos nossos informantes." Ellen brinca fazendo a plateia rir. "Como está essa linda garotinha?"

"Ótima, crescendo mais a cada dia. Está aprendendo a falar já." Quinn responde orgulhosa.

"Que linda, ela é muito linda meninas, parabéns." As duas agradecem o elogio. "Já aprendeu a pedir um irmãozinho?"

"Ainda não." Rachel diz rindo. "Se dependesse dos avós dela Mack teria dito isso antes de falar mama e mamãe." A apresentadora ri.

"Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry pessoal, Quinn está na Fox às quartas-feiras às 20 horas e Rachel nos palcos da Broadway de sexta a domingo com Rent. Obrigada garotas." Ela se levanta e abraça as convidadas.

* * *

_"Quinn, Quinn, os boatos são verdadeiro?"_ Quinn amava sua profissão, mas detestava os paparazzi. Se ela tivesse tempo para assistir programas de fofocas talvez soubessem quais eram os boatos.

"_Quinn você e Rachel estão se divorciando?" _Essa pergunta faz com que a loira parasse e olhe para a cara do fotografo, como alguém ousa?

"_Você confirma a traição?" _Ela não aguentava mais, esse tipo de gente sempre aparecia no caminho, mas isso já era demais. NY era muito melhor por isso, ninguém te perseguia na rua e ela realmente detestava ter que passar algum tempo em LA, duas vezes em um mês era demais, veio no inicio do mês para a entrevista com Ellen e agora, final do mês, já estava há quase uma semana.

"_Sobre as fotos publicadas no ultimo final de semana, você e Santana Lopes estão tendo um caso?"_ Era cada coisa que perguntavam, ela nunca ficou tão feliz por entrar em uma cafeteria como naquele momento.

"Que cara Q."

"Esses idiotas não te encheram de perguntas não?" A loira pergunta ao sentar em frente a amiga.

"Claro que sim, mas estava com o ipod ligado e não ouvi nada." Explica a latina como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela chama a garçonete e pede os cafés.

"Eles me tiram do sério, me perguntaram se nós tínhamos um caso, se estou me divorciando e se eu confirmava uma suposta traição. Eles são loucos."

"O mundo é louco Q e nós somos os fantoches do público."

"Eu to revoltada S, como podem pensar algo assim?" O café é servido e a conversa continua.

"Faz sentido Q, você veio me visitar de repente, porque é meu aniversario. Minha esposa não esta aqui, a sua está em NY. Publicamos fotos na praia. Os paparazzi tem nos visto direto, juntas ou indo nos encontrar. O que mais eles poderiam pensar?"

"Que somos amigas desde a infância e que nunca nesses 20 anos que te conheço você passou um aniversario sem que eu ou Britt estivéssemos ao seu lado."

"Mas eles não sabem disso."

"São muito abusados, isso sim."

"Nisso você tem razão, mas não podemos fazer nada." Santana diz, porem de repente seu rosto muda. "Ou podemos sim."

"S?" A loira já percebia que havia um plano se desenvolvendo na cabeça da morena.

"Nós faremos o seguinte..." A latina explica o plano enquanto terminam seus cafés. Santana estava gravando seu segundo álbum e não queria passar seu aniversário sozinha. Brittany estava em turnê com Britney, uma das dançarinas havia se machucado e como não havia tempo de treinar alguém novo Britt aceitou a proposta de ajudar a cantora, porem ficaria em turnê por mais um mês, que era quando a dançarina poderia voltar, impedindo que passasse o aniversario da esposa ao seu lado.

Quinn e Santana saem da cafeteria de mãos dadas, quando os paparazzi as veem começam a tirar fotos. A loira se aproxima da amiga que solta sua mão para que pudesse passar o braço sobre seu ombro, então Quinn abraça a cintura da morena.

"_Quinn, Santana, vocês vão assumir seu relacionamento?"_ Santana abaixa a cabeça.

"Não disse que eles surtariam?" Ela diz no ouvido da amiga.

"_Santana é verdade que vocês estão juntas desde a época da escola e esconderam isso de suas esposas?"_

"Você é louca. Mas isso é realmente divertido." A loira dá um beijo no rosto da amiga e sorri para a câmera.

"_Quinn o que você tem a dizer sobre os rumores de que Mackenzie é na verdade filha de Santana?"_ A sorte de Quinn foi que a pergunta foi concluída quando já estava dentro do carro da latina.

"Uau, eles são realmente criativos." Ela comenta enquanto Santana gargalhava.

"Eles são mesmo uns idiotas, qualquer um que já tenha visto a Mack sabe que ela tem o jeitinho 'diva' idêntico ao de Rachel." Santana diz quando consegue se acalmar e sai com o carro da vaga.

"Eu sei que você quer ficar no hotel hoje, mas poderíamos sair pra dançar, faz tempo que não fazermos isso e podemos provocar os paparazzi um pouco mais."

"Acho que criei um monstro." Quando olha pra Quinn e vê o sorriso arteiro da amiga começa a rir.

"Não seria divertido?"

"Não tenho duvida disso. Quando Britt voltar da turnê precisamos marcar uma noite dessas, vamos nós quatro e faremos eles acreditarem que estamos todas juntas."

"Hahaha, mal posso esperar. Só você pra me fazer aturar paparazzi." Quinn ri e liga pra esposa, colocando no viva voz. "Amooooor, tudo bem?"

"_Oi bebe, tudo sim e você? Se divertindo muito com a San?_

"Nós estamos causando em LA baixinha."

"_Oi San, esta cuidando da Quinn?"_

"Muito bem, fique tranquila, logo você verá as fotos."

"_O que vocês aprontaram?"_

"Nada demais." As duas respondem juntas de forma suspeita.

"_Bom, vou fingir que acredito, em que posso ajudá-las?"_

"Rach, o que você acha de sairmos pra dançar com S e B?"

"_Se estivéssemos todas na mesma cidade seria ótimo."_

"Não hoje amor, quando Britt voltar da turnê."

"_O que vocês pretendem com isso?"_

"Apenas dançar."

"_Sei, eu conheço você melhor que você mesma Lucy Quinn Berry Fabray."_

"Amor é serio, nos queremos dançar com nossas lindas esposas, isso é crime?"

"_Não, mas é no mínimo suspeito, não saímos pra dançar desde a época da faculdade."_

"Vai ser divertido Rachel, eu prometo."

"_Agora que vou me preocupar, Santana prometendo algo."_

"Hei!"

"Amor se você ver alguma noticia sobre algo que nos podemos ter feito aqui em LA, não se preocupe, eu te amo tá."

"_Lucy Quinn, o que você fez?"_

"Nada amor, só não esquece que te amo."

"_Eu sei disso. Também te amo."_

"Eu também amo você Rachel." Santana grita enquanto para o carro na porta do hotel para que o valet estacione.

"_Ount San, também te amo." _

"Amor vou desligar porque chegamos no hotel, me liga mais tarde?"

"_Ligo amor, fica tranquila. Divirtam-se meninas."_

"Pode deixar anã, vamos nos divertir bastante."

"Tchau Rachie."

"_Tchau Quinnie." _Quinn desliga o celular com um sorriso imenso e sai do carro, Santana logo atrás dela.

"Talvez você devesse ligar pra Britt, alguém pode falar alguma coisa pra ela." Quinn diz à amiga quando entram no elevador.

"Assim que chegar ao meu quarto eu ligo, preciso mesmo falar com ela, sabe como é, ela já ta há algum tempo longe e precisamos ter uma conversinha com a ajuda do Skype." Santana pisca para a loira.

"Informação demais, eu não precisava ouvir isso." Quinn torce a cara fazendo a latina rir.

"Isso é inveja porque a sua esposa tá ocupada com o ensaio e não vai poder ter uma 'conversinha' com você."

"Eu tenho minhas 'conversinhas' com Rachel, mas você não precisa saber delas Santana." A loira agradece a Deus pelo elevador ter finalmente chego ao andar de seus quartos. Quinn sai do elevador como se ele estivesse em chamas, da porta do quarto olha para a amiga que estava abrindo a porta do quarto em frente ao seu. "Divirta-se!"

"Não tenha duvida disso." Santana pisca e entra no quarto.


	19. Lucky

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Lucky**

**Outubro de 2019**

"Você tá pronta para fazer isso tudo novamente?" Quinn pergunta segurando a mão da esposa.

"Sim, você?"

"Tão pronta quanto da ultima vez." A loira assegura. De mãos dadas elas entram na sala e esperam ser atendidas. Algum tempo depois têm uma surpresa enorme quando veem Santana e Brittany saindo pela porta que mal podem esperar para cruzar.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Rachel pergunta surpresa.

"Provavelmente o mesmo que vocês." Santana responde.

"Uau, isso vai ser muito bom." Brittany comenta sorrindo.

"Rachel, Quinn, vocês podem entrar." Elas se levantam, Santana segura o braço de Quinn silenciosamente dando suporte, Brittany abraça Rachel.

"Boa sorte." A loira mais alta diz no ouvido da amiga.

"Obrigada, pra vocês também." Após um beijo no rosto da amiga Rachel se afasta e pega a mão da esposa, juntas elas entram na sala tão esperada.

"Boa tarde senhoras, é um prazer revê-las, e 2 anos depois como prometido." O homem comenta relembrando da conversa que tiveram nessa mesma sala há dois anos.

"Sinto muito por não ter podido estar aqui no outro dia quando vieram."

"Não se preocupe, seu colega foi muito atencioso." Quinn conta.

"Fico feliz então." Ele sorri. "Soube que vocês tiveram uma linda garotinha, parabéns!"

"Obrigada, ela já esta com 17 meses." Rachel diz mostrando uma foto da filha no celular.

"Ela é realmente adorável." Ele elogia novamente. "Então Rachel, pronta para essa aventura?"

"Muito, não vejo a hora de passar por tudo que a Quinn passou, vai ser maravilhoso." Ela diz eufórica, quase pulando da poltrona.

"Vocês devem se lembrar da ultima vez, mas vamos às orientações padrão..." Ele começa a falar enquanto elas escutam atentamente. Pouco tempo depois estão prontas.

"Nossa, isso é realmente desconfortável." A morena comenta olhando para o teto, Quinn levanta da cadeira onde aguardava e segura o rosto de Rachel com as duas mãos.

"Eu te amo tanto." A cabeça de Rachel esquece do que a preocupava, os olhos de Quinn eram muito mais interessantes que qualquer desconforto ou preocupação.

"Também te amo Quinn."

"Muito obrigada Rach, você é fantástica."

"Nós somos Quinn, eu e você." Rachel sorri quando sente a mão de Quinn percorrer a lateral de seu rosto. Com a mão direita Quinn segurava a mão esquerda da morena e com sua mão esquerda a loira guiava o rosto da esposa em sua direção.

"Eu te amo Rachel Berry Fabray, muito, muito, muito." Quinn toma os lábios de Rachel com os seus para que possam trocar um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso e profundo, como se tentassem demonstrar todo amor entre elas em um único beijo. Rachel segura as mãos da loira com as suas e as apoia sobre sua barriga.

"Quinn?"

"Oi?" Ela responde sem que os lábios se afastem muito.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa." Rachel diz baixinho.

"O que?" Pergunta curiosa.

"Nós estamos fazendo um bebe." Ela sussurra entre os lábios da loira fazendo-a sorrir.

"Mal posso esperar pra ver você grávida." Quinn volta a beijar a morena, mas a chegada do médico as interrompe.

"Desculpem." Elas coram ao ouvir o médico. Quinn se afasta um pouco, mas continua segurando a mão da esposa entre as suas e observa o especialista se preparar. Logo o procedimento tem inicio e diferente da primeira vez que passaram por isso, elas conseguem realmente prestar atenção no que acontecia, em como o procedimento se desenvolvia.

"Doutor, talvez eu não devesse, mas quando fico nervosa eu falo muito ou faço muitas perguntas, então espero que não se importe, e talvez esse também não fosse o momento, mas o que durante a orientação você disse que foram coletados quatro óvulos, porem apenas dois seriam implantados, já que a possibilidade de uma gravidez múltipla com três ou quatro bebês é muito arriscada. O que é feito com os outros dois?" Rachel fala com o médico enquanto o procedimento é realizado, ele permanece concentrado no procedimento. Quinn e Rachel trocam olhares curiosos.

"Foram retirados quatro óvulos de cada uma de vocês, utilizamos apenas dois. Os outros quatro serão guardados, no caso de ser necessária uma nova implantação podemos utilizar esse material para realizar uma nova fusão, sem que vocês passem por todo o processo novamente."

"Por quanto tempo eles podem ser armazenados?" Quinn pergunta curiosa, na primeira vez que fizeram isso foram implantados todos os óvulos que foram retirados, isso realmente um fato novo.

"Bom, sem que sejam fundidos podem permanecer armazenados por alguns anos até." Ele explica e volta ao procedimento. Satisfeitas com a resposta, Rachel e Quinn voltam a se concentrar apenas na filha poderiam ter como resultado do procedimento.

* * *

"Ainda estou surpresa por encontrar as meninas na clinica, como pode marcarmos no mesmo dia? Mesmo lugar eu entendo, não é como se fosse possível realizar esse procedimento em qualquer lugar, mas no mesmo dia?" Quinn diz enquanto caminha de mãos dadas com Rachel em direção ao hotel.

"Pois é, se tivéssemos combinado talvez não fosse possível." Rachel comenta rindo.

"Provavelmente." Quinn apoia o braço no ombro da morena a puxando para perto e continuam caminhando. Nenhum lugar no mundo era tão louco como LA e NY, e poder passear por algum lugar sem serem atacadas por repórteres e fotógrafos era maravilhoso, o Canadá era um país carismático e sentiam-se muito a vontade caminhando pelas ruas.

"A série vai ser renovada?" Rachel questiona curiosa.

"Ainda não falaram nada sobre isso, por quê?"

"Nada demais, achei que depois de você ter ganho o Emmy de melhor atriz de comédia isso seria logo confirmado." Elas haviam chego ao hotel e passavam pelo lobby.

"Eu recebi uma proposta." Rachel comenta ao entrarem no elevador.

"Pensei que você quisesse dar um tempo depois de encerrar a peça em dezembro."

"Eu pretendo, mas pareceu ser algo tranquilo, acho que não vai interferir com nossos planos."

"Rachel você sabe que eu te apoio em qualquer coisa, se você quiser continuar trabalhando é uma decisão sua."

"Obrigada amor." Elas saem do elevador e seguem em direção à suíte. Quinn abre a porta e após tirar os sapatos e o casaco Rachel deita na cama.

"Você ta bem?" A loira senta ao lado da esposa.

"Sim, tudo bem." Rachel sorri e dá alguns tapinhas na cama pedindo para que Quinn deitasse ao seu lado, o que ela faz rapidamente.

"O que foi?" Quinn pergunta depois de alguns minutos observando Rachel que sorria enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos loiros da esposa.

"Nada."

"Esse não é um sorriso de nada, eu te conheço."

"Eu to feliz, só isso." Ela responde puxando Quinn para seus braços, Rachel deita de costas na cama e Quinn se ajeita de lado com a cabeça sobre seu peito.

"Esses 12 dias serão longos."

"Não foram da ultima vez, não serão agora."

"Você tem razão."

"Como sempre." Rachel provoca.

"Não força Berry." Quinn diz fingindo estar brava, mas beija o pescoço da morena.

"Nós tínhamos muito na cabeça naquela época e, se é que é possível, temos ainda mais agora." Rachel continua acariciando os cabelos de Quinn e aos poucos o sono vai tomando conta delas.

"Posso saber qual é a proposta ou ainda não?" A loira fala se aconchegando ainda mais na esposa.

"Me convidaram para fazer uma participação em alguns episódios de uma serie."

"Legal amor, quem sabe você não ta a caminho da terceira parte do seu EGOT?" A sugestão faz a morena sorrir.

"Adoraria. Mas to um pouco preocupada com a participação."

"Por quê? Você não gosta da serie? Não fala que é uma participação em alguma série que não gostamos."

"Não, não. Eu particularmente adoro a série, é muito divertida. Sou louca pela protagonista." Ela conta sorrindo.

"Hum, divertida? Bom você gosta muito de 30 Rock, Modern Family. É alguma dessas?"

"Nope. É uma série mais recente. Adoro a protagonista."

"Não sei Rach e honestamente com você falando assim não sei se vou ficar a vontade em você trabalhar com uma mulher por quem você ta dizendo ser louca." A conversa tinha feito o sono de Quinn ir embora.

"Serio?" Rachel pergunta sorrindo ainda mais.

"Claro Rachel."

"Não se preocupa."

"Não to preocupada, só estou com ciúmes."

"Sei." Diz a morena não acreditando. Quinn se solta de Rachel e senta na cama.

"É verdade, eu sei que você nunca faria nada que pudesse comprometer o que nos temos, mas tenho ciúme de saber que você olha e se interessa por outras pessoas." Ela explica olhando pra esposa.

"Primeiro eu não tenho interesse nenhum em outras pessoas e segundo não olho pra ninguém como olho pra você." Rachel segura as mãos de Quinn entre as suas. "Outras pessoas podem ser bonitas e sensuais, mas você Quinn, você é a mulher da minha vida, você é linda, sexy, atraente e perfeita. Pra mim você é mais do que qualquer pessoa. Ninguém é capaz de chegar aos seus pés. Você não precisa ter ciúme."

"Então por que você quer..."

"Porque eu nunca perderia a oportunidade de trabalhar em uma das melhores series da atualidade com uma das atrizes mais talentosas e lindas dos últimos anos. Eu nunca perderia a oportunidade de trabalhar com uma pessoa que me ensinou muito e que eu amo perdidamente. Eu nunca perderia a oportunidade de trabalhar com você."

"Você, você..." Quinn estava radiante pela nova oportunidade de trabalhar com a esposa.

"Respira Quinn." A loira abraça Rachel e então volta a deitar ao seu lado.

"Você vai trabalhar comigo? Por que ninguém me falou nada?"

"Quando me chamaram pra conversar pedi pra contar pra você."

"Você já aceitou?"

"Não, queria falar com você antes."

"Você não quer trabalhar comigo?"

"Claro que quero, tudo bem por você?"

"Obvio, fico muito feliz por você poder trabalhar comigo. Como vai ser isso?"

"Só alguns episódios, serei namorada da sua personagem."

"Uau, isso vai ser divertido." Quinn sorri imaginando as gravações. Quando fizeram o especial de Friends elas se divertiram muito, agora seria ainda melhor, fazer par romântico na TV com seu par romântico da vida real é perfeito.

"Não sei qual será a historia, mas espero que dessa vez Brooke consiga se manter em um relacionamento."

"Ah Quinn, admita, você se diverte fazendo um personagem que é seu oposto."

"Tá, admito que é interessante interpretar uma mulher que não se parece em nada comigo, Brooke seria minha gêmea pegadora." O adjetivo faz Rachel rir.

"Pegadora?"

"É, em quatro temporadas ela teve mais relacionamentos que eu, você, Santana e Brittany juntas." Fazendo uma conta rápida Rachel se surpreende.

"Talvez ela seja realmente um pegadora como você diz, mas não fale assim da minha futura namorada fictícia." Rachel brinca e puxa a loira pra perto e a beija. Elas permanecem alguns minutos trocando beijos delicados, sabiam que precisavam se controlar, por dois dias Rachel precisava de repouso.

"Eu te amo Rach." Quinn se deita de bruços ao lado de Rachel e se apoiando nos braços.

"Te amo mais." Rachel sorri.

"Nós vamos ter outro bebe." A loira fala colocando a mão na barriga da morena como se pudesse sentir a filha ali.

"Em alguns meses." Quinn beija a barriga delicadamente. Elas permanecem deitadas, apenas aproveitando o momento. Quando estavam quase dormindo Quinn arregala os olhos assustada e pula da cama. "O que foi Quinn?'

"Santana e Brittany também terão um bebe."

"Muito provavelmente."

"Santana vai ter um bebe, uma mini Santana pelo mundo." Rachel então entende o desespero da esposa.

"Oh meu Deus!"


	20. Home

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Home**

**Dezembro de 2019**

"Mama!" Ao ouvir a mãe chegar em casa a pequena corre em direção a porta, Arthur pulando logo atrás.

"Mack. Oi meu amorzinho?" Rachel pega a filha no colo e enche seu rosto de beijos. "Hei Arthur." Ela passa a mão na cabeça do cachorro que late como se retribuísse o 'olá'. "Onde tá a mamãe?" Mack aponta para a escada. "Amor?" A diva começa a subir e chama pela esposa. "Quinn?"

"Oi." Quinn diz surpresa ao ouvir Rachel a chamar, ela estava mexendo no closet e nem percebera a chegada da esposa. "Chegou cedo. Pensei que ficaria mais tempo com Kurt." Rachel coloca Mack na cama que logo pega um urso seu que estava sobre o travesseiro de Quinn.

"Eu também, mas eu não estava me sentindo bem." Responde a morena já tirando os sapatos e sentando na cama. Quando saia com Kurt Rachel costumava demorar bastante, havia sempre uma loja que precisavam visitar e algumas roupas para comprar.

"O que você ta sentindo?" A loira senta na cama ao lado da esposa.

"Nada demais, tontura, enjoo, essas coisas."

"Oh. Quer que eu faça um chá?"

"Não, obrigada, só quero deitar um pouquinho." Rachel sorri de lado, com uma aparência realmente cansada. Quinn dá um beijo em seus lábios.

"Então descansa amor, vou colocar alguém aqui pra dormir e volto pra ver você." Rachel concorda e assim que Quinn se levanta da cama ela deita. Após ajudar a morena a se ajeitar na cama Quinn dá um beijo na barriga da esposa. "Deixa a mama descansar." Ela diz para a barriga ainda sem maiores sinais da gravidez.

"Dá um beijo na mama." Quinn fala pra filha que estava sentada na cama com o urso nas mãos olhando para as mães. Obedientemente Mack engatinha até a mãe e dá um beijo em seu rosto.

"Boa noite meu anjinho, dorme bem. Amo você."

"Amo mama." Ela fala sorrindo. Quinn pega a menina no colo e sai do quarto. Já no quarto da filha a loira a prepara para cama. Nada como um banho, fralda e pijama limpinho para deixar qualquer criança relaxada para a cama.

"Quer uma historia?" A menina balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Mama canta." Mack pede pela mãe que tem por habito colocar a filha na cama cantando.

"A mama cansada amor, ela ta descansando agora." Quinn explica para a menina em seus braços.

"Canta."

"A mamãe não canta igual a mama, mas posso tentar." Mack coloca a cabeça no ombro da mãe e enquanto balança a menina com a ajuda da cadeira de balano, canta 'Home', uma música que por muitas vezes já cantou pra esposa, nas tantas vezes que ficaram longe por causa de seus compromissos. Antes de terminar a música a garotinha já dormia. Quinn beija sua cabeça e a coloca no berço, a cobre a arruma seu ursinho para que fique próximo a ela. Liga a babá eletrônica do quarto, apaga o abajur e ao sair deixa a porta entreaberta.

"Como vocês estão?"

"Com fome." Rachel responde enquanto Quinn a abraça na cama.

"O que você quer? Ligo pra algum restaurante ou quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?"

"Você quem sabe, como qualquer coisa, desde que tenha uma torta de limão como sobremesa."

"Rachel você não gosta de limão."

"Mas você gosta e a metade dos seus genes que esta crescendo dentro de mim quer comer torta de limão." Rachel explica fazendo bico, há cerca de três semanas os desejos vieram com tudo, já tinha comido tudo que nunca comeu. Não suportava limão, mas ultimamente era sua fruta favorita, de suco a sobremesa. O mais assustador foi acordar no meio da madrugada com uma vontade louca de comer carne, a ultima vez que comerá carne deveria ser um pouco maior que Mack, quando viu em um desenho que a vaca viraria um bife e a partir de então passou a recusar comer qualquer animal.

"Vou ligar pro restaurante vegan que você gosta." Com um beijo no rosto da esposa Quinn se levanta da cama. "Peço o de sempre?"

"Por favor." A loira sai do quarto já pegando o celular no bolso para fazer o pedido. Ela entendia o que eram os desejos da gravidez, nas duas gravidezes que teve chegou até a sonhar com pratos de bacon, mas tentaria ajudar a esposa, Rachel tinha suas convicções e Quinn a apoiava, ainda que não abrisse mão do bacon, depois do casamento diminuiu a ingestão de carne. Isso nunca foi algo que Rachel pediu, mas era uma forma de Quinn demonstrar que a apoiava em qualquer decisão, a morena também fazia sua parte, sempre que Quinn decidia ir à igreja Rachel a acompanhava, ainda que tivessem religiões diferentes.

Olhando para o relógio Quinn decide ir buscar o jantar, era uma bela noite de sexta, tudo bem que o frio estava terrível, mas dar uma volta era sempre agradável. Pegou o casaco e a bolsa e seguiu em direção a padaria que sabia vender doces vegan, ultimamente Rachel tinha comido tortas normais, mas ela queria fazer um mimo para a esposa grávida e não custava nada enfrentar o frio de NY numa caminhada para realizar um desejo. 30 minutos depois já estava de volta. Teve apenas o tempo de colocar as tortas na geladeira e a campainha tocou. Pagou o entregador e foi organizar os pratos na bandeja que levaria para o quarto. Com tudo pronto subiu as escadas rumo ai seu quarto. Apoiou a bandeja no seu lado da cama e acordou a bela adormecida.

"Amor acorda, chegou o jantar." Jantar, a palavra mágica que despertou sua princesa do seu sono de beleza.

"Oi."

"Descansou um pouquinho?" Rachel concorda com a cabeça.

"To me sentindo melhor."

"Que bom." Quinn coloca a bandeja perto de Rachel e entrega o prato para ela, então se ajeita na cama e pega o próprio prato.

"Seus pais ligaram, chegam amanhã com minha mãe."

"Eles vão mesmo ficar a semana toda conosco?"

"Vão." A loira responde animada, o aniversário de Rachel tinha sido no meio da semana e com o Natal na semana seguinte não foi possível que todos viessem na data, por isso fariam um almoço no domingo em comemoração e depois o Natal no meio da semana. A casa ficaria cheia, Hiram, Leroy, Judy e Alberto passariam a semana com as garotas, Shelby e Beth também, ainda que morassem na cidade seria divertido ter a família reunida.

"Será que eles vão gostar da surpresa?"

"Provavelmente, eu adorei." Quinn responde com um sorriso imenso. O resto do jantar corre em silencio, depois ao levar a bandeja e os pratos para cozinha Quinn retorna com as tortas.

"Isso é muito bom."

"E completamente vegan."

"Sério? Mas o restaurante não tem doces." Rachel estranha, pois sabia que as tortas que tinham em casa não eram vegans.

"Fui até a padaria buscar pra você." Rachel sorri ao ouvir isso.

"Você é perfeita sabia?"

"Sabia, mas pode continuar falando." Quinn brinca e recebe um beijo melado da esposa.

"Te amo boba." A loira sorri antes de continuar o beijo.

* * *

Na fria tarde de domingo, pós almoço de aniversário de Rachel, todos estavam reunidos na sala tomando um chocolate quente. Beth e Mack brincavam com algumas bonecas enquanto a família curtia o momento de descontração. Todos estavam de férias naquela semana.

"Quando vai ao ar o episodio em que você participa na serie?" Shelby pergunta para a filha que havia contado que terminaram as gravações na ultima quinta.

"Vou participar de dois episódios, o primeiro vai ao ar no meio de janeiro e o segundo no começo de fevereiro."

"Tem previsão de mais alguma participação?"

"Ainda não, vai depender muito da recepção do público." Rachel explica para a sogra.

"Não se preocupe com a recepção, vocês são praticamente a versão gay de Branjelina." Brittany brinca com as amigas. Quinn passa pelo sofá com Mack no colo.

"O que foi?" Rachel pergunta vendo a cara da esposa.

"Fralda." Quinn responde seguindo em direção a escada.

"Essa sua filha é atômica heim Berry."

"Olha como fala Lopez." Rachel avisa olhando seria para a amiga.

"Mas é verdade."

"Continue provocando a Rachel que você vai ser única responsável pelas fraldas da nossa filha." Brittany ameaça.

"Isso não é justo."

"Ficar provocando suas amigas também não, tenha respeito pela sua afilhada."

"Mas Britt."

"Santana." A cara de poucos amigos com que Brittany fala o nome da esposa faz com que ela se cale na hora.

"Fica tranquila San, até vocês terem um bebe a Britt já esqueceu da ameaça." Kurt brinca dando dois tapinhas nas costas da latina.

"Não esqueço nada, nem falta muito tempo assim, sete meses não é muito tempo." Ao deixar escapar a novidade todos olham surpresos para o casal. Rachel sorri orgulhosa das amigas. Obvio que ela sabia que elas estavam tentando ter um bebe, mas depois daquele encontro elas nunca mais voltaram a falar no assunto.

"Surpresa?" Santana fala vendo a cara de espanto de todos.

"Parabéns!" Rachel abraça Brittany que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá. Kurt abraça a latina e aos poucos todos comemoram. Quando Quinn volta pra sala vê todos se abraçando.

"O que eu perdi? Que eu saiba o ano novo não é hoje." Ela brica e coloca a filha no chão, que corre para os braços de Hiram que era o avô mais próximo.

"Oi docinho de coco." Ele pega a menina e a joga no ar, brincando com ela, fazendo-a rir muito.

"Britt e San vão ter um bebe." Judy explica para a filha enquanto abraça a sobrinha novamente.

"Mãe solta ela, vai sufocar a menina."

"Sua mãe já sabe? Ela vai ficar maluca."

"Ainda não, vou contar no Natal, esse ano nós vamos passar em Lima."

"Parabéns B." Quinn abraça a prima.

"Obrigada Q."

"Parabéns S." É a vez da latina ser parabenizada pela amiga. "Será que o mundo está preparado para uma versão miniatura da Santana?" Quinn provoca a amiga fazendo todos rirem.

"E o senhor Kurt? Já marcou a data para o casamento ou pretendem ficar noivos para sempre?" Rachel pergunta para o amigo.

"Conseguimos marcar a data." Responde orgulhoso, Blaine se aproxima dele e o abraça. "Blay termina a peça em abril e vamos aproveitar o mês de maio para fazer a cerimônia e viajar." Ele explica eufórico.

"E por que o senhor ainda não tinha me dito isso? Kurt pensei que fosse sua melhor amiga?"

"Claro que você é Rach." Ele diz ao ver lágrimas ameaçarem cair dos olhos da diva. Parece que a parte que Quinn mais temia estava aparecendo, as alterações de humor.

"Você não falou nada." O designer abraça a amiga.

"Não chora Rach, é só uma data."

"É a data do seu casamento, o casamento do meu melhor amigo." Ela se afasta do amigo e vai sentar no sofá, cada um volta para seu lugar, deixando a diva relaxar. Ao ver a mãe chorar Mack sai do colo do avô e vai até a mãe.

"Mama dodói?"

"Não amorzinho, a mama só ficou triste."

"´Scupa." A menina olha triste para a mãe.

"Você não fez nada anjinho, a mama tá sensível, só isso." Mack sorri e abraça a mãe.

"Imã?" A garotinha pergunta sabendo que a mãe as vezes sente-se mal por causa da gravidez, ela tinha sido a primeira a saber que Rachel estava esperando sua irmãzinha.

"Isso amor."

"Amo."

"Também amo você Mack." Rachel beija a cabeça da filha e a abraça ainda mais apertado. A família observava maravilhada a fofura da pequena. A diva olha para a esposa e entendendo o que Rachel quer Quinn concorda. Ela senta ao lado da morena e coloca a filha no próprio colo.

"A princípio nos íamos esperar até o Natal, mas estou sensível demais para esperar." Rachel chamando a atenção de todos. "Eu to grávida." Ela anuncia quando todos prestavam atenção.

"Ahh!" Judy e Shelby ficam eufóricas. Se já estavam animadas em saber que Brittany estava grávida agora mal conseguiam respirar.

"E tem mais." Quinn avisa antes que todos comecem a pular e comemorar.

"Você também tá grávida?" Alberto brinca.

"Não, mas Rachel está esperando gêmeos." Depois disso ninguém mais conseguia controlar a euforia, todos se abraçavam e comemoravam.

"Vocês não esperavam uma gravidez múltipla, não é?" Kurt pergunta.

"Não, claro que não. Sabíamos que era uma possibilidade, mas nunca pensamos que aconteceria. Aparentemente Rachel é muito fértil." Quinn explica fazendo a esposa corar com o comentário.

"Fico surpresa em como você não a engravidou antes com toda essa fertilidade ai." Santana brinca fazendo todos rirem.

"Não foi por falta de tentativa."

"Oh meu deus, eu não preciso ouvir isso." Judy brinca.

"Mais alguém tem alguma novidade ou um casamento, duas gestantes e 3 bebes já são o suficiente." Leroy pergunta brincando.

"Eu tenho." Beth fala, fazendo todos olharem para ela. "Tenho um namorado." A versão quase pré adolescente de Quinn informa a família.

"Você tem o que?" Quinn e Santana perguntam assustadas. Os olhos das duas quase saltaram com a 'novidade'.

"É verdade Beth?" Shelby pergunta olhando nos olhos da menina. Ela e Beth conversavam muito e em momento algum ouviu a filha falar sobre garoto algum.

"Não, mas vocês deveriam ter visto as suas caras. Pensei que seus olhos sairiam do rosto mãe." Beth fala para Quinn que finalmente volta a respirar.

"Já sabem quem vai surtar quando as meninas realmente começarem a namorar." Hiram provoca a nora.

"Claro que não, elas só começarão a namorar quando tiverem idade para tal." Quinn explica. Santana olha para ela concordando.

"E qual seria a idade certa?" Rachel pergunta curiosa.

"30 anos." Santana e Quinn respondem ao mesmo tempo. Beth olha assustada para Shelby que balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Não se preocupa Beth, não vou deixar Quinn fazer isso e tenho certeza que Rachel vai convencê-la a mudar de ideia."

"Obviamente Beth, não se preocupe." Ela assegura a menina.

"Mas Shelby, Rach..."

"Quinn você teve um bebe aos 15 anos, se casou aos 22, teve outro bebe aos 24 e aos 25 tem mais dois a caminho. Concordo que Beth é ainda muito nova, mas 30 anos seria um exagero. Se você tivesse dito 18 já seria um exagero. Vamos esperar acontecer pra você realmente surtar, tá bom?" Rachel explica.

"Vamos S, vamos aproveitar enquanto meu bebe não faz ideia do que essas pessoas loucas estão falando." A loira pega Mack do colo de Blaine e sai da sala com Santana logo atrás. "Vem Beth." Ela chama a menina que sai da sala atrás dela.

"Não quero nem ver essas duas quando isso acontecer."

"Deixem as meninas, qual é o problema em se interessar por garotos, eles são tudo de bom." Blaine brinca ao abraçar o noivo e faz todos na sala rir.

"Espera serem seus filhos Blaine." Leroy fala e os olhos do ator arregalam.

"Talvez eu devesse acompanhar as garotas e aproveitar enquanto as crianças não pensam nessas coisas e brinquedos ainda são divertidos."

"Esse rapaz é mesmo a versão masculina da minha estrelinha." Hiram comenta abraçando novamente a filha, ele não vê a hora de ter mais netinhas para paparicar.

"Por isso amo tanto esses dois." Kurt diz e dá um beijo no rosto da amiga.


	21. It s not unusual

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Oiii pessoal, desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas surgiu uma oportunidade de viajar no feriado e aproveitei para passar um tempo com a BFF.

Fiquem tranquilas e aguardem mais atualizações essa semana, tenho alguns capitulos prontos, um drama basico e muito Faberry.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**It´s not unusual**

**Fevereiro de 2020**

"Feliz dia dos namorados!" Quinn acorda sentindo beijos no seu pescoço.

"Feliz dia dos namorados." Ela responde tentando virar em direção à esposa. Rachel a impede e continua a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Amor a Mack vai acordar daqui a pouco." A loira olha para o relógio ao lado da cama e vê que é quase hora da menina acordar.

"Não vai não, quer dizer, vai, mas não se preocupe." Rachel continua com os beijos. Suas mãos já percorriam a barriga de Quinn.

"Rachel." Quinn estava adorando os hormônios da gravidez.

"Oi."

"Isso é...isso é muito bom."

"Quer que eu pare pra você surtar que nossa filha vai acordar?" Com uma das mãos Rachel se apoiava na cama e com a outra ela levantava a blusa da esposa para um maior acesso ao corpo que tanto amava.

"Não, pode continuar. Se ela acordar é você que vai me aturar frustrada o resto do dia." Há alguns meses nesse momento Rachel já estaria deitada sobre a esposa, mas a barriga já não permitia isso.

"Ela ta na casa da minha mãe, levei ela agora pouco." Ao ouvir isso Quinn se afasta e olha brava para a morena.

"Rachel você levou a Mack pra casa da sua mãe no meio da madrugada?"

"Não era madrugada mais, esperei dar 6 da manhã pra tocar o interfone." Rachel diz inconformada com a atitude de Quinn.

"E quanto tempo antes disso você ficou parada na porta do prédio?" A morena não responde. "Rachel?"

"Não foi muito tempo."

"Quanto é 'não muito tempo'?"

"Talvez eu tenha ficado de 20 a 30 minutos."

"Rachel!" Quinn levanta da cama revoltada.

"Qual é o problema? Estávamos dentro do carro, seguras e aquecidas."

"Nós moramos em NY Rachel, não em Lima."

"Mas não aconteceu nada."

"Graças a Deus, não?"

"Desculpa, eu só queria ficar algum tempo com você." Rachel responde quase chorando já.

"Eu entendo amor, entendo mesmo, mas você poderia ter esperado um pouco e ter ido pelo menos num horário melhor." Quinn senta na cama e abraça a esposa.

"Eu realmente preciso de você, nessas ultimas semanas parece que eu preciso de você 24 horas por dia e nunca é suficiente. Como você aguentou isso duas vezes?" Rachel estava frustrada.

"Essa é uma das muitas coisas divertidas da gravidez, mas aposto que você deve estar sentindo isso em dobro, você teve mais enjoo, mais tonturas, mais dores de cabeça, nada mais justo se sentir mais desejo também."

"Não é nada bom, eu despachei nossa filha pra casa da minha mãe só pra podermos fazer sexo sem interrupções, eu sou uma péssima mãe." Agora ela não já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, Quinn queria rir, mas precisava se controlar ou magoaria a morena. A loira se ajoelha no chão de frente para Rachel.

"Você não é uma péssima mãe, você é uma mãe maravilhosa e Mack te ama incondicionalmente."

"Mas eu..."

"Rachel você é incrível, Mack te ama, eu te amo e essas garotinhas também vão te amar muito. Não se preocupe." Isso faz com que um sorriso ameace aparecer. Quinn coloca as mãos no rosto da esposa e beija seus lábios delicadamente. "Eu te amo Rachel."

"Também te amo Quinn." Elas voltam a se beijar e alguns minutos depois Quinn deitava Rachel na cama e deitava ao seu lado, beijando seu rosto e pescoço.

"Já que estamos a sós vamos aproveitar o dia dos namorados." Elas continuam resto da manhã comemorando o sétimo dia dos namorados que passavam juntas.

* * *

**Março de 2020**

"O que deu na minha mãe heim? Que ideia foi essa?" Quinn estacionava o carro alugado em frente a casa de sua mãe.

"Quinn não a questione, ela está apaixonada."

"Mas Rachel, não precisava ser tão rápido." A atriz se controlou a viagem inteira, mas não conseguia mais e precisava desabafar. Na última segunda feira recebera um e-mail de sua mãe, Judy e Alberto decidiram casar-se no domingo.

"Concordo com isso, Judy poderia ter feito algo com mais calma, mas se ela esta feliz vamos apoiá-la." Rachel abre a porta do carro para tirar a filha da cadeirinha enquanto Quinn abre a porta para Beth, que as acompanhara, e pega as malas no porta-malas.

"É muito estranho, ela não quis explicar o porque da decisão tão repentina." Após trancar o carro a família segue para a porta da casa. Quinn coloca as malas no chão e toca a campainha.

"Meninas!" Judy abre a porta sorridente, Beth corre para abraçar a avó e Mack pula do colo de Rachel para os braços da avó.

"Oi Judy." Rachel cumprimenta a sogra com um abraço apertado quando as meninas já estavam correndo para dentro da casa.

"Olá querida, como vocês estão?" Pergunta à nora enquanto coloca a mão em sua barriga.

"Estamos ótimas, muito animadas."

"E confusas." Quinn acrescenta. Judy abraça a filha caçula e beija seu rosto.

"Oi Quinnie, confusa porque?"

"Talvez porque minha mãe decidiu se casar de repente." Percebendo que ainda precisariam conversar Judy se afasta da porta para que a filha e a nora possam entrar. Frannie que descia a escada, ao ver a irmã chama os filhos.

"Vão ajudar suas tias." Os meninos cumprimentam as tias e ajudam Quinn a subir com as malas para o quarto dela assim que ela cham Beth para que os ajude. Mack a segue e quando vê a tia logo vai para o seu colo.

"Frannie como vai?" Rachel cumprimenta a cunhada com um abraço.

"Bem e você?" Desde o aniversario de Mack a família estava mais unida, Quinn e a irmã conversavam com frequência por telefone e sempre que possível tentavam se encontrar. Nas suas ultimas férias Frannie passou alguns dias com elas em NY. Russel também era uma presença mais constante, porem Rachel não fazia ideia se encontraria o sogro no evento.

"Tudo ótimo."

"Rachel se você quiser ir deitar um pouco, fica a vontade." Judy fala para a nora, preocupada com seu bem estar.

"Se vocês não se incomodam vou mesmo, a viagem acabou comigo." A morena sobe a escada e quando se aproximava do quarto é quase derrubada por três crianças correndo.

"Hei, sem correr vocês ai." Quinn chama atenção das crianças ao sair do quarto com Mack em seus braços.

"Amor eu vou deitar um pouco, você se incomoda?"

"Claro que não." A loira se aproxima da esposa e dá um beijo em seu rosto. "Fica com a Mack? Ela tá quase dormindo."

"Vamos dormir meu amorzinho?" A menina balança a cabeça concordando e vai para os braços da mãe.

"Descansem meus amores, se precisarem de alguma coisa estarei la em baixo." Quinn diz e antes de descer dá um beijo na filha e outro em Rachel.

"Vai com calma com a sua mãe." Rachel avisa antes de entrar no quarto.

"Pode deixar." Então Quinn desce a escada e encontra a mãe sentada na sala com a irmã. "Onde estão os furacões que desceram a escada?"

"Estão lá fora, Alberto acabou de chegar e os levou pra brincar lá fora antes que destruíssem a casa."

"Ótimo, assim quem sabe você pode nos explicar de onde veio esse desespero para se casar." A loira mais nova diz ao sentar-se no sofá e cruzar os braços.

"Quinn não fale assim com sua mãe." Judy briga com a filha.

"Mãe só estou curiosa, como você pode mandar um convite de casamento com menos de uma semana?"

"E por e-mail ainda por cima. Você faz ideia do quão deselegante isso é?" Frannie também não estava gostando nada dessa história.

"Meninas foi uma decisão tomada de repente."

"Ah, mas isso melhora tudo então, porque casamento é isso mesmo, uma decisão tomada repentinamente." Quinn fala ironicamente.

"Quinn, agora chega. Ainda sou sua mãe e exijo respeito." Judy novamente repreende a filha e então senta-se na poltrona de frente ao sofá onde as irmãs estavam.

"Mãe eu só queria entender." Fala Quinn agora mais calma.

"Bom, vocês sabem que nós já estamos há quase quatro anos juntos, há cerca de um ano que moramos juntos, isso era só uma questão de oficializar."

"Mas por que tão rápido?"

"Porque nós não precisamos de muita coisa, apenas nossa família reunida e pra isso não é necessário nenhum tradicionalismo."

"Mas mãe..." Frannie tenta argumentar.

"Mas nada Frannie Marie, é a minha vida, eu faço o que bem entender. Durante 20 anos meu pai controlou a minha vida, nos 20 anos seguintes foi o pai de vocês que controlou cada passo, cada pensamento meu e pela primeira vez em minha vida sou dona de mim. Alberto não me controla, ele me deixa ser quem eu sou, fazer o que quero e como quero. Os últimos 4 anos foram os mais felizes da minha vida e se ele quer se casar e falar até para o carteiro que sou a esposa dele, eu me casarei com ele. Se isso o fará feliz, farei isso por ele, porque ele me faz feliz todos os dias, por estar ao meu lado e me apoiar a cada segundo do meu dia." Quinn e Frannie estavam perplexas, nunca poderiam imaginar que a mãe pudesse dizer algo assim, que pudesse sentir tudo isso. "Eu sei que errei muito com vocês, fiz coisas imperdoáveis, mas peço para que não cometam o mesmo erro que eu e apoiem minha decisão. Assim como eu deveria ter feito com vocês. Como eu deveria ter te apoiado Frannie quando não quis se casar e seu pai insistiu que você deveria se casar com aquele traste do seu ex-marido ou como com você Quinn, que abaixei a cabeça para as decisões do seu pai e permiti que ele te colocasse para fora de casa."

"Mãe, não se preocupa, eu perdoei você no segundo que você apareceu na apresentação e esteve ao meu lado, segurando minha mão quando Beth nasceu. Eu te amo mãe." Quinn ajoelha na frente da mãe e segura suas mãos.

"Também te amo meu bebe." Judy diz abraçando a filha.

"Mãe você não fez nada de errado comigo, você apenas concordou com seu marido, exatamente como nos fomos criadas para fazer, tudo bem que a ovelha negra aqui mudou tudo." Frannie diz apontando para a irmã enquanto senta no braço da poltrona que a mãe ocupa. "Graças a Deus ela fez isso, por que nossa vida é muito melhor agora." Ela abraça a mãe e beija sua cabeça. "Te amo mãe."

"Oh filha, eu também te amo." Judy emocionada abraça as filhas.

"Mãe." "Mamãe." Beth e Chris entram correndo na sala chamando pelas mães. Ao ver a mãe chorando nos braços da avó Beth para. Frannie passa a mão nas costas do filho que abraça sua cintura.

"Tá tudo bem?" Quinn balança a cabeça concordando e abre o braço chamando a menina.

"Tá sim querida, tudo bem. Vem aqui." Mesmo sem entender nada a menina abraça a mãe.

"Vem Chris, vamos subir porque você e seu irmão precisam tomar um banho." Quando Alberto chama o menino é que as três mulheres realmente notam as crianças.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Frannie pergunta vendo o estado das roupas do filho, ele estava ensopado.

"Os três resolveram correr pelo jardim bem na hora que começou a irrigação do jardim, Beth como uma perfeita lady voltou para a varanda, mas os dois rapazinhos aqui não são muito obedientes quando querem se divertir." A homem explica e um Daniel ainda mais ensopado que o irmão sai de trás de suas pernas.

"Mamãe."

"Oh meu Deus, vamos subir e tomar banho meninos ou vocês podem ficar gripados." Ela chama os filhos enquanto Quinn investigava se a filha estava realmente seca. "Á propósito, parabéns Alberto." Ela cumprimenta o futuro padrasto.

"Obrigado." Ele sorri feliz por ver que a família havia se entendido.

"Vamos lá encima ver se Mack e Rach estão acordadas Beth." Quinn dá mais um forte abraço na mãe e então cumprimenta aquele que já vem considerando como padrasto a muito tempo. "Obrigada." Ela abraça o homem que não entende o que havia feito, mas ainda assim a abraça de volta. "Parabéns aos dois. Mal posso esperar pela cerimônia amanhã." Ela se afasta de Alberto, segura a mão da filha e segue em direção ao próprio quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele pergunta curioso. Judy sorri largamente e o abraça.

"Elas te aprovam, só isso."

"Oh."


	22. In my life

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Hoje começa o drama, espero que gostem. Quinta posto um novo capitulo.

* * *

**In my life**

**Abril de 2020**

Quando teve a conversa com Santana na noite antes de começar a namorar Rachel e sonhou com alguns momentos, Quinn nunca imaginou que eles realmente seriam verdadeiros. Quando seu Oscar aconteceu não podia acreditar que era verdade, mas agora era ainda melhor, estava comemorando apenas 26 anos e poderia dizer que a vida não poderia ser melhor. A família toda estava reunida, todos se divertiam, Alberto e Leroy cuidavam do churrasco enquanto Mack e Beth corriam pelo quintal com Daniel e Christopher. Pelo entusiasmo na conversa entre Mercedes e Santana provavelmente falavam de seus cd´s e shows, Britt passeava com Phillip, ela estava adorando treinar para a sua garotinha. Judy, Frannie e Shelby falavam com Kurt que parecia muito animado com a conversa, o assunto era moda, Quinn tinha certeza. Hiram e Russel estavam num canto mais afastado, a loira não conseguia imaginar um único assunto de que poderiam estar falando. Sam, Mike e Tina estavam jogando cartas.

"Hei velinha." Rachel chama a loira que estava sentada na escada que ligava a cozinha ao quintal.

"Hei." Quinn sorri e olha para cima.

"Eu gostaria de poder sentar ao seu lado e observar a festa, mas acho que se fizer isso não levanto mais." Rachel brinca se referindo a barriga de quase 7 meses que lhe impedia de muita coisa ultimamente. A morena oferece a mão para Quinn se levantar do chão.

"Obrigada." A loira agradece com um beijo nos lábios da esposa ao abraçá-la, ou tentar pelo menos.

"Hei Q?" Santana grita do outro lado do quintal, Quinn olha para a amiga sem se afastar da esposa. "Eu sei que você tá ficando velha e esquecida, mas estamos esperando o parabéns." A latina provoca a amiga. Quinn olha para Rachel que concorda, as duas entram na cozinha para pegar o bolo.

"Ela esquece que é só três meses mais nova."

"Não a deixe esquecer disso no aniversario dela."

"Ha, pode deixar." Quinn tira o bolo da geladeira e poucos minutos depois estão todos envolta da mesa. Mackenzie corre para os braços da mãe ao ver que tinha velinhas no bolo.

"Pabens!" A pequena fala quando Quinn a levanta do chão.

"Parabéns." Quinn corrige a filha.

"Paabens!" Ela fala novamente fazendo Rachel rir.

"É quase isso amorzinho, quase isso." Rachel ri e a menina bate palmas. Todos começam a bater palmas e comemorar, na hora de apagar a velinha Quinn se abaixa, mas deixa Mack assoprar e depois de algumas tentativas todos comemoram. A loira suja a ponta do dedo com glacê e passa na ponta do nariz de Rachel, que sorri com brincadeira. Quinn coloca a mão direita na barriga da esposa e se aproxima para um beijo firme, mas delicado.

"Bolo mama!" As duas se afastam para atender o pedido da filha. Quinn então corta o bolo e entrega o primeiro pedaço para Rachel que agradece com mais um beijo.

"Te amo." Rachel fala e Quinn pisca pra ela como se dissesse 'eu também'.

"Quinnie vai curtir sua festa que eu corto o bolo." Judy fala ao se aproximar da filha. Quinn a abraça e agradece a mãe. Aos poucos Judy e Frannie vão servindo o bolo, primeiro as gestantes e as crianças, depois todos os outros convidados.

"A aniversariante também merece bolo, não?" Frannie entrega o bolo para a irmã que agradece. Ao ver a mãe com bolo Mack que tinha comido com Rachel vai para o colo de Quinn.

"Bolo mamãe." Rachel, Kurt e Brittany riem da atitude da menina.

"Mackenzie você é uma garotinha ou uma formiga? É muito doce para você mocinha." Quinn fala para a filha, que na hora faz bico, exatamente como Rachel. "Isso não vale. Rachel porque você ensinou ela a fazer isso?"

"Eu não ensinei nada, ela faz isso da mesma forma que ergue a sobrancelha como você." A loira se defende dando um pedaço de bolo para a filha que aguarda com a boca aberta.

"Mais mamãe."

"Mack você gostou do vestido que você vai usar no casamento do tio Kurt e do tio Blaine?" Britt pergunta tentando desviar a atenção da menina. Ela balança a cabeça animada. "Que cor é?"

"Osa."

"Rosa? Ah que lindo."

"O que você vai fazer no casamento?" Rachel pergunta passando a mão nos longos cabelos cacheados da menina.

"Jogar flores." Ela explica sorrindo.

"É muito importante Mack, você tem treinado igual mostrei pra você?" Kurt pergunta.

"Mamãe ão dexa tio Kut."

"Kurt você realmente não precisava ter pedido pra ela treinar, tem noção quantas vezes eu já escorreguei nas pétalas de tecido que você deu pra ela?" Quinn comenta ao terminar seu bolo.

"Eu não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade."

"Só sei que nós estamos bem arrumadas com nossos melhores amigos. "Rachel brinca. "Você com essas flores e Santana com os presentes."

"Eu passava o dia recolhendo pétalas do chão, imagina se Rachel escorrega."

"Não pensei que ela fosse largar pelo caminho."

"Ela vai fazer dois anos Kurt, ela mal recolhe os próprios brinquedos você espera que ela recolha algo que joga no chão?" Quinn não estava brigando com o amigo, apenas comentando.

"É, vocês tem razão." Ele concorda. "Mack vem aqui com o tio." Ele chama a menina que logo esta no colo dele. "Não precisa treinar mais princesa, tenho certeza que você vai fazer tudo direitinho, não vai?"

"Vo, za sei." Ela fala orgulhosa.

"Mack vem brincar com a gente." Daniel para ao lado de Kurt para chamar a prima. A menina olha para as mães.

"Pode ir Mack." Rachel avisa. Kurt coloca Mackenzie no chão que dá a mão para o primo e correm juntos até Christopher e Beth.

"Dani é muito fofo, ele é muito bonzinho." Quinn comenta olhando para as crianças do outro lado do quintal.

"Ele me lembra muito você quando éramos pequenas." Brittany fala lembrando da infância em Lima.

"Beth e Mack também lembram muito Quinn."

"Eu sei Kurt, Beth principalmente é a cópia da Q, não vejo nada do Puck ali. Mack já não, ela lembra muito a Rach, ainda que consiga desafiar a própria Q com o lance da sobrancelha."

"Chega vocês dois, falando desse jeito ela não vai caber na cama essa noite de tanto orgulho." Rachel brinca.

"Preparada para mais duas miniaturas minhas?" Quinn provoca a esposa.

"Sempre." Rachel responde e dá um beijo nos lábios da loira.

"Aff, vamos Britt, agora elas vão começar com a melação e já comi muito doce, não quero ficar com diabetes." Ele provoca se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar a loira a se levantar.

"Hei, não fale assim, você também quando quer deixa todo mundo com carie com seus momentos 'fofos' com o Blaine." Quinn avisa o designer, mas antes mesmo que ele responda ela volta a beijar Rachel.

* * *

**Maio de 2020**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde a festa de Quinn, dentro de poucos dias seria a festa de Mack, nesse ano seria ainda mais divertido, a festa não seria tão grande quanto a do ano anterior, mas ainda assim Rachel e Quinn estavam preparando uma super festa.

Quinn tinha encerrado as gravações da série, estava oficialmente de férias, pelo menos da TV, já que na próxima semana começaria a gravar um novo filme. A família estava curtindo o momento despreocupado no sofá da sala assistindo alguns filmes. Mais cedo Santana e Brittany haviam passado para uma visita, Mack divertira-se tanto com as madrinhas que não aguentou nem a metade do primeiro desenho. Rachel e Brittany aproveitaram para trocar informações sobre a gravidez, era realmente divertido ter uma grávida por perto.

"Vamos dormir?" Quinn pergunta pra esposa que tinha a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro. Mackenzie dormia deitada no sofá com a cabeça sobre a barriga de Arthur.

"Huhu." Rachel concorda, mas não se levanta.

"Vamos Rach, se você dormir aqui vai ficar com dor nas costas."

"Minhas costas já estão doendo." Ela reclama ainda sem se levantar.

"Eu vou levar a Mack pro quarto dela, já volto." Pegando a criança com cuidado para que não acordasse, Quinn sobe as escadas e ajeita a filha no berço. Depois de se certificar que a babá estava ligada, a janela fechada e apagar o abajur, a loira encosta a porta e volta para a sala.

"Já?" Rachel pergunta sonolenta quando Quinn a chama para subir.

"Vem Rach."

"Eu to indo."

"Não to vendo nenhum músculo se mexer." Quinn comenta cruzando os braços.

"Tá bom." Ela levanta muito contra vontade. A loira guia Rachel em direção a escada.

"Vem Arthur, vamos dormir." O cachorro rapidamente obedece o comando da dona. Alguns minutos depois já estavam no quarto. Subir as escadas com uma gestante praticamente dormindo era um processo lento e muito delicado. Quando deita na cama Rachel começa a passar as mãos nas costas.

"Essa dor é muito chata."

"Dor nas costas é algo terrível na gestação, com você deve ser ainda pior." Quinn diz solidaria a dor da esposa. "Quer uma massagem?"

"Adoraria." Rachel afirma e aos poucos a dor diminui um pouco, o suficiente para que voltasse a dormir. Ao ver a morena relaxada Quinn consegue fazer o mesmo e adormece.

"Quinn." Rachel chama a loira algumas poucas horas depois de terem ido dormir.

"Humm."

"Acorda Quinn, é sério."

"Já vou."

"Quinn acorda amor, por favor, levanta." A morena já estava ficando nervosa, Quinn precisava acordar e rápido.

"O que foi?" Começando a despertar ela pergunta com a voz cheia de sono.

"Precisamos ir para o hospital Quinn."

"Por quê? Ainda é cedo para as contrações."

"Eu sei, é muito cedo ainda, realmente cedo, mas levanta Quinn." A essa altura Rachel já estava chorando de desespero, ao perceber isso a loira acorda na hora.

"O que aconteceu amor?" Preocupada Quinn senta na cama e vê a morena já trocando de roupa. Rachel joga algumas roupas na cama. "Rachel?" Quinn tenta novamente, mas já correndo para se vestir.

"Eu to com sangramento." Rachel responde chorando assustada.

"Oh meu Deus!" Quinn se apressa para colocar a roupa. "Vou pegar a Mack e te ajudo a descer." Ela vai ao quarto da menina, a pega ainda dormindo e encontra a esposa perto da escada. Com uma mão na sua cintura elas descem juntas. Rachel se ajeita no carro e Quinn coloca a menina na cadeirinha no banco de trás. Lembrando que não havia pego carteira ela retorna a casa e menos de dois minutos depois estavam em direção à maternidade.

"_Alô?"_

"S." Quinn fala nervosa ao telefone, a maternidade não era muito longe, ainda mais durante a madrugada.

"_Fabray isso não é hora de ligar. Eu tava dormindo."_

"San estou chegando com a Rachel no hospital, será que você poderia nos encontrar para ficar com a Mack?"

"_Claro Q. O que aconteceu?" _Era possível ouvir barulho de porta, Santana já deveria estar se vestindo.

"Ela ta com um sangramento. S acabamos de chegar, quando você chegar aqui me liga."

"Boa sorte, vai dar tudo certo." Quinn desliga o telefonema e entra no hospital para pedir uma cadeira de rodas. Nem 10 minutos depois Rachel já estava em um quarto e Quinn esperava o médico para o exame com Mackenzie dormindo na cadeirinha do carro que estava apoiada sobre o sofá no quarto.

A médica de emergência chaga na sala e após alguns minutos examinando da morena olha para as duas.

"Eu sinto muito, mas vamos precisar realizar o parto de emergência, sua bolsa estourou e precisamos correr contra o tempo, sangramento a essa altura é sempre preocupante." Ela explica para as assustadas mães e continua prescrevendo algumas medicações no prontuário. Santana entra no quarto e encontra as amigas desesperadas e nervosas.

"Oi."

"Oi S." A latina abraça as amigas, Quinn pelo menos, já que Rachel encontra-se deitada cheia de monitores em volta. Santana então vai até o sofá onde encontra a afilhada.

"Amor?" Rachel chama baixinho.

"To aqui Rach." Quinn pega a mão da morena e beija sua palma.

"Eu não to me sentindo bem."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Quinn tenta acalmar a esposa.

"Eu te amo." Rachel fala com um pequeno e cansado sorriso.

"Te amo mais." Quinn responde e dá um beijo na testa da morena. Os monitores começam a apitar descontroladamente.

"O que ta acontecendo? Rach?" Quinn chama a esposa que parece desmaiada.

"Ela tá tendo uma parada. Emergência." A médica grita e logo toda equipe entra na sala para auxiliar. Uma enfermeira empurra Quinn e Santana, que segurava a cadeirinha da afilhada, para fora do quarto.

"Vocês precisam sair."

"O que tá acontecendo San?" Quinn pergunta perdida, ela apenas podia olhar pelo vidro enquanto a equipe trabalhava em sua esposa.

"Não sei Q, mas vai ficar tudo bem." A latina abraça a amiga com o braço livre e acaricia suas costas enquanto a loira desaba em lágrimas no seu ombro. Santana não tirava os olhos da sala.


	23. The Scientist

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**The Scientist**

**Maio de 2020**

A noite foi aterrorizante, ainda que não quisesse preocupar a esposa grávida Santana precisou se render e pedir para que Brittany fosse ao hospital buscar Mackenzie, não era certo manter uma criança saudável em um hospital. Toda família já havia sido informada por Santana de que Rachel estava passando por uma cesárea de emergência e que o quadro era grave, sua pressão havia subido muito.

Os bebes eram muito novos e todos estavam preocupados com isso, Rachel tinha acabado de completar 33 semanas de gestação e qualquer parto antes das 34 semanas completas era certeza de UTI neonatal. Eram 6 da manha e Quinn ainda não havia tido noticia nenhuma sobre a cirurgia, a ultima coisa que ouvira foi que Rachel ia para a cirurgia, isso duas horas e meia antes. Ela estava desesperada.

No hospital apenas Santana e Amy estavam presentes, a agente no entanto, nesse momento estava a caça de café. Hiram, Leroy, Judy e Alberto poderiam vir apenas pela manhã, pegariam o primeiro voo e estariam no hospital antes das 10, a essa altura já até estariam no aeroporto.

"S?"

"Oi Q?" Elas estavam sentadas na sala de espera, Quinn estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da latina.

"Ela precisa ficar bem."

"Ela vai ficar bem Quinn, não se preocupe."

"Eu to com medo."

"Eu sei, também to assustada, mas a Rachel nunca deixaria nada acontecer com as meninas, você vai ver."

"To com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com a Rachel S."

"Não vai acontecer, você acha que ela deixaria de se vingar da historia do pônei do ano passado? Ela vai ficar bem e ainda vai aprontar muito comigo."

"Assim espero."

"Vai ser assim Q, confie nela." Santana passava a mão no braço de Quinn tentando lhe passar confiança.

"Ela já tem alguns planos, sabia?"

"Oi?"

"Planos de como será a vingança." Santana ri com a declaração da amiga.

"Mesmo?"

"Tem e se conheço você como acho que conheço você vai se arrepender muito daquele pônei."

"Nunca Q, a alegria da Mack quando ganhou supera qualquer peça que Rachel decida pregar." A latina ri e da um beijo na cabeça da amiga.

"Nenhuma noticia ainda?" Amy pergunta entregando copos de café para as duas mulheres. Santana apenas balança a cabeça negando. Ela se senta e permanecem em silencio aguardando noticias.

"Isso não é bom, não é bom não receber noticias, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido." Quinn estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada, fazia três horas que Rachel tinha sido levada para a cirurgia.

"Não pensa assim Q, mantenha o pensamento positivo."

"Eu não posso perder a Rachel, eu preciso dela."

"Eu sei, sei que você precisa dela, mas não desista. Você tem a Mackenzie pra pensar, ela precisa de você." Quinn estava em pânico e precisava de respostas.

"Como ela tá?" Shelby entra correndo na sala de espera perguntando pela filha.

"Ainda não ouvimos nada Shelby, a ultima coisa que nos falaram foi o que eu já tinha te falado pelo telefone." Santana explica.

"Ninguém sabe o porquê disso ter acontecido?" Ela volta a pergunta e as três mulheres negam.

"Como está a Beth?" Santana pergunta.

"A deixei com Brittany, ela me ligou poucos minutos depois de você perguntando se eu queria que Beth ficasse com ela, já que ela já estava com Mack."

"Bom."

"Vou buscar mais café."

"Amy você nem acabou de tomar esse." Santana fala para a agente das amigas.

"Eu... eu preciso andar. Qualquer novidade me liguem." Ela se levanta e antes de sair da sala dá um beijo no alto da cabeça de Quinn. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando com as duas não tinha como Amy não se tornar uma das melhores amigas da família.

Depois de uma espera agonizante o obstetra de Rachel aparece na sala de espera, ela havia sido chamado quando a morena deu entrada no hospital. Ao ver o médico Quinn salta da cadeira e vai até ele com Santana e Shelby ao seu lado. O homem tira a touca e passa a mão no rosto.

"Quinn." Ele começa nervoso.

"Como ela está?"

"A Rachel tá bem, ela teve algumas complicações, perdemos ela por alguns minutos, mas conseguimos reanimá-la. A pressão dela subiu muito, mas não sabemos o que causou isso. Ela está na observação e assim que acordar vamos transferi-la para o quarto, então você poderá vê-la." As três mulheres então respiram um pouco mais aliviadas.

"Está mesmo tudo bem com ela?"

"Sim Quinn, o quadro dela está estável e não nos causa preocupação."

"E minhas filhas?"

"As duas estão na UTI neonatal, o quadro delas é grave, são prematuras e ainda não tem os pulmões completamente formados, nasceram com 1.700kg e 1.500kg." Ele explica. Shelby e Santana tentam segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir isso, as meninas eram realmente pequenas.

"Mas elas... mas elas vão ficar bem?" Quinn pergunta já chorando.

"Faremos tudo para que fiquem Quinn, acredite nisso." Ele afirma colocando a mão sobre o ombro da loira que apenas concorda com a cabeça.

"O momento é delicado e você vai precisar ser forte, se quiser pode vir comigo, vou te levar para ver as meninas." Ela concorda.

"Vai lá conhecer suas meninas Q." Santana dá um empurrãozinho já que a amiga permanecia imóvel. Quinn segue o médico deixando Shelby e Santana na sala.

"Elas vão ficar bem." Santana fala tentando convencer não só Shelby como a si mesma.

O percurso parecia longo, Quinn poderia dizer que levou horas para chegar a UTI neonatal, pelo menos era o que parecia para a ansiosa mãe. Ela passa pelo processo de preparação, com roupas esterilizadas, mascara e tudo que fosse necessário, qualquer contaminação poderia ser fatal num ambiente como esse.

"Aqui Quinn, conheça suas garotinhas." O médico para em frente a duas incubadoras, as meninas eram realmente pequenas, mas Quinn poderia jurar que nunca vira bebês tão lindos.

"Elas são tão pequenas."

"Mas vão crescer, vamos nos esforçar para que saiam daqui em pouco tempo."

"Existe uma previsão?"

"Infelizmente não, podem ser 10 dias como pode ser um mês ou mais." Ele observa a insegurança da loira em se aproximar. "Você pode tocar nelas, suas mãos estão esterilizadas e não vai machucá-las." O médico avisa. Quinn então se aproxima das filhas.

"Elas ainda não tem nome."

"Não se preocupe, você e Rachel podem pensar nisso com calma."

"Mas não é certo, nós pensávamos que teríamos mais tempo para decidir."

"Quanto antes decidirem melhor, bebês com nome costumam ficar mais fortes, é como se eles se esforçassem mais."

"Quando Rachel acordar vou falar com ela, ela tem sempre um plano." Ele sorri e deixa que Quinn aproveite o momento com as filhas. "Oi." Criando coragem Quinn toca a mão da criança marcada como 'bebe 1' era tão informal ver isso, ela precisavam de nomes. "Eu sou sua mãe, uma delas na verdade. A mama tá descansando porque você e sua irmã deram um grande susto na gente." Ela passa delicadamente a ponta do dedo indicador no contorno do rosto do bebe. Alguns minutos depois ela se vira para a outra criança. A 'bebe 2' era ainda menor, mas Quinn sabia por experiência própria que os menores frascos eram os mais fortes e não tinha duvida de que a filha ficaria bem. Ela conversa com os bebês, ora com uma ora com outra, seu coração estava apertado, com medo. Ela precisava ver Rachel, queria que a esposa pudesse ver as filhas. Durante o tempo que ficou ao lado das filhas Quinn não queria fechar os olhos e perceber que ainda estava na sala de espera desesperada por noticias. As meninas poderiam estar na UTI, mas estavam vivas e tinham grandes chances de ficarem bem.

"Sua esposa está indo para o quarto." Uma enfermeira se aproxima de Quinn para avisar. Ela então se afasta das meninas depois de tocar seus rostos delicadamente, qualquer contato que pudesse ter com as filhas era algo extraordinário, elas estavam ali, a sua frente, eram perfeitas e logo estariam em casa. Imaginando que não Rachel não poderia visitar as filhas tão cedo tirou uma foto com seu celular que estava no bolso, sabia que era perigoso fazer isso, o celular provavelmente estava todo contaminado, mas após bater a foto ele voltaria para o bolso e ela não tocaria em mais nada, para evitar contaminar o ambiente.

"Fiquem bem meus amores, logo eu volto, quem sabe trago a mama pra conhecer vocês." Ela segue a enfermeira para fora da UTI. "Obrigada." Quinn agradece quando tira todas as vestes de proteção que usava. A mulher apenas sorri, quantos casais já vira passar por isso, alguns com situações até piores, bebês ainda mais prematuros e nunca ficava mais fácil, era muito triste, muitas famílias se perdiam no caminho, mas se essa família fosse realmente o que a mídia dizia ser não haveria riscos, elas ficariam ainda mais fortes. Ao chegar no quarto da esposa vê o médico vindo em sua direção.

"Ela acordou, quer que eu fique por perto para quando você explicar tudo a ela?"

"Se você puder eu agradeço, ela certamente terá duvidas que não serei capaz de responder." A loira então entra no quarto. "Oi."

"Quinn." Rachel fica aliviada ao ver a esposa.

"Oi Rach."

"Eu acordei e ninguém me fala o que tá acontecendo, onde estão os bebês? O que aconteceu?"

"Calma amor, elas estão bem, acabei de conhecê-las. São incrivelmente lindas." A loira pega o celular e mostra a foto dos bebes na incubadora.

"Oh meu Deus, como são pequenininhas. Onde elas estão Quinn? Estão bem mesmo?"

"Na UTI Rach, mas vai ficar tudo bem..." Quinn então conta tudo que acontecerá, desde que desmaiou até o momento que veio encontrar-se com a esposa, não era uma conversa fácil e quando surgiram as duvidas a loira chama o médico que as responde com segurança, deixando-as mais tranquilas. Ele avisa que é precisam ter muita calma e confiança para aguentar a pressão. Pouco tempo depois que ele sai do quarto Rachel adormece, a anestesia a deixaria sonolenta por algum tempo. Depois de se cerificar que a morena estava bem, Quinn sai do quarto, ela precisa falar com Santana e Shelby. Deve ter levado muito tempo na UTI e com Rachel, pois se surpreende ao ver toda a família reunida. Hiram e Leroy levantam-se na hora que veem a nora.

"Como ela esta?" "Como estão as meninas?" Os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

"Estão todas bem, Rachel acordou, conversei com ela, mas a anestesia não a deixou acordada por muito tempo. Passei algum tempo com as meninas, elas são lindas." Novamente ela pega o celular, que passa por toda a família, todos olham a foto dos bebes. Ela passa algum tempo explicando tudo que o medico lhe dissera, contando como as meninas estão e o que o médico dissera que deveria esperar, que seria um trabalho duro e longo, mas as chances eram boas de que tudo ficasse bem.


	24. Smile

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Smile (Chaplin)**

**Maio de 2020**

**7 Dias na UTI**

A vida de Quinn e Rachel estava de pernas pro ar, a morena recebera alta do hospital três dias depois da cirurgia, mas mal conseguia deixar o local, por ela permaneceria ali até que os bebes tivessem alta. Quinn não era muito diferente, o que a acalmava um pouco era que Judy e Hiram continuavam na cidade, eles estavam na casa das filhas para cuidar da neta. Desde a alta de Rachel elas iam para casa apenas para tomar banho e passar a noite, elas não dormiam uma noite inteira desde quando as meninas nasceram.

"Obrigada Amy, obrigada mesmo." Quinn e Rachel estavam chegando no hospital quando Amy ligou para avisar que conseguira conversar com o diretor e os produtores do filme e todos concordaram em segurar as filmagens por até dois meses, já que se isso não fosse possível a loira não poderia participar do projeto e se fossem realmente sinceros, sem Quinn o filme não teria a bilheteria que esperavam.

"Quinn como vamos fazer com o aniversario da Mack, já tá tudo programado, mas nos não temos muita cabeça para festas." Quinn estaciona o carro e depois de descer ajuda a esposa a sair. A cirurgia dela era recente e alguns movimentos ainda eram doloridos.

"Amor todos os convidados são nossos amigos e sabem o que está acontecendo. Não acho justo cancelar a festa, Mack não tem culpa e merece ter a festa. Diferente do ano passado ela entende o que tá acontecendo." De mãos dadas elas entram no hospital e seguem para a UTI.

"É eu sei, por isso que to falando isso."

"Nós poderíamos ir por apenas alguns minutos, nem que seja só na hora do parabéns, a festa vai ser a noite mesmo, depois que encerra o horário de visita."

"É verdade." Quando chegam na sala para se prepararem para entrar veem o pediatra das meninas as examinando.

"Tá tudo bem?" Quinn pergunta preocupada ao se aproximar do médico.

"Tá sim, elas ganharam um pouco de peso." Responde ele animado. Rachel sorri orgulhosa das filhas, que continuavam lutando para logo saírem do hospital.

"Eu disse que quando vocês escolhessem os nomes elas ficariam ainda mais valentes." Ele diz se referindo a uma conversa com Quinn. A loira olha para as meninas ainda na incubadora e admite, é um alivio ao invés de ler 'bebe 1' e 'bebe 2' encontrar os nomes das meninas, Spencer e Hanna.

"Acho que fizemos bem então."

"Tenho certeza." Ele assegura. Tinha sido difícil chegar a uma decisão, Quinn queria que elas tivesses nomes importantes, nomes que tivessem algum significado para elas. No final decidiram que cada uma escolheria um nome e no hospital decidiriam qual das meninas receberia cada um. Assim, sem que uma soubesse da escolha da outra Quinn decidiu que uma das meninas seria Hanna Barbra e Rachel escolheu Spencer Lucy. No hospital contaram a novidade para os bebes na tentativa de que ajudassem a escolher quem deveria ter qual nome, acabaram decidindo que a mais velha seria Spencer e a bebe 5 minutos mais nova seria Hanna.

"Quando elas vão poder sair da incubadora?"

"Com o aumento de peso, esses 100 gramas que Spencer ganhou e os 120 de Hanna acho que tá na hora de vocês começarem a ficar com elas próximas a vocês, é um estimulo para elas. Elas já estão respirando sozinhas e isso era o mais preocupante." Ele responde animado. As duas sorriem na hora apenas por imaginar a oportunidade de segurar as filhas pela primeira vez.

"Uma enfermeira vem auxiliá-las e continuamos no mesmo esquema, chegando aos 2kg elas terão alta da UTI." Quinn pega a mão de Rachel e sorri para a esposa que estava quase pulando de alegria. Logo uma enfermeira as ajuda a se prepararem, poucos minutos depois Hanna estava apoiada no peito de Rachel e Spencer com Quinn. Nessa noite, pela primeira vez em 7 dias, Quinn e Rachel conseguiram dormir uma noite inteira.

**Junho de 2020**

**15 Dias na UTI**

As garotas melhoravam a olhos vistos, a cada dia ganhavam um pouco mais de peso e já conseguiam tomar leite na mamadeira, Rachel ainda não estava produzindo leite suficiente, mas o tratamento, massagens e toda simpatia que lhe falavam estavam sendo feitos. Spencer estava com 1.920kg, faltava pouco para ir para casa, a corrida era em fazer Rachel produzir o leite. Hanna estava com 1730kg e provavelmente teria que ficar mais tempo no hospital.

"A melhora delas tem sido excelente, estão se desenvolvendo muito bem." Na sala do médico ele apresentava exames e resultados para as preocupadas mães.

"Alguma previsão de alta?" Rachel queria ter as filhas em casa, saudáveis e em casa. A situação não era justa com Mackenzie, a menina era muito pequena para entender o que acontecia, porem já era grande o suficiente para saber que as mães nunca estavam em casa.

"Não posso garantir nada, Spencer está quase no peso ideal, mas não gostaria de dar alta pra ela ainda."

"Mas assim que ela completar os 2 kg ela terá alta?" Quinn estava curiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Como ela e Rachel poderiam se dividir entre dois recém-nascidos um em casa e outro na UTI?

"Muito provavelmente, mas vou tentar segurar alguns dias, já que a Hanna deve receber alta algum tempo depois apenas."

"Então vocês vão esperar a Hanna estar bem para liberar a Spencer?" Rachel pergunta tentando entender. Tanto ela quanto Quinn estavam esgotadas, desde que passaram a ter um contato direto com os bebes elas conseguiram relaxar um pouco, mas não era fácil. Elas estavam cansadas, frustradas e não viam a hora de poder ter a família reunida em casa.

"Não, podemos mantê-la aqui cerca de 5 dias depois da alta, pois podemos alegar que a separação dos bebes poderia ser prejudicial para o desenvolvimento de Hanna."

"Mas apenas 5 dias? E se Hanna levar mais tempo para atingir o peso ideal?" Rachel pergunta preocupada, mais do que ter as filhas em casa, ela queria as filhas saudáveis.

"Não seria mais justo que ambas tenham alta juntas?" Quinn pergunta preocupada.

"Infelizmente são as regras do hospital, por isso quero segurar Spencer um pouco."

"Não entendo o porquê dos 5 dias." Quinn estava confusa, nada justificava isso.

"São políticas do hospital, minimizar a despesa e impedir que algum bebê venha a precisar e não encontrar vaga."

"Políticas? Muito bem, eu to pagando o tratamento, desde o momento que entramos pela recepção com Rachel apresentando um sangramento nós estamos pagando, se nós precisarmos que nossa filha continue dentro do hospital ela vai continuar."

"Quinn entenda que..."

"Não entendo nada, nós estamos pagando por um tratamento, liberar minha filha e separá-la da irmã vai ser prejudicial para a continuidade do desenvolvimento das duas."

"Quinn..."

"Esse aqui é um hospital particular, vocês precisam fazer o que o cliente quer, desde que não seja prejudicial. E separar minhas filhas é prejudicial."

"Será que poderíamos esperar isso acontecer para começarmos qualquer discussão? Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nesses 15 dias aqui dentro é que um dia tudo está ótimo, no dia seguinte as coisas pioram e precisamos viver cada dia individualmente." Rachel fala tentando impedir qualquer discussão. A situação tinha mudado a postura delas, antes de tudo isso acontecer era Rachel quem brigaria e Quinn tentaria acalmar as coisas, mas Rachel estava tão frustrada por não poder mudar nada que parecia ter perdido seu brilho. A frustração de Quinn se transformava em raiva e nesse momento era destinada ao pediatra.

"Tudo bem, será que agora podemos ficar com nossas filhas?" A loira tentando se acalmar pergunta, o medico concorda e as acompanha à UTI.

**25 Dias na UTI**

Spencer já pesava pouco mais de 2 kg e Hanna estava quase lá, com 1.910 kg faltava pouco para receber alta. Os médicos tentaram liberar Spencer, mas Quinn foi mais rápida e impediu, informou a direção do hospital que se a menina fosse liberada eles seriam processados e não havia nada pior para um hospital particular do que enfrentar um processo, que certamente seria divulgado na mídia, por prejudicar o crescimento de recém-nascidos de estrelas da TV, teatro e cinema.

"Imã?" Mack estava vestia uma roupa protetora igual às mães. Protegida nos braços da mãe ela olhava curiosa para Spencer que estava nos braços de Rachel. Era a primeira vez que Mackenzie via as irmãs, toda a família já tinha vindo ao hospital, mas por segurança Mack foi a única que não pode ir.

"Isso mesmo Mack, é a Spencer." A morena concorda explicando para a filha mais velha.

"Cer?"

"Quase isso." Quinn diz.

"Casa?"

"Ainda não amorzinho, ela ainda não pode ir pra casa." Rachel responde e se aproxima de Mack para que ela veja melhor o bebe. A garotinha estende a mão e toca a mãozinha da irmã.

"Muto pitena mamãe."

"Ela é pequena, mas vai ficar grandona igual a você." Quinn explica. Mack puxa a mão de perto da irmã e seus olhos verdes ficam arregalados. "É amorzinho, ela vai crescer muitão ainda."

"Mama?"

"Mas ainda vai demorar Mack, por algum tempo elas serão pequenininhas." Isso parece acalmar a menina que volta a tocar na irmã. Alguns minutos depois Rachel coloca Spencer de volta no berço para recém-nascidos que ocupava ao lado da incubadora da irmã e pega a pequena Hanna para apresentá-la a Mackenzie.

"Ota?"

"Outra." Quinn ri. "Essa é a Hanna." Mack olhava ainda mais curiosa para a irmã.

"Mais pitena."

"É menor Mack." Quinn corrige e a menina toca a mão da irmã como fizera com Spencer.

"Posso binca mama?"

"Ainda não Mack, elas são muito pequenininhas, mas em pouco tempo você vai poder sim brincar com elas." A explicação forma um enorme sorriso no rosto da pequena morena. Ainda no colo da mãe Hanna começa a chorar, os tratamentos tinham ajudado e Rachel finalmente conseguia produzir leite. O choro da menor assusta Mack que começa a chorar também e enquanto Rachel amamenta Hanna Quinn tenta acalmar a filha.

"Hei, hei, olha pra mamãe." Quinn chama a filha que olha pra ela com muitas lagrimas nos olhos. "Tá tudo bem Mack, tá tudo bem, a Hanna ta com fominha e a mama já ta cuidando dela, olha lá." A loira mostra para a filha que a caçula estava se alimentando e já havia parado de chorar.

"Ma...ma...mama." Mack chama entre soluços de choro.

"Escuta a mamãe Mack, tá tudo bem, olha." Rachel bate na cadeira ao seu lado pedindo que Quinn sente-se ali com a menina. Aos poucos Mack vai se acalmando até cessar o choro.

"Acho que nunca em minha vida vou ver uma cena mais linda do que essa." Quinn comenta enquanto balança Mackenzie em seus braços para que ela dormisse. Uma sessão de choro acabava com qualquer criança. Rachel olha para ela e sorri.

"Bem vinda ao meu mundo de quando você amamentava a Mack." Rachel responde sorrindo. Tentando não incomodar as filhas a morena se aproxima de Quinn e dá um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

"Falta pouco tempo para termos nossa família em casa." A loira comenta quando ela e Rachel deixavam o hospital. Mack dormia em seus braços e assim que chegam ao carro a garotinha passa a dormir em sua cadeirinha no carro.

"Eu mal posso esperar por isso. Acordar a noite com elas chorando." A morena diz sorrindo, já imaginando a cena.

**30 Dias na UTI**

"Preparada?" Paradas na porta de casa com as crianças nos braços, Quinn pergunta a esposa.

"Desde que elas nasceram." Rachel responde, Quinn sorri para ela e abre a porta. A família toda estava reunida, todos queriam estar presentes no momento da chegada.

A família agora tinha uma babá, April, uma garota de 19 anos que fazia faculdade e amava crianças, ela vinha cuidando de Mack desde que Judy e Hiram precisaram voltar ao trabalho 15 dias antes e Shelby também não podia deixar o trabalho para ficar com a neta. Nessas duas primeiras semanas a garota ia para a casa de Rachel e Quinn no período da tarde e quando as duas seguiam para o hospital April e Mack ficavam na casa de Santana e Brittany, que já estava de licença maternidade e poderia acompanhar a forma com que a garota se portava com sua afilhada, deixando as mães mais tranquilas. À noite April ia para o dormitório da faculdade, mas agora que a família estaria toda em casa a garota passaria a morar com elas.

Quando Quinn e Rachel entram na sala, onde a família esta reunida, todos vibram em silencio, não querendo acordar as crianças que dormiam nos braços das mães. Judy, Shelby e Hiram tinham lágrimas nos olhos ao ver as netas finalmente em casa. Leroy, Alberto e Russel sorriam bobamente. April estava no quintal entretendo as crianças, Chris, Daniel, Phillip e Beth. Mackenzie era a única junto a família e sorria animada no colo da madrinha. Santana era quem mais chorava, ele acompanhou cada segundo, esteve ao lado das amigas diariamente, não que os outros não tenham feito isso, mas Kurt e Blaine estavam em lua de mel quando as meninas nasceram e Rachel disse que se voltassem por causa das meninas poderiam esquecer que tinham sido convidados para serem padrinhos de Hanna, ela queria que eles se divertissem e aproveitassem o momento único em suas vidas. Mercedes e Sam, padrinhos de Spencer, também não podiam vir a NY com tanta frequência, mas assim como Kurt, Mercedes ligava diariamente para as amigas.

"Oh elas estão lindas." Frannie é a primeira a quebrar o silencio e vai até a irmã e a cunhada que sorriem orgulhosas das filhas.

"Elas estão realmente fofas." Brittany comenta sorrindo.

"Sei que quase todos já as conhecem, mas para quem ainda não teve a oportunidade essas são Spencer Lucy Berry Fabray e Hanna Barbra Berry Fabray." Quinn apresenta as filhas lembrando-se que seu pai e sua irmã não tinham tido oportunidade de conhecê-las ainda, mas apenas por não conseguirem um horário para vir de Miami, no entanto Frannie e Russel ligavam constantemente para a loira.

"Me deixa segurar ela." Judy vai até a filha e pede pela neta, em instantes Hanna está no colo da avó. Shelby faz o mesmo e Spencer vai para seu colo. Hiram e Leroy ficam envolta de Shelby e Russel, Alberto e Frannie perto de Shelby.

"Só tentem não acordá-las, por favor." Rachel pede sabendo que o sono é essencial para o desenvolvimento das meninas. Todos veem as crianças, mas sem que elas fiquem passando de colo em colo, Shelby entrega Spencer para Mercedes e Kurt recebe Hanna dos braços de Judy. Santana com Mackenzie nos braços se aproxima dos outros dois. Blaine, Sam e Brittany param ao lado dos respectivos marido e esposas enquanto todos os avós saem da sala e vão para o quintal ver as outras crianças.

"Há dois anos quando convidamos Santana e Brittany para serem madrinhas de Mack nos sabíamos que elas cuidariam e amariam nossa filha como se fosse delas. Nesses dois anos posso dizer que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu." Quinn fala chamando a atenção dos amigos. "Eu amo as duas como se fossem minhas irmãs, mas garanto que tenho o mesmo amor por vocês quatro." Ela diz agora olhando para Mercedes, Sam, Kurt e Blaine.

"Foi por essa razão que escolhemos vocês para serem padrinhos de nossas filhas. Kurt e Mercedes, vocês são os irmãos que nunca tive." Rachel fala com lagrimas nos olhos. "Tenho certeza que assim como San e Britt cuidariam de Mack como se fosse sua filhas, confio que vocês quatro fariam o mesmo por Spencer e Hanna."

"Antes tínhamos apenas Mack, caso algo nos acontecesse ela ficaria bem com as tias, mas hoje são três crianças, pedimos a vocês para o caso de um dia ser necessário que vocês cuidem de nossas filhas, de alguma forma, não as separem, por favor." Quinn termina tentando não chorar.

"Fiquem tranquilas meninas, nunca permitiríamos isso." Kurt garante.

"Mas por acaso tem algo errado com vocês? Só por curiosidade." Santana pergunta.

"Não S, não tem nada errado, mas nesse tempo com elas na UTI nós vimos que as coisas mudam muito rápido, então nada melhor que nos assegurarmos de tudo."

"Quinn e eu sabemos que podemos contar com vocês e queríamos esclarecer tudo isso."

"Hum pessoal, eu sei que ninguém deve estar muito disposto a ir a um hospital hoje, mas nós realmente precisamos ir Santy."

"Oi?" Santana olha curiosa para a esposa.

"Minha bolsa estourou."

"Como assim?" Santana pergunta confusa.

"Nossa filha quer nascer San."

"Ow meu Deus." Responde uma latina agora muito nervosa que coloca a afilhada no chão e passa a mão na cintura de Britt.

"San acho que essa é a hora que você pega a chave do carro e corre para o hospital." Kurt lembra a amiga.

"Claro, claro. Chave do carro, hospital."

"Rach acho melhor eu ir junto." Quinn avisa ao perceber o desespero da amiga. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa me liga que volto pra casa."

"Okay, vai lá amor." Rachel dá um beijo no rosto da esposa e abraça Brittany. "Boa sorte Britt, vai dar tudo certo." Brittany sorri e dá um beijo no rosto da amiga.

"Vamos San." Sam e Blaine acompanham as amigas em outro carro, deixando Mercedes e Kurt com Rachel para que pudessem ajudar com as crianças. Com Mackenzie no colo Rachel observa os carros seguirem em direção ao hospital, então ela retorna para a sala com um imenso sorriso.

"O que foi?" Kurt pergunta enquanto acaricia a cabeça da afilhada.

"Será que o mundo está preparado?"

"Para o que?" Mercedes pergunta.

"Para a miniatura da Santana." Ela diz fazendo os amigos rirem.


	25. Halo Walking on sunshine

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Halo / Walking on sunshine**

**Julho de 2020**

"Pronta para finalmente dar inicio ao novo disco Rach?"

"Acho que sim, estamos terminando de preparar o estúdio, o empreiteiro disse que no máximo em duas semanas eles terminam a construção, depois devemos levar cerca de um mês para equipar tudo." Ela explica para a amiga. Era um domingo e nenhuma delas tinha compromisso algum, Rachel e Brittany ainda estavam de licença, aproveitando a maternidade. Santana também estava de licença, a filha tinha quase um mês e ela tinha dado uma diminuída na rotina, o lançamento do próximo CD havia sido adiado para o fim do ano para que pudesse diminuir a agenda de shows. Quinn já tinha vários projetos preparados, o filme que fora adiado teria as gravações iniciadas no final do mês em NY mesmo, a serie só começaria a ser gravada em agosto.

"Vai ser bem mais fácil gravar assim." A latina comenta. "Talvez Britt e eu devêssemos pensar em montar um estúdio em casa."

"Não entendo porque vocês ainda não o fizeram."

"Ah não sei Rach, nunca pareceu necessário, mas agora com a Ash é mais complicado, não quero ficar longe dela." Rachel sorri com o comentário da amiga, quem poderia imaginar que a latina de Lima Heighs poderia se derreter com um bebe nos braços, se bem que ela era uma manteiga derretida com os sobrinhos.

"Filhos realmente mudam muito nossas vidas." A diva sorri e Santana acaricia as costas do bebe em seus braços. Com quase um mês Ashley Jaime Lopes Pierce era a paixão das mães. A garotinha era a mistura perfeita entre Santana e Brittany. Cabelos escuros e pele no mesmo tom que Santana, com a boca e os belos olhos azuis de Brittany. Ela era o contraste de Spencer e Hanna, que se pareciam muito com Quinn, mas tinham os belos olhos de Rachel.

"Mama." Mackenzie chama pela mãe ao entrar na sala, ela tentava não fazer muito barulho, o que era difícil para uma criança de dois anos, mas ela bem que tentava. Arthur, como sempre, a seguia onde quer que fosse pela casa.

"Oi amorzinho, vem cá." Rachel a chama para sentar-se em seu colo na poltrona, mas a menina vai até o sofá para sentar ao lado da madrinha. Ela senta e olha para a menina nos braços de Santana.

"Ela não chora?"

"Chora sim, mas agora ela tá dormindo." Ela responde sorrindo.

"Ah, as imãs choram muito."

"É normal querida, quando uma delas acorda a outra também acorda, ai tem muito barulho." Santana explica passando a mão nos cabelos cacheados da afilhada.

"Hum."

"Mack onde tá a mamãe?" Rachel pergunta a filha, as loiras haviam subido há cerca de uma hora quando as bebes acordaram e nada de descerem ainda. A menina levanta os ombros não sabendo responder. A diva olha para o relógio na estante e vê que já era quase hora da filha ir dormir, o que ela já estava quase fazendo apoiada no corpo da madrinha com Arthur deitado ao seu lado. "Hora de dormir Mack, vem." Rachel fala quando para em frente a menina no sofá, que rapidamente se deixa ser erguida pela mãe.

"Você já deveria estar levantando peso?"

"Já estou liberada San." Rachel explica ao ajeitar a filha nos braços, Mack coloca a cabeça no ombro da mãe e abraça seu pescoço.

"Deve ser por isso então que o humor da Q melhorou 200%." Santana brinca.

"Muito provavelmente, nem eu estava aguentando mais o mal humor." Enquanto os bebes estavam no hospital Quinn e Rachel só conseguiam pensar nas filhas, depois que tiveram alta e a se adaptaram a nova rotina com dois recém nascidos as garotas foram aos poucos sentindo falta dos momentos delas, mas apenas quando Rachel recebeu alta total, que a cirurgia havia realmente cicatrizado, elas receberam o sinal verde para as atividades físicas que tanto precisavam.

Rachel e Santana subiram a escada em direção ao quarto de Mack, Arthur pulado à frente delas, já sabendo para onde iam. Hoje era folga da babá e depois de passarem o dia em família Mack estava exausta e antes de chegar ao seu quarto já dormia nos braços da mãe. Sem que a acordasse Rachel coloca a filha na cama, recentemente a menina decidira que não era mais um bebe e queria uma cama.

"Mack tem razão, as meninas choram muito." Rachel comenta ao ouvir o choro das filhas no quarto ao lado fazendo Santana rir. Elas haviam acabado de colocar a menina em sua cama e encostar a porta, Arthur velava o sono da menina e dormia aos seus pés.

"Ash tem sido bem tranquila até agora."

"Amor, ainda bem que você apareceu, acho que agora eu não posso ajudá-las." Quinn diz animada ao ver a esposa na porta do quarto das filhas. Quinn segurava Spencer enquanto Brittany tentava acalmar Hanna. Ao ver a esposa e a filha a dançarina sorri. Rachel vê que Spencer parecia mais desesperada e a pega dos braços da mãe. Ela então senta na poltrona próxima a janela e após soltar a blusa passa a amamentar a menina que se acalma imediatamente. Britt conversava baixinho com Hanna tentando fazê-la ficar mais calma para que não acordasse Ashley. Assim que Spencer termina de mamar Quinn a pega nos braços para fazer a filha arrotar, o que consegue em poucos instantes.

"Nossa Q, eu levo horas para fazer isso." Santana comenta impressionada.

"Com Mack nos eramos uma calamidade nos primeiros meses, mas agora já estamos com toda pratica do mundo." Ela fala baixinho. Ao perceber que a filha estava dormindo a loira a coloca no berço. Ashley também acorda, Brittany senta na outra poltrona no quarto e quando está pronta recebe a filha dos braços da esposa. Alguns minutos depois as três bebes estão dormindo, Rachel coloca Hanna no seu berço e Brittany deita Ashley no berço de Spencer, elas ligam a babá eletrônica e seguem em direção a sala, para que pudessem conversar um pouco e discutir as ideias para o aniversario de Santana.

"A Mack tá dormindo em cama já, como isso aconteceu?" Brittany pergunta ao lembrar das modificações no quarto da afilhada, Quinn tinha mostrado o quarto para elas logo que chegara, era o quarto dos sonhos de toda menina. Ambos os quartos eram lindos, o das gêmeas tinha os berços no centro do quarto como se fosse um carrossel.

"Foi a coisa mais fofa. Eu deveria ter filmado isso." Quinn diz orgulhosa. Ela e Rachel estavam no sofá, a loira com o braço nos ombros da esposa. Santana e Brittany no outro sofá em posição semelhante.

"Nós estávamos trocando as fraldas das meninas e ela estava nos ajudando, sentada sobre a comoda e nos entregava as fraldas e pomadas. Foi uma forma que encontramos de incluí-la em todos os momentos, para que não se sentisse isolada como acontece com muitos irmãos mais velhos." Rachel explica e Santana e Brittany concordam, isso é realmente algo que os pais precisam se preocupar.

"Ela então nos perguntou se ela ainda era um bebe, eu disse que não, que ela já era uma mocinha. Depois disso ela ficou em silencio, nos terminamos de cuidar das meninas e as colocamos nos berços, Rachel tirou Mack de onde ela estava ainda em silencio e a colocou no chão. Nos fomos para o quarto dela, separar o pijama para dar banho nela." Quinn começa a rir lembrando do momento.

"No quarto ela olhava para o berço e parecia confusa. Então ela virou pra mim com as mãos na cintura e disse: _Mama, a mamãe disse que eu sou uma mocinha, por que a minha cama é de bebezinho?_ Eu quase morri com o momento fofura."

"Eu tava pegando a roupa dela e quando vi a cena queria muito ter tirado uma foto, ela tava igualzinha a Rach, mãozinhas na cintura, carinha de diva e exigindo explicações."

"Serio?" Santana ria imaginando a cena.

"Serio, super fofa." Quinn garante.

"Eu me abaixei e perguntei se ela queria dormir em uma cama de mocinha. Ela olhou pra mi como se dissesse 'é isso que estou falando' e acenou com a cabeça. Ela perguntou se podia mesmo e nós dissemos que sim. Durante o banho era tudo que ela falava, que teria uma cama de mocinha, mas que deveria ter espaço para as bonecas dela."

"E claro que nós concordamos." Quinn comenta. "No dia seguinte saímos logo cedo para comprar a cama, foi ela quem escolheu." A cama parecia um castelo de princesa e tinha espaço para alguns brinquedos.

"Conseguimos que a cama fosse entregue no dia seguinte, isso foi há quatro dias?" Rachel pergunta para a esposa que concorda. "E desde que a cama chegou ela tem dormido tranquilamente lá. Nós colocamos as grades laterais para impedir que ela caia e ela dorme lá como se tivesse sempre sido assim."

"Ela é realmente segura do que quer, não? Como pode, com apenas dois anos?"

"Meus pais dizem que eu era assim também, fico feliz então por ela puxar as coisas boas."

"Claro que também puxa os momentos diva e tudo mais." Santana provoca fazendo as outras mulheres rirem. "Já esta viciando a menina em musicais?"

"Não, vou deixar isso para a Ashley." Rachel responde tranquilamente.

"Você não faria isso." Santana diz tentando não demonstrar o medo de que isso acontecesse.

"Por que não? O que poderia ser pior para você do que uma filha apaixonada pela Broadway?"

"Quinn, faz alguma coisa." Santana implora.

"Lamento S, você fez isso com você mesma."

"Britt Britt."

"Desculpa amor, mas não vejo nada demais, da mesma forma que em breve vou começar a dar aulas de dança para a Mack não vejo problemas da Rach ensinar nossa filha o que ela sabe sobre musicais e Broadway."

* * *

**Setembro de 2020**

A vida voltara ao normal, pelo menos ao normal da família Berry Fabray. Quinn estava de volta ao trabalho, mais um mês e meio e concluiriam as filmagens do filme. Seus horários eram mais curtos, não podia ter uma rotina de 12 ou 16 horas por dia de gravações, o que geralmente agilizava, ela tinha a serie para gravar e ainda que tivessem uma babá, ajudar Rachel com as crianças era responsabilidade sua. A atriz seria a apresentadora do Emmy esse ano, estava animada com o evento, a série havia sido novamente indicada assim como ela própria. Rachel também tinha uma indicação, era sua primeira indicação ao premio e se ganhasse ficaria próxima de seu sonhado EGOT.

"Rachel, Quinn, estão lindas esta noite, como vão?" A entrevistadora da FOX pergunta quando as atrizes se aproximam.

"Oh obrigada, nós estamos bem e você?" Quinn diz animada.

"Também, obrigada." As três sorriem.

"Rachel preciso dizer que você está maravilhosa para quem deu a luz há apenas quatro meses." Ela elogia.

"Muito obrigada, tenho trabalhado bastante para retornar ao corpo antigo."

"Parabéns pelo trabalho então."

"Obrigada." Ela agradece ruborizando na hora, Quinn sorri da timidez da esposa e solta sua mão para que possa passar o braço por sua cintura.

"Animada para a apresentação Quinn?"

"Muito, estou realmente animada, espero que as pessoas em casa e os convidados aqui esta noite aproveitem bastante."

"E a emoção de já ter um EGOT em casa?" Ela pergunta se referindo aos prêmios das duas, já que Rachel já conseguiu alguns Tony´s e Grammy´s e Quinn um Oscar e alguns Emmy´s.

"Isso é muito bom, mas será melhor quando Rach conquistar o seu. Esse dividido é ótimo, mas não é o oficial ainda." Quinn diz sorrindo.

"Quem sabe hoje?" Ela pergunta para Rachel.

"Quem sabe." A entrevistadora agradece a atenção e enquanto Quinn segue para se preparar para a apresentação, Rachel se dirige para a mesa que ocupará com o resto do elenco da série, ela estava indicada como melhor atriz convidada, recebera excelentes criticas e estava animada. Havia inclusive proposta de uma nova participação. Como Quinn passaria a noite no palco ela optou por levar alguém como acompanhante, Kurt mais do que depressa aceitou o convite e já estava a mesa aguardando a amiga.

A festa inicia e depois do clássico número de comédia musical de abertura Quinn surge no palco com um dos 5 vestidos selecionados para a festa, um magnífico vestido vermelho com um perfeito decote nas costas.

"Boa noite a todos, bem vindos ao Emmy, meu nome é Quinn Fabray e serei a apresentadora desse show." Ela recebe muitos aplausos e logo continua. "Teremos nesse palco alguns dos maiores nomes da TV, entregando e recebendo muitos prêmios, muitas atrações musicais, Shakira, Adele, Maroon 5, One Direction, P!nk, Train, Fun e Madonna estão aqui hoje. Com vocês, Shakira!" Ela dá inicio ao evento e aos poucos diversos artistas sobem ao palco para anunciar e receber prêmios.

Tina Fey e Sofia Vergara estavam no palco para entregar o premio de melhor atriz convidada, Rachel estava praticamente roendo as unhas, só não o fazia porque Kurt estava segurando suas mãos. Elas começam a citar cada uma das indicadas, Rachel tinha concorrentes de peso e não fazia idéia se tinha ou não chances.

"Uau, ainda bem que não sou eu quem escolhe a vencedora, porque assisti todas essas apresentações e não consigo escolher qual eu gosto mais." Tina comenta e a plateia concorda.

"Eu também não consigo escolher uma." Sofia diz e começa a abrir o envelope.

"E o Emmy vai para..." Tina começa a falar.

"Rachel Berry!" Sofia completa e as câmeras focam em Rachel que parecia realmente surpresa. Kurt a abraçou animado, todos a mesa comemoravam, então a morena seguiu em direção ao palco. Mudando um pouco as tradições ao invés de Tina ou Sofia entregarem o premio Quinn apareceu ao lado delas e teve o prazer de entregar a terceira parte do EGOT para a esposa que recebeu o premio e um beijo da bela loira.

"Parabéns!" Quinn disse animada. Sofia e Tina também abraçaram a diva.

"Eu... nossa." Rachel tentava respirar olhando para o premio em suas mãos. "Eu realmente queria esse premio, juro, mas assim como Tina e Sofia posso dizer que amei todas as participações indicadas aqui. Obrigada á equipe da série, ao diretor, aos produtores, obrigada a todos que votaram, obrigada às minhas concorrentes, vocês foram espetaculares. Obrigada a minha família, amo muito vocês, meus pais, meus sogros, Beth, meus maiores amigos, minhas filhas Mack, Spencer e Hanna e minha adorável e talentosíssima esposa, sem você ao meu lado amor, nada disso seria possível, minha companheira na vida, minha parceira na tela e meu amor onde quer que eu vá. Obrigada a todos vocês." A morena então sai do palco seguida por Tina e Sofia. Quinn aparece no centro do palco.

"Confesso que nunca nenhum prêmio foi tão emocionante para mim. Parabéns Rach, eu te amo muito." A loira comenta antes de dar continuidade ao evento.

Cerca de uma hora depois o evento chega ao fim, Rachel e Quinn deixam o teatro com seus prêmios em mãos, novamente o premio de melhor atriz de comedia era da loira. A série também faturara mais um Emmy. Kurt as acompanhava na saída do teatro, os três estavam hospedados num chalé no Chateau Marmont, onde sempre ficavam quando iam a cidade. April estava com as meninas no hotel e Mercedes e Sam as encontrariam lá para comemorar.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora, prometo que atualizo em breve.


	26. Endless Love

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Endless Love**

**Novembro de 2020**

"Mamãe." Mack exclama ao ver a mãe no portão de desembarque no LAX. Rachel estava gravando um filme em LA, era uma boa aposta de filme, tinha tudo para ser mais um sucesso, era o segundo filme na carreira de Rachel e novamente seria a protagonista, Quinn também participaria do projeto, mas teria um papel de coadjuvante e era justamente por isso que estava chegando à cidade. A morena já gravava há 6 semanas, ainda tinham mais 4 semanas de gravações e pelas próximas 2 Quinn participaria.

"Mack." A loira fica eufórica ao ver a filha correr em sua direção, coloca as malas no chão e se abaixa a tempo de receber um mini furacão em seus braços.

"Saudade mamãe."

"Ount, eu também tava com muita saudade de você." Ela aperta a menina em seus braços e levanta do chão ainda segurando a filha.

"Oi." Rachel abraça a esposa e a beija carinhosamente por alguns minutos depois de deixar que a loira e a filha aproveitassem o reencontro. Fazia 2 semanas que não viam Quinn, com as gravações da série era complicado ir a LA com frequência. O encontro que tiveram duas semanas antes foi quando Rachel e as crianças foram para casa para que a morena pudesse gravar em quatro dias as próximas participações na série.

"Oi." Quinn abraça suas morenas ainda mais forte e deposita pequenos beijos no pescoço da esposa. Apenas quando percebem que estão sendo fotografadas é que se afastam. Rachel pega as malas da esposa enquanto Quinn continua com Mackenzie no colo.

"Sorvete!" A pequena avisa ao ver a placa do sorvete na cafeteria por onde passam.

"Mack a mamãe tá cansada, depois do jantar a mama pede sorvete pra você, pode ser?" Rachel diz para a filha sabendo que Quinn deve estar exausta, ela gravou a manhã inteira para terminar os episódios de final do ano e o primeiro depois das férias, que iria ao ar no meio de janeiro. A agenda de gravações da série estava corrida, em fevereiro ela gravaria um filme no Canadá e precisava terminar de gravar toda a série antes disso.

"Mas eu quero sorvete." Ela reclama fazendo bico.

"Depois do jantar." Rachel fala novamente.

"Mas mama..." A menina retruca novamente e dessa vez bate as pernas contra o corpo da mãe, não por maldade, era apenas um momento de birra, com pouco mais de 2 anos era de se esperar alguns comportamentos assim.

"Mackenzie Joy se a mama falou depois do jantar, é depois do jantar. E se você responder mais uma vez não vai ter sorvete nem depois do jantar." Quinn fala séria, brigando com a filha. Mack esconde a cabeça no pescoço da mãe.

"´Sculpa." Ela fala com a voz abafada no corpo da mãe.

"Tá tudo bem princesa." A loira passa a mão nas costas da menina, para assegurar que ainda que tenha levado uma bronca isso não era nada demais. Rachel sorri para a esposa, elas tinham sorte, Mack era uma boa menina.

Já no estacionamento, enquanto Quinn coloca a filha na cadeirinha no banco de trás, Rachel coloca as malas no porta-malas do carro.

"Como estão as meninas?"

"Estão bem, achei melhor não trazê-las comigo, Julie está com elas no hotel." Julie era a nova babá, ainda que April fosse maravilhosa com as crianças ela não podia manter a rotina de viagens com Rachel e Quinn, pois precisava frequentar a faculdade, assim elas conseguiram uma nova babá através da agencia onde conheceram April.

"Não seria nada bom trazê-las aqui. Ainda mais com esses abutres em volta." Diz a loira se referindo aos paparazzi que continuavam fotografando a família.

"Foi exatamente o que pensei." Rachel diz ao entrar no carro e dar partida. "Amy confirmou tudo sobre o filme?"

"Sim, ela me ligou ontem. As gravações vão ser nas Cataratas do Niágara e em Hamilton, que fica a uma hora de distancia das cataratas. Vou para lá no início de fevereiro." Quinn explica colocando a mão esquerda na coxa da esposa enquanto saem do estacionamento.

"Espero conhecer a cidade em breve." A morena pisca sugerindo que irá visitar a esposa na cidade durante as gravações. "Quanto tempo você ficará lá?"

"Amy está ciente que preciso estar de volta no meio do mês, não vou perder o aniversario das meninas , e me garantiu que terminamos antes disso."

"Isso é ótimo." Rachel sorri e ao parar no sinal vermelho se aproxima da loira para beijar-lhe os lábios. "Te amo."

"Te amo mais baixinha." Quinn sussurra nos lábios da esposa antes de retomar o beija. O som da buzina do carro atrás faz com que se afastem sorrindo.

"Ah, Falei com Kurt ontem, deu certo o procedimento, eles terão um bebe em breve." Rachel diz animada quando já estavam chegando ao hotel.

"Sério?" Quinn pergunta tão animada quanto a morena que apenas responde com um 'huhu'. "Uau."

"Eles foram ao médico com Hayden e confirmaram que ela está mesmo grávida. Ela se mudou para o apartamento deles e parece que tudo está correndo bem."

"Isso é ótimo, mal posso esperar para ver Kurt super produzindo um bebe."

"Isso vai ser ótimo, o bebe deles vai ser muito lindo." Rachel conclui ao estacionar o carro.

"Mal posso esperar para ver as meninas." Quinn comenta extremamente animada ao pegar as malas no porta malas e Rachel tirar a filha do carro.

* * *

**Janeiro de 2021**

"Eu mal consigo acreditar nisso. Como vocês se sentiram quando descobriram?" Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes e Sam estavam reunidos no Breadsticks em Lima. Depois das festas de final de ano, onde nem todos puderam passar juntos, já que Mercedes e Sam permaneceram em LA e Blaine e Kurt estiveram em Lima com a família, todos decidiram se encontrar. Todas as crianças estavam com os avós, Ashley na casa da abuela, Mackenzie, Spencer e Hanna com Judy e Alberto e Phillip estava com a mãe de Mercedes.

"Foi uma sensação incrível Kurt." Quinn diz olhando para a esposa. Rachel pega sua mão e sorri.

"Foi fantástico, pensei que Quinn fosse desmaiar quando soube."

"Essa cena eu queria ver, a sempre serena Q Fabray desmaiando por causa disso."

"Se fosse você Santana provavelmente aconteceria o mesmo."

"Não entendo a surpresa de vocês, se fosse conosco eu entenderia, mas vocês todos sabem que isso é uma possibilidade." Mercedes comenta apontando para ela e Sam.

"Nós sabíamos que era uma possibilidade, mas o fato de ser realidade é fantástico." Blaine estava eufórico com a novidade descoberta no ultimo final de semana.

"Quando descobrimos foi maravilhoso, depois do momento de euforia meu e de pânico da Quinn nós sentamos e conversamos sobre como isso iria influenciar nos nossos planos."

"Como assim?" Sam estava curioso.

"Quando decidimos que teríamos um bebe tivemos uma conversa muito séria." Quinn começa e olha para a esposa aguardando sinal de que poderia continuar. "Decidimos que queríamos quatro crianças, com idades próximas e que cada uma de nós daria engravidaria duas vezes."

"Oh meu Deus, quatro? Vocês querem popular o mundo?" Santana provoca as amigas.

"Claro que não Santana." Rachel responde, como sempre caindo nas historias da amiga.

"Pois é o que parece."

"Santana Maria não as provoque ou se esqueceu de uma conversa bem semelhante que tivemos onde você disse que queria ter muitos filhos comigo, quantos eram mesmo?" Brittany pergunta.

"..." Ela sussurra algo que ninguém entende.

"Não ouvi."

"14." Ela fala um pouco mais alto. "Mas isso foi antes de termos a Ash, agora eu não consigo me imaginar nem com três bebes."

"14? Vocês não acham isso um pouco demais?" Kurt pergunta curioso.

"Estávamos num momento reprise de Grey´s Anatomy." Brittany explica fazendo referencia ao episodio onde 14 bebês são sugeridos.

"Vocês pretendem continuar com esse plano?" Rachel estava realmente preocupada.

"Claro que não Rach, depois da Ash acho que se tivermos mais não passa de três, mas gostaria de fazer como vocês e não deixar que tenham uma longa distancia entre elas." A loira diz. "Vocês continuam com a cabeça em quatro bebes?"

"Sim, eu sempre achei lindo uma família grande." Quinn fala para a prima. "Lembra que nós costumávamos brincar que éramos irmãs?" A loira pergunta para a loira mais alta que sorri.

"Era muito divertido mesmo." Ela sorri lembrando.

"Quando soubemos que eu esperava gêmeas precisamos decidir o que faríamos e no final concluímos que teríamos sim o quarto bebe."

"Eu particularmente estou extremamente eufórico, ter dois bebes será perfeito." Blaine diz animado.

"Eu também meu amor, não vejo a hora de conhecer essas crianças." Kurt concorda e dá um beijo no rosto do marido que o abraça.

"Eu amo crianças e amo cada uma das crianças de vocês, mas não vejo a hora de ter os meus." Blaine completa.

"Te entendo Blaine, eu sentia exatamente a mesma coisa e por mais que eu ame as meninas Faberry e o garoto Samcedes, não existe nada como segurar o seu próprio bebe em seus braços. Quando a Ash nasceu e o médico colocou aquela coisinha melada nos meus braços eu não conseguia acreditar, sempre achei exagerado dizer que um bebe é lindo ao nascer, mas para mim Ashley era incrivelmente linda. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, eu a segurei em meus braços por longos minutos." Santana fala emocionada lembrando do nascimento da filha.

"Concordo com você San, é exatamente isso, a primeira vez que segurei Phillip foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, eu queria guardar aquela sensação para o resto da minha vida."

"Ele queria mesmo, eu lá esperando minha chance de conhecer o bebe e o Sam não queria largar o menino." Mercedes provoca o marido.

"Quando Mack nasceu eu tive a oportunidade de cortar o cordão e aquilo foi incrível, eu já tinha visto isso em filmes e achava extremamente nojento, mas foi o primeiro contato que tive com a minha filha e foi maravilhoso."

"B posso falar com você?" Quinn pergunta para prima que estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Claro." A loira mais alta se levanta e segue a prima até o banheiro enquanto os outros permanecem conversando. "Tá tudo bem?" Ela pergunta ao entrarem no local.

"Tá sim, quero te perguntar uma coisa." Quinn diz ao retocar a maquiagem na frente do espelho. Brittany concorda aguardando a pergunta. "Quão logo você pretende ter o segundo bebe?"

"Breve, por quê?"

"Talvez eu tenha uma idéia." E enquanto as duas continuam conversando no local os amigos continuam conversando sem nem imaginar a razão da longa conversa das loiras.

* * *

Curtiram a ideia de bebes Klaine? O que acham que elas vão aprontar?

Preciso contar uma coisa triste, ha cerca de 10 dias cai de moto e depois de muito gelo, relaxante muscular e pomada minha mão direita continuava doendo, hoje fui ao médico e descobri que fraturei o osso escafoide, o mais dificil de tratar do punho. Ficarei inicialmente 10 dias com gesso, sem conseguir escrever direito. É possivel ainda que fique ate 1 mes com gesso. Tenho só mais um capitulo pronto e devo postar ele logo, mas depois disso só meu osso fraturado vai poder dizer. Sinto muito galera, to cheia de ideia e sem ter como escrever direito. =´(


	27. Constante craving

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Constante craving**

**Março de 2021**

"Você não imagina como senti falta disso."

"Oh eu imagino sim." Rachel diz ao se aconchegar nos braços da esposa. As gravações de Quinn estavam extremamente corridas e era a primeira vez desde que chegara ao Canadá que conseguia se encontrar com Rachel. Não era longe e dinheiro não era problema, mas Quinn gravava de segunda a sábado e Rachel tinha três crianças em NY que não poderia simplesmente deixar pra trás apenas para visitar a esposa.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui?" Quinn pergunta enquanto acaricia as costas suadas da morena. Rachel chegou de surpresa, a loira estava saindo do banho quando ouviu batidas na porta, pensando ser algum funcionário do hotel com seu jantar abriu a porta após vestir o roupão, mas se deparou com sua morena sorrindo com uma mala na mão, sem nem falar nada Quinn a puxou para dentro do quarto e antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa já estavam na cama.

"Quanto tempo você gostaria que eu ficasse?" Rachel pergunta ao beijar delicadamente o pescoço da loira.

"Pra sempre." Quinn responde colocando a cabeça para trás permitindo maior acesso ao seu pescoço.

"Infelizmente não posso ficar tanto tempo, nossas filhas precisam de pelo menos uma das mães por perto." A morena percorria o corpo da esposa com beijos e leves toques. "Mas já que meus pais estão na nossa casa com elas eu consigo ficar até a próxima segunda."

"Cinco dias? Hum isso é muito bom." A loira fala ao sentir as mãos da esposa atrás de seu joelho.

"O que é bom?" Rachel pergunta mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da atriz.

"Tudo... isso que você... que você ta fazendo e saber que... que terei... Ow Racheel..."

"Saber que você terá?" Ela provoca a loira, mesmo sabendo que ela mal consegue falar.

"Você aqui por cinco... cinco dias."

"Eu te amo tanto Lucy Quinn."

"Eu te amo mais Rachel Barbra." Com as declarações elas então voltam a se perder nos braços uma da outra e somente horas depois elas rendem-se ao sono, já que Quinn tinha gravação no dia seguinte.

* * *

"Bom dia." Uma loira radiante chega ao set acompanhada de uma morena tão radiante quanto ela.

"Bom dia Quinn. Animada hoje?" o Diretor provoca ao ver o sorriso da loira.

"Muito." Ela sorri. "James essa é Rachel, minha esposa. Rach esse é James, nosso diretor."

"Muito prazer." Rachel estende a mão para cumprimentar o homem.

"O prazer é meu. Ouço Quinn falar muito de você."

"Espero que sejam coisas boas."

"As melhores, coisas do tipo 'minha esposa é maravilhosa', 'Rachel é incrível', 'sinto falta da minha morena'. Coisas assim." Ele comenta fazendo Quinn corar.

"Não falo assim."

"Oh não fica envergonhada amor, eu sei que sou incrível e você não pode viver sem mim." Rachel brinca fazendo a loira corar ainda mais.

"Por acaso hoje é dia de provocar a Quinn?" Ela pergunta tentado descontrair.

"Não sei, mas pode ser." Rachel pisca para a loira fazendo James rir com a brincadeira.

"Muito bem meninas, melhor começarmos as gravações, assim Quinn pode acabar mais cedo." O diretor avisa e as deixa enquanto segue para o set.

"Você vai ficar por aqui ou vai passear pela cidade, tem uns lugares bem interessantes." Quinn sugere ao abraçar a cintura da morena a trazendo para perto de si.

"Não sei, acho que vou ficar um pouco por aqui. Será que você consegue sair para almoçar? Poderíamos ir a algum lugar."

"Posso falar com James, mas o que você acha de ao invés de almoçarmos fora porque não vamos jantar em um restaurante super aconchegante que conheci aqui, é um lugar muito agradável e charmoso."

"Isso é um encontro sra. Berry-Fabray?" Rachel pergunta sorrindo.

"Com toda certeza sra. Berry-Fabray. Aceita?"

"Claro que sim. Agora vai lá gravar então que vou dar uma volta na cidade, quem sabe encontro uma roupa para um encontro que tenho essa noite com uma loira linda." A morena dá um beijo no rosto da esposa e com um aceno deixa o local das filmagens. Sorrindo Quinn segue em direção ao trailer de maquiagem para que possa se preparar para as gravações. Ter Rachel por perto era revigorante, infelizmente o trabalho algumas vezes as mantinha longe por algum tempo, mas essas visitas, esses momentos onde podiam agir como um casal de namoradas ainda era maravilhoso. A tortura que era ficar longe da família rapidamente se dissipava ao passar algumas horas com a esposa. Não poder ver as filhas também era algo terrível, mas conversava com Mack no Skype todas as noites quando falava com Rachel, a menina era adorável e se recusava a dormir se não falasse com a mãe por no mínimo alguns minutos.

* * *

**Abril de 2021**

"Eu quero a mama!" Rachel chega em casa e ao subir a escada ouve a filha gritar com a babá. Depois de meses longe dos palcos ela decidira voltar ao trabalho, ela precisava trabalhar, atuar e cantar estava em seu sangue e sentia muita falta disso. Numa reunião com Amy conseguirá um papel em um musical novo, um roteiro inédito e muito promissor, estava animada com a possibilidade de fazer parte desse projeto. Os ensaios teriam inicio em novembro com inicio da temporada apenas em março. Nesse meio tempo Rachel faria algumas participações em séries, principalmente na serie de Quinn, no final da atual temporada, que iria ao ar no mês seguinte, suas personagens ficariam noivas então era bem provável que o papel se repetisse.

"Mack fica calma, a mama já tá chegando, fica quietinha enquanto coloco suas irmãs pra dormir."

"Mas eu quero a mama! Cadê a mama?" A menina estava em prantos, exatamente como as gêmeas que choravam descontroladamente, para ajudar Arthur latida como um louco. Julie estava com Spencer nos braços e acariciando a cabeça de Hanna, tentando acalmá-las, elas já haviam tomado banho, almoçado e brincado, a garota não sabia mais o que fazer.

Percebendo que se não fizesse nada a casa cairia naquele quarto Rachel entra e realmente sente pena de Julie ao ver a cena.

"Mackenzie Joy Berry Fabray, pelo bem das suas bonecas espero que você não esteja desobedecendo Julie."

"Mama!" A menina corre ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

"Mackenzie você precisa se acalmar bebe. O que aconteceu?" Com a filha nos braços Rachel da um pequeno sorriso para a babá e sai do quarto, atrás dela vai um Arthur agora em silencio.

"Eu quero binca, mais a Zulie não dexa, ela falou que eu piciso fica aqui e as imãs não param de chora." A pequena explica cheia de lagrimas nos olhos.

"Amorzinho, a mama já explicou pra você que as suas irmãs ainda são muito pequenas, quando elas choram eu, a mamãe ou a Julie precisamos correr para ver o que elas precisam, exatamente como eu e a mamãe fazíamos quando você era pequenininha."

"Mais eu zá sou uma mocinha." Mack diz escondendo o rosto no pescoço da mãe.

"É verdade, é a nossa mocinha." Isso coloca um sorriso no rosto da pequena.

"Mama?" Ela chama com voz de sono, todo o choro fez com que a menina ficasse com um sono terrível.

"Fala querida." Rachel a coloca na cama.

"Quando a mamãe volta? To com saudade dela." Mack diz já abraçando seu ursinho. Rachel acariciava suas costas enquanto a menina começava a adormecer.

"Logo amorzinho, logo. Também estou com saudade dela e ela de nós." Mack concorda com a cabeça e logo adormece. Alguns minutos depois, ainda ouvindo o choro vir do outro quarto, Rachel vai socorrer a babá. "Hei Jules, como estamos aqui?" As meninas já estavam mais calmas, talvez por saber que a mãe estava em casa, mas ainda choravam.

"Acho que elas estão com sono Rachel."

"É o que parece. Continue tentando fazer a Spence dormir, vou levar a Han pro meu quarto e tentar acalmá-la."

"Muito obrigada, eu não sabia mais o que fazer."

"Não se preocupe." Rachel tira a filha do berço. Diferente de Mack que com essa idade já andava e falava algumas palavras, as gêmeas apenas andavam, mas isso não preocupava, já que cada criança tem um tempo para conseguir as coisas, não se pode exigir que irmãos façam tudo com a mesma idade. Hanna coloca a cabeça no ombro da mãe e balbucia algumas palavras o que faz a morena sorrir. "Ta com soninho Han?"

"Maa."

"Imaginei. A mama também sentiu sua falta bebe, se divertiu com suas irmãs?"

"Maa."

"Precisamos treinar esse 'maa', vai que conseguimos um mamãe ou mama." A morena brinca com a filha. Seu celular toca e Rachel sorri ao ver que era Quinn. "É a mamãe Han, quer falar com ela?"

"Maa." Ela fala animada.

"Alo?"

"_Oi amor, como você tá?"_

"Tudo bem agora e você?"

"_Tá tudo tranquilo, aconteceu alguma coisa? As meninas estão bem?"_

"Não se preocupe amor, ta tudo bem. As meninas estavam com um pouco de manha quando voltei para casa, mas agora está tudo resolvido. Não é meu anjinho?" Rachel explica para a esposa e pergunta para a filha que sorri seu sorriso de alguns dentes.

"_Fiquei preocupada."_

"Fala com a mamãe Han, fala pra ela que ta tudo bem agora." A morena fala ao colocar o celular no viva voz.

"_Hanna? Oi anjinho, como você tá?"_ No Canadá Quinn já tinha lagrimas nos olhos, nos últimos dias ela chorava cada vez que falava com as filhas. Não via a hora de voltar para casa.

"Maa." A menina fala sorrindo ao ouvir a voz da mãe.

"_Hei bebe."_ Hanna batia as pernas contra o corpo da mãe animadamente, era divertido falar com a mãe, mesmo que ela ainda não entendesse de onde vinha o som, já que ela não conseguia ver a loira.

"Amor eu posso te ligar daqui a pouco? Estou tentando colocar as meninas para dormir, para ver se elas se acalmam."

"_Claro Rach, estou num intervalo agora, mas se não atender quando você me ligar eu retorno depois."_

"Okay, obrigada amor."

"_Te amo."_

"Também te amo."

"_Dá um beijo nas meninas por mim. E no Arthur também."_

"Pode deixar. Descanse ai."

"_Pode deixar. Tchau."_

"Tchau." A morena desliga o telefone e volta sua atenção para a filha. "Pronta para dormir Srta. Hanna?" Ela ajeita a menina em seus braços e canta baixinho para fazê-la dormir enquanto anda pelo quarto ninando-a. Alguns minutos depois, já perdida na música, percebe que Hanna adormecera e a leva para seu quarto, encontrando lá uma Spencer adormecida em seu berço. Rachel coloca a filha no berço e após cobri-la sai do quarto. A morena não via a hora de ter Quinn por perto, ela e as meninas sentiam uma falta enorme da loira. Era terrível não tê-la pro perto.


	28. Control

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Control**

**Maio de 2021**

"Não acredito que em dois dias estarei em casa." Quinn diz animada saindo da clinica que já conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Ela e Brittany tinham finalmente colocado em prática o plano que desenvolveram em janeiro, elas engravidariam juntas e surpreenderiam as esposas. Se as coisas acontecessem como Quinn esperava esse era o momento certo.

"Rachel sabe que você esta chegando?" O caminho ate o hotel era curto e optaram por ir a pé mesmo.

"Não. Não falei nada para ela, ate onde ela sabe fico mais uma semana aqui, quero surpreende-la." Rachel estava em NY com as crianças, inclusive com Ashley, já que Brittany havia dito que queria acompanhar o fim das filmagens da prima, queria fazer algo diferente e essa era a oportunidade. Santana estava em turnê e gostou muito da ideia, era bom Britt passear um pouco, já que ainda não havia retornado ao trabalho desde o nascimento da filha, ela agora planejava abrir uma escola de dança em NY.

"Amy não vai comentar nada?"

"Não, prometi que ela seria a madrinha do meu próximo bebe se ela esquecesse de comentar isso com Rachel." Quinn diz num tom de brincadeira.

"Aposto que ela não imagina que será tão em breve."

"Não mesmo."

"Tá preparada pra passar por tudo novamente?"

"Sem duvida alguma, depois de quatro filhos já to mais do que acostumada." A atriz responde com um largo sorriso.

"San tem razão, vocês querem popular o mundo." Brittany provoca a prima, fazendo-a rir.

"O que posso fazer? Minhas meninas são incríveis." Fala uma Quinn extremamente orgulhosa.

"São mesmo, ontem eu..." A loira mais alta é interrompida pelo telefone de Quinn. A atriz abre a mensagem e mostra para a prima.

"Dá pra acreditar nisso?"

"Não, elas são ótimas." Britt comenta rindo. Na foto Mackenzie, Hanna, Spencer, Ashley e Arthur no tapete da sala cobertos de chocolate. Papéis de bombons espalhados pela sala denunciavam a arte. Mack tinha o rosto sujo de chocolate enquanto abraçada um Arthur todo melado com papeis de bombom colados na cabeça. Ashley com o rosto e a mão suja passando chocolate no rosto de Spencer, que tinha chocolate ate nos loiríssimos cabelos. Hanna sorria para a câmera com as duas mãos cheias de chocolate apoiadas no amado tapete persa de Quinn.

"Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, to com uma saudade louca das crianças." Diz a loira emocionada ao ver suas meninas brincando.

"Falta pouco. Pela quantidade de chocolate, você tem noção de como elas vão enlouquecer a Rach hoje?" O telefone de Quinn volta a tocar, fazendo-a sorrir ao ver que é exatamente a morena.

"Estávamos falando de você." A atriz atende colocando no viva voz.

"_Bem ou mal?"_

"Mal é claro." Britt responde.

"_Normal então."_ As três riem da brincadeira. _"Vocês viram o que suas filhas fizeram?"_

"Já é meu novo protetor de tela." Quinn comenta fazendo a esposa rir.

"_É o meu também."_

"O que aconteceu?"

"_É que a minha incrível garota tá chegando do Canadá em dois dias e passei na Godiva pra comprar uma cesta de chocolates para ela, só que nossas adoráveis filhas encontraram a cesta antes que eu pudesse guardar. Como podem ver elas acabaram com as trufas e duas barras de chocolate."_ A morena explica.

"Isso não vai ser bom, essas crianças vão te enlouquecer com tanto açúcar."

"_Eu não quero nem ver B. Vou aproveitar o tempo firme e vão todos brincar no quintal."_

"Quer dizer que vou ganhar uma cesta de chocolates?" Quinn pergunta enquanto ela e a prima entram no hotel.

"_Você? Não amor, a cesta era pra minha namorada." _Rachel provoca a esposa.

"Sei, sei. Comporte-se Rachel Barbra ou você vai passar a noite no sofá assim que eu chegar em casa." Quinn responde entrando na brincadeira.

"_Hahaha, pode deixar amor." _Quinn e Brittany riem junto da morena.

"Fora essa farra com chocolate como esta tudo por ai?"

"_Tá tudo ótimo, as crianças estão ótimas."_

"Rach vou desligar porque vamos entrar no elevador, daqui a pouco te ligo."

"_Tudo bem. Ate daqui a pouco amor. Tchau Britt."_

"Tchau Rach, da um beijo nas meninas por mim, me liga quando as meninas forem dormir pra eu falar com a Ash."

"_Pode deixar. Beijos."_ Ela se despede e desliga o telefone.

"Vou estar no meu quarto, se precisar de alguma coisa me liga." Brittany fala ao sair do elevador junto a Quinn.

"Digo o mesmo. Repouso, heim B, nada de ligar pra S pra arrumar grandes atividades."

"Haha, eu sei. Fica bem Q."

"Você também." Elas se despedem com um abraço e cada uma segue para seu quarto.

**Julho de 2021**

Era uma normal manhã de sábado para uma madrugada atípica, a família toda estava tomando seu café da manhã tranquilamente, mais uma vez Quinn e Brittany tinham obtido sucesso logo na primeira tentativa de engravidar. No entanto, Rachel e Santana não faziam idéia de que suas esposas estavam grávidas. Durante a noite foram acordadas pelo telefone da morena, Kurt informava que Hayden estava em trabalho de parto e em poucos minutos ele e Blaine conheceriam seus bebes. Rachel correu para o hospital, onde encontrou com Santana.

"Kurt e Blaine estão eufóricos com os meninos, eles são tão fofos." A morena conta eufórica para a esposa que terminava de dar o café da manhã para Spencer, enquanto Hanna estava no colo de Rachel e Mack mastigava sua torrada animada enquanto observava as mães.

"Estou ansiosa para vê-los, nem imagino as roupas que Kurt já preparou para eles."

"Eles estavam lindos quando os vi. Derek com um macacãozinho com uma gravata borboleta azul desenhada e Mark usava o mesmo estilo de macacão, porem azul marinho com suspensórios brancos. Eles tem menos de oito horas de vida e são os bebes mais estilosos que já vi." Ela conta colocando Hanna no chão, Julie entra na cozinha para pegar as crianças.

"Vamos brincar lá fora Mack?" A babá pergunta para a garotinha que concorda na hora.

"Anna e Pence também?" Ela pergunta pelas irmãs, Mack já falava bem, mas os nomes das irmãs ainda enrolava bastante. Spencer já falava algumas palavras, mas ainda não andava sem apoio. Hanna já andava bem, mas falava muito pouco.

"Mark e Derek? Você ainda não tinha me dito os nomes deles." Quinn pergunta quando a Julie sai da cozinha com as gêmeas nos braços e Mack ao seu lado.

"Derek Hayden e Mark Willian Anderson Hummel." Rachel conta animada.

"Adorei os nomes." Ela fala sorrindo. "Ah, S e B vem aqui daqui a pouco deixar a Ash e vamos visitá-los no hospital."

"Ótima ideia, não vejo a hora de voltar lá. Quando vi os meninos me deu uma vontade de ter outro bebe."

"Mesmo?" Quinn pergunta levantando a sobrancelha.

"Huhu." Ela concorda ao terminar de tomar seu café. Quinn sorri ao se levantar e colocar a caneca de chá na pia.

"Amor?" A loira chama a esposa que vira a cabeça para olhar em sua direção. "O que acha de termos outro bebe?"

"Honestamente? Eu adoraria. Assim as meninas não terão uma grande diferença entre elas, o que ajuda a terem um vinculo maior."

"Fico feliz por pensar assim." Quinn fala sorrindo.

"Podemos aproveitar que você esta de férias e que ainda não comecei os ensaios para irmos até o Canadá." Rachel fala andando pela cozinha já planejando tudo em sua cabeça.

"Rach?"

"É acho que assim dá certo, podemos ate levar as meninas, uma viagem em família seria divertido."

"Rachel?"

"Será que Beth gostaria de ir, ou seria estranho para ela?"

"Rachel Barbra!" Quinn praticamente grita para chamar a atenção da esposa.

"Por que você ta gritando?"

"Porque você ta ai divagando e não me ouve te chamar."

"Estou pensando em como faremos para ter nosso bebe." Ela fala se aproximando de Quinn. A loira sorri e coloca as mãos entorno da cintura da esposa, que retribui abraçando seu pescoço. A loira dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel.

"Eu to grávida." Ela diz com os lábios ainda locando os da morena.

"O que?" Rachel pergunta ainda na mesma posição.

"Eu to grávida amor."

"Como?" A fixa começava a cair e Rachel se afasta um pouco de Quinn aguardando a explicação.

"No final das gravações eu fui até a clinica. Eles tinham nossos óvulos congelados e pude realizar o procedimento." Ela explica sorrindo.

"Mas sem me falar nada?"

"Pensei que você fosse gostar, uma coisa que você sempre lamentou é que não existe o fator surpresa, que nunca poderíamos levar um susto, aquela sensação da surpresa de descobrir uma gravidez sem que houvesse sido planejada detalhadamente ou a surpresa quanto o sexo do bebe. A primeira eu poderia resolver, mas garanto que teremos mais uma menina."

"Você é incrível Lucy Quinn Berry Fabray." Rachel volta a abraçar a esposa. "E eu te amo muito."

"Gostou da surpresa?"

"Confesso que fiquei realmente surpresa, mas estou maravilhada com isso. Um novo bebe." Ela flexiona os joelhos e toca a barriga da esposa. "Oi bebe, fique sabendo que você é sem duvida a maior surpresa que a mamãe poderia me dar. Eu tenho muita coisa pra te contar, mas vou fazer um resumo rápido. Você tem duas mães, a mamãe e eu, sua mama, três irmãs incríveis, a Mackenzie, que geralmente chamamos de Mack, a Spencer e a Hanna. Uau, vamos precisar pensar em um nome muito bom pra você." Rachel começa a divagar enquanto Quinn sorri feito boba e acaricia os cabelos da morena que mantém a cabeça apoiada em sua barriga. "Mesmo? Pode deixar que eu falo pra ela. Te amo muito pequena." Com um beijo ela levanta e abraça a loira.

"O que você precisa me contar?"

"Ela disse que te ama muito e ta muito feliz por você ter feito essa surpresa. E eu também estou." Quinn a abraça ainda mais forte e beija a morena apaixonadamente. "É só um bebe, certo? Não que eu não goste se forem gêmeas e tudo mais, só que..."

"Calma amor, é só uma garotinha mesmo. A extremamente fértil aqui dessa casa é você." Quinn brinca.

"Não sei não, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que engravidou na única vez que dormiu com um homem." Rachel fala erguendo a sobrancelha igual a Quinn.

"Tudo bem, mas garanto que é só uma, eu acho."

"Tanto faz, já amo muito esse bebe de qualquer jeito, seja uma, duas ou dez." Elas se beijam por alguns instantes até que Rachel se afasta novamente. "Vem, quero saber exatamente como você fez isso, quando descobriu e tudo mais." De mãos dadas elas caminham ate a sala. A morena senta no sofá e Quinn se deita com a cabeça nas pernas da esposa.

"Bom, foi depois das gravações do filme, naquele final de semana que Britt esteve comigo, ela foi à clinica comigo." A loira conta cada detalhe do procedimento, o que pensava e a certeza que tinha que seria um bebe muito amado e querido. Ela ia falando tudo enquanto Rachel acariciava seus cabelos com a mão esquerda e sua barriga com a direita.

"E você só soube ontem?"

"Foi, o resultado do exame de sangue saiu ontem, fiz um ultrassom e esta tudo exatamente como deveria. Tenho uma copia no quarto, eu vou buscar." Quinn se levanta do sofá e corre até o quarto. Nesse meio tempo a campainha toca anunciando a chegada de Brittana. A loira volta para a sala com um sorriso imenso e a foto na mão.

"Q que bom que chegou, temos uma ótima novidade." Santana fala orgulhosa. Quinn olha para a prima que sorri, fazendo-a entender qual era a novidade.

"Fala logo, a Quinn já tá aqui e nós também temos uma novidade."

"Mesmo?" Santana parecia duvidar.

"Vai Santana, eu to morrendo de curiosidade aqui." Rachel a apressa mais uma vez.

"Fale você primeiro, acho que você ta blefando."

"Não to blefando nada, fala logo."

"Por que vocês não falam juntas?" Brittany sugere.

"Nah, a Berry tá só me zuando."

"To começando a achar que é você que tá me zuando Lopes."

"Falem juntas e pronto." Quinn apoia a idéia da prima.

"A Brit Brit tá grávida." "Vamos ter outro bebe." Santana e Rachel falam ao mesmo tempo.

"O que?" Elas perguntam olhando para as esposas.

"O que foi? Q teve um idéia muito boa e pensamos que seria divertido nossas filhas terem, novamente, idades próximas."

"Parabéns meninas." Rachel abraça as amigas e logo todas se cumprimentam. Mais uma vez seria divertido dividir esse momento com as melhores amigas. Rachel já pensava em como contaria para seus pais, eles não acreditariam. Judy ficaria maluca com a novidade. Porem agora era hora de visitar os bebes Kleine e contar a novidade para os amigos.


	29. A Change Would Do You Good

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**A Change Would Do You Good**

**Julho de 2021**

Auge do verão, NY estava quente e não havia programa melhor do que uma tarde em família no Central Park. No ultimo final de semana o filme de Rachel tinha estreado e as criticas eram maravilhosas, era possível esperar muitas indicações e prêmios.

"É muito bom ir a LA e passar um final de semana de estrela, mas estar novamente em casa é ainda melhor." Rachel diz ao acariciar os cabelos de Quinn que estava deitada em seu colo. Mack e Julie brincavam com Arthur um pouco mais a frente, enquanto Hanna estava sentada sobre a barriga da mãe e Spencer brincava com alguns blocos ao lado de Rachel.

"Adoro esses finais de semana, principalmente por não serem tão comuns assim, não vamos muito para lá e quando vamos podemos aproveitar."

"Quando era pequena NY era meu sonho, depois meu objetivo, mas hoje é a minha casa, eu não consigo me imaginar morando em nenhum outro lugar. Claro que muitas vezes podemos ficar até alguns meses fora, mas é pra cá que voltamos. Fico feliz por podermos criar nossas filhas numa cidade como essa." A morena conta olhando para a garotinha sentada ao seu lado que lhe oferece um bloco para montar com ela.

"Nunca me senti em casa quando morávamos em Lima, e quando fui para Yale nunca considerei como minha casa, na época já sabia que minha casa era onde você estivesse."

"Ount." Rachel sorri e pisca para a esposa.

"Mama, olha." Mack chama a mãe e aponta para Arthur que corria atrás de um brinquedo que Julie havia jogado para ele trazer. Ele trás o brinquedo ate a menina e joga nos pés dela. A pequena então o atira, não muito longe, mas ainda assim ele vai atrás e devolve o brinquedo.

"Atur!" Hanna chama o cachorro ao ver ele correndo. Ele corre até a menina e com as patas dianteiras sobre a barriga de Quinn lambe o rosto da pequena loirinha. "Ehhh." Ela reclama da lambida, mas abraça o fiel amigo.

"Arthur, vem aqui." Mack chama o cachorro que logo volta a brincar com ela.

Alguns minutos depois a família toma um lanche com Arthur animado curtindo seu pote de ração ao lado da toalha, sentado fielmente perto das crianças. Depois de comerem Quinn volta a deitar para agora ler um livro e adormece. Rachel decide brincar com as filhas, oferecendo pequenos biscoitos para o cãozinho em troca de pequenos truques. Ao ver Arthur andando apenas sobre as patas traseiras Hanna e Spencer se levantam e tentam imitar, porem só a primeira obtia sucesso. Hanna arrisca até correr atrás de Mack um pouco e cai por varias vezes, mas ao ver que em nenhum momento a mãe, que sabia que não era nada demais, corria para o seu lado, apenas ria e se divertia. A diva já havia percebido que a brincadeira com Arthur estava ajudando Spencer e incentivou mais algumas vezes, porem logo parou para também não machucar o amado cachorro.

"Vem Spence." Rachel chamava a menina, ela finalmente tinha conseguido ficar em pé sem ajuda alguma e deu vários passos em direção a mãe. Quinn decidiu acordar nesse exato momento e pode ver a filha andar sem apoio algum pela primeira vez. Em casa ela andava apenas onde poderia segurar em algum móvel. "Eba, você conseguiu!" A menina se atira nos braços da morena que a enche de beijos.

"Mama, eba!" Ela fala animada abrindo seu sorriso de poucos dentes.

"Princesa!" Quinn observa tudo extremamente feliz e então chama a filha que consegue dar mais alguns passinhos até os braços da mãe. "Parabéns!" Assim como Rachel, Quinn abraça a menina e a enche de beijos. A morena vai ate a esposa e a filha e as abraça. Mack e Hanna ao perceberem que tinha uma festa de abraços correm para perto das mães. Alguns instantes depois Julie se aproxima e senta no chão de frente para as atrizes.

"Vem cá Spence." Ela chama a menina que logo vai ate ela a abraçando também. A baba retribui e sorri para as crianças, era impossível não se apaixonar por essa família. "Acho que vocês vão gostar de saber que consegui filmar tudo isso."

"Serio?" Quinn não podia acreditar, ela tinha perdido a primeira vez que Hanna andou, pois estava no Canadá ainda, mas tinha visto o vídeo e até agora tinha conseguido guardar todos os grandes marcos das meninas em vídeos.

"Aqui." A garota mostra o telefone para as patroas. Rachel rapidamente manda uma copia do vídeo para o seu telefone e o de Quinn, lógico que sem esquecer-se de encaminhar também para Mercedes e Sam, os padrinhos da menina.

* * *

**Setembro de 2021**

Mais um Emmy chegava e novamente a serie de Quinn recebia diversas indicações. A temporada que estreara já era a sexta e seria a ultima, em comum acordo entre atores, roteiristas, produtores e criador a serie chegaria ao fim, todos sentiam que já não havia mais nada para aprofundar a historia e queriam encerrar em um bom momento. Mais uma vez a atriz saíra do evento com um premio nas mãos, novamente melhor atriz.

"Rach o que você acha da minha voz?" A loira pergunta ao sair do banheiro com uma toalha envolta do corpo e outra secando os cabelos.

"Como assim?" Rachel pergunta confusa.

"Hoje cedo, antes de você acordar eu estava conversando com a Mercedes e ela me perguntou por que nunca tentei trabalhar com a minha voz." Devido ao premio as garotas decidiram ficar alguns dias a mais em LA, Mercedes e Sam insistiram que elas trouxessem as crianças e ficassem em sua casa.

"Eu amo a sua voz, acho linda. Você talvez precise de um treinamento, já que não canta com acompanhamento desde o colegial, mas acredito que você poderia incorporar sim isso ao seu currículo."

"Eu fiquei pensando e Santana tem um estúdio na casa dela, pensei em talvez gravarmos um cd."

"Você e Santana? As vozes de vocês ficam muito bonitas juntas." A loira cora na hora, é sempre bom ouvir elogios da esposa.

"Não, bem, não só nós. Pensei em um cd com as garotas do glee club. Eu, você, San, Britt, Cedes e Tina."

"Interessante." Rachel parece realmente gostar da idéia.

"Eu teria algo para fazer no final e depois da gravidez."

"É algo que realmente vale a pena pensar. Só precisamos falar com elas."

"Cedes achou uma boa ideia também."

"Muito bem, ligamos para as meninas mais tarde, mas acredito que todas concordem. No entanto, acho que não deveríamos fazer um trabalho completamente em grupo, poderia ficar difícil depois de desvincular a imagem, alem do que Santana, Mercedes e eu temos públicos bem diferentes, ainda que já tenhamos gravado juntas." Rachel comenta já pegando o notebook para fazer algumas pesquisas e pela sua cara Quinn tinha certeza que em breve teria uma apresentação de PowerPoint pronta.

"Eu pensei nisso, mas ainda acho que valeria a pena tentar." Quinn senta ao lado da esposa na cama e observa o que ela fazia no computador, para sua surpresa não era uma apresentação de PowerPoint e sim algumas apresentações do clube do coral.

"Em minha opinião você deveria trabalhar com duetos no cd, onde você participaria de todas as faixas, seria o seu cd com a contribuição das suas maiores amigas e sua maravilhosa esposa." Rachel fala sorrindo para a esposa.

"Convencida." A loira sorri e deposita um leve beijo nos amados e belos lábios a sua frente.

"Haha. De qualquer forma amor, acho que seria a melhor maneira de você tentar um novo projeto sem mudar as características musicais de nenhuma de nós. Nós podemos fazer versões de alguma canção já conhecida de um musical, você e San podem trabalhar com algo mais forte, uma musica inédita até, com Cedes você pode trabalhar um lado mais R&B, com Brit acho que ficaria muito bom uma releitura de alguma musica da Britney e com Tina vocês podem tentar algo mais alternativo, sempre achei que a voz dela combinava com as coisas diferentes, poderia ser algo semelhante a Florence and the machine ou ate mesmo Bjork." Ao final de seu discurso, Rachel já tinha diversas abas abertas e varios vídeos prontos para serem rodados, com musicas do clube e de vários dos artistas que tinha citado.

"Depois disso quero começar a gravar agora." Quinn estava impressionada.

"Se falarmos com os produtores de San e Cedes eles devem ter boas sugestões também, com varias opiniões você pode desenvolver o cd que você realmente quer, sem esquecer que estaremos lá para te apoiar."

"Vem, vamos falar com Cedes e ligar para as meninas, precisamos de uma vídeo conferencia." Elas terminam de se arrumar e saem do quarto em busca da amiga, que encontram na sala com as crianças. As meninas estavam tão entretidas com os desenhos que nem perceberam as mães na sala, Quinn e Rachel deram um beijo em Mack, Hanna, Spencer e Phillip e então chamaram Mercedes para conversar.

"Quinn contou sobre a nossa conversa, não?" Mercedes pergunta sorrindo ao entrarem no escritório.

"Sim e confesso que achei uma idéia maravilhosa."

"Também, ainda que acredite que um cd dela com nossa participação seja melhor."

"Rach também sugeriu isso." Ela fala sorrindo, quando uma de suas melhores amigas fala algo é claro que você considera, mas quando sua esposa e melhor amiga fala a mesma coisa, tenha certeza de que é o certo a se fazer.

"Sabia que ela te convenceria." As três sentam-se e Rachel explica o que já tinha falado com a esposa. Enquanto Mercedes faz uma busca entre as musicas originais que tem em seu computador, que recebe para analisar e quem sabe colocar em seus cd´s, Rachel e Quinn ligam para as amigas e explicam tudo.

"Eu não sei nem o que falar, parece mesmo uma boa idéia garotas." Santana estava tão animada quanto Rachel e Mercedes, era uma grande idéia.

"Quando podemos começar a colocar o projeto em pratica?" Tina pergunta também animada.

"Depende de vocês, Q pode gravar quando quiser no estúdio lá em casa, Rach e Britt só precisam ver seus horários, mas qualquer dia é dia. E você e Mercedes só precisam combinar co também podem ir qualquer hora."

"Eu ainda to gravando a série, vamos correr, não terei muitas folgas alem dos finais de semana, pra terminarmos as gravações até o Natal, ai encerramos tudo e posso aproveitar o finalzinho da gravidez em casa."

"Posso falar que ainda to chocada com o fato de vocês estarem esperando outro bebe?" Mercedes brinca com as amigas. Rachel abraça a esposa que esta sentada ao seu lado.

"Em alguns momentos acho que somos loucas, as meninas ainda são muito pequenas, mas é tão gostoso poder aproveitar as meninas com idades próximas, elas crescem juntas e são muito unidas."

"E vocês ainda levaram San e Britt na mesma onda." Tina provoca as outras amigas.

"Tina quando você tiver o primeiro filho vai entender." Brittany avisa a amiga.

"Não sei não, o Phillip já tem quase três anos e nada de um novo bebe Samcedes."

"Ai Tina, eu e o Sam estamos pensando nisso, mas queremos curtir o Phillip um pouco mais, quem sabe quando ele começar a escola nós teremos outro."

"Falta pouco pra isso." Quinn fala já perdendo o sorriso.

"O que foi Q?" Brittany pergunta ao ver a cara da prima.

"Assim que voltarmos pra NY Mack vai começar a pré-escola." Rachel explica e então beija o rosto da loira já chorosa ao seu lado.

"Não fica assim Quinn, isso é bom, ela vai aprender muita coisa e depois vai ensinar as irmãs dela."

"Eu sei, mas em pouco tempo ela não vai mais precisar de mim." As lagrimas já corriam soltas.

"Ela tem três anos mulher, pelo menos pelos próximos 15 ela vai precisar de você."

"Quero ver quando for a vez da Ashley ir pra escola Santana, nem vem chorar pro meu lado não tá."

"Pode deixar, você já vai estar preocupada com Spencer e Hanna indo pra escola mesmo." A latina provoca mostrando a lingua para a amiga.

"Chega Santana." Rachel briga com a latina. Quinn se levanta acariciando a barriga e segue em direção a porta do escritório. "Tudo bem amor?"

"Tá, mas vou ficar com meus bebes enquanto elas ainda precisam de mim." Ela fala tentando limpar as lagrimas dos olhos e sai.

"Hormônios." Santana fala rindo.

"Você é uma idiota Santana." Brittany se irrita e sai da frente da web cam. Santana vira e pergunta onde a esposa vai. "Ficar longe de você ate você deixar de ser ridícula."

"O que eu fiz?" Ela pergunta para as amigas.

"Você foi você, só isso." Rachel fala como se não fosse nada fazendo Mercedes e Tina rirem.

"Encontrei algumas musicas aqui que acho que ficariam boas pra cantar com a Quinn."

"Eu já sei o que quero cantar com ela e uma segunda musica que quero cantar com você e a Britt, San." Rachel conta sua idéia e as amigas aprovam. A conversa continua e no final da manhã elas tem uma seleção de 15 músicas, dois duetos com Santana, dois com Rachel, um com Brittany, mais um com Tina e outro com Mercedes. Seis trios, o primeiro seria com Santana e Brittany, um com Brittany e Tina, outro com Mercedes e Rachel, um Rachel e Santana, um com Tina e Mercedes e o ultimo com Rachel e Brittany. Uma musica seria cantada em dois duetos, Rachel e Quinn com Santana e Brittany. A última musica do cd seria em grupo, as seis cantariam juntas como na época da escola, ainda não sabiam qual seria, quando fosse a hora certa a musica surgiria para elas.


	30. Come see about me

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Come see about me**

**Setembro de 2021**

Quinn e Rachel realmente não estavam preparadas para o primeiro dia de aula de Mack, no entanto a menina estava eufórica. A escola privada foi escolhida com muita cautela, não podia ser uma escola qualquer, não poderia ter uma política conservadora e deveria ter um bom programa, afinal de contas Rachel Berry nunca deixaria suas filhas em uma escola que não as estimulasse a aprender cada vez mais. Pouco depois de completar dois anos Mackenzie começou a ter aulas de dança com a tia Britt, tudo bem que aos dois anos mal se podia considerar dança, mas com pouco mais de três já era possível ver alguns passos se formando, Rachel e Quinn tinham formação em balé e era de se imaginar que as meninas tivesse alguma certa facilidade. Agora com a escola a menina poderia aprender ainda mais, alem das aulas oferecidas na escola faria aula de espanhol. O mesmo seria feito com as gêmeas, assim que completassem dois anos e tão logo dominassem o idioma iniciariam as aulas de um novo.

"Mamãe não fica _tiste_." Rachel e Quinn estavam na frente da sala da filha, Mack estava de costas para a porta enquanto as mães se despediam dela.

"A mamãe não ta triste amorzinho." Quinn ajoelha na frente da filha e arruma seu casaco.

"Você tá chorando." A loira volta a chorar e Rachel ajoelha ao lado da esposa.

"A mamãe ta chorando porque você é uma menina grande já e tá indo pra escolinha."

"Eu quero ir pra escolinha." Ela fala balançando a cabeça positivamente. "Não fica _tiste_." Ela passa a mão no rosto de Quinn que sorri.

"O que você vai fazer na escolinha hoje?" A loira pergunta tentando se distrair.

"Amiguinhos!" Mackenzie fala eufórica, a menina mal podia esperar. Ela tinha vindo à escola algumas vezes com as mães para conhecer e sabia que lá tinha muitas crianças pra brincar com ela.

"Isso amorzinho, promete pra mama que se você precisar de alguma coisa você vai falar com a sua professora?"

"_Pometo_ mama." Rachel sorri com lagrimas nos olhos e beija a cabeça da garotinha que agora estava em seus braços.

"Vamos Mack? Dá tchau pra mama e pra mamãe." A professora se aproxima para chamar a menina para a sala.

"_Xau_ mama, te amo." Rachel abraça a filha mais uma vez e a beija novamente depois de receber um beijo no rosto. A menina abraça Quinn e faz o mesmo. "_Xau_ mamãe, te amo."

"Nós também te amamos Mack, muito viu?" A menina concorda com a cabeça e sorri. Ela dá a mão para a professora e acena para as mães que começam a chorar assim que a porta da sala é fechada.

"Meu bebe não precisa mais de mim." Quinn estava devastada, a emoção da primeira filha indo para a escola junto aos hormônios da gravidez não eram nada fácil.

"Hei, não fala isso amor, vem aqui." Rachel levanta do chão e dá a mão para a esposa também se levantar. "Ela ainda precisa muito de você amor, ela tem só três anos."

"Eu sei, mas ela ta na escola, daqui a pouco ela vai estar se mudando, indo fazer faculdade na Califórnia e abandonando a gente aqui." Quinn fala com o rosto no pescoço da morena que acariciava suas costas e tentava não rir.

"Amor ela tem três anos, falta muito pra isso acontecer. E quem disse que ela vai fazer faculdade na Califórnia?" A loira apenas balança os ombros. "Quinn, olha pra mim." Relutando a loira faz o que a esposa pede. "Mackenzie é uma garotinha incrível, ela vai adorar a escola e vai se divertir muito. Quando chegar a hora dela ir para a faculdade nos nós preocuparemos com isso, tudo bem."

"Tudo bem." Rachel seca as lágrimas dos olhos da esposa e sorri.

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." Quinn finalmente sorri.

"Vamos pra casa que ainda temos duas garotinhas lá e você precisa comer alguma coisa já que essa garotinha aqui não te deixou comer direito no almoço." Ela fala colocando as mãos sobre a barriga da esposa.

"Mas e se ela precisar de nós e não estivermos aqui?"

"Quinn ela não vai precisar de nada, há essa hora ela nem lembra mais da gente?" Na hora que as palavras saem Rachel se arrepende e as lagrimas de Quinn aumentam.

"Meu bebe... meu bebe não... Rach!" Rachel a abraça e aos poucos consegue acalmar a esposa. Um homem aparece ao lado delas e oferece um copo de água.

"Primeiro dia de aula é sempre complicado." Ele diz solidário e Rachel apenas sorri. Quinn balança a cabeça ao ver a água.

"Não, obrigada."

"Vai ajudar amor."

"Não quero." Ela volta a balançar a cabeça, mas já um pouco mais recomposta a atriz tenta melhorar a aparência tirando um lenço da bolsa.

"Meu marido ficou descontrolado no inicio da semana passada quando trouxemos nosso filho, pensei que Caleb fosse desidratar." Ele brinca conseguindo fazer com que Quinn sorrisse.

"Nós sabíamos que hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula, mas no fundo acho que não acreditávamos que ele chegaria." Rachel explica ao caminhar em direção à porta da escola enquanto tinha o braço direito envolto na cintura da loira que ainda limpava as lagrimas do rosto.

"Eu sei como é isso." Já na porta o homem se vira e estende a mão. "Cooper, Cooper Roberts."

"Rachel e Quinn Berry Fabray." Rachel diz ao cumprimentar o homem. Quinn também o cumprimenta.

"Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sei quem vocês são, meu marido e eu adoramos vocês." Rachel sorri, mesmo não querendo saber de bajulação de fãs na escola da filha, aqui elas eram apenas mães. "Caleb não vai acreditar quando souber que vocês tem uma filha aqui, talvez ele ate supere o trauma de trazer Seth aqui e se separar dele."

"Ficamos felizes em ajudar." Quinn fala não muito animada, talvez fosse melhor fazer como Madonna e educar as crianças em casa mesmo.

"Desculpe, não quis ser um fã maluco, sei que aqui somos apenas pais e mães." Ele fala ao perceber que as atrizes estavam incomodadas com a situação.

"Não se preocupe, mas fico grata em saber que você acha isso. Não quero ser arrogante, nem nada, amo cada um dos meus fãs, mas como você disse, aqui somos apenas pais e mães."

"Sim, sim. Me desculpem."

"Tudo bem Cooper." Quinn o assegura, já mais tranquila.

"Você disse que seu filho começou aqui na ultima semana?"

"Isso. Sempre achei que quanto mais cedo as crianças vão pra escola melhores adultos elas serão. Seth tem três anos é um menino muito inteligente e não seria certo desperdiçar isso com jogos da memória e legos em casa," Ele fala rindo.

"Você tem toda razão." Quinn concorda. "Nossa filha já faz inclusive aulas de dança e de idiomas, alem de estimular é uma forma que encontramos para que ela conviva com outras crianças da idade dela, já que as irmãs são um pouco mais novas."

"Isso é muito bom."

"Não sei exatamente como funciona isso, mas quem sabe poderíamos combinar de Seth ir até a nossa casa brincar com Mack num final de semana ou algo do tipo." Rachel sugere.

"É uma ótima idéia, mas vou precisar pedir que permitam que Caleb me acompanhe para levar o Seth, e que tentem não se incomodar com o momento fã dele. Ele pode até mesmo dar gritinhos de alegria. Meu marido perde a linha nesses momentos." Ele explica e as garotas riem, talvez seja interessante ter amigos fora do meio artístico e ainda assim com interesses em comum.

"Vamos combinar então. Precisamos ir embora, mas quem sabe não nos encontramos na hora da saída. Tenho certeza que estarei com uma cara muito melhor." Quinn fala mais animada.

"Será um prazer. Até mais tarde." Ele sorri e acena para as duas antes de seguir seu caminho e as duas entrarem em seu carro.

* * *

**Dezembro de 2021**

As gravações de Quinn eram frenéticas, o cronograma estava apertado, mas foi possível finalizar as gravações antes do Natal, quase uma semana antes na verdade. Rachel já estava no segundo mês de ensaio para a nova peça e estava adorando, era um espetáculo fantástico e muito promissor. As crianças estranhavam muito, principalmente as gêmeas, que pela primeira vez não tinham a mãe em casa com elas o dia todo, no entanto Rachel tentava remediar a situação às levando algumas vezes para os ensaios. Enquanto Quinn tinha gravações durante o dia todo, Rachel ia para o teatro apenas na parte da tarde, ela geralmente deixava Mackenzie na escola e seguia para o trabalho. A menina era na maioria das vezes pega por Quinn na saída da aula, o que era uma forma da loira não estender tanto o período de trabalho, já que o cansaço do sexto mês de gestação era grande.

Quinn, Julie, Hanna e Spencer aguardavam o horário da saída de Mack na porta da escola, era aniversario de Rachel e não era justo que morena passasse o dia no teatro sem a família.

"Mamãe!" Mack grita e corre ao ver a mãe a esperando, ao perceber as irmãs seu sorriso fica ainda maior. Seth, que tinha se tornado o melhor amiguinho da menina, vinha logo atrás.

"Oi amorzinho." Aos seis meses Quinn já evitava se abaixar, pois levantar não era nada fácil, porém nada impedia que as meninas se agarrassem às pernas da mãe, o que Mackenzie fez assim que chegou perto da família, logo recebendo um abraço das irmãs.

"_Ack, vê_ mama." Hanna fala animada segurando a mão da irmã mais velha.

"Mama?" Ela pergunta olhando para Quinn.

"Vamos ver a mama." Ela informa à menina que sorri ainda mais, se é que é possível. "Olá Seth, tudo bem?" Ela pergunta ao menino que balança a cabeça positivamente. "Onde estão seus pais?" Quinn pergunta ao menino ao olhar para os lados e não ver os já amigos Caleb e Cooper. O menino aponta para a esquina e a loira vê dois homens sendo arrastados por um filhote do que parecia ser um boxer. Logo os homens se aproximam.

"Olá Quinn, tudo bem? Julie?" Eles cumprimentam as mulheres e sorriem para as crianças. Seth pula perto do cachorro e logo é seguido pelas três meninas.

"Finalmente se renderam aos pedidos de Seth?"

"Pois é, queríamos esperar ate o Natal, mas estávamos muito ansiosos pela reação dele." Caleb diz com uma cara de que era ele quem mais estava animado com o cão.

"É extremamente importante que crianças convivam com animais, elas crescem com uma grande noção de responsabilidade." Julie explica animada, ela era de falar pouco, mas quando falava era sempre algo positivo, construtivo e muito inteligente. Quinn e Rachel por diversas vezes se perguntaram o porquê da moça não cursar uma faculdade, pois ela realmente poderia alcançar muito mais.

"O pediatra dele falou o mesmo e entre prós e contras, as vantagens são mais importantes." Cooper afirma passando a mão nos cabelos claros do filho, iguais aos seus.

"Cadê a Rachel? Parece uma reunião de família." Caleb brinca com Quinn.

"Hoje é aniversario dela e já que ela tem ensaio até tarde vamos passar no teatro para vê-la. Não é isso meninas?" Ela pergunta para as filhas que concordam mesmo sem saber com o que, era mais divertido brincar com o cachorro.

"Quem as vê pensa que não tem cachorro, não?" Julie comenta com a patroa.

"Pois é, mas sabemos o quanto Arthur é louco por elas e elas por ele."

"Mack era pequena quando vocês compraram um cachorro?" Caleb pergunta, eles ainda não haviam conseguido combinar de Seth ir para a casa delas, quem sabe agora que Quinn estaria em casa elas conseguiriam.

"Rachel costuma dizer que Arthur foi nosso primeiro filho, ela me deu ele de presente de aniversário quando ainda namorávamos."

"Que fofo." Caleb, que se parecia muito com Kurt dá um tapa no braço do marido. "Por que você não é fofo assim?"

"Hei, se elas namoravam isso faz muito tempo."

"Arthur tem sete anos já, mas Rach ainda faz coisas fofas como essa." A atriz responde provocando Cooper. "Nós precisamos ir, quero aproveitar o intervalo da Rach."

"Claro, dê um abraço em Rachel por nós." Caleb diz animado, ainda que se encontrassem com frequência na escola das crianças, Rachel Berry ainda era um de seus ídolos.

"Pode deixar. Vamos meninas?" Quinn chama as crianças, Mack dá um abraço em Seth que então dá a mão para os pais, enquanto caminha entre eles. Julie e Quinn colocam as meninas no carro e seguem em direção ao teatro.

* * *

"Julian já é tarde, já passa das seis e eu tenho planos hoje, não pretendo ficar por aqui até as nove, dez da noite apenas porque você não consegue terminar uma cena sem erros." O diretor grita com o ator principal.

"Desculpe, eu estou..."

"Não me importa o que você esta ou deixa de estar, se concentre!" Enquanto mais uma vez Julian e Rachel tentavam fazer a cena um assistente da produção se aproxima do diretor e fala algo, o que ainda assim não o impede de perceber o erro do jovem no palco. "Julian pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, qual é o seu problema hoje?"

"Eu não sei, não estou conseguindo entrar no personagem." O garoto fala frustrado, as vezes era difícil ser o mais jovem no elenco.

"Oh pelo amor de Deus!" Ele exclama erguendo as mãos. "Estão dispensados por hoje." Ele avisa todos no palco. "Julian?" Ele indica para que o ator desça para conversarem, como diretor não pode permitir que a peça desandasse por uma falha do ator principal, ele precisava ajudar o garoto.

Rachel pega sua garrafa de água que estava na beirada do palco e ao olhar na direção da plateia vê a família sentada a aguardando. Ela sorri na hora e segue em direção às mulheres de sua vida.

"Hei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta ao abraçar Quinn.

"Não podia deixar meu amor passar o aniversario sozinha." A loira fala sorrindo antes de dar um carinhoso beijo nos lábios da morena.

"Obrigada amor." Rachel sorri e abraça as filhas que correm para seus braços. "Hei Julie." A morena cumprimenta a baba também.

"Amor, a principio nos iríamos só passar um tempinho aqui com você, mas já que sei ensaio acabou o que acha de darmos uma volta?" Quinn pergunta segurando a mão da morena e a levando até os lábios.

"Ótima idéia." A diva estava realmente feliz por ter a família ao seu lado. De mãos dadas a família deixa o teatro conversando animadamente.

"Como foi o ensaio?"

"Uma tortura, o Julian é um excelente ator, mas hoje foi terrível."

"Acontece amor, quando vocês retornarem das férias ele vai estar melhor."

"Assim espero."

"Mama?" Spencer chama e aponta para o Papai Noel do outro lado da rua.

"Parece que nosso passeio de aniversario vai começar pelo Papai Noel." Rachel fala pegando a filha, Quinn e Julie fazem o mesmo com as outras crianças e então atravessam a rua para que possam falar com o homem fantasiado. As meninas riem e falam animadas com o bom velhinho enquanto as mães e a baba tiram fotos e sorriem. Rachel abraça a esposa e aproxima seus lábios do ouvido da loira. "Não há presente melhor do que vocês, muito obrigada por estar ao meu lado e me dar filhas tão incríveis. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo Rach. Quanto ao presente, você vai ganhar alguns muito bons quando chegarmos em casa, já que vai precisar esperar os presentes do resto da família ate a sua festa próxima ao Natal, quando todos estarão aqui."

"Eu não preciso de mais presentes, eu tenho vocês." Ela sorri e beija delicadamente os lábios de Quinn, que coloca as mãos nos cabelos castanhos da esposa e aprofunda o beijo, sendo apenas interrompidas quando Mack puxa o casaco de Quinn para chamar sua atenção.

"Vamos? Ainda precisamos pegar o bolo para comemoramos hoje." A loira comenta e de mãos dadas com Rachel dá a mão para Mack, enquanto Hanna vai no colo de Julie e Spencer vai para o colo da mãe.


	31. Call me maybe

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

Antes de começar esse capitulo tenho uma aviso. A fic esta chegando ao fim, faltam poucos capitulos para encerrarmos essa saga.

* * *

**Call me maybe**

**Janeiro de 2022**

Com as gravações da serie concluídas e as festas de fim de ano já para trás, Quinn finalmente podia começar o disco com suas amigas. O estúdio na casa de Santana era maravilhoso e tinha uma estrutura incrível. Rachel, Santana e Mercedes conseguiram rapidamente as musicas para o disco, todas as musicas seriam inéditas e escritas pelas próprias mulheres. Quinn descobriu uma facilidade incrível para escrever e contribuiu em cada uma das musicas, algumas inclusive havia escrito sozinha.

"Viu como aquelas apresentações de PowerPoint que eu fazia você assistir sobre o fumo foram uteis? Sua voz continua linda e suas cordas vocais intactas." Rachel e Quinn estavam aproveitando o final de semana sem ensaios para gravarem seus duetos. Um deles seria a musica de trabalho do cd, a qual teria um clipe do momento das gravações, algo leve, simples e emocionante.

"Não foram as apresentações que me fizeram parar de fumar amor." Quinn fala ao levar a xícara de chá aos lábios. Era o momento de fazer uma pausa o primeiro dueto havia ficado impecável, era delicado como o dueto que gravaram na escola.

"Elas eram incríveis e influenciaram, não tenho duvidas."

"As apresentações não me fizeram parar de fumas, apenas me fizeram parar de assisti-las, o que me fez parar foi saber que você não gostava que eu fumasse e parei por você."

"Por mim?"

"Claro. Você não gostava que eu fumasse. No inicio do namoro você me fazia escovar os dentes a cada cigarro que fumasse antes de te beijar, você reclamava do cheiro nas minhas roupas e sei o quanto o cigarro faz mal, eu sabia que queria passar a minha vida toda ao seu lado e faria de tudo para que esse todo fosse por muito tempo. Parar de fumar não é nada se comparado a uma vida ao seu lado."

"Ohh, amor." Quinn sorri envergonhada e Rachel a beija carinhosamente. "Você é perfeita Lucy."

"Eu sei disso, estar ao seu lado faz isso comigo." Ela sorri e antes que possam voltar a se beijar Santana entra na cozinha, onde as amigas faziam sua pausa.

"E ai Faberry? Como estamos com as gravações?"

"Muito bem, concluímos o primeiro dueto." Quinn diz orgulhosa. "Mal posso esperar para ver esse disco pronto."

"Vai ficar ótimo Q."

"Tina e Mercedes falaram quando poderão vir?" Rachel pergunta ao colocar as canecas na pia.

"Ainda não, Cedes tá trabalhando o disco dela em LA, mas falou que assim que terminar ela vem pra cá."

"Ashley e Spencer, voltem aqui." Passinhos agitados são ouvidos em direção à cozinha e logo aparecem as duas crianças e alguns instantes depois uma Brittany com uma enorme barriga logo atrás. Ela e Quinn já estavam no oitavo mês de gestação.

"Mama!" Ashley corre para os braços da mãe que a enche de beijos.

"Tudo bem pequena?" A menina balança a cabeça positivamente e sorri para a mãe. Spencer estava no colo de Rachel.

"O que aconteceu com vocês?" Quinn pergunta ao ver a roupa da filha e da afilhada completamente sujas.

"Elas decidiram que seria divertido desmontar alguns vasos de flores que temos no quintal." Brittany fala fingindo estar brava com as meninas, que abaixam a cabeça na hora.

"´_Sculpa_ tia." Spencer pede desculpas e Brittany sorri para ela.

"Tudo bem querida."

"Ashley, você não tem nada a falar pra mamãe?" A garotinha envergonhada esconde o rosto no pescoço da mãe. "Não senhorita, peça desculpas para sua mãe ou você vai ficar de castigo."

"_Sculpa_." Ashley fala envergonhada.

"Ta tudo bem pequena, vem aqui." Santana coloca a filha no colo de Brittany, que a abraça.

"Amo mamãe."

"Também amo você Ash." Ashley dá um beijo babado no rosto da mãe e apoia a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Acho melhor continuarmos as gravações outro dia, as meninas estão cansadas." Rachel comenta ao acariciar os loiros cabelos da filha, que estava quase dormindo em seus braços.

"Vou chamar as meninas." Santana fala saindo da cozinha.

"Separadas elas são completamente diferentes, como pode?" Quinn pergunta ao observar as meninas quietas e quase dormindo.

"Realmente não sei. Elas têm uma ligação incrível. Claro que as quatro se dão bem, mas Ash e Spence são muito unidas." Brittany diz acariciando e beijando a cabeça da filha.

"Berry você esqueceu seu celular no estúdio e ele tava tocando." Santana volta para a cozinha com Hanna no colo e entrega o telefone para a amiga, que atende imediatamente.

"Mamãe." A loirinha chama pela mãe e Santana a entrega para Quinn.

"Brincou muito Han?" Ela pergunta e a garota balança a cabeça. "Cadê a Mack?"

"Com a _Zulie_." Ela diz mostrando seu sorriso igual ao de Rachel.

"Era Amy." Rachel fala pálida.

"Rachel?" Quinn se assusta com a aparência da esposa.

"Eu... eu..."

"O que ta acontecendo Rachel?" Santana estava preocupada também.

"Eu fui indicada ao Oscar de melhor atriz." Ela estava passada e não podia acreditar.

"Parabéns amor." Quinn gostaria de poder levantar e cumprimentar a esposa, mas mal podia levantar. Santana vê o desespero da amiga e pega Hanna no colo e ajuda a loira a se levantar.

"Oscar amor." Rachel fala sorrindo para Quinn. A morena se levanta, ainda com Spencer nos braços e recebe um abraço da esposa. Não era nada muito apertado, por conta da barriga de Quinn, mas era tudo que Rachel mais queria naquele momento.

"Você merece Rachel, esse e muitos outros." Com as mãos no pescoço da morena Quinn a puxa para um beijo apaixonado que deixa Rachel sorrindo feito uma criança no Natal. Hanna já estava no chão e Santana também abraça a amiga.

"Quero ver esse Oscar naquela sua estante heim." Ela fala no ouvido da amiga. Quinn pega a filha dos braços da esposa e Santana faz o mesmo com Ashley que estava com Britt.

"Parabéns Rach, você merece." A dançarina abraça a amiga.

"Vamos Rach? Precisamos comemorar." Rachel olha para esposa e cora na hora em que vê seu olhar.

"Haha, melhor deixarem as crianças aqui, por que pela cara da Fabray essa comemoração vai ser longa." Santana provoca.

"Não tem problema, elas vão ficar com a Julie e nosso quarto é à prova de som." Quinn fala como se não fosse nada demais e pisca para Santana fazendo Brittany rir.

"Berry grita muito, é?"

"Não, eu." Ela fala e logo começa a rir com a cara da amiga.

"Vamos amor, que temos que aproveitar esses maravilhosos hormônios da gravidez." Rachel chama tentando salvar Santana de mais provocações assim que Julie e Mack entram na cozinha. Elas se despedem das amigas e logo estão a caminho de casa.

"O que você acha de aproveitarmos que a Ash ta dormindo e curtir os hormônios também?" Brittany pergunta piscando para a esposa e saindo da cozinha. Santana demora alguns segundos para perceber o que aconteceu e com a filha nos braços segue para colocar a menina na cama e então seguir para o próprio quarto.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 2022**

"Quinn eu acho melhor eu não ir." Rachel fala pela enésima vez naquele dia.

"Você vai Rachel, não vou repetir isso."

"Mas amor, e se você precisar de alguma..."

"S e B vão estar aqui comigo, Julie e Blaine também estarão aqui para me fazer companhia." Estavam todos em LA reunidos na casa de Mercedes enquanto ela e Sam estariam presentes na cerimônia.

"Mas não é a mesma coisa sem você."

"Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray! Você pretende mesmo continuar aborrecendo sua esposa grávida de nove meses?" Quinn já estava perdendo a paciência, vinha sentindo algumas cólicas o dia todo e estava irritada, mas não falaria nada que fizesse Rachel desistir de vez de ir à cerimônia.

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me liga. Meu telefone vai estar na mão a noite toda." Rachel finalmente se rende e aproveitando a vantagem que os saltos lhe davam abraça Quinn por trás e apoia sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

"Eu prometo amor, agora termina de se arrumar. Posso deixar o pessoal da maquiagem entrar novamente?"

"Pode, desculpe por surtar." Quinn se vira nos braços da morena e a beija levemente.

"Não seria você se não surtasse. Eu te amo."

"Te amo mais." Rachel pisca para a esposa e a beija delicadamente. "Se comporte viu, não canse muito a mamãe." Ela fala para a filha e dá um beijo na barriga da loira após levantar sua blusa. Quinn sorri e sai do quarto, chamando a equipe de maquiagem. Kurt entra junto com a equipe querendo ver como Rachel estava vestindo sua criação exclusiva para a diva.

"Ela vai?" Blaine pergunta ao ver a loira descendo a escada e a ajuda com os últimos degraus.

"Vai." Quinn responde orgulhosa.

"Muito bem Q, mostrando quem manda." Santana brinca e todos riem.

"Ela sabe que você esta tendo contrações?" Brittany pergunta ao ver a prima fazer uma careta de dor ao sentar no sofá. Quinn a olha assustada, surpresa com o que disse. "Oras Quinn, acha mesmo que não sei que você esta com cólicas? Você passou o dia inteiro irritada."

"Eu... você tem razão."

"Sempre tenho." Britt brinca e sorri para a prima. Santana e Blaine já preocupados sentam ao lado das loiras.

"Não vou falar nada, pode ser um alarme falso."

"Mas pode ser realmente trabalho de parto." Blaine fala bem preocupado.

"Fique tranquilo Blay, tudo vai ficar bem."

"Se acontecer alguma coisa e não falarmos nada para Rachel ela vai nos matar."

"Não vai acontecer nada e se eu realmente estiver em trabalho de parto o bebe vai esperar até depois da cerimônia." Quinn fala segura enquanto acaricia a enorme barriga.

"Você sabe que esse bebe é da Rachel também, não? E se tem uma coisa que ela não é, é paciente." Santana provoca fazendo Quinn sorrir.

"Fiquem tranquilos, já estive em trabalho de parto mais vezes do que vocês, conheço meu corpo e seu quando devo me preocupar." Ela responde encerrando a discussão. Seria uma noite longa, ela estava ansiosa pelo premio, confiante de que a esposa traria o Oscar para casa e finalmente conquistaria seu tão desejado e batalhado EGOT.

"Senhoras e senhor, Senhora Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray!" Kurt anuncia do pé da escada trazendo a atenção de todos na sala para a amiga que descia a escada.

"Uau!" "Madre de dios." "Arrasou!" Brittany, Santana e Blaine falam ao mesmo tempo.

"..." Quinn fica muda ao ver a esposa. Ela tenta se levantar do sofá e percebendo sua dificuldade Blaine estende-lhe a mão. "Você esta magnífica." Ela fala encantada ao se aproximar da morena.

"Obrigada." Rachel sorri e agradece o elogio com um beijo no rosto da esposa.

"Aproveite sua noite meu amor e traga aquela estatueta para casa." Segurando as mãos de Rachel Quinn se aproxima, beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

"Eu te amo." A morena fala sem separar os lábios dos lábios da esposa.

"Também te amo." Quinn sorri. Kurt se aproxima das amigas.

"Vamos Diva? Temos um tapete vermelho para brilhar. Cedes me mandou uma sms dizendo que está tudo maravilhoso por lá." Ele sorri para a amiga que aceita seu braço e o beijo no rosto.

"Quinn eu estarei com o celular durante a noite toda, qualquer coisa me ligue." Ela fala mais uma vez.

"Fique tranquila Rach."

"Tchau queridos, tenham uma boa noite e Blaine, não é porque é noite de Oscar que os meninos não precisam dormir cedo."

"Eu sei querido, vá aproveitar com a Rach que nos estaremos bem."

"Boa sorte Rach." Brittany oferece do sofá, fazendo a morena sorrir em agradecimento.

"Elas vão ficar bem." Santana assegura ao ver o olhar da amiga enquanto Kurt a guia para a porta.

"Obrigada San." Rachel então sai da casa dos amigos e segue com Kurt para o local da cerimônia.

* * *

Comentarios?


	32. Being Good Isn't Good Enough

A/N- GLEE não me pertence, assim como nada relacionado a serie, seus personagens e histórias. Nenhuma das músicas utilizadas tampouco me pertence. Apenas vou utilizar a série, seus personagens e algumas músicas como entretenimento.

* * *

**Being Good Isn't Good Enough**

**Fevereiro de 2022**

"Estou nervosa Kurt." Rachel e Kurt estavam sentados acompanhando a cerimônia, quase todos os pequenos prêmios já haviam sido anunciados e logo chegaria a vez da categoria de Rachel.

"Não se preocupe Rach, você vai ganhar esse premio."

"Não é com isso, mandei uma sms pra Quinn e ela ainda não respondeu."

"Calma mulher, ela deve ter ido ao banheiro ou esta ocupada com as crianças ou algo do tipo e não viu ainda."

"É tão estranho ela não estar aqui ao meu lado."

"Não esta gostando da minha companhia?" Ele diz fingindo-se ofendido.

"Não é isso seu bobo, apenas sinto falta da minha esposa. Pode ser meu EGOT."

"Você pode sair daqui como a mais jovem vencedora do EGOT, superando a senhora Streisand."

"Isso é enorme Kurt."

"Eu sei Rach, e você vai conseguir." Ele sorri e dá um beijo no rosto da amiga.

"Você sabia que a ultima vez que alguém alcançou o EGOT foi há dez anos? E antes disso passaram-se também dez anos?" Ela pergunta tentando relaxar. "Scott Rudin em 2012 e Whoopi Goldberg em 2002."

"Uau, agora tenho ainda mais certeza de que essa noite é sua minha querida." A categoria de Rachel estava começando a ser anunciada.

"Obrigada Kurt." Rachel sorri aliviada ao ver que Quinn respondera sua sms e sorri para a camera ao ouvir seu nome ser anunciado como indicada, para então conseguir ler a mensagem da esposa. "Meu Deus."

"O que foi Rach?" Ele pergunta assustado. A câmera focava nas cinco indicadas e todos podiam ver o rosto surpreso de Rachel. A vencedora do ano anterior anuncia a vencedora de 2022 e ao falar o nome de Rachel todos aplaudem. Kurt pega o celular da mão da amiga para ver o que a deixara tão surpresa. "Rachel, você ganhou."

"O que?"

"Anunciaram seu nome diva, você conquistou seu EGOT." Os olhos da morena arregalam na hora, os aplausos continuam e depois de um abraço do amigo ela segue para o palco ainda atônita com tudo que aconteceu.

"Eu... eu não sei nem o que falar." Ela começa seu discurso sem saber o que dizer. Ela olhava para a estatueta em suas mãos e sorria. "Preciso agradecer muitas pessoas, cada uma que esteve envolvida nesse projeto..." Ela enumera algumas pessoas, mas era impossível lembrar tantos nomes, estava tão surpresa que esquecera o discurso na bolsa. "Se eu esqueci de alguém, me perdoem, eu sempre sonhei com esse momento, desde pequena sempre quis conquistar o EGOT, mas hoje sei que existem coisas maiores do que isso, sou grata por cada um dos prêmios que conquistei, porém minha linda esposa acabou de me mandar uma mensagem de texto, nossa filha está nascendo e esse sim é o maior prêmio que pode existir." A morena fala de uma vez, sem nem respirar direito. "Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo, não consigo acreditar que cheguei aqui, que tenho os quatro maiores prêmios, o Grand Slam do show bussiness." Ela sorri mais uma vez. "Posso dizer que só cheguei aqui por ter pessoas que me apoiaram, me incentivaram e pessoas nas quais me espelhei. Muito obrigada aos meus ídolos, meus parceiros e cada um que esteve ao meu lado. No entanto, sem dúvida alguma, o agradecimento mais importante que tenho que fazer é à minha esposa, que é minha grande incentivadora, parceira, amiga e ídolo. Mais importante do que cada prêmio que recebi são os presentes que ela me deu, nossas três, agora quatro meninas. Eu te amo Quinn e daqui a pouquinho estarei ao seu lado." Com o premio em mãos a morena sai do palco, em poucos instantes ela já esta dentro da limusine com Kurt a caminho do hospital.

"Como ela esta?" Rachel pergunta a Blaine, o único que atenderá o celular.

"_Está tudo bem Rach, fique calma. Já estamos chegando ao hospital."_

"Porque San e Britt também não atendem o telefone?"

"_Britt também está em trabalho de parto."_ Ele responde imediatamente.

"Oh meu Deus!" Kurt praticamente grita ao ouvir a novidade.

"_Chegamos aqui Rach, até daqui a pouco."_

"Diz pra Quinn que eu to chegando e que a amo muito."

"_Pode deixar. Tchau." _Ele desliga o telefone. 20 minutos depois uma Rachel em trajes de gala invade a recepção do hospital com Kurt logo atrás dela.

"Minha esposa veio para cá... trabalho de parto." Ela fala ofegante.

"E sua esposa é?" A recepcionista pergunta sem nem olhar para a morena.

"Moça, você pode prestar atenção no seu trabalho." Rachel chama a atenção da mulher que então olha para ela bem contrariada, porem logo se surpreende ao ver a famosa atriz a sua frente.

"Rachel Berry."

"Isso, isso. Agora me diz onde ta a minha esposa." A moça olha no computador, procurando pelos dados de Quinn e logo encontra.

"3° andar, quarto 312."

"Okay, obrigada." Ela corre em direção ao elevador que Kurt já segurava a porta.

"Só sua filha para causar na entrega do Oscar." Kurt ri.

"E pelo jeito a filha da Santana também."

"Ah, vou precisar provocar muito Satã com isso." Ele ri, mas logo sai correndo atrás de Rachel em direção ao quarto de Quinn.

"Quinn!" Rachel entra no quarto e corre para abraçar a esposa.

"Parabéns meu amor." Quinn a parabeniza.

"Obrigada, mas vamos nos preocupar com vocês, como você tá? Tá tudo bem?"

"Eu to bem Rach, fica tranquila. Na terceira gestação já não dói tanto e a dilatação é mais rápida." Ela sorri e beija a mão da esposa. Rachel olha para o lado da cama de Quinn e vê Brittany numa outra cama.

"Hei Britt, tudo bem?"

"Huhu." Ela confirma entre contrações. Santana fazia uma enorme careta ao ter a mão esmagada pela esposa.

"Mercedes e Sam já estão a caminho. Vocês precisam de algo?" Kurt pergunta com o celular na mão.

"Se ela puder me trazer algumas roupas eu agradeço, esse vestido, ainda que maravilhoso, não é muito confortável e nem adequado para um hospital." Rachel sorri e beija a mão de Quinn.

"Pode deixar." Kurt volta a falar com a amiga ao celular.

Não demorou muito para que as ansiosas mães pudessem finalmente conhecer suas garotinhas. Com diferença de apenas 50 minutos as meninas vieram ao mundo. Sempre que fosse perguntada, ou mesmo quando apenas quisesse provocar as amigas, Santana diria que a afilhada nasceu antes de sua filha apenas por ter puxado de Rachel os momentos diva que as irmãs não deixavam transparecer. Para se defender Rachel sempre diria que a afilhada era tão diva quanto sua filha, já que não deixará que a garotinha tivesse seu momento de estrala sem tentar lhe roubar o foco.

"Conseguiram escolher o nome da minha nova afilhada? Espero que seja algo criativo." Santana fala para as amigas enquanto nina o bebe em seus braços. Ela e Brittany tinham ficado realmente surpresas ao serem novamente convidadas para serem madrinhas de uma das crianças Berry-Fabray.

"Conseguimos, foi mais difícil do que pensávamos, mas chegamos a uma decisão." Quinn responde sorrindo. Rachel estava sentada ao seu lado na cama e segurava sua mão.

"Então?" Mercedes pergunta ansiosa. Rachel estende os braços silenciosamente pedindo que Santana lhe devolva o bebe, mas a latina só abraça a menina ainda mais perto de seu corpo.

"Devolve minha filha Santana, pegue a sua pra paparicar." Rachel provoca a amiga.

"Ela é tão linda e pequena e fofa, ainda que me lembre muito você Berry."

"Ha, ha, ha! Me dá logo minha filha." Muito contrariada Santana entrega a bebe a mãe e volta a se sentar ao lado da própria esposa que segurava a filha recém nascida. "Oi docinho."

"Docinho?" Kurt pergunta assustado. "Não tinha outro apelido não?"

"A tenho chamado assim desde o principio da gravidez. Mack é meu amorzinho, Han é meu anjinho, Spence é minha princesinha e essa coisinha perfeita aqui é meu docinho."

"Ela vai detestar isso quando for mais velha." Blaine comenta.

"Crianças sempre detestam os apelidos que os pais dão." Rachel fala acariciando o rosto da filha. Ela logo entrega a menina para a esposa. Quinn a aconchega em seus braços e beija delicadamente sua testa.

"Vocês vão enrolar muito ainda?" Sam fala fingindo estar perdendo a paciência, o que faz com que a família volte ao foco da conversa.

"Oh, sim. Depois de muita discussão conseguimos escolher um nome, essa garotinha aqui vai se chamar Brooke Madison Berry-Fabray."

"Que lindo." Mercedes fala animada.

"E garotinha de vocês?" Blaine pergunta ao abraçar o marido e apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

"Chloe Marissa Lopes-Pierce." Santana fala orgulhosa.

"Vocês quatro estão escolhendo todos os nomes fofos." Mercedes diz fingindo estar brava.

"Até vocês decidirem ter outro bebe terão tempo para encontrar mais algum nome fofo." Kurt tranquiliza a amiga.

"Não muito, mais alguns meses e nossa garotinha estará por aqui."

"Você ta grávida?" Kurt pergunta surpreso, Mercedes apenas concorda e Sam sorri.

"Parabéns!" Rachel fala animada e vai a até a amiga abraçá-la, sendo logo seguida por Blaine e Santana. Quinn e Brittany também dão os parabéns.

"Porque você não me contou?"

"É recente Kurt e planejávamos contar amanhã." Ela responde transbordando felicidade.

"Parabéns Cedes. Já estou ansioso para conhecê-la pequena diva." Ele diz orgulhoso para a barriga da amiga.

Rachel volta a se sentar ao lado da esposa e a abraça enquanto acaricia seus cabelos. Em poucos minutos a loira adormece. Santana e Brittany, também abraçadas, observam a filha e assim que os amigos deixam o quarto, relaxam e em pouco tempo também adormecem. Quando Quinn acorda, poucas horas depois de adormecer, vê Rachel parada próxima à janela do quarto com a filha nos braços e o telefone preso entre o rosto e o ombro.

"Ela é perfeita... Ainda não sei quando vamos para casa... Claro que ela não se incomodaria, mas acho que vamos acabar indo para um hotel... Eu sei papai, obrigada... Vou mandar uma foto dela pra vocês, Judy também me pediu... Eu falo, pode deixar... Também amo vocês. Tchau." Ela desliga o telefone e guarda no bolso da calça. Quinn continuava em silencio apenas observando. "Seus avós estão ansiosos para conhecê-la. A vovó pediu uma foto e vamos tira-la assim que a mamãe acordar." Rachel beija a testa da filha que começa a se mexer em seus braços. "Melhor acordar a mamãe, acho que você precisa dela. Eu te amo muito Brooke, mal posso esperar para que você conheça suas irmãs."

"Hei." Quinn chama da cama.

"Oi." Rachel sorri e caminha silenciosamente ate a cama. "Como você esta?"

"Otima, e vocês?"

"Muito bem. Nós estávamos falando com os vovôs e as vovós." Quinn percebe a leve movimentação da filha e estende os braços.

"Hei Brooke." Ela abre a blusa e prepara a filha para conseguir amamentá-la. A menina logo já sabe o que fazer.

"Mercedes e Kurt vão trazer as meninas aqui amanhã." Rachel comenta maravilhada ao observar a filha nos braços da esposa.

"Espero que elas gostem de Brooke, Mack foi bem receptiva com Spencer e Hanna."

"Elas vão se dar bem, tenho certeza. Nós estamos criando bem nossas meninas." Quinn sorri concordando com a esposa, que se aproxima para dar um leve beijo nos lábios da loira.

"Muito obrigada Quinn." Ela sorri novamente e aprofunda o beijo.

"Assisti o seu discurso antes de sairmos de casa."

"Mesmo?" Rachel estava surpresa, pensou que não havia dado tempo.

"Claro. Não poderia perder o momento mais importante na carreira da minha maravilhosa e talentosíssima esposa."

"Gostou?"

"Adorei. Muito obrigada Rach, você também é."

"O que?" Ela estava confusa.

"Minha grande incentivadora, parceira, amiga e ídolo." Rachel sorri bobamente ao ouvir isso e beija novamente a loira.

"Vocês podem parar com essa melação ai? Tem gente aqui querendo dormir."

"Se estiver incomodada é só pedir pra mudar de quarto." Rachel fala sorrindo.

"Nah, se eu deixar vocês aqui vão melar a minha afilhada, já não basta chamar a menina de docinho." Ela olha para o lado e sorri ao ver a bebe mamando. "Fica tranquila Brooke, logo a madrinha te acha um apelido decente."

"Não esqueça que qualquer que seja o apelido ele precisa passar pela minha avaliação, não confio em você pra decidir essas coisas."

"Hei Berry, saiba que fui eu quem escolheu o nome da Chloe."

"E é por isso que gosto mais do nome da Ash." Rachel responde quase mostrando a lingua para a latina. Não importa a idade, elas sempre se provocariam, era a amizade delas e as loiras apenas sorriam com a interação.

* * *

Eu planejava escrever mais um ou dois capitulos, ja tinha até escrito seis páginas do epílogo, mas meu notebook morreu, uma parte desse capítulo estava salva no pendrive, mas o epílogo se perdeu. Como o tecnico que cuida dos computadores daqui de casa está viajando desde antes do Natal, o que eu acho um absurso, ninguem precisa passar tanto tempo com a familia (brinks), só quando ele voltar vamos ver se vou conseguir recuperar. Se não for possivel, vou tentar escrever o epílogo e posto assim que concluir, mas de qualquer forma vou considerar a historia concluida, espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada por cada PM e review.

Até a proxima.


End file.
